Kokoro No Zaigou
by toroimerai
Summary: In the days when Japan was a highly stratified society, lords and slaves that had a loving relationship were not only frowned upon, but sometimes even killed. But will the rules matter in the relationship between Sesshomaru and his slave Hanako...?
1. The Mysterious Girl

_A note to readers: Thank you so much for taking time to read my story! I try to update it whenever I can and try to make new chapters everyday so if you like it check back on it often, okay?_

_Yes, indeed this is my first fanfiction and perhaps my only one. Strange, yes? Ah well. I encourage you to review each chapter after you are finished reading... that always makes me happy. This story is rated teen... mostly for some sexual content and themes. And oh yes, you cannot forget that vulgar language. But you know, those are the only things that attract people to read a fanfiction these days anyway...  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its lovely characters (with the exception of Hanako...).  
_  
Prologue: 

_Thunder rumbled in the distance and lightening crashed from far away. Rain began to poor down against the man as he walked out of his castle to the small area where he had been keeping her for so long. He was a tall, broad man with long black spooky hair that trailed behind him as he walked, but soon got soaked by rain._

_He opened the door and entered the darkened room that had been blocked away from everyone else. This was the time. The time was now. She would be awakened at long last. _

_The only light that lit this room was the light that luminated from her. She was hanging there on all of the vines that sprouted from her back and attached to the ceiling and walls all around. He held the red pearl tight in his hand; the small bead that contained her life. He dropped it into the water that would finally activate the spell. She had fully bloomed and would take life today. _

_An ominous light wrapped itself around the bead and around the girl. Color came to her skin and her heart began to beat. She began to breathe; her chest moving up and down, up and down. The man approached the newly born girl. He lifted her head by her chin; her face right near his. _

_She opened her eyes._

_As she opened her eyes more and more, it looked as if she was becoming more and more aware of what was gong on. Today was the day she was born. The man carefully took her down from the vines and all she did was stare at him; confused and dazed. _Poor child, _he thought, _This girl knows nothing of the world. _He examined her once more. "Yes" he finally said, "You shall be a good pet indeed". She still stared silently, kneeling on the ground completely nude, her arms wrapped around her body. "Can you speak?" he asked. The girl looked up at him. The room was darker now that the light from around her had gone out, but he could still see the outlines of her face looking at him. "Tell me girl. What is your name?" _

_She opened her mouth. _

"_I am called…"_

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Girl

"Lord Sesshomaru!" an annoying voice called from far away. Jaken ran up to his lord. "Lord Sesshomaru! Have you defeated the demon?"

Sesshomaru looked down at the dead corpse of he demon that had long plagued him. "Yes... I would say so." He responded. At that moment Sesshomaru turned to leave. And Jaken, being Jaken, did not notice until he was halfway gone. He had been too busy babbling about his lord's glorious victory over the pathetic demon.

"Wait for me, Lord Sesshomaru!" he called, running after him like an idiot.

They were just about home; when suddenly they heard loud noises and yells of a crowd from behind some trees in the forest they had been traveling in. "What is this?" Jaken asked, pulling away some branches so he could see.

There were many people, humans and demons alike, all gathered around other people in rags who were seated on platforms in chains.

Jaken gasped. "Slaves being sold! In so deep a forest? We should purchase one lord Sesshomaru! One would be quite useful," He thought of all the ways he could torment the slave and all the pleasure he would get out of it. How there would be less work for him and how the slave could keep Rin away from him.

Sesshomaru, however, cared nothing for the slaves. He could make whomever he wanted obey him, and he was definitely not going to barter any of his items for one. The only thing interesting about this place was it's aura, a strange one indeed. Not one of a human, or a demon. But it was quite powerful. He entered the crowd, and Jaken followed, stupidly thinking his lord was to buy one of these mangy slaves.

There were many people staring at the slaves, all of whom were in chains and looked absolutely miserable, but some being bought at higher and lower prices. "Those are the human slaves" Jaken said, " don't bother with them. They are worthless. Enslaved demons are over there." Jaken pointed further into the crowd. The demons looked far more pathetic than even the humans.

The aura of which Sesshomaru had sensed was growing stronger and stronger; he was getting closer. _Behind me? _He thought, turning around to see…

A girl. A human girl up on a platform, all alone with no one looking at her or bartering for her. She looked far more pathetic than all of the demons and humans put together. It was no wonder no one wanted her. However, there was no doubt that the aura was luminating from her. He stood staring, wondering what she could be.

Jaken turned to see his lord staring at the human girl. "No, lord Sesshomaru! Not _that _girl! By the looks of her she has been badly mistreated, and who knows what sort of diseases she carries! Her lord probably cast her away because she was unfaithful and disobedient."

Sesshomaru said nothing. He did not want to buy this girl he only wanted to know why she had such a powerful and strange aura. He began to get closer when three men went in his way.

"That's her! That's the girl! She was singing on the hill this morning!" one shouted. Another one came up in front of him and took her chain off of its post and dragged the girl down. She fell down onto the grass.

" Is it true slave girl? Is it true you were singing on the hill? Answer me now slave!"

She looked up at him with innocent and painful eyes and nodded. "I… I'm sorry… I didn't know… it was um… bad…"

"STUPID GIRL" he whipped her and she led out a large yell. All three of them began stomping on her and spitting. " Foolish slave! Do you not know it is not right for you to practice the arts?" He grabbed the chain that held her neck so she could not breathe. "Why were you doing this slave girl? Tell me and do not lie or else I shall slit your throat right here and now!" He loosened his grip on her neck. She gasped in as much air as possible.

He kicked her down. "WHY? TELL ME NOW!"

She held her head down to her knees. "Because… it pleases me!"

He slammed his foot down on her back. "FOOL! Slaves cannot be pleased!"

One man ran out into the crowd. "Look everyone! The slave thinks she can sing!"

They all snickered.

"Sing now slave girl. Let us hear your pathetic voice," he laughed. The crowd began to gather in wonder of the brave soul of the slave who dared to sing on the hilltop that morning. Sesshomaru stared at the foolish girl. _Fool. _He thought, _You won't live to see tomorrow. _Jaken looked shocked at the girl. "Eh…maybe we should go elsewhere" he stuttered. Sesshomaru turned around to leave when suddenly he heard a voice.

_Above us next to the sun, _

_there lies the child of shame…_

He turned around. He was surprised. He couldn't believe it. The slave girl was singing.

_Let you hear his name, in heaven and our hearts _

_Star of happiness, star of wonder_

_You see everything above us…_

Her voice was high pitched, and she sang a haunting melody. It almost sounded unearthly in a way, as if it were coming from somewhere else.

_May you contemplate your heart_

_Always, forevermore_

_Always, forever…_

"Heh…" Jaken said, "Perhaps those men will lay off a bit."

The entire crowd was silent. They expected to hear something terrible. No one spoke a word until…

"YOU FOOLISH BITCH!" shouted the man, picking up the girl by her hair and throwing her down again, squishing her face into the dirt. "SLAVES DO NOT SING! YOU ARE TERRIBLE, WORTHLESS YOU HEAR?" He whipped her repeatedly until at last he drew blood from her back. "Tell me now girl… are you worth anything?"

"…no"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"NO!"

The rest of the crowd went back to their own business, completely disinterested with the slave girl and the men. She would most likely be killed anyway.

Sesshomaru stepped forward. "How much…?" he asked.

The men stared at him. Jaken included.

"What… what are you asking?"

" How much is this girl?"

All three men laughed. Laughing hysterically. "Do you hear that men? This guy here wants to buy this slave here! The one we whip everyday! Our bitch! Good joke!" and they all laughed some more.

"Do you not know me?" He stood looking at them. They had a death wish.

They all stopped and stared at him. "You… you're not human!" one said. The rest of them cowered in fear, realizing they had just talked back and laughed at a high-class demon.

"Now do you foolish mortals understand?"

The girl was shocked. She looked up at the man who even considered purchasing her. No one had ever taken a single glance at her before. Why him? Why this man with long perfect white hair and the symbol of a moon on his forehead?

They pulled the girl closer to them. She cringed at just being near them. One man pushed her forward.

"I-if you want to kill someone, kill her!"

The girl stood up with her head down saying nothing. Day by day she had always been humiliated, but never like this. Never before had her life ever been risked to a demon.

Sesshomaru stood in silence. He knew in a few moments he would destroy the mortals that had done something as stupid as trying to have this girl fight him.

She looked at him, terrified that she was about to loose her life. He was a demon and most likely slaughter her on the spot.

She appeared almost dead, her skin almost purely white, with her hair that matched it. Her eyes were golden but looked almost blank, like nothing was there.

A slight feeling of pity ran through his mind, but he dismissed the thought immediately.

He looked at her for a long period of time, observing the source of the aura that had him come here in the first place. But something was strange. He did not want to stop staring. It was as if something kept them from ever looking away.

One of the men spoke out. "Please no not kill us demon!"

Sesshomaru looked over at the men and drew his sword. He had almost forgotten them, at the sight of the girl, but the one stupid enough to have cried out reminded him that no one could ever disrespect him in that way. He pointed it at the one who had been whipping the girl, and just the force from the sword caused his body to tear into shreds, bleeding everywhere. The girl backed away from the now dead corpse that had been holding her chain.

"Give me the chain" Sesshomaru ordered.

None of them moved.

The girl looked at Sesshomaru. She couldn't help but almost enjoy seeing the man who had humiliated her in front of this entire crowd of people fall to pieces.

Jaken did not believe what was happening. Sesshomaru wasting all of his time on this one pathetic looking slave girl. There were plenty more.

Sesshomaru took out his blade once more, and was about to kill off the rest of the men, when suddenly one placed the chain on the ground.

"Sh-she's yours!" he stuttered. They all backed away as Sesshomaru approached them to pick up the chain. He pulled the girl toward him. She stumbled, falling to the ground and becoming covered in dirt. She stood up right away. Sesshomaru looked at her with a blank expression.

She couldn't believe what had just taken place. Why had she been chosen to be this man's slave? He was a demon of a higher class, and the imp beside him most likely served him already. Why had she been so… special?

"Now, give me your name."

"…I am called… Hanako."

"Hanako, hm? Well then, we are off." He turned around grasping her chain and left; Hanako, still shocked, following along in her ratty white frock. Jaken shaking his head but following anyway. He had hoped for a stronger, more dependable slave. Why had Sesshomaru chosen this girl out? Had she really been worth all of that trouble?

The sun set as they walked off into the horizon, Hanako still in chains and dirt, but smiling. She did not yet know these two beings but a voice from heaven called to her. It said her life was no longer to be suffering.

She was safe…

The man with long black hair stood watching silently, Pleasantly surprised at what had just taken place before him. _Hanako, I made the mistake of bringing you into this world, but perhaps you have a use after all. You could get to Sesshomaru for me. Melt his heart…I can eliminate you both. _

"Lord Naraku?" Kohaku said, walking up behind him, "Isn't that Hanako, your pawn?

"Yes…" Naraku smirked. "Yes indeed it is…"


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2: The Meeting 

They walked on and on, Sesshomaru leading the way. Hanako was still puzzled at why she was chosen to be this man's servant; above all of the others that were being sold. She pondered this for long moments of awkward silence between all three of them until she finally spoke:

"Um… excuse me kind sir I…" but she was cut off…

"Why do you call me 'kind sir'? My name is Sesshomaru."

"…Sessho…maru…?"

"Yes"

"Oh… well um… m'lord…may I ask why you went through all of the trouble to purchase me?

"You dare question Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled at her, "How dare you bother him! You have no right to speak, you weak mortal!

"She is not a mortal, Jaken"

He looked up at the questionable words his lord had just spoken. "She's… not?"

She looked at him with disbelief. "I'm not? But my lord, I reassure you that I am."

He spoke without looking at her. "Then you need better senses."

She did not speak. She new she was human. She had to eat, sleep, drink, and live like any other average mortal girl would. She thought him wrong. "But I…" but she stopped. She did not want to be scolded again by the freakish looking imp beside him.

"But you what?" he asked.

" I apologize greatly my lord, but I do not agree with you. I am a mortal, and what I am has never been questioned." She lowered her head waiting to be yelled at. Surprisingly, no one spoke.

"I see." He stated. He turned around to look at her. This he had not noticed before. She was quite thin and had dark circles around her eyes. This girl hadn't eaten in weeks.

As they were walking once more in the silence, they began to pass a roadside bakery that was selling fresh bread. Sesshomaru stopped and pulled coins out from his pocket and handed them to Jaken.

"Go Jaken." He ordered. "Go and purchase one loaf of bread."

"Erm… why?"

"Just do it. Or feel my wrath."

"Y-yes lord Sesshomaru…" and with that Jaken ran over to the bakery.

Hanako looked up at her new lord. "So… you are a demon, lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes. I am. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, no, no, not at all."

"And what exactly are you girl?"

This was beginning to anger her. "I am a human."

He looked at her once more in silence.

It was a strange thing, The more Hanako refused him the more captivated he was by her.

Jaken came running back with the loaf of bread. "Here you are, Lord Sesshomaru. But eh… why did you need this bread?"

Sesshomaru took the loaf and handed it to Hanako.

"Um… for me to carry home?" she asked.

"No." he responded, "For you to eat."

She was shocked. "All of it!"

"Yes, all of it. I have no use for your human food."

She smiled at him. The biggest smile she had ever smiled before. This was the kindest thing anyone had ever done for her. The smallest act of kindness that meant so much to her. "Thank you so much… Lord Sesshomaru!"

Her whole face lit up when she said his name. When she said it, it sounded like a completely different name, not like his own at all.

. _What's to be so happy about? _He thought, _It was just a loaf of bread…_ She was still smiling at him. He glared at her slightly, not wanting to show what it was that was happening to him. _What is this feeling? _His heart felt warm when this girl smiled. More things about her he did not understand. She appeared to be a perfectly normal human girl, other than her peculiar hair and eye color. But her presence was that of something not of this world. It was far too… different.

And yet she needed to eat and drink like a mortal, and did not show any trace of power or confidence. She appeared to be a human girl of about sixteen or seventeen years old, but it was obvious she was not. She was naïve like a human girl also. She had a certain glow of childlike innocence to her eyes, that of which he saw in Rin. But Rin was only an eight-year-old child, Hanako was far older. He watched her daintily eating her bread while walking toward where Rin was waiting for them.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin cried out, running to him. She excitedly jumped up and down. "Look at this flower I got! It's yellow like the sun! See it! See it!" She shoved the yellow flower in his face. "Yes, I see it Rin" he said with slight annoyance. He pushed her arm away from him.

Rin looked curiously at the Hanako behind him. "Lord Sesshomaru, who is that girl?" She went over to inspect her.

"That is Lord Sesshomaru's new slave Hanako" Jaken said, still hating the fact that his lord had chosen this scrawny girl over all the others. She would be useless to them. "Slave…?" Rin cocked her head to one side. Hanako stared at the little girl with messy black hair and big brown eyes. "Hello…" Hanako said.

Rin smiled at her. "Hi!" she waved and took her hand. "C'mon! Come with me!" Rin tugged Hanako away from Sesshomaru and Jaken. Hanako could not understand why someone like her lord would have this little girl tagging along with him. Wasn't she in danger being with a demon? She did not admit it then, but ever since she had seen the demon slaves growling and fighting each other, she had a small fear of them.

Rin brought Hanako to a large demon that appeared to be dragon like with two heads that was sitting next to a river.

"This is Aun." Rin said, pointing to the demon. The demon let out a loud cry. Hanako was a bit scared of the demon, but did not show it. _Who are these strange people? _She thought. Rin smiled up at her. "My name is Rin by the way!"

"Hello Rin." She noticed how overly energetic the girl was. But she did not mind it. It made her happy to see another so joyful and carefree.

"Hanako, why are you a slave?" she asked.

Hanako paused, quickly remembering her past, which was not pleasant. "I just…am"

"How were you enslaved?"

Hanako recalled this short memory. Being told to pledge homage and being told to sign papers. She had had have any idea what was going on. That was the day she believed she lost her memory. It was strange, almost as if she was just born that day. She could not remember any time before it, like her mind had been wiped clean. Often nights she would ponder who she was, and why she was this.

"I guess you could say… I was tricked. I was forced." Hanako went over to the river. "Are you hungry, Rin? I will poach you fish. I am to serve you as well I believe."

"You were forced? But that's not very fair!"

"No it's not fair. It's life." Hanako began to sharpen a spear with a sharp rock. She shaped the edge of a stick into a perfect point and rolled up her white frock, stepping into the water. She waited long quiet moments, carefully letting the fish gather around her feet and finally, with one swift stroke, cast down the spear into the water. When she lifted it, she saw she had stabbed two fish. This was good enough.

"Wow!" Rin exclaimed, "You are very good at that! Did you learn that as a child, Hanako?"

"… No. I do not remember my childhood."

"Why not?"

Hanako smiled at the little girl, taking the fish off of the spear and putting them on the ground. "You certainly ask a lot of questions. But if you must know, I think I lost my memory, on the same day I was enslaved." Hanako was so used to saying this that it didn't even bother her anymore. She gathered rocks from around the river and formed an appropriate fireplace. She gathered dry sticks as well.

Rin sat down on the ground, watching Hanako prepare dinner for her. "On the same day? Why? You can't just forget everything can you?" Hanako began rubbing two sticks together and formed a fire; let it catch and then stabbed the fish through a stick and let them cook. "No. There probably is a reason. I just don't remember that either." Smoke rose from the fire to the sky as the sun set in the distance. Hanako let the fish sit over the fire to cook all the way through.

Rin asked more questions. "Did you have a previous lord? What was he like?

She stopped.

Her previous lord: the most wicked and horrible person on earth in heaven and in hell. The most terrible thing anyone will ever meet. The devil himself. The crucible in which her pain entered her heart. The first crack in her broken soul. The cause of all of her tears that she cried each night when trying to sleep. She could not answer this question. Never could she speak of what he did to her, **Never.**

She began shuddering and sweating. Quivering just at the thought of him. She was going to be sick.

"… Hanako? Are you ok?"

Hanako took one deep breath and the sickness left her. She could withstand it this time. "He was fine." She lied. "Everything is fine. I am fine"

Rin went over to a nearby field of flowers. She picked one and brought it to Hanako.

"Thank you." Hanako said, the flower giving her mind peace. "I love flowers."

'This one looks like you" Rin said. "Its white like your hair, and yellow like your eyes. And this dirt with the ant looks like me." She picked up the dirt with an ant scurrying along it. "See? The dirt is brown like my eyes and the ant is black like my hair." She put the dirt and the ant back down.

That was the dumbest thing Hanako had ever hear anyone say. She burst out laughing. Rin realized her own stupidity and laughed too.

From that moment on, the two were close friends.

The fish cooked well and they both sat eating and joking around. They thought of each other as sisters.

"Hanako chan!" Rin called, waving her over. Hanako ran over on command. "Yes, Rin chan?"

"Look at these flowers here! They open when the moon comes out! See them?" She giggled as she picked a bouquet of them. "I'm going to give them to Lord Sesshomaru! Do you want to give him some too?"

How naïve Rin was. Hanako knew just by the sight of Lord Sesshomaru that he could not appreciate something like flowers. " Um… you can give them all to him, out of the kindness of my heart" she lied. She just didn't want to see her lords displeased face as she gave him _flowers_. Rin smiled and took Hanako's hand and some flowers and the two went over to Sesshomaru who was deeper into the forest. He turned as they approached. Rin ran up to him.

"Here!" she handed him the bouquet of flowers. He took them and then set them down. "Go. Sleep both of you. We are leaving this place shortly." He ordered.

"You are not in need of my services Lord Sesshomaru?" Hanako asked. She had expected to have to work all through the night.

He looked at her. "Not now. Go sleep. Do not disobey me." He turned away quickly. He did not understand why whenever he looked at this girl it was hard for him to look away.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Hanako said. She smiled her big smile at him. "Goodnight!" She bowed to him and left with Rin. Sesshomaru turned back around, but, strangely to his disappointment, only caught a glimpse of her before she disappeared into the distance.


	3. Painful Memories

Chapter 3: Painful Memories 

Three days. It had been three days since that day that she was first taken to live with Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin. It had been three days and they had not stopped traveling. Hanako wished to just stay in one place for just one night, or at least rest for a little while. She had continuous uncomfortable nights sharing Aun's back with Rin, while his big steps kept her awake. She felt like she was about to pass out. She rinsed her face in the river she was now standing at.

She stared at her reflection in the water. She despised so much, but no one more than herself. She splashed the image away, halfway hoping to see another, but alas, her reflection was the same when the water returned still.

Seeing herself reminded her of olden days…

Hanako was lying on the floor. They were all around her, laughing at her, spitting at her, touching her in places that were not meant to be touched. She pulled the blanket over her, crying at what was happening, but they pulled it away. The noise of them playing "rock, paper, scissors" on who gets to be first was drowned out by her own sobs. Why did this have to happen to her…? 

She laid in the fetal position. It was happening again. She was beginning to lose control of her mind. She was beginning to fall prey to this dark memory that she kept secret in the back of her mind. But once in a while (more like everyday) the secret crept out, and tormented her already broken soul…

One, large, fat man pinned her to the floor, her lord's vassal. He was too heavy and she could not move. His hands were at her throat so she could not scream. Laughter was heard in the background as the man laid down into her and…

She began to weep. Weeping because she could not forget. She wanted to forget. She wanted to forget all of these painful memories that haunted her every day and every night. She wanted whatever had happened to her when she forgot everything the day she was enslaved to happen again. She wanted to run away. She couldn't handle the emotional burden in her heart anymore. She could never love, only hate. She was going to be sick.

She bent over to throw up, but nothing would come out. She wanted to throw up all of the pain she harbored, all of the misery, all of the memories. She wanted all of them gone…

She stuck her own two fingers down her throat and made herself throw up.

She did is again.

And again.

She threw up until her stomach was empty. The sickness inside of her was gone, and her mind was so dazed that she could not remember any more vivid memories.

She had been doing this everyday she could remember.

As her thoughts cleared, she stared at the mess she made; quite disgusting, yet necessary. She had also forgotten that she lived with others now, and they would most likely come and see it all over the ground. She quickly took dirt from all over and buried it. Hopefully, no one would find it there.

Her throat hurt so she took long sips of water from the river. She now felt somewhat clean, even though she knew she was forever tainted, but no one else had to know…

Right?

Rin approached Hanako as she was drinking from the river. "Lord Sesshomaru says that we're leaving, Hanako-chan."

Hanako jumped. She was not expected someone to be watching. "R- Rin? How long were you there!" Hanako looked quickly and nervously at the dirt that covered up her secret. "I just came," Rin said, "Why? What were you doing here?" Hanako looked guilty. She knew a child like Rin would not understand what was really happening to her. No one would.

"Oh… I was just taking a bath," she said with a small fake smile on her face. She did not want to worry Rin

"Okay then!" Rin said smiling. "We should go now!"

Hanako and Rin went to Aun, climbed on his back, and once again were off on another journey.

Hanako recalled asking Rin why they traveled so often. She had said "It is because Lord Sesshomaru is looking for Naraku so he can kill him. He has been looking for him for a while now but we still haven't found him."

She wondered why they didn't just give up. Hanako was exhausted but never once did she complain.

Sesshomaru glanced around at Hanako and Rin, who were both not as cheerful as usual (not like he cared). Rin looked bored and Hanako looked sick, her already pale skin even paler than ever, and her long hair straggly and unhealthy. Rin too looked like she had a cold.

He turned around again. "Why don't we… stop somewhere for a while?"

Jaken looked up at him. "But Lord Sesshomaru, we have just only started going again. Do you not want to find Naraku?" Sesshomaru turned to Hanako and Rin once more, and both looked at him much too tired to be shocked. Jaken looked at them too. _I see_… he thought. He understood that they were both women and did not have the powers of a demon, but he wished they were not with them to always hold them back. He sighed.

They stopped in a meadow. Hanako and Rin got off of Aun to go look around at where they would most likely stay the night. Hanako wanted to sleep so badly, but she knew she couldn't for she might be needed. She automatically went to go look for a source of food for Rin. Rin grabbed her arm.

"Hanako-chan should sleep." She said, "Rin-chan hogged Aun all the nights. I'm sorry."

Hanako thanked Rin and went off to sleep under a tree. She closed her eyes and sleep claimed her in only a moment.

It was too dark to see and she was running; running away from him and all of his men. They were chasing after her with a knife in their hands, and they wanted her dead. She tripped over a rot from a large tree hat was sticking out of the ground. Her leg hurt so much. She could not move.

_They came for her and found her there, hiding behind the root. Her lord smiled at her; a pleasant approachable looking face. Was he to have mercy on her?_

_Of course not. His face soon twisted into a look so evil it didn't even look human. He took the knife and stabbed her already broken leg. She let out a cry of pain. _

_He stabbed the knife all the way through her leg until it stuck into the ground. It was pinned there. If she even tried to escape, her leg would be ripped apart._

_There was nowhere to run…_

_He began removing her kimono and…_

She awakened, terrified of what she had been seeing. She touched the scar on her leg. It hurt so much at that moment. Even though the wound was from so long ago, her body still kept the pain. She began to sweat until even the grass around her was wet. Her conscience then again came back, and she remembered again that she was underneath the tree where she had decided to sleep. That was in the morning. It was getting dark now. How long had she been sleeping for?

_A dream… _she thought, _Only a dream…_

Her nightmares of all those nights and mornings had been occurring more and more often. She remembered it all again. More and more she recalled everyday…

She was going to be sick.

More and more memories entered her mind. It never dawned on her how much of a problem this was becoming. She remembered her previous lord's usual commands. His most often one:

"Entertain me, my dear Hanako. Strip."

How she had despised every waking moment of her life whenever she had to do that… it was so degrading. There was nothing she could ever do about it. She was only a slave, and she had to obey her lord, whomever it may be…

She went over behind a tree to throw up again, but she heard someone coming up behind her. She turned around. It was Master Jaken.

"Good." He said, "You are awake. Lord Sesshomaru requests you" he turned and walked away. Surprised, Hanako followed. Somehow, hearing his name calmed her, knowing that he wasn't like that to her. He barely made her work at all. She was never even beaten.

Then so why was it she could not forget the past? Everything was okay now…right?

Sesshomaru sat on a rock staring up at the moon, which could only barely be seen since the sun was not done setting. He turned around to see her there. Jaken walked over to Sesshomaru.

"You requested me?" she asked.

"Yes I did." He said. He looked away from her and back at the moon. "I'm bored." He said. "Entertain me."

The words dropped down on her like the weight of the world.

_No… not him too!_ She had thought that maybe she was safe, a few fleeting moments of desperation went by. Her fists were clenched. She couldn't bare it. She was going to die.

"I said entertain me. Just standing there is not aiding to my request." Sesshomaru looked at her, almost daring her to disobey him again.

Hanako gritted her teeth. This was her life. It hopefully will be over with soon.

She undid the bow on the back of her frock and let her clothes hang on her. Then, little by little, she began to daintily remove her clothing; starting from the top. She let her shoulders show.

Sesshomaru realized what she was doing. He ran up to her and closed her dress back up, sweating slightly, a displeased look on his face. Hanako looked at him confused. Isn't this what he wanted?

"That…is **not**…what I meant…" he said, almost embarrassed that she even thought that he even wanted to see _that._

Her face turned bright red. She was so embarrassed that she couldn't even look at him. "I'm so sorry Lord Sesshomaru!" she began to bow.

He rolled his eyes. "Shut up Hanako." He said, "You are annoying me. I do not want to hear your apologies." He looked down at her once more. She was crying, weeping silently.

He had made her cry?

His heart softened the smallest bit but he ignored it. "I'm still bored. You are not helping. Should I get someone else since you are not worthy of me?"

She looked up at him. The saddest face he'd ever seen. "I-I'm sorry… but what am I supposed to do?" she didn't know why she was crying. The tears just needed to come out. She had been so afraid then that Sesshomaru was going to be like her other lord.

He impatiently sat back on the rock not answering her.

She could only think of one thing:

She began to sing again. Her unearthly, high-pitched voice moving through the wind and almost seemed to be settling on the stars. The wind blew her hair from behind her back.

She sang with her hands both to her heart. Sesshomaru and Jaken watched silently until the song ended. They still said nothing. Words could not describe her song.

"Was it… that bad?" she turned bright red again. She almost wanted to walk away but didn't. Something wouldn't let her.

"Fine" Sesshomaru said. He waved his hand at her. "You may sit."

She sat down on the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I ask how long we will be traveling for?" she asked.

"Until I find and defeat Naraku." He answered, his voice sounding colder.

A sudden chill filled the air.

Sesshomaru looked over towards the woods. There was no doubt about it: a demon. He stood up breathing in the air. By what he could tell, it was a very weak demon. "Hanako, go take care of the demon in the woods" he commanded. Hanako looked at him with worry all over her face. She had never really fought a demon before. He knew that too, but he was just curious to see if she could live up to what her aura portrayed her as.

She stood up and began to go into the forest. Before she left, she took a knife that she had left near the fire that she had used for sharpening a spear. She went into the woods cautiously, with nothing but fear on her mind.

"Lord Sesshomaru, don't you think you should've sent me to defeat the demon instead of that weak girl?" Jaken asked. Sesshomaru spoke completely carefree, "She'll be fine". He wouldn't admit it, but even he was slightly worried, and slightly regretted letting her go of on her own.

The forest was dark and the trees covered everything around her. She could sense the demon getting closer and closer to her. She kept the knife close to her, her only source of protection. She wanted to run back to Lord Sesshomaru. She was terrified.

She heard a noise and a giant centipede demon leaped out from the bushes. It struck her down and she bashed violently at it with the knife, causing it to bleed and fall to the ground. She didn't even know how she did that. As soon as the demon was dead, she began to notice the ominous quiet all around her. It was too quiet. She new someone was there. "Hello?" she tried to sound strong even though her heart was pumping halfway out of her chest.

She began walking back toward where Sesshomaru was waiting, but something hit her over the head, causing her to fall down. She couldn't move. She was stunned.

She felt someone's hands tighten around her shoulders. Someone flipped her around.

She saw herself staring face to face with her old lord.

"I've finally found you, at such long last." He said.

Sesshomaru sat on the rock, Jaken still next to him. Jaken was peering into the forest where Hanako had entered. "Eh… Lord Sesshomaru? It has been a while. Shouldn't she be back by now?" Sesshomaru looked at the forest and then at Jaken. "You are worried for her Jaken?" "N-No she just hasn't come out yet. Do you think she is hurt?" Sesshomaru's face was once again blank. "If there was any bloodshed, I would smell it."

But the worry never left the back of his mind.

Hanako was tied up in the woods, her old lord and his men drinking and celebrating all around. She hated them. They disgusted her, the way they all stared at her, and the way they all acted kind to her, but she could see the hatred and pure evil in their faces. The way they all looked as they deflowered her. She began to become angry, her face down and twitching. They had taken her again, and she had been weak and did not fight back.

She still had the knife. She had hidden it in her dress when no one was looking. Barely being able to move her hand since it was tied up, she got hold of the knife. She began to pull it out but accidentally cut her own skin. Blood dripped out of her side but she did not scream, so she would not draw attention. She felt suddenly determined to get free. This was a whole new feeling.

She knew that there were actual others waiting for her. She would be strong. But unfortunately it was too late. The men we gathering around her, each with lecherous smiles across their faces. She whimpered quietly. It was all over now. _Lord Sesshomaru…_ she thought before her mind went blank, _please help me…_

Sesshomaru's head turned quickly toward the forest. He smelled it: blood. Hanako's blood. His heart stopped. He felt a cold rush of blood. Something had happened. He was worried and he did not know why.

He got up. He ran as fast as he could, almost flying over the ground. Where was she? His heart was racing now. _Hanako… if something happened to you I… what am I thinking?_ He stopped this thought from completing itself. He could not understand why he felt this way… especially about his own slave.

He ran and ran , still unable to locate her. He looked everywhere all around and there was no sign of her. Until he began to pick up her scent… from deeper in the woods. He ran deeper to find the most shocking thing he had ever seen in his life.

Hanako's white frock had been cast aside on a tree. There she was, her face completely blank, quivering, and all wrapped up in a large brown blanket. She looked dead. There were mortal men about, playing rocks, paper, scissors for who knows why. He watched confused until the winner began to climb on top of her.

Now he understood what was going on.

He flew over to her and the man and decapitated him right on the spot. Hanako still lay there, completely dead; her conscience mind was gone. The other men took their weapons. "A DEMON" they shouted! "DESTROY IT!" Hanako's old lord retreated. He would never loose his life. Sesshomaru gave them all one killing stare and they all stopped immediately. "RETREAT MEN!" one shouted. With that, they were gone, leaving the traumatized Hanako behind, still wrapped up in a blanket. She would not move. She didn't even know he was there yet.

He looked down at her. "Hanako, who are those fools?" Hanako did not respond.

Jaken came running into the scene like a raging idiot. "Lord Sesshomaru! What on earth is going…" he stopped and saw Hanako in the blanket, "Oh…"

Sesshomaru bent down. "Why were they doing that to you?" Hanako still did not respond. Her worst nightmare had just come true. Her head was about to split in half. "Don't" she said in a half-dead voice, "Go away." "No." he said, "What is going on Hanako? I believe there is something you need to tell me."

A man… another one… kill him… stay away from me! 

Those were the only thoughts she was thinking now.

The dead expression on her face twisted into a devilish anger. She took the knife that she still had with her in the blanket.

She gripped it tighter than she ever gripped anything before. All of her hatred and pain focusing in on her hand which slowly brought up the knife from underneath…

She stabbed him… straight in the chest.

"I said… go away." Her voice was not her own. She was possessed by something.

Blood poured out of Sesshomaru's chest as he stared at her in complete horror.

Jaken gasped at the sight of the slave even daring to stab Lord Sesshomaru.

What is going on! 


	4. Painful Confessions

Chapter 4: Painful Confessions 

Sesshomaru clenched his chest. He new however that he would not die; a simple stab could never kill a demon as powerful as him. The bleeding soon ceased.

Jaken hit Hanako with his staff. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!" he yelled at her. Hanako blinked a few times and her normal consciences came back. She stared in horror at the bloody knife she held in her hand. Then she looked at Sesshomaru with his chest bleeding.

She remembered it all. The men coming back. Stabbing him out of complete fear and anger.

Now she was about to break down. She had no idea how big of a problem this had all become… no idea at all…

She began to sob. "I'm so sorry lord Sesshomaru… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to… I am so sorry…" she sobbed for long moments, groveling to him. She was not herself. She couldn't keep this all to herself anymore.

Sesshomaru looked at the sobbing girl with an expression of amusement. "Enlighten me, Hanako," he began, "What is it that made you assault me?"

It was all getting worse for her now; the pain all over the inside of her body. She began to sweat blood.

_Sweating blood… _Sesshomaru thought, _a condition that only happens to those who are under great amounts of pain and stress… _The amused look left his face, and now he showed a much softer expression. Something here was not right. "What happened to you?" He couldn't ignore it anymore. He was completely concerned for her well being. He was concerned for another. This was a first for him.

He remembered back to what Jaken had said the day he had purchased her, or taken really…

"By the looks of her she has been badly mistreated, and who knows what sort of diseases she carries! Her lord probably cast her away because she was unfaithful and disobedient."

Hanako has been mistreated?

He looked over to her. She was still rolled up in the brown blanket, crying her eyes out. He reached for her arm to help her up but she flinched and hid herself completely inside the blanket. "Please don't look at me. I don't want you to see me like this."

"What more is there left to see? I believe I've seen it all… but I don't believe I know it all." Hanako peeked her head out from the blanket. "Huh?"

He sat down in front of her, as if he was waiting to be amused by something. "Tell me everything Hanako. It has to do with those men, doesn't it?" From getting to know Hanako better, he understood that her and human men do not get along well.

"I can't, Lord Sesshomaru. I can't ever say it," she said quietly. She had stopped crying now. She had no more tears left to cry.

Jaken came up next to his lord, increasingly intrigued by Hanako's secret.

"Remember your place," he said, "You are a slave, and you do what I command you to do. And now I command you to tell me everything. I don't care, I'm just curious." But he did care. He couldn't even begin to imagine, after what he just saw, what other things had probably have happened to her in previous times.

"It was all my fault… all my fault… I didn't fight back. And I didn't run away." She began with a dark, morbid sounding voice. He could tell just by listening to her that she was recalling something horrible.

"I didn't know what was going on…" she cringed while speaking, her voice growing quieter and quieter with each word until she was whispering, "I wasn't even ready yet! I was still a virgin!"

Those words made Sesshomaru's head spin around to look at her. What had she just said? Is this true? Could her previous lord possibly have…?

"Hanako… what are you saying…?" he asked, almost unable to speak.

The answer was all over her face. The shameful look of pure misery and hatred, regrets and pain.

"Jaken" Sesshomaru called, "Leave us."

"B-but why?" Jaken didn't even care about Hanako. He just wanted to hear the rest of her tragic story.

"Leave now Jaken. This is much more serious than I thought." He waved his hand at him in order to dismiss him.

The selfish and disappointed Jaken left, confused at why it was almost as if Sesshomaru actually cared for the girl, and wanted to help her.

Sesshomaru took one long gaze at Hanako, whose face was still wet from tears, her eyes glittering. "Just what sort of things did they do to you?" he asked, his voice suddenly different from before. It was now more soothing, and calm. Hanako looked away from him. "I'm sorry, but that I can never repeat." She shivered slightly, shaking away the pain.

"I order you to repeat it." Sesshomaru said, his voice returning to normal. He too had noticed the change of his actions toward the girl. Why did she make him feel this way? Why did he actually even care…?

Because what happened to her wasn't right.

She told him everything; including every little detail she could possible think of. She had no idea this entire time how badly she wanted to tell someone, how badly she wanted to cry for help.

Every word that Hanako spoke only disgusted him more and more. The expression on his face only grew more and more shocked. The things that these samurai men had done to her, he was sure no one else could have ever thought of. She even told him about her throwing up problem that only shocked him even more.

"Have you ever been with child?"

She was silent. Taking a deep breath, she said the words that had long plagued her.

"Yes."

"You have a child?" Now he was even more shocked. Hanako did not seem like the type to just abandon a child, or the type to be a _mother._

She was once again silent, her tears coming back to her eyes. "I-I've had five miscarriages, a-and one premature birth…" she wept again, remembering the darkest of her memories. "She was born a month early… but she seemed okay. It was my fault she died!" She brought her hands to her heart, remembering her daughter's face. Smiling slightly, she continued:

"I had to give birth by myself, no one would help me. It was dark and I was alone and afraid, but I knew I'd be okay. She was a little girl, my daughter. I had named her Koryu. It was the first night she spent alive in this cruel world…" her smile faded. "I-it was cold… and she was crying. My lord kicked us out of his manor because she was loud." Now she bowed her head in shame. "I did whatever I could to keep her warm. We were high up in the mountains and it was snowing… but she didn't survive…!" She buried her head in her hands. "But I did! I survived! I should've been the one who died! Not Koryu! She was just a newborn child!"

_Hanako had been a mother?_ Sesshomaru thought, _and her child froze to death in the cold… _Sesshomaru understood the connection between a mother and her child. If the child was to die, the mother usually never was the same again. It was amazing how Hanako even still managed to lead a normal life… or somewhat normal at least. It was amazing how she didn't just curl up and die.

"Didn't you despise it?" he asked, his voice softer again, "The child I mean… since the father was one of those men?" he realized how badly he felt and tried to once again conceal it.

"Never! It wasn't her fault!" she looked at him angrily, appalled that he would even assume that she would despise her own child. "I'm sorry lord Sesshomaru. I didn't mean to bother you with my petty problems…" she wiped her eyes. "But I just can't stand this! I can't even stand the thought of men!"

Sesshomaru turned away from her. He couldn't bear to look at her pathetic looking face anymore. "Hanako… you do know that not everyone is like that…" He shook his head. He had no idea that she had been so troubled. She had the wrong idea about the entire situation. None of it was her fault. He didn't know how to console her. He knew that the only thing that would comfort her was a long embrace, but that he could not give to her.

The scent of blood came from behind him. He spun around to see Hanako staring at her own slit wrist. He snorted. He couldn't stand it when people did this kind of thing. "Fool. Suicide will get you nowhere." He took the sash off of his armor. He bent down and wrapped it around her arm to stop the bleeding. She flinched at his touch, not allowing him to tie it the rest of the way. He backed away from her. "I'm sorry," she said, "No one can touch me anymore…" He ignored her and tied the rest of the sash, despite how much she was shivering. The sash was so tight that she thought that she'd loose her circulation (even though that might be good since she wanted to die anyway). "I don't want to go on living any longer…" she said meekly. "I'm insane aren't I? This whole this has made me insane! No one can even touch me without me flinching!"

Sesshomaru recalled when he had first approached her and had tried to help her up. She had flinched and hid herself even more underneath the blanket. He knew he had some sort of responsibility over her, her being his slave. Could he assist her in any way?

But also because she was his slave, he had the right to just leave her there with all of her miseries. It was something that he normally would not want to put up with, and yet he strangely felt compelled to stay with the girl. He looked down into her big, innocent pair of golden eyes. At that moment, his heart softened.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, not showing his change of heart. He did not show it, but it pained him so to know that she wanted to end her own life.

She quivered. "You may leave if you wish," she stated, looking away from him. All of the embarrassment of him knowing her deepest secrets dawned on her. Him, being her lord, did not need to know such personal things. It was not like he even cared anyway. She was just a slave.

He turned back to her, an annoyed expression on his face. "Get your facts straight!" he yelled, walking over to her. He slammed his hand down on her shoulder. "None of this was your fault, you fool! It was theirs; they're the ones responsible! You were the victim; you have nothing to be guilty about!" he paused, lowering his voice so it would not look like he was scolding her. "Your child's death wasn't your fault either. You did all you could to keep it alive. That man was the one who cast you out of the manor anyway…" She stared up at him. She was completely shocked at the fact that he was actually trying to help her, but also…

He saw how shocked she was. "What!" he said, "What is it?"

"You are touching my shoulder…" she said quietly, "and I did not flinch…"

He looked down at his hand on her shoulder. He had done it without knowing when he was yelling at her. He did not recall her flinching. Why was this?

She lifted up her own hand to touch his. "I guess…it is okay sometimes… to be touched…" She closed her eyes. Was she getting better? She smiled a warm smile at him, beaming brighter than the sun. He looked back at her. He had never been this close to her before. She looked rather pretty, despite her sickly pale skin, and the dark circles around her eyes. Not to mention her straggly hair.

They sat there examining each other; each one of their minds completely blank.

_What the hell am I doing? _He thought. He took his hand away and stood. His heart was beating faster and faster. He put his hand over his chest, completely confused. Why was he thinking thoughts like that at a time like this? He shook them away.

"Get changed." He commanded, his voice shaking slightly, "I am going to show you something." He sat down on a rock, his back to her. "Go"

On command, she got her frock that had been cast aside on the tree and put it on. She smoothed her hair down and walked up towards him. "What are you going to show me lord Sesshomaru?" she asked, slightly curious. He picked up one of the men's garments that had been left behind. He smelled it; determined to remember the scent. He sniffed the open air around him; finding a trail of the scent leading to his left. "Climb on my back," he said, "We are traveling."

Hanako awkwardly climbed on his back and he took off. They were going very fast, Sesshomaru following the trail of the scent that was on the garment.

She thought back to what he had said to her before:

"_You were the victim; you have nothing to be guilty about!"_

_"Your child's death wasn't your fault either. You did all you could to keep it alive."_

They were probably not meant to affect much, and probably said cold-heartedly, but even so… they had a lot of power. She could cherish them forever.

She clung tighter to her lord, her arms around his neck so she could keep herself on him. She let her head rest on his back. He was warm, and his swift movements and the wind around them soothed her. She cuddled closer to him. From now on, she was to devote her entire life to him. He had saved her from herself.

She believed it was that day when she developed a particular liking for him. She wanted to be at his side… _always_…_forever_…

He stopped suddenly at a clearing.

Hanako lifted her head. She saw the men gathered around a fire drinking rum. She shivered and cuddled even closer to him in fear. Why had he taken her here? Was he to betray her?

He set her down slowly, putting her delicate body onto the ground. It was so strange. He did not want to put her down. He had liked how her body had fir perfectly onto his. He turned to her. "Wait here. I will only be but a moment. But watch." He walked into the clearing over towards the men. They all twisted their heads over to stare at him. One shouted out. "IT'S THE DEMON FROM BEFORE!" They all got up in a panic and began to retreat. Sesshomaru let the poison gather in his talons, and with one swift movement of his arm, he struck them. They were all dead at once. One still remained, running away into the bushes. He was dressed in more expensive clothes and armor. He was the leader, the one who was most likely Hanako's old lord; the one who had raped her. He chased after him, grabbing him and bringing him back to Hanako. The man cowered in fear.

Hanako backed away from him. Just the sight of him terrified her. Sesshomaru threw him down at Hanako's feet and stepped on him. She froze and did not move.

"Look at him. This is the one you feared. This fool right here is the one you cried about."

Hanako stared at him, her hatred steaming.

Sesshomaru stomped on his head, causing his neck to break. The deed was done. He was dead. "Now you can live in peace, free of his captivity." He said completely carefree.

Hanako looked down at her old lord's corpse lying dead on the ground, and then to the carnage around her. All of them…dead…gone…away from her life. Lord Sesshomaru had given her a revenge of some sort. But wasn't it a bit overdone? Why had he cared anyway? She said nothing to him, knowing it was a rare act of some sort of twisted kindness; one of the few she would ever see towards her (or so she thought) and did not want to tell him that she was not completely pleased. No one deserved to die. She almost felt badly for them…

She gave him a weak smile of satisfaction. He nodded to her and started walking away. "Let us go back," he said, "So you can… clean yourself off…"

Her face was expressionless. She had expected him to leave her. She had expected him to not want someone as tainted as herself behind him as his slave. How was it that he accepted her…?

"Are you coming?" he said turning to her. He saw her smiling at him, her face completely lit up. She happily ran up to him. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" she said. He ignored the warm feeling in his heart and began to walk back, her following behind him. "Lord Sesshomaru?" she called. He turned to her once more to see her smiling up at him. "What is it?"

_"Thank you"_


	5. Proven Loyalty

Chapter 5: Proven Loyalty 

Sesshomaru watched Rin and Hanako play in the field of flowers, Jaken stupidly trying to quiet them. It had been two weeks since he had found out about the severe abuse that had been done to her, and just how much she had suffered.

In those two weeks, she had made a lot of recovery, and looked a lot healthier. She had more energy than usual and always seemed happy. Often times before, Sesshomaru would always come upon her by herself, looking so lost and alone. She had definitely made a fast recovery, but there was nothing more he had noticed more than this:

Her appearance. Her once sickly pale skin now had color, even though she was still pale. Her once straggly, faded white hair now had body and shine; since she was getting the proper nutrients that she needed ever since she had stopped making herself throw up. Her once scrawny, stick thin body now looked somewhat normal and… _curvy. _But most of all: her once shadowed and bony face now was full: and also beautiful; her eyes no longer looking dead and lifeless. She was rather… _appealing _to him. The innocent _girl_ Hanako he had met now had turned into an elegant _woman_.

He closed his eyes to rest for a while, but his acute hearing kept track of Rin and Hanako's footsteps, making sure they did not wander off too far. He heard every move they made, and listened to them laugh and play the game of "tag". He began to drift off to sleep…

He felt two presences near him; one directly in front of him, and one next to him. He opened his eyes slowly to find himself staring right into Hanako's vast golden eyes. She was on her hands and knees staring back at him, a child-like, yet somewhat _cute _look on her face. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Oh." She said, "I didn't mean to wake you…" she drew her face back and knelt before him.

"See! I told you, Hanako-chan! He does sleep sometimes!" Rin said, sticking out her tongue. "Now _you _hafta be 'it'. You lost the bet. I was right and you were wrong!"

Sesshomaru glared at the two idiot girls before him. They had been watching him sleep.

"Let me be. What I do is not your business," he growled.

Hanako began apologizing to him repeatedly and Rin kept on trying to rub in her win of the bet against Hanako. They were both talking at the same time, and he continued to grow more and more annoying. They were both talking louder and louder, trying to overpower each other's voices. "Silence, both of you." He ordered, but they did not hear. Their voices had overpowered his as well. "Silence!" he said again, but none of them were listening. They were too busy bickering with each other now. He slammed his fist down on the ground. "SHUT UP!"

They both jumped and looked at him. They both began to whimper, tears gathering in each of their eyes.

_I just can't w in can I…?_ He shook his head.

Jaken ran up to Rin. "Stupid child! Must you insist on bothering lord Sesshomaru? And you Hanako! You have no right to be standing before him now!" He scowled at her, about to beat her with his staff. Hanako looked terrified of the staff but did not move, knowing that she somehow deserved this. Jaken raised his staff, about to hit her, when suddenly Sesshomaru grabbed it, stopping his force before it hit her.

"And you have no right to be here before me either." He threw the staff down and began to walk away. "I am going for a walk." Jaken picked up the staff and ran after him. He turned his head while running, yelling back to Hanako and Rin. "You two stay here!" and with that, they disappeared from the field.

Hanako stared after them walking away. "I have made them angry with me…" she looked down with a sad face. She hated it when Lord Sesshomaru was angry with her. Rin patted her back. "It's okay." She smiled. "He'll get over it. He really likes you! I can tell!" She winked at her. "And I bet you like him too!"

Hanako blushed. "N-no that's not true at all! He is my lord and it is a disgrace and a dishonor for a lord to like his slave… especially like that!" she shuddered. "And that would just be…too weird! Besides, slaves who like their lords like that are often hung or murdered in some way."

Rin hugged Hanako tight. "No Hanako-chan! You can't die! No!"

Hanako stroked the child's dark hair. "I won't die because I don't like him… not like that anyway…"

She looked down at Rin to see that she was crying. "R-Rin! What's wrong?"

"My whole family is dead! You can't die too! They were all killed!" she was sobbing into Hanako's white frock, making it wet with tears.

"You're family is dead?" she was surprised at this. She was surprised to see that she was not the only one with a dark past. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories for you Rin-chan!" she held her tight.

"No one understands how it is to have everyone dead!" Rin cried.

Hanako looked at the child that was crying in her arms. "I do…" she whispered, "I do know what it's like." She paused. "My daughter is dead…" Rin looked up at her.

"Daughter? Are you _married _Hanako-chan?"

"…no."

"Then how did you have a daughter?"

"It's a long story…" she cringed slightly, not wanting to think about that again. For the past two weeks, she had been her happiest. She didn't want to stop it now.

"Where do babies come from anyway?"

Hanako giggled slightly, her pain going away. She knew she wasn't alone anymore…

"When you are older Rin, we can continue this conversation."

"Ok…" Rin said disappointed. "But we both don't have to be sad, Hanako-chan! We have Lord Sesshomaru to protect us!" She had completely stopped crying now. "And nothing could ever hurt him!"

_You are right… _she thought.

Sesshomaru walked through the forest which just seemed to get thicker and thicker. Jaken had not stopped annoyingly talking since the beginning of the trip, randomly going on about stupid things that no one cares about.

"Oh, the sky is so blue today!" Sesshomaru heard him say.

The main point of going out for a walk was to get away from all of the commotion. He began to walk faster, in hopes of leaving the imp behind, but unfortunately, Jaken unknowingly followed. "Ugh, and that slave Hanako you drag along with you is just like and older version of Rin!" he said annoyed, "Must you really keep her around? By the way she looks now, I predict you could sell her off for a good price."

This did interest him. "You think so, Jaken…?"

"Oh yes! Without a doubt! So are you going to do it?"

"…No…"

"B-but why?"

Sesshomaru said nothing. He just walked on through the trees, over the roots and mud. He could use the profit very well that he'd make off of Hanako, and yet he could find not a trace of desire in his heart to get rid of her…

Also, he knew but would not accept that he would not be able to bear seeing her bright smile turn to sheer sadness as he left her behind…

A scent came along under his nose. A familiar scent it was… one that he had wanted to remember. He immediately snapped around in anger.

"Naraku…" he growled.

"WHAT!" Jaken yelled. He began trembling from behind his lord, in hopes of getting protection from him. Sesshomaru drew his sword. Approaching him now was a figure dressed in white furs, and a monkey skull mask. "Heh…" the figure cackled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked, pushing back anger.

"I owe you no explanation. I simply came to check up on something… Or more like…some_one…"_ It cackled again.

He clenched his sword. "You will regret ever facing me…"

"Will I now?" Naraku began laughing more. He knew his plan was all coming down perfectly. "You seem more angrier than usual."

At that moment, Sesshomaru went to strike Naraku with his Tokijin, swiftly moving the blade, but Naraku dodged it, and disappeared.

"Coward…" Sesshomaru said under his breath. The scent was gone, and the only noise that remained was Jaken whimpering behind him. Sesshomaru kicked him away and began walking back to where he had left Hanako and Rin, when suddenly, something hit him from behind…

The stench of Naraku once more filled the air…

"Where is he, Hanako-chan?" Rin asked impatiently. "It's been a really long time…"

It was true. It had been a while since her lord had stormed off. _He must've been really mad at me… _she thought sadly. It had been about maybe four or five hours. It was getting late and she was getting worried. _I hope nothing happened…_

The bushes a little further away from them began to move. Jaken stepped out gawking at something behind them that they could not see yet. They did not notice this at first. Both of their thoughts were focused on one thing: wherever Jaken was, so was Lord Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled happily, running up to Jaken looking around him. "Huh? Where is he? I don't see him!"

Sesshomaru limped out of the bushes behind Jaken, bleeding everywhere, his face cringing with pain.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin cried out to him. Hanako covered her mouth in horror of her lord's terrible state.

Hanako ran up to him, putting her arm around his shoulder in order to help him walk. "Lord Sesshomaru! What happened? What terrible wounds!" She began walking him over to a nearby tree and helped him sit down. "Rin, get me those herbs I showed you earlier, please. And some gauze that I bought from that village! And please hurry!" On command, Rin scurried over to the field to pick some of the herbs.

"Hanako… mind you own business… I require no help from you…" he said wearily.

"What are you saying Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked, her voice sounding panicked. "You are hurt really badly!" she took a bucket of water that was near the tree and a cloth off of her frock. She wet the cloth and began to clean off the wounds. He glared at her, becoming more and more displeased. "Hanako… I said…"

She put her hand over his mouth. "Don't speak." She said simply.

Sesshomaru was dumfounded by her strange sudden burst of bossiness. She usually did everything he told her to. Why did she revolt?

Rin came running back with the herbs and gauze. "H-here!" she said sounding scared, handing Hanako her things. She turned to him to wrap the gauze around his open chest wounds, and saw that he had passed out…

He awoken confused and dazed. What was going on?

He saw Hanako not far from him, sitting at a loom. _Where the hell did that loom come from? _He wondered. Hanako turned to see him awake. She smiled a relieved smile at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You have awakened at long last! It is so good to see you well again!"

She smiled at him, gently taking the cloth off of the loom. It was a large blanket of many colors; mostly blues and purples.

He remembered now. Naraku had attacked him in the woods when he had his guard down. He had been hurt badly and then had just blacked out. He looked down at his chest now, which was still wrapped in bandages. He raised one eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'at long last'?" he questioned.

"You have been sleeping there for a few days now." She straightened out the blanket in front of her. "I had made this for you, but now you are awake. Do you still want it anyway?"

_A few days?_ He wondered. Had he really been hurt so badly?

Rin and Jaken came running up to him.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin yelled, embracing him. He pushed her away. "Rin what are you…" but he was cut off.

"I must say Hanako," Jaken began," You are good with the lore of herbs. You have dragged him away from death's door! Lord Sesshomaru I am glad that you are okay!"

Death's door? 

"I'm not that good. I just have some basic knowledge is all." She smiled again, giving the blanket to him. He stared at it. She laughed a little. "If you don't like it then I shall make you another one, Lord Sesshomaru. I'm not the greatest weaver…" He looked down at the blanket. Yes it was a horrible weaving job, but there was something about it. Something that made him not want to give it up. "This… is fine." He said finally. Hanako clapped. "Yay!"

It was now getting dark. Hanako yawned and stretched her arms out toward the moon, the lunar light glistening in her white hair. "I'm exhausted. I haven't slept in days!" she said. She put the things away near the bucket next to her. She took one last look at him and bowed. "Goodnight, Lord Sesshomaru! You should be able to walk tomorrow." She walked away waving to him and smiling, until her image faded in the dark distance.

Jaken had been watching her leave. "I have to say that she has impressed me. She never left your side… not once. She spent every day and every night weaving that ratty blanket for you. She even went to work for a day so she could afford the loom!" he laughed slightly and walked away.

Sesshomaru looked down at the blanket, then to the loom. _She did all of that for me?_

He knew what it was about the blanket that he did not want to give up. It bore a trace of her scent, which was carefully weaved between each thread. The blanket was not at all good looking, but every time he looked at it, he thought of Hanako's sweet smile. A cold wind blew through the air. He draped the blanket over himself. He was not tired in the least and did not like awaiting tomorrow while his companions (if you could call them that) slept somewhere further away, but the image in his mind of Hanako guided him through the night…


	6. Something

Chapter 6: Something

"Sesshomaru…" Naraku cursed under his breath.

It hadn't been that long before when Naraku had attacked Sesshomaru, in hopes to kill him off right away, but he had fought back so well that they both left injured. Now, Naraku laid in his bed in his castle, waiting long, dragged on days for himself to heal completely.

_Hanako… Where are you now…?_ He wondered. "Kanna!" he yelled, "Bring me your mirror. Show me Hanako's whereabouts."

A little girl in white rushed over to him with her mirror. She let it rest in her hands before him. A smoky image of Hanako sharpening a stick appeared. _How pathetic it is that you have been enslaved…_ He thought as he watched her work under the hot sun. _How is it that you have no idea what you are? What flaw was there in your creation that caused you to forget everything? Is there any small piece of you that still remains?_ He had been watching her ever since he had gotten rid of her. Most of the time he watched from Kanna's mirror, but other times he watched from a safe distance, cleverly disguising his demonic aura so that Sesshomaru would not notice. He had seen everything about her: and he also watched with amusement as her and Sesshomaru's relationship grew more and more vast. He plotted to use her to get to him, since obviously directly attacking him did not work. And perhaps afterwards he would use her for his original plan, before hers and Sesshomaru's eyes had locked on that day. He could make her do whatever he pleased. He owned her life after all…

Hanako had finished sharpening her spear when she noticed there were no fish at that part of the stream. Her eyes darted around, looking for a possible place where they could be hiding. She stood still quietly, not wanting to startle them away, but none of them came. She shrugged to herself and stepped out of the water. She would try again later.

Sesshomaru approached her near the stream again. He felt the strange urge to start a conversation with her. What Rin had told him about her earlier had puzzled him, and he wanted to interrogate her. He sat down by a tree close by her. She turned her head and saw him there. She bowed.

"Good Afternoon," she said politely, "What do you wish of me?"

"Nothing. Just work."

"Kay…"

She went back to work gathering fruits she could find around her. She felt herself being stared at. She peered behind her shoulder to see Sesshomaru gaping at her. He knew he was doing this. He couldn't stop himself.

"Yes?" she said.

"Don't mind me," he said, almost questioning his own presence here. He decided to get straight to the point.

"Rin tells me that you don't remember anything past the day you were enslaved. Is that true?"

"Yes." She said simply, "Yes it is…"

"Stop working. Sit down."

She sat.

"What is it? Is that so bad?"

He looked her up and down once more; her perfect figure kneeling before him.

"Well…?" she asked, "Would you like me to do something for you or not Lord Sesshomaru?" She cocked her head to one side.

He erased the strange thoughts going through his head. "Why do you suppose that is?"

She stood up. "I do not know myself. Maybe I bumped my head?" the topic had been something so often talked about that she didn't even care about it anymore. "If you don't mind, Rin ordered me to get her medicine for her cough…" she went back to picking the herbs when she noticed the stream went up further. She let them go and followed it to a small waterfall where salmon were jumping upstream. She went over and attempted to grab some for herself, but failed a few times and fell in the water. Sesshomaru had followed her out towards the stream and had seen this. "Heh…" he said, almost laughing at her clumsiness.

She got up right away and tried to squeeze the water out of her clothes. It was no use. She was soaked. She turned to see him standing there. "You didn't see that, did you?"

"I did."

She blushed from embarrassment, but ignored it and this time successfully grabbed a fish out of the air.

He began to question her again. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Well…" she began, "I am not sure if this was just some dream I had, but, I remember being in a dark room with a man with long black hair. There were lots of vines too. And he was talking to me."

"I see," he said, "And then you were _forced _into slavery?"

"Somewhat. I didn't really know what was going on. I had to learn everything on my own." She still continued to wring out her frock. The wind was blowing, and she was shivering, even on this hot sunny day.

He stood silently for a few moments, taking in what had just been said. How strange it must have been to have to learn everything without guidance. "Did you know how to speak?"

"Yes."

"How long ago do you believe this was?"

She let her wrinkled damp clothes fall back down. "Two years perhaps?"

Two years. She only remembered two years of her life.

He watched her go back to work, even though she was completely soaked. Didn't she have any dignity at all?

"Does it please you to be a slave?"

This question had never been asked of her before. Who cares if it pleased her? "Why do you ask this? Is it really that important? Not to question your authority my lord, but are such questions necessary?"

"No they are not." He didn't know why he had asked that himself. He just strangely wanted to talk to her. There really was no reason; he just wanted to interact with her.

"Well…" she thought out loud, "I never really thought of it before. I suppose it's okay, much better under your rule." She smiled at him. His heart beat faster.

"I see…" he said, slightly surprised by her compliment. He had been flattered many times before but he craved it more from her. Why?

"Why do you enjoy me ordering you around all day?" he asked, thinking of more reasons to talk to her. _This is getting really stupid. Do I really need to talk to her like this? Why this casual conversation with my own slave?_

She understood that he was just curious about her, for some odd reason. "It gives me something to do everyday. A duty to fulfill. A reason to wake up every morning. Without my orders, I would probably not go on. Besides, without someone else to keep me in line, what would I do?"

He could not understand her way of thinking. He knew he would loathe being under someone's control all of the time. That was the difference between her and him. She was simply a slave and he was simply a lord. Both in two opposite classes. He was disgracing himself now by having this talk with her. It all began to dawn onto him that she was merely a thing, not truly someone. She was merely his property, not his companion. She would never be anymore than that. She was permanently _enslaved._

_But then why don't I think of her that way? I only feel content when she is with me. It's almost as if I… want her or something… _That was truly the most disgraceful thing he had ever thought. It was a terrible sin and dishonor for _that_ to take place in the relationship between a lord and his slave, which was not a very deep relationship at all, and never would be. But whenever he looked at her…

His head was spinning around in complete chaos. He remembered the first time he had ever seen her back at where those merchants were selling her, when her song compelled him to do something he would've never normally done. Then when their eyes had met, they had locked in place, and both of them were unable to look away. Could it be that…?

No. It was too much to believe.

Hanako had noticed how silent he was. "Lord Sesshomaru? Are you okay?" she saw him so deep in thought. She tapped on his shoulder lightly.

He turned to her, his eyes having the most intense look she had ever seen. So intense that she could not look away. Something was keeping their eyes aimed at each other.

It was all happening again… their eyes were locked.

There was no doubt about it. Compassion, desperation, yearning… all of these things were so new to Sesshomaru. And Hanako was their source. All of these things were aimed at _her._ But what did that mean?

His breath was gone, and his heart was beating quickly. He was completely lost in her gaze, and she felt the same way. _Huh…? HUH? _She thought to herself. What was happening here? What is this energy between them?

At that moment, she found herself having a small crush on him; despite her knowledge of right and wrong… she was now a sinner.

Her eyes softened and were quivering slightly. She never wanted to look away. This new affection that had suddenly risen up from the bottom of her heart was too great. Why was this happening? And even after telling Rin that she didn't like him in that way? It was as if luck had cursed her, her falling for the one man she couldn't have. But it was somewhat normal for the one being protected to like her protector…right? She would get over it eventually…right? Maybe it wasn't even that: just a strong, friendlier liking… not that kind of liking… just a simple liking…

_Who am I kidding…? _She thought mournfully. It was also best to keep it a secret. Most slaves were killed for this… or sold… and that to her would be worse…

They both noticed they had been staring at each other that entire time. They both looked away at the same moment. He stood up, almost out of fear of getting lost in her gaze again. He removed his shirt and threw it at her. She caught it and stared at it. _His shirt! _she thought, her mind throbbing with some sort of girlish excitement.

"Where that until your clothes dry." He threw his sash at her as well. He walked away at a faster pace than usual. This was all becoming too weird.

She looked down at the shirt and sash. She hovered over them for a few moments, then held them close to her. They had his warmth all over them, the same warmth she had felt when she rode on his back on the day he found out about her old lord. She put them on quickly, trying to savor some of the warmth around her. The clothes were much too big on her, but she didn't mind.

She then realized what she was doing and began laughing hysterically at herself.

_What am I doing! I really am naive! Him and me? _She laughed to herself. But in a way, being naïve was not so bad. She began once again making Rin's medicine, feeling slightly bad that she had been sidetracked.

Naraku watched it all through the mirror, laughing while he read all of Hanako's thoughts. "I see my little plot has turned on you as well!" he grinned. "This is all becoming too good…" he thought of all of the things he was beginning to be able to do with new options opened. He cackled to himself. "Sesshomaru… how it amuses me that you are losing your heart to your own slave…" He knew from the time they had been staring at each other that there was definitely something between them. And that would be their demise…

_Just wait…_ he thought… _just wait…_

Jaken came running up to Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru turned around from his deep thinking to see the imp running frantically toward him.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I bring terrible news!"

"What is it?"

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 7 (haha)


	7. Warfare

Chapter 7: Warfare 

Jaken stuttered halfway through his speech. "Th-the western lands! They have undergone several attacks by many packs of demons! Lord Sesshomaru, I suggest you go there right away!"

Sesshomaru took in the questionable words that Jaken had spoken. "And where did you hear this from, Jaken?" he asked. "Some others were speaking of it! Others could not handle the demons, but I am sure that with your power you could defeat them easily!" Jaken said. Sesshomaru pondered the information once more. He decided to see exactly what was happening to his lands out in the west; which was conveniently not far from where they were now. "Fine then," he said, not sounding the least bit worried, "Go notify Hanako and Rin of our departure."

Jaken went to the river where Hanako was and soon returned with her behind him.

"You are…leaving?" she asked sadly.

He turned to face her. "Yes I am. I would like my shirt back now if you don't mind."

She stared at him. This was something she had never noticed about him before. _Where… where is his other arm? _She thought. She gaped at him for long silent moments at the shoulder which had no arm extended from it. He grew annoyed at her gazes and said, "It got cut off…" She snapped out of her wonder and bowed. "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru! I didn't mean to stare!" she apologized.

"Don't mind it. I would just like my shirt back. Go hurry and change." He commanded. And with that, she ran off back to where she had hung her frock to change. Rin came through some bushes, seeing Sesshomaru and Jaken looking as if they were about to leave. She frowned. "Are we leaving here already?" she asked.

Jaken snorted. "No, Rin. You are not coming with us."

"I'm not? But I want to go! Lord Sesshomaru, tell Jaken I can go!" she pleaded.

"We are going to fight a war, perhaps, Rin. I am sure that is not something you would be interested in." Sesshomaru told her. Rin pouted, "A war? So me and Hanako have to stay here?" she asked again. "Yes," Jaken replied, "Yes you do."

Hanako came up behind Sesshomaru and handed him his shirt. He took it slowly, almost wanting to leave it with Hanako, since her clothes were still soaked and now she had to wear them wet, but he ignored his sudden kindness and put on the shirt. He took Aun and climbed on top of him, Jaken following. He was about to leave but Hanako grabbed his arm. He was forced toward her and found himself looking her right in her face, which was stricken with loneliness.

"Do you promise you'll come back soon?" she murmured. He said nothing and turned away from her. He tugged on Aun twice, signaling him to leave, and Aun flew up into the sky, leaving Hanako and Rin on the ground waving to him. Rin tapped on Hanako's arm. "They said they were going to fight in a war…" she said, "They may not be back for a while…". Hanako looked back up into the sky at the disappearing image of Sesshomaru on Aun. She let her hand droop back down to her side and went off once more to make herself useful in some way…

…

Sesshomaru had arrived in the lands of the west, and indeed, they had undergone several attacks. He found himself staring at the ruins of what had once been a village. Jaken quivered slightly at his side. "This looks terrible! It's a good thing we came when we did…" he said thankfully. Sesshomaru walked through the collapsed structures and all of the dirt, until he approached a large demon. The demon looked at him with death in his eyes, his face fat and gross looking, a displeasing sight to behold. The demon let out an ear-piercing noise and all at once many more demons like that one appeared out of nowhere, surrounding Sesshomaru and Jaken. They all charged at them at once. Jaken clung to his lord's leg in fear, while he drew his sword, slaying all of the gross demons that approached him. It soon became and ambush; so many of them all coming at once. Sesshomaru carelessly took single perfectly aimed swings at them, destroying them all without even getting tired. _This is what I came all this way for?_ He thought to himself. He had been expecting something more than these obese demons to have to face. But he did have to admit; there were a lot of them. They all continued to stupidly come out of wherever they were hiding to try to defeat him, but each one pathetically failed. Sesshomaru continued to become more and more bored with them, wanting to get someone else to do it so he would not have to waste his own time. He remembered Jaken at his side. "Jaken," he called, "Use the staff of heads. I grow bored with these demons." Jaken sprang into action. "Aye, m'lord!" he raised the staff, allowing the old man on the staff the spew fires at all the demons, charring them until they were dust. "Behold the power of the staff of two heads!" he shouted to them, as they all perished. But still, they continued to come out of absolutely nowhere. One particularly large demon that looked even more grotesque than the others, stormed over to Sesshomaru angrily. "Why?" it shouted, its voice deep and ear shattering, "Why are you killing my children?" He looked at the demon before him, even though he did not want to behold its ugliness. "Why are you raiding my western lands?" he asked calmly. "These lands will soon be mine!" the demon boomed. It threw a punch at Sesshomaru, but did not succeed to hit him. Sesshomaru was much to fast for these demons, and he knew that, but he would continue to play along with the demon's little foolish game. It threw many more punches and kicks at him, but never once hit him. Sesshomaru swiftly dodged each blow without a second thought. "It would be best for you to leave here," Sesshomaru laughed at the demon. The demon still continued to fight. Sesshomaru became bored of this as well, and soon single handedly killed the demon, and watched the monstrosity fall to the ground before him. The rest of the demons began to go back into hiding, whispering among each other that they would come back tomorrow.

Jaken gasped for breath. "Those demons don't know when to quit. They are not even near powerful but its best we stay the night, since there are so many,"

They walked to a nearby castle where they could possibly stay the night. Jaken carefully opened the doors, allowing Sesshomaru to pass in front of him, and then shutting them. The castle was dark and abandoned, and the scent of death hung in the air. "Hello?" Jaken shouted, "Is anyone here?" No one answered, but they could both fell the presence of the demons, watching their every move. They were not going to bother the intruders for they had watched them defeat their comrades. They stayed quiet and hidden in the shadows.

Sesshomaru sat down at the corner of al wall. "We will stay in this castle, I suppose, since whoever lived here seems to have been killed…" he said, his voice echoing throughout the castle that only looked empty. He wondered how anyone who had fought those pathetic demons could have died, since they had been so weak, and then thought of Hanako and Rin back where he had left them. He could've brought them along if he had known the demons were to be so weak. He closed his eyes, beginning to breathe in deeper and deeper. He felt almost saddened because Hanako was not with him, but dismissed his feelings once more. He did not understand why he felt he almost missed the sound of the girl playing with Rin and seeing her happily frolicking around the flower fields, and what these feelings meant. He wondered about them when a sudden and most outrageous idea popped into his head…

Love? 

His mind began to shut down and he fell asleep, Jaken resting on the opposite corner of the wall.

…

There was noise all around him, many pairs of eyes looking at him from so many different places, voices whispering. He opened his eyes ever so slightly to see the same demons observing him curiously. Lifting his hand, he ripped all of them apart, their shreds all falling to he ground. Jaken awoke startled at all of the blood falling around him. Sesshomaru stood up quickly, but still weary and tired. Everywhere, once more, were the demons. They were all beginning to ambush him again, and he rolled his eyes. _I do not feel like dealing with this…_ he thought. "Jaken, take care of them would you?" he asked, slumping back down into the corner of the castle. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said, raising the staff and having it burn all of them. Sesshomaru watched, completely bored. He began to remember what Hanako had said to him:

"Do you promise you will come back soon?" 

He wanted to go back. Things with her were even more eventful than this. He decided that after Jaken was finished with these demons, they could go back to see Hanako and Rin, and then return later.

He had to have waited about an hour, and Jaken was still not finished.

"Jaken," he said impatiently, "We are leaving. We will return later."

Jaken turned to him happily. "That's good." He gasped, tired from fighting all the demons. "I don't think I could handle fighting another one!" Jaken collapsed to the ground. Sesshomaru stepped over him and began making his way through the demons, until he reached outside of the castle. He hurried over to where he had left  
Aun, pushing several of the demons aside, not even bothering to kill them. Jaken followed and climbed on Aun, and they left. Sesshomaru felt completely stressed and annoyed. That had to be the worst battle he had ever fought in. His mind and body completely drained of all energy. And the worst part was, the battle was not even over yet. He was exhausted.

He flew over to more familiar ground, away from the ruins and the demons. He began to see where he had left Hanako and Rin. Aun landed on the ground, allowing Sesshomaru and Jaken to lower themselves to the ground. Rin saw them first.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she yelled happily, running over to them. Sesshomaru looked down at the excited, happy child before him. "Rin," he asked, "Go fetch me water."

"Yes Sir!" she said, running to the river.

Jaken walked off after her to get some water for himself.

Hanako entered toward him carrying a bucket. She glanced over to him. Completely and pleasantly surprised, she dropped the bucket and ran over to him, a big smile across her face.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You came back!" she said.

She came closer to him, and much to his surprise, embraced him.

His heart stopped. She was hugging him. At the moment of her touch, he felt all of his pains and troubles dissipate into her arms. This had never happened before.

"Hanako…" he began, "What are you…?"

She looked up to him. "How was your trip? Were there really demons attacking the west? Did you get hurt? Are you all right? Why do you look so tired?" she was asking so many questions all at once. She led him under a tree and sat him down.

"You look tired…" she said, concerned for him. "Was it that bad?"

"No. I am fine. I don't need your concern." He said, still completely surprised that she had hugged him. A strange thing had come over her right then. Why had she done that?

He almost wanted her to do it again…

He looked down at the ground. She was sitting next to him, hugging her knees, looking at him. "Are you sure you are okay, Lord Sesshomaru?" she questioned him once more.

"I'm fine…" he said, reassuring her, "I am now…"


	8. Love At First Sight

Chapter 8: Love At First Sight 

The morning sun rose up high, lighting all of the earth below it. Hanako's happy face faded away as she heard the bad news.

"Oh…" she said quietly, "You are leaving again today?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered her, "The demons are still there, and I have not yet driven them out."

"Okay…" she said. "Then I will see you soon, I suppose?"

He didn't want to have to leave again. Partially because of the annoying demons that lay ahead, and partially because he felt strongly compelled to stay with Hanako, which he did not understand. But he knew that the Western Lands were his domain, so he had to take care of it. He said nothing and once more climbed on Aun with Jaken and flew off, leaving the poor Hanako once more by herself. Rin was taking a nap because she had been up so late last night.

She paced around the dirt, completely bored out of her mind without anyone to talk to. The sun was brighter than ever on this day, and the weather was perfect and warm, as if fate was about to bless her in some way. But so far, she did not feel blessed.

She decided to take a walk through the forest, admiring the cherry blossoms that were newly blooming on the trees. This was to be a warm spring season, and felt a glimmer of happiness when she thought of how she would spend it with her lord, which she regrettably had feelings for. She always did her best to ignore them, even though it grew harder and harder each day to suppress them. She would rather live in pain than she shamed by the whole truth of her love.

All of a sudden, she felt a wicked presence beyond the trees, and gasps for air, and rustling and what sounded like cries for help. She paused for a moment to listen, and then gathered up enough courage to see what was happening just beyond the trees…

"Is anyone there?" she called, peering through the trees.

The sun was shining perfectly on him, almost as if she was meant to see him there. A man lay on the ground, looking quite parched and gasping for air. Her turned to her, his face beaming with thankfulness. "Will you…help me?" he asked, unable to see her yet. His vision had been blurring for some reason.

"Oh! Are you hurt" she said, running up to the man who appeared to be a demon. She approached him with caution, and then bent down to get a closer look at him. He stopped breathing…

_Who is this angelic woman?_ He wondered. He stared at Hanako in awe of her beauty, of her golden eyes and crystal hair, of her delicate and dainty figure and her caressing white hands. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. At that moment, the man fell in love with her. "Who… who are you?" he asked, still unable to breathe at the sight of this angel. She knelt down next to him, feeling his head to find he was burning up. His entire body quivered at her gentle touch. She spoke to him. "Who I am is not important right now," she answered, "You are burning with fever. How long have you been here?"

"Three days, but I am not sick. I simply have gotten hurt and cannot move my legs, so I have been burning here in the hot sun with no water…" He felt honored to engage in conversation with this lovely being. "But please, I must know your name…" he begged her. He wanted so badly to know the name of this woman that he fell in love with. She stood up quickly and began to run to the river. She turned her head while running. "I am Hanako!" she called.

He lay there under the tree, completely dumfounded. _Hanako… it suits her…_he thought to himself. His heart was racing, faster and faster each moment. It had been love at first sight, and now he was plotting ahead his entire life. He wanted to spend the rest of his days with this woman that he had just only met. He began to wonder if he, a demon, should really consider being with this girl, who did not appear to be human but had the scent of one. He threw those thoughts away behind him and simply did not care what she was, for she was the most magnificent creature he had ever seen.

She ran back to him with a bucket of water and a large spoon. Kneeling next to him again, she filled the spoon with water and lifted it, careful not to spill any. "Can you feed yourself or will I have to do it for you?" she asked, nearly shoving the spoon at his mouth. He took it slowly; wanting to touch Hanako's white hands, but did not want to show any signs of his new found love. He would do that later…

"Are you a demon, sir?" she asked.

"Yes I am. I belong to a clan of demons in the North. We traveled here looking for some other of our lost comrades, but unfortunately I got left behind when we were attacked."

"What name is yours?"

"I am Bo."

"Bo?"

"Yes…"

She observed Bo as he drank nearly all of the water. He was quite handsome; having thick dark hair pulled back into a low and long ponytail, and eyes the color of emeralds. His face was pleasant and approachable, and his body appeared to be quite strong. He began to standup, the light of the sun outlining every muscle on his body; only making him more attractive.

"Are you sure you should be standing now? Is the water all you needed?" she asked him, pulling on his arm to have him sit down.

"I can stand. I wasn't hurt so badly. I believe I was just dehydrated." He smiled at her. "I thank you dearest Hanako, for saving my life."

She almost fell over laughing at being called "dearest" but instead just said, "You are welcome."

He looked down at her once more, not wanting to leave this beautiful maiden behind. He sat down once more. "Maybe… I shall stay a bit longer…" he said, "But I do not need your help, just your company." He smiled at her. The only feeling he had now was pure love for her. He wanted to hold her in his arms. She smiled back. "'Kay then. I was quite lonely anyway because my lord has gone away and Rin is asleep…"

"Lord?"

"Yes," she said, "I am a slave to Lord Sesshomaru, the lord of the Western Lands. Have you heard of him?"

"No. I'm afraid not." He felt slightly disappointed to find that such a lovely maiden had been enslaved.

"He is fighting a war and has left me and Rin behind."

"Rin?"

"A child who travels with us as well."

"I see…"

She gazed at him for a few moments and then asked him a question. "Would you like to stay here with us? I am sure that Lord Sesshomaru will let you stay. We can help you find the rest of your clan. But if you would rather go alone, that it okay as well…" she wanted him to stay so badly, she would do anything for company.

He was very pleased with the offer to stay with Hanako, and agreed to it without a second thought. "Where do you live?" he asked her.

"No where really… we travel all the time. You don't mind sleeping on the ground, do you?" she asked him.

"No, not at all," he replied. Normally he would mind, but anywhere with her was a paradise to him. "And why do you travel?"

She shrugged. "I know not the whole story, but my lord is looking for a demon called Naraku that tried to entrap him once before. He wants to defeat him." She reached for the spoon and bucket. "Do you mind if I have the rest of this?" she asked him. He shook his head. "No, please do. You got it after all."

It was a beautiful spring day, and the two sat under the shade of the tree, talking and laughing for hours on end. Bo felt that they could talk about anything, and that their chemistry together was immense. Hanako was truly the woman he loved. He decided right then and there, that when the time comes that he does find his clan once more, he would ask Hanako to be his mate. He wanted nothing more in the world then to be father to her children, and spend every day and night just like this day, talking and laughing and perhaps doing more. He found himself falling more and more in love with her with each word she spoke, her personality absolutely appealing to him. _I am so in love with this woman… _he thought, staring into Hanako's vast golden eyes as she was telling him funny stories that she had heard.

The sun was now just beginning to set. Hanako was pulling Bo around the forest by the hand over to the river. All day they had been with each other and had become fast friends.

"Wait here!" she said, going into the water, "I will get us dinner!"

He followed her into the water. "I would like to help you. You are not my slave so you are not obligated to serve me."

"Fine then," she said, sticking out her tongue, "But I'm probably better than you are at getting fish!" she teased. She took two spears that she had carved before and gave one to him. She smiled at him, her eyes making fun of him. "We'll see who wins…" Bo laughed. They began trying to stab the fish; Hanako hitting all of them and Bo struggling to just stab one. They both laughed as Hanako tried to grab a fish from the water with her bare hands. A loose rock in the water gave way, causing Hanako to trip and fall into the water. Bo caught her in his arms right before she hit the ground. He looked down at Hanako in his arms. She burst out laughing. "Sorrrr-y! I am really clumsy hm?" she got up and looked at all the water al over her frock. She had gotten it wet once more. "I'm soaked again," she giggled, "My lord shall scold me!" Bo stared at her once more, his arms never leaving her. She noticed them there and laughed at him even more. "You may release me now! I wont fall again I promise!" he reluctantly lowered his arms, his eyes never leaving her now. He picked up his spear and this time successfully stabbed a fish. "Hey look I did it!" he laughed. Hanako clapped for him. "That's good! Too bad I got so many before you, eh?" He turned around the place the fish on the ground and felt cold water all over his back. He turned around to see Hanako filling up a bucket of water to once again splash him with it. "Hey!" he shouted to her, "What do you think you are doing?"

She smirked with another full bucket of water. "What's up with you being all dry, hm? If I'm all wet, then you will be too!" she threw it at him again and they both laughed at each other soaking wet. Their fishing contest then turned into a splashing contest.

…

"Lord Sesshomaru! I am glad that you have finally drove out the demons!" Jaken said happily. Sesshomaru headed Aun closer to the ground, and gracefully got down off of him. "And what a battle it was!" Jaken exclaimed, "But you ended up killing every one of those demons. Another glorious victory!" Sesshomaru said nothing in response to the imp. It had been an annoying battle and not in any way _glorious. _He approached Rin asleep under a blanket. He gazed at the innocent sleeping child for long silent moments, until they were interrupted by laughter coming from the river. _Hanako? _He thought curiously, passing Rin by and going to the river. Jaken followed him. "Where are you going Lord Sesshomaru?"

He saw Hanako with another man splashing each other and laughing as they did so. _Who the hell is that?_ He thought, watching as they continued to play. The man soon was almost in front of him, his back to him. Hanako filled up a bucket with water and attempted to throw it at him, but the man dodged it, and much to his dismay went all over Sesshomaru instead. He backed away both shocked and soaked. Hanako looked up to see him standing there wet and immediately dropped her bucket and went over to him. She got on the ground and bowed. "Lord Sesshomaru! I am so sorry! I didn't see you there I swear!" He glared at her. "May I ask you what in all the hells you are doing?" he growled at her, angry that his clothed had gotten soaked. She glanced up at him to see if he looked as angry as he sounded, but alas, he had his same solemn expression of blankness and tranquility. She reached over and got a towel and handed it to him. "Um… here?" she stuttered. She was almost afraid of him now, thinking she may be beaten.

He wiped the water off his face with the towel. He looked over at Bo who was still in the water. He had been keeping quiet the whole time, for he too was fearful of the demon that was Hanako's lord. "You…" Sesshomaru boomed, causing Bo to twitch, "who do you think you are to have the right to be playing around with_ my _slave?"

Bo tried to stand up straight but fell face first in the water. Sesshomaru glared at him, his eyes almost looking like they were burning him.

He stood up once more, now even more wet than before, but still tried to show respect. "M-my name is Bo…" he said nervously, "I am a demon from the North…" Bo wondered how Hanako was supposed to convince this guy here to help him find his clan.

Sesshomaru looked down at Hanako, who was still on her knees. "A friend of yours, I assume?" he asked her. She nodded. "Um… actually…" she said shyly, "He got separated from his clan… and I was thinking maybe we could…um…"

"Yes?" he said, a little surprised and hurt that she was afraid of him.

"Um…"

"We could what, Hanako?"

"Help him find his clan?" she said, finally getting out the rest of what she was trying to say. He shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere out of my way to help _anyone._"

Hanako grabbed his leg and looked up at him with a pathetic face. "Please?" she implored, "You don't have to help. I will do it myself. Please don't make him go away already…"

Sesshomaru kicked her off of his leg and turned away. "If that middle class demon does not interfere with my doing… then I suppose I don't have a problem with it…" The last thing he wanted was to have that demon with them, but if he was only there for a short while and did not bother him, than it wouldn't hurt to let Hanako help him (or so he thought).

"Really?" Hanako said. She turned to Bo. "You see Bo? I told you we could help you!" she smiled her usual heartwarming smile, but this time it was aimed at Bo, which made Sesshomaru feel a twinge of jealousy. "Because Lord Sesshomaru is so nice!" she got up and went over next to Bo in the water. Jaken coughed at the remark of Sesshomaru being "nice" and Sesshomaru kicked him down. Sesshomaru looked over at Hanako with Bo, who were talking and laughing, which looked to him like flirting. His eyes narrowed at them as he felt twinges of envy seeping up from the bottom of his heart. Where was his big welcome back that she always had given him whenever he returned from a journey?

It was then he decided he despised this "Bo" person…


	9. Jealousy?

_An apology from the author:_

_OMG I am sooo sorry this took so long to come out1 I've been really busy lately and had no time to write. But now I am back to my usual schedule:_

_Monday- nothing_

_Tuesday- nothing_

_Wednesday- hmmm… I got nothing_

_Thursday- um… nothing_

_Friday- N-O-T-H-I-N-G_

_Saturday- still nothing_

_Sunday- Church in the morning… but otherwise… nothing!_

_So that means you will be seeing a lot more of this story! Mhmm! _

Chapter 9: Jealousy?

_Above us next to the sun,_

_There lies the child of shame…_

Hanako's voice could be heard from miles away…

_Let you here his name_

_In heaven and our hearts_

_Star of happiness, star of wonder,_

_You see everything above us…_

Bo sat listening to her sing. He had no idea she had a voice so unearthly and strange, but so enchanting to listen to.

_May you contemplate your heart_

_Always, forevermore,_

_Always, forever…_

Bo clapped as hard as he could. "That was amazing! Where did you learn to sing?"

Hanako blushed slightly. "Oh come on Bo… it wasn't that great…" He had heard from Jaken that she liked to sing and then forced her to sing for him. "'Course it was!" he complimented, "I am completely shocked. Your voice is as beautiful as you are yourself. Her face turned scarlet red. "Wh-what are you saying Bo? I am not pretty…" she giggled. He smiled at her, "Yes you are."

"No I'm not," she responded.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

They both laughed as Bo continued to tease her.

Jaken cackled. "Look at them. You would think they had known each other for a while now, yet it has only been a day," he said. Sesshomaru, who was next to him carefully watching the two, showed to reaction to his words, and yet inside he was angry about the entire situation. He eyed both of them from a far distance, seeing them flirting like they always had.

_There they go again… _he thought annoyed. They had been at it ever since he had first seen the demon. _Why doesn't he just make a move on her and get it over with?_ Anger began to come across his once solemn face.

Rin had been watching Sesshomaru ever since Bo had come, and noticed how tense he had been acting. She came up behind him and tugged on his sleeve. He turned around to find himself staring up into a pair of big brown eyes, which looked at him with deep concern. " Why is Lord Sesshomaru so mad at Hanako?" she asked him. He batted her arm off of his sleeve. "I am angry with no one," he said. But he knew he was bothered by the fact that Hanako had not spoken to him ever since Bo had arrived, but would never admit it to himself.

Rin was not convinced. "But your face looks so sad," she exclaimed, "and you never stop looking at her." She put her hands on her hips. "Lord Sesshomaru is very mad at Hanako," she confirmed out loud. Sesshomaru paid no mind to the child. "Believe what you wish, Rin, even though it is not true." He took one last longing look at Hanako, who was still playing around with Bo. He watched Bo take her by the arm and lead her beyond some shrubs. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, and he followed the two, not trusting them alone. Rin watched him follow them, which only more convinced her of her suspicions.

Beyond the shrubs, Hanako was gazing into a puddle on the ground, seeming dazed and confused. Bo was at her side. Hanako touched her own face, her eyes getting lost in the reflection, to make sure what she was seeing was real. "That… is me?" she said in disbelief. Bo nodded. "Yup. It sure is," he laughed, "You don't get out much do you Hanako-chan? How often do you look in a mirror?"

She gently put her fingers in the water, watching it ripple. "No, that's not it…" she said. She hadn't seen herself since after she stopped purging her food. She had remembered having a bony face and dark circles around her eyes, and arms that were like sticks. But now, she looked somewhat normal, like a normal everyday maiden.

"What's not it? Why have you not seen yourself before?" he asked. She looked away from her own reflection and then to Bo. She blinked a few times. "I-I didn't mean to pry!" he said, realizing his own actions, "I was just curious. I'm sorry…". Hanako looked down. "It is… a long story… I don't really want to talk about it." He nodded. "Okay." But it only made him more curious to know more about her. He had suspected it for a while now, that maybe Sesshomaru had abused her in the past, or taken out his anger on her. She had some old bruises and scars on her, an especially large one on her leg. The only thing he could think of is cruelty, and the only one who would be able to inflict those kinds of wounds was her lord. He decided to pry further, for her sake.

"So…" he began, "How long have you been a slave to Sesshomaru?" he asked, determined to get an answer. She shrugged. "Not very long. Why do you ask?" He became slightly more suspicious, and decided to go a little further. "Well, where did you get those bruises from?"

Hanako became nervous. She did not want to answer his questions any longer. "I'm… just very clumsy…" she lied, managing a really fake looking smile that anyone could see through. Bo knew she was lying, only making him believe his theory more. "Those do not look like falls… they look more like… stabs… you know, from a knife?"

She said nothing. She could not think of any more lies other than 'Oh I did that myself!' but that would be implying she was suicidal…

He did not avoid his point any longer. They were alone, no one was watching (well that's what he thought, not knowing Sesshomaru was standing close by, watching their entire conversation). He bent down closer to her level. He let out a sigh, knowing that if he were right, she would most likely start crying to him. He let his voice become gentle and soft, and quietly spoke into her ear:

"Hanako, Sesshomaru didn't give you those scars… did he?"

Her head spun around. She gazed at him, appalled that he would even dare to think that. "No! He would never! I told you already, I'm just not the most poised person in he world, and I fall down a lot…" she looked down at her reflection once more. "If anything… he helped me…" she said softly, just barely above a whisper.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "You must face the truth once in a while. He never took out any anger or frustrations on you _at all?_" he asked again. He was completely confident in himself, and knew that he was right, despite how much she denied it. She was not graceful, but no one could ever fall down that badly. Her scars looked liked they were once deep wounds, and other ones on her back looked like wounds from a whip.

"Please don't say that, Bo-chan. He didn't I promise. It was me…" she pleaded him. But he did not listen. "Then who did this? These look like they were serious wounds," he continued.

Sesshomaru stepped closer to them, allowing himself to be seen. They both turned around after hearing the bushes rustling. They were both stricken with fear that he was to be angry with them for talking about him, Bo especially.

"And what right do you have to be making assumptions about a situation you could never even begin to understand?" he said, his face still as calm as ever, "You, a middle class demon from the North, accusing me of such a thing?" he stared Bo straight in the face. "For your information, I do not have the time to go about whipping my slave. Nor do I have any _frustrations_ I would enjoy taking out on her," he said in defense of himself.

Bo bowed to him. "I'm sorry… I was mistaken… I beg of your forgiveness…"

Sesshomaru looked down at the pathetic being before him. Why Hanako was so fond of him he did not understand. "Please Lord Sesshomaru! Don't do anything to him. He was only concerned for my sake and make an incorrect guess." Hanako begged him. He looked over to her. She was wearing a sorrowful look on her face. He snickered and turned around and began to walk away. "Unfortunately, I also do not have the time to go about whipping those who oppose me as well…" he said.

Bo bent upward after he had left. _Man, _he thought, _that guy's scary…_

Hanako gently touched his back. "Thank you for your concern, but if you must know, these wounds were from a previous lord of mine, not Sesshomaru," she said, gathering up all of her courage to talk about the incident again, "In fact, when he heard about what happened to me, he went on ahead and slew my old lord," she said, a small smile crossing her face. It was okay, him knowing that much. He did not need to know just how far the abuse had gone. No one else needed to know.

"Wow… really?" Bo said, looking back to where Sesshomaru had walked off. _Geez, did I mess up… accusing the "hero" of the crime. I better go apologize… _Sesshomaru did not seem like the sort who would "save" or "help" anyone, but to have done that is somewhat the sign of someone kind, in a sort of twisted way.

Hanako embraced him lovingly. "Its okay! I forgive you!" she teased. Bo was very pleased to receive her hug, and hugged her back, but not teasingly. He wanted the chance to hold her in his arms, and to tell her how he truly felt about her. He did not want her as a friend, but as a lover. And the fact that she had been abused was enough to kill him. He hoped she was not hurt too badly, and held her tighter, gently stroking her hair. He pulled her face close to his, observing her shocked but pleasantly surprised facial expression. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to let it all out of him. Maybe she loved him, too?

He opened his mouth to speak, but a scent distracted him. He let her go, and turned his face in the direction of the scent. "What is it Bo-chan?" she asked, still a bit surprised by his strange actions, which had seemed a little bit too friendly. His entire face lit up. "My clan! It's the scent of my clan from the North! They are around her somewhere!" he said with excitement, running off in that direction, leaving Hanako by herself in the woods. She was quite dazed from his long embrace. She touched the spot on her face where he had touched her.

Bo… 

Rin came up behind her. "Hanako-chan? Why are you here all alone?" she asked.

"No reason…" she said, sounding far away.

"Where is Bo?"

"He said he smelled his clan. He went to go find them…" Her voice still sounded far away.

"What do you think of Bo?" Rin asked curiously.

Hanako snapped out of her dreaming. Why was Rin getting so personal? "We are friends. Very good friends."

"Lord Sesshomaru is very mad at you," Rin said, "Because you like him better. He is jealous I think."

Hanako looked at Rin. Sesshomaru did not seem like the jealous type. And why would he get jealous over her? She began to laugh.

"Where did you hear that from, Rin?" she asked.

"I didn't. I guessed. I'm a good guesser, Hanako-chan. And now I am guessing that he likes you and you like him. So you should be with him and not Bo."

Hanako stopped laughing. What Rin was saying was not funny anymore. "But that is illegal. Never say things like that Rin. It would never work. And I don't like Bo like that. Or Sesshomaru…"

She remembered her feelings for Sesshomaru. She knew she did have a somewhat of a small thing for him, but it was nothing big. So that was okay, right? She would not be in trouble for telling Rin that, would she?

…

She decided against it. Rin would most likely go tell him if she told her. And the last ting she wanted was for him to know.

"Why is it so illegal? I do not understand. Why is it so bad for slaves?" Rin asked again.

"it just… is…"

"You should not be a save Hanako-chan. Then you could be with Sesshomaru."

"N-no its not like that. Don't ever say that again Rin. Someone could hear and I could get in big trouble…"

"Why would you get in trouble?" Rin asked. Her face was sad.

"How can love be a sin?"

Hanako paused.

How is it that love could be a sin?

"I do not know myself. But that is just the way the world works, I suppose…" she lied. "Now come Rin. We must get out of this forest soon. When the sun first begins to set, this is demon country." She took Rin's hand and led her out of the forest. They walked down the hill back to where Sesshomaru and Jaken were standing.

Jaken put his hand to his forehead. "This is such a big problem!" he exclaimed with great stress.

"What is Master Jaken?" Rin asked, coming up to him.

"That damned war is costing us a fortune! We have to pay for all the repairs…" he said.

"Oooo Jaken said a bad word!" Rin said, covering her mouth.

Hanako looked up to Sesshomaru, who did not look too pleased himself. "But you have money right, Lord Sesshomaru? Why can you not pay for the repair of your domain?" she asked.

Jaken answered for him. "We'd be broke!"

Hanako bowed to Sesshomaru with great respect. "If there is anything of mine I can sell to get you more money, I would be more than happy to. Like the loom, or I could lend services to someone in village," she suggested.

Sesshomaru spoke without looking at her. "I do not want you working for humans," He said simply.

Jaken looked back and forth. "Where is that Bo demon that has been with us?"

"He picked up the scent of his clan. He went to go see the source, and will most likely be back soon." Hanako informed him.

"That stupid demon! Holding us back! We were supposed to leave this place a while ago!" Jaken shouted.

As if on cue, Bo came through the trees. He waved at Hanako. "Sorry to leave you like that. I was just in a rush…"

Before he could finish, Hanako had thrown her arms around him.

"Bo-chan!" she yelled happily.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the sight of Hanako embracing Bo.

He smiled at her. "What's with the big hello?"

"Did you find your clan, Bo-chan?" she asked, still with her arms around him.

He sighed. "No… it was just a campsite where they had been. But they are probably close by. I'm afraid I'll just have to stay with you a little while longer…"

"Yay!" she shouted, hugging him tighter.

Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken were left staring at them with dumb looks on their faces. Jaken gazed at them together, taking it what he was seeing. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru. He could feel it, the anger and hatred rising up from the depths of his heart, slowly eating away at him. His amber eyes burned the image of Hanako and Bo together like that. He had once asked where the big welcome he had always gotten from her whenever he had come back from a long journey was. And there was his answer! It was right there wrapping itself around Bo instead of him! And how come she hadn't even been talking to him much lately? Because she had been too busy flirting around with Bo to even look at him. He glared at them. _Seeing her with that man… it makes me sick!_

Sesshomaru turned away from them. If he were to see anymore, he knew would gag. "We are leaving," he said, his anger apparent in his voice. They all followed, Hanako and Bo holding hands behind him. He could feel their affections for each other just by looking at them, their vibes reflecting off of their image. He loathed it.

_Why am I so angry? It is only my slave with another man. Why does is concern me? _He thought. His feelings for Hanako were unknown to him, and he had not yet figured them out. All he knew was that he felt nothing but pure anger when she came in contact with any other male that wasn't him.


	10. The Demon Clan Of The North

Chapter 10: The Demon Clan Of The North

"Lord Sesshomaru, are we there yet?" Rin asked impatiently.

There was no response.

"Hush Rin," Hanako commanded her.

"But I'm really hungry…" Rin complained, "Lord Sesshomaru, can't we just stop now?"

"Rin…" Hanako warned.

"WOULD YOU STOP COMPLAINING?" Jaken shouted at her.

Rin whimpered slightly and then was silent. Bo held in bursts of laughter. Hanako rolled her eyes. That was exactly why she had been trying to quiet her. Sesshomaru let out a deep sigh. "Fine. Go."

"But Lord Sesshomaru! If we keep stopping Naraku will get away from us!" Jaken yelled. Jaken looked over at Hanako with thankful round eyes. "Why can't that brat Rin be like you Hanako? You are so silent and never complain."

Hanako gave an innocent smile. "Actually… um… I'm kind of hungry too… Can I go with her please, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Jaken mumbled under his breath. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I would like to go with Hanako," Bo said. Sesshomaru gave no response. Bo took that as a 'yes' and followed. Soon all three of tem had wandered into woods together in search of food. Jaken slapped his head. "It figures…" he said annoyed, "Where ever Hanako is, Bo is sure to be, and where ever Bo is, Hanako is sure to be. Those two are inseparable…"

That fact had only continued to anger Sesshomaru. Hanako was always hanging all over _Bo_, and paying attention to _him_, and embracing _him_, and talking to _him._ Sesshomaru had all of a sudden become negligible. Bo and him weren't even able to compared: Sesshomaru, the all great and powerful lord of the Western Lands, and Bo, the middle class semi-powerful quirky demon from a clan in the North. Sesshomaru knew he was better, and yet felt so small. He would never admit to himself, but he was jealous of Bo, and couldn't stand that he had all of a sudden become the center of Hanako's affections. It ate away at the back of his mind, and he could never stop it, for he was not the type to just go up to a girl and say 'Hey I liked it when you used to hug me when I came home,' or 'I'm fun to talk to. Why don't you talk to me instead of him?'

Sesshomaru's thoughts were interrupted by a high-pitched unearthly scream. It was Hanako.

He went running into the forest. He came to a field where there were mushrooms that were good for eating. But also there stood a large demon, which was squeezing Hanako in its overly large hand. She looked as if she were suffocating. He drew his sword and with ease, sliced off the demon's arm, and then struck the demon through its heart. Hanako was in the air, and soon began to fall. Sesshomaru reached out his one arm to catch her. All of a sudden, as if out of nowhere, Bo flew in and grabbed her out of the air, landing perfectly on the ground. He held her close to him, and sat her up. Her eyes fluttered open. Her hand went around her throat. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you," she said, "You saved me, Bo-chan!"

Bo smiled back at her and set her down. She got up off of him, but fell down, holding her chest in pain.

Sesshomaru watched in disgust. _Basterd… he took the credit for something I did…_

Bo helped her sit up. "The demon must've hurt your chest when it was squeezing you…" he said sorrowfully, "You cannot walk?" She shook her head. He smiled at her, scooping her back up into his arms. "Then I will be more than happy to carry you, Hanako-chan."

Sesshomaru glared at them. Hanako did not need to be carried. She could just walk it off, or sit on Aun and he would have Rin walk instead. Bo just wanted to touch her. He gritted his teeth.

Rin clapped for Bo. "Yay, Bo-chan! You are Rin's hero!" she yelled. Bo laughed at being called a hero. "I'm no hero, Rin," he said, "I'm just helping out this damsel in distress!"

Sesshomaru turned and walked away from them in complete disgust. Rin, Hanako, and Bo watched.

"What is wrong with Lord Sesshomaru?" Hanako asked Rin.

Rin looked at watched after him with knowing eyes. She knew why he had been angry. Bo shrugged. "I don't know. Isn't he always angry?"

"No," Hanako said, "Not up till just recently…"

Rin looked at Hanako. Should she tell her? She was already amazed how dense she was acting. She hadn't even noticed how envious he was. She decided against it. She knew Sesshomaru well enough that he would not want anyone knowing about his _feelings._ He always tried so hard to hide them, and most of the time was pretty damn good at it, but this time his expressions showed all over his face. _He must really like you Hanako…_ Rin thought.

Bo carried Hanako back to where they had left their things, with Rin following at his side. Bo was delighted to be able to hold Hanako, his believed to be future wife, in this way, his hands all over her light and fragile body. They came back to Aun, and Rin climbed up on him. Jaken pulled on Aun, and once again they were off.

Bo could hardly wait to find his clan. The sooner he found them, the sooner he would take Hanako as his wife. All clan members had to get approval from the clan leader on who they would mate with. And since the clan leader was his elder brother whom he was very close with, Hanako would automatically be approved. He figured she would have been approved anyway because she was a very fine young woman, but that was just a plus for him. He had not yet mentioned to Hanako that he planned on marrying her, or Sesshomaru who he also needed approval from since she was his property, but he was confident that all would go according to plan.

Hanako lay in Bo's arms. She was a little uncomfortable with it, but showed no signs. She remembered being in Sesshomaru's arms, or more like on his back, all the warmth and comfort she had felt, the way her body had fit perfectly into his. She felt none of that now, in Bo's arms. She only felt like she was being carried by strong hands, and nothing more. No sense of security or love. She let herself lightly dangle from his arms, not bothering to hold him back. _I wish I could be with him instead…_ she thought.

Sesshomaru could not handle knowing Bo was touching her anymore. He was about to break out of his emotionless shell and order his to put her down on Aun, but stopped himself.

He remembered what she was. A thing. Perhaps even a human though he highly doubted it. His property. A slave. His own merchandise, not worth any more or less than his own shirt on his back. Then why did he not think of her that way? Something had always stopped him from treating her as what she was. He had always treated her as an equal, having conversation, letting her rest and play and eat normally. He even helped her when she was in trouble. He could replace her whenever he wanted to. What was it that was causing him to have such _mercy? _And what were his feelings toward her? Definitely not those that are appropriate for a lord to feel toward his slave. They were much too great and strong, but he was not able to identify them. He dismissed them constantly from his mind, fearing what they may lead him to do.

He dropped the entire subject from his thoughts. He should not even have to care what happens to Hanako, his stupid little slave girl whose existence might as well not exist because she would never become anything special because she was enslaved, even though her aura was rather peculiar and powerful. But none of it concerned him, he finally concluded. He started to ponder about his money situation with the war. Where would he get the money?

Rin looked at Hanako and then to Sesshomaru. _Poor Lord Sesshomaru. I wonder if he even knows how sad he looks right now? _It wasn't so much his facial expression, but his eyes that looked so depressed. His once fiery amber eyes that burned all that they touched upon now appeared faded. The fire they once possessed had gone out. _If only Hanako knew what she was doing to him… _

_Look how blue the sky is today… _Jaken thought.

All of them were interrupted from their deep thinking by sudden movement up ahead.

Many demons were moving about ahead of them, all of them wearing similar kimonos to Bo's. Bo looked at the demons, his entire face lighting up when he saw them, "My clan!" he shouted. He ran to them as fast as he could, still carrying the startled Hanako with him. "Bo-chan…where are you taking me…?" she asked.

He shouted to them, taking one hand away from Hanako so he could wave. "Hey… HEY!"

One of them turned around. It was a demon who looked similar to Bo, but with longer hair and it was in a braid instead of a ponytail. The demon's eyes widened, as if surprised. "Stop!" it shouted. All of the demons stopped running and turned around. The demon approached Bo who was still holding Hanako, who was desperately trying to get her own hair out of her face that had been blown around when he had been running. "Bo!" the demon said, "Where the hell have you been?" he looked down at Hanako. "And who is the doll-faced girl you have?" Hanako looked back at him. "I am doll-faced?" she asked.

Bo looked down to Hanako. "This is Awane, my elder brother, and leader of the clan of the North."

Hanako stared deeper into Awane's eyes. "This is… you clan?" she said to Bo, "You found them?" Bo nodded.

"Awane, this is Hanako, a friend of mine."

"A pleasure to meet you Hanako."

"…Thank you…"

Awane patted Bo on the back. "I got to hand it to you kiddo, she's a pretty one. Where'd you get her? I want one just like her."

Hanako blinked a few times. Bo turned scarlet red.

Sesshomaru appeared behind Bo and Hanako. He silently observed the scene before him, the filthy middle class demons from the north. Wearing their dark blue kimonos and their improper language. He looked at Bo, and then to the rest of them. He fit right in.

"I see this is your clan," he said, eyeing all of them. Awane raised and eyebrow. "And you are?" Sesshomaru said nothing to introduce himself, so Bo answered for him. "This is Sesshomaru, the lord of the Western Lands, and owner of Hanako. I have traveled with them for a few days now."

Awane nodded. "We thank you for caring for my brother."

Another female demon with fiery hair came up behind Awane, "Owner? Is that girl a slave?" she asked, pointing to Hanako.

Hanako nodded. "Yes I am."

Awane shook his head. He took Hanako's hand and brought it to hid mouth, kissing it teasingly. "What a shame, that such a lovely lady had to be enslaved. But no bother." Bo took Hanako's hand away from him, and set it down back on Hanako's lap. He set her down. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. _And I thought Bo was a terrible flirt. His brother is even worse… _he thought. "Do you think you can walk?" Bo asked. She took a few steps back to Sesshomaru, returning one more to his side. She nodded to him.

Bo became increasingly nervous. This was the time. His life would soon change forever. His heart was bursting from his chest.

Sesshomaru lightly tapped Hanako's shoulder. "We are leaving now Hanako. Say goodbye to your friend and we will go. And hurry."

Hanako went over to him. She gave him one last embrace. The rest of the members of the clan watched, sensing that something was about to happen. She bowed to him. "I am very sad that you are leaving me, and I am not good at goodbyes," she began, "But this is your home, eh?" she managed a weak smile, even though she again wondered what she would do when she was alone again, and who she would talk to by day and night. "It has been very nice meeting you, Bo-chan. I will never forget you. Will you forget me?" she asked innocently. Bo's heart almost broke at hearing her words. "Never." He stated. "I will never forget you Hanako-chan." His voice was quivering slightly. He couldn't do it. He couldn't find the courage to ask her what he had always wanted to ask her. There were "aws" coming from around the clan. Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes. _How pathetic…_ he thought.

"Goodbye. Maybe I will see you again?" she said quietly, daintily waving to him, backing up to Sesshomaru's side again. "…Yeah…" Bo said. He couldn't handle it. He never wanted to say goodbye. _Never…_

He shook away all of his fears and doubts. Hanako and Sesshomaru began to walk away. He ran after them, catching up quickly. He pulled her arm until she was facing him. He stared down into her large golden eyes that were like the sun, her eyes that he loved so much.

He planted a passionate kiss onto her lips. He never let her go, not once. He pulled his head away. She stared up at him, completely in awe. She lightly touched her mouth.

Seeing Hanako being kissed was like being stabbed a million times in the chest for Sesshomaru… His eyes quivered at the sight. That horrible sight. He felt a large weight heave itself on top of him. _Why?_

He brought his hand to her cheek. He smiled, a loving heartwarming smile. "I have wanted to do that… ever since I first laid eyes on you, Hanako."

Hanako was breathless.

Both of his hands were on her face now, Gently stroking it. He tucked her soft white hair behind her ears, revealing her pale glistening face in all of its beauty.

"I am so in love with you." He said, his voice shaking even more.

Sesshomaru almost died.

Bo reached into his pocket and pulled out a bracelet, made of a golden stone with smaller purple ones that was on a beautiful silver chain. Hanako gasped at the sight of the beautiful bracelet. "Wh-what?" was all she could say.

"I will never forget you, and you will never forget me," he said, wrapping the bracelet around her wrist. "Because I am to be with you for the rest of my life."

Sesshomaru's heart stopped.

Bo took her hands close to his heart. "Hanako," he whispered, "the most amazing being I have ever met," he began,

"Will you marry me?"


	11. Bride To Be

_Another chapter that has taken a long time… why the hell does it take me so long to write? _

_Oh well…_

_I can't help but read this and think of that reality show "For Love Or Money?" You'll probably think of it too once you read it._

_Yeah incase you didn't notice, I did change the title. Kokoro No Zaigou is Japanese for something that you are going to have to look up yourself because hey guess what I'm not telling you._

_Well, enjoy this chapter. It is one of the last ones Bo will be in._

Chapter 11: Bride To Be

"Huh…?" Hanako stammered. Bo was her friend! Why was he asking this?

Sesshomaru's heart was bursting. Hanako was going to get married? Would she say yes? The envy that he had felt crept up once more, filling more of his mind than ever. He was furious that someone had taken interest in her. He did not want anyone else to ever lay a hand on her.

"I love you, Hanako," Bo said again, "And I am asking you to be with me forever. Do you accept?"

_Marry Bo?_

She did not want to marry Bo, but she did not want to break his heart. She never once thought that he loved her, but as she thought about it, the signs had all been there. He had sent so many hints and she just had never noticed. All the times he had held her, and not let her go for so long. She had always thought he had just been the kind of person who liked to touch. And the time he had carried her instead of putting her on Aun when she was hurt. Everything made sense now. She couldn't think of what to say to him.

But then she remembered that the choice was not hers to make.

"I am sorry…" Hanako said to him with deep sympathy, knowing that he was about to be let down, "But my fate is not up to me. It is up to…" she turned to Sesshomaru with hope in her heart. He would never let her get married.

Sesshomaru looked at both of them. It was true, the choice was his to make, or break really. Hanako was not going to marry Bo. There was no way he would let that happen.

"My answer is no. Let's go Hanako."

Bo came up to him, desperation all over his face, his eyes pleading to him. "You…" he said, "I will give you anything you desire for her! Anything! Anything you could ever possibly want!" He looked around desperately, as if looking for something to spark an idea in his head of what he could give him. He had a stroke of genius.

"My savings from all of my victories…" he thought out loud, "I will give them to you. You need money, do you not?" Bo came close to him. "You have been complaining about your debts for the war. I have enough money to pay them off!"

Sesshomaru began to consider the matter differently. Money was like a whole new thing.

"I will make you a deal," Bo said, his hope increasing more and more, "My savings…" he put his arm around Hanako, pulling her close to him, "For your Hanako."

Hanako could not help but feel like an old scarf being bartered between two old women.

Sesshomaru began to feel pressured by the situation. Did he want money, to pay off the war that has long irked him, or Hanako, his loyal slave girl? The war had been like a plague, causing him so much pain and stress. He never wanted to have to speak of it again. And Hanako was like…

He could not make the decision. He looked to Hanako again. They exchanged glances for long moments, and Sesshomaru noticed her expression. She looked distressed, as if begging him to do something. He did not understand what she was trying to tell him. An idea flowed into his mind…

_Hanako, _he thought, _could it be that you do not feel the same way about Bo?_

Now there was more contrast. If he chose Hanako, she would come back to him, and most likely everyone would question his demonic nature, or think of it as some act of kindness. But his strangely felt anger would wane, and all would go back to normal. If he chose the money, Hanako would be miserable (not that it really even mattered to him), and he could pay off the debts of the war and all would really go back to normal before he had met Hanako. He just could not decide.

"I will leave this matter to you, Hanako. Think of it as… an early wedding present."

The pressure shifted its way over onto Hanako. She did not think of it as a wedding present.

She did not want to marry Bo, and that was that. But now, if she did say yes, Sesshomaru would get money from the bargain. Her happiness did not matter much anyway… did it?

Getting married, having children, those were things she just wasn't ready for yet. Not after what had happened to her. Bo did not even know that she wasn't a virgin. How would he react if she told him that? And she wanted to be in love when she got married, if she ever got married, and she did not love Bo. Friendship was not love in most cases.

And besides, even though they were small, and their existence really meant nothing, and they were sins that should be ignored, she did have feelings for Sesshomaru…

Those feelings were perhaps the biggest reason why she wanted to say no. She would miserable if she had to be with someone else and see him leave her here. She could never be with him, but she could stay by him. She could never hold him, but she could hug him. She could only like him from a distance. They were too different. They were of opposite classes. She could only make him happy from a distance.

_And the money to pay off the war… would make him happy… _she thought.

She would go the distance. She would do anything for him. She would stay by him, from a distance. Even if the distance was that far…

_Anything to see you smile… just once before I leave…_

Hanako looked back into Bo's eyes, about to make the biggest decision of her life…

Sesshomaru waited to hear her response the question, knowing that most likely she would say no and the problem of the war would still be on his hands. He began to accept that fact. He was okay with it.

"I say… Yes" she said.

Sesshomaru's head snapped around. His eyes widened with unpleasant surprise. _What! _He thought, his mind in turmoil.

Bo's entire face lit up. "My Hanako," he said, holding her close to him, hugging her tightly, "My Hanako… at last…"

The entire clan who had been watching the whole scene clapped and cheered. Two girls ran up to Bo and pat him on the back.

"Congratulations, Bo-san! You have a bride-to-be!"

"Can I be a bridesmaid, Hanako-san?" the other one asked her.

"Um… sure…" Hanako said over all the noise.

"This calls for a celebration!" Awane yelled, "We will have a party!"

They all cheered louder. Hanako tried her hardest to look happy, but when she looked at Sesshomaru, her heart broke in half.

She almost wanted to cry…

Sesshomaru stayed silent during all of the cheering. His heart was throbbing. She did love him. He felt forgotten. And she hadn't spoken to him in so long. His anger had converted itself to sheer sorrow. But he kept a straight face, despite all of his emotions. He no longer felt like questioning them.

Jaken came up behind Sesshomaru, pulling Aun with him, Rin on top of Aun, as usual. He saw everyone clapping and cheering. He had no idea why, but began cheering as well.

"Yay!" he said, and began to clap along with them. Rin joined in too, clapping as loud and as hard as she could. Jaken made his way next to Sesshomaru. "Eh, Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked, "Why are we clapping?"

Sesshomaru looked down at him with annoyance.

"Hanako and Bo are getting married." He said, his voice sounding completely upset. Even the phrase disgusted him. He turned around and began to walk away without even saying goodbye. He could not even stand to see _her_ anymore.

"Oh how wonderful!" Jaken said, "Will I be able to attend the wedding?" he turned to see Sesshomaru walking away. "Lord Sesshomaru? Where are you going?" Jaken began to follow him.

Rin stopped clapping. She looked over to Hanako and Bo, and then to Sesshomaru. Her eyes took in the scene going on around her. She understood everything.

_Oh no… _she thought, _Hanako-chan, you cannot marry Bo! _

Awane saw Sesshomaru leaving and ran up to him, patting him on the back. Sesshomaru turned around displeased. Awane saw this and realized whom he was interacting with. "I'm sorry… I have to get used to dealing with rich people… excuse my rude behavior…" Awane said, sort of embarrassed, "But are you leaving already? You are welcome to stay for a while longer. We are going to have a party for 'em." He pointed to Bo and Hanako, still talking to the rest of the clan, all of them chatting happily together. "I'm so happy for my little brother, ya know?" Awane added, beaming proudly, "She seems like a great girl, that Hanako…" Awane turned back to Sesshomaru, who still did not look pleased. "Bo will take good care of her, I promise," he said, "But I suppose that doesn't matter to you. She's just your slave, after all, but do you want to come to the party anyway?"

Sesshomaru did not want to attend a party for Hanako and Bo's marriage. It was the last thing he wanted to do.

Jaken smiled. "Sure we want to come!" Without consulting anyone, Jaken took off with Awane, pulling Rin and Aun behind him. Sesshomaru reluctantly followed anyway, even though it was completely against his will.

Rin stepped off of Aun and ran up to Hanako, hugging her legs, almost knocking her down. "Hanako-chan! You are not leaving me are you?"

Hanako had forgotten all about Rin. She would have to leave her to, which only deepened her sadness more. "I'm afraid so, but I will visit I promise." Hanako said. Rin took her hand. "But you can't leave! Now I'll have no one to play with! Master Jaken does not like to play!" Rin's eyes filled with tears. "Please don't go Hanako-chan. Please don't leave me!" Seeing Rin cry broke Hanako's heart to pieces. She did not want to leave. She did not want to at all. But Sesshomaru needed the money, and it would make him happy. And him being happy would make her happy… maybe.

A woman took Hanako's arm. "We will get you changed into something prettier." She said. "Y-you don't need to do that…" Hanako stammered. Two other girls took her along, babbling on about a pretty kimono that they both wanted to try on her. Hanako looked around nervously as they were taking her away. She looked at Sesshomaru, who was watching the whole scene with his solemn face. She wanted to get back to him, at least to say goodbye…

Bo was surrounded by many others from the clan, all of them congratulating him on his new fiancé.

"How have you all been while I was away?" Bo asked.

"We've been fine, but we are still missing a few of our comrades…" one said.

"We have been suffering a little since we were attacked…" said another.

"But what about you?" Awane asked, a large grin across his face, "How have _you _been?"

"Fine," Bo replied.

"What have you been doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what we mean…"

"N-no! We haven't done anything like that!" Bo stuttered, realizing what his friends had been asking him. They all laughed at him for being so dense. Bo's face turned scarlet red.

_How repulsive… _Sesshomaru thought. He continued to watch the group of middle class demons talking and making fun of Bo. _What fools they are… _Sesshomaru knew how middle class demons were. They would mate with anything that at least appeared female. That was the only reason why Hanako had been accepted into the clan automatically: she was easy on the eyes. They did not care that they were demons, and she was human (or something) and that she was a slave and it is considered insulting and disgraceful to be married to someone of a lower class… especially one on the lowest class that there was possible. And their children would most likely turn out to be half demons, which he despised. And would Hanako even be emotional ready to bear another child? Or even make love to a man? The question still bothered him: Why had she said yes?

Hanako came forward, escorted by women, dressed in a deep blue kimono with a lighter blue sash. Her clothes were very similar to what the rest of the clan was wearing. Now she looked like one of them.

She began to walk over to Sesshomaru, but Bo pulled her aside. She too was continually congratulated by the rest of the clan. Sesshomaru stared at her, his mind completely blank. He didn't know what to think anymore. _Why am I reacting so strangely to all of this?_

Hanako miraculously snuck out of the crowd. Rin took Hanako's hand and led her away from everyone, pulling her with all of her strength. "I need to talk to you Hanako-chan…" Rin said to her. "Me? But why?" Hanako asked. "Just come…" Rin responded, pulling her harder. Sesshomaru watched them curiously, and followed them away from the crowd. He was interested in what Rin was going to say to her.

They ended up near a large rock, where Rin sat down. Sesshomaru watched them from a distance. "Hanako-chan… why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you marrying Bo? You told me he was your friend. Do you love him, Hanako-chan?"

Hanako gave a bright but fake smile. "Of course I love him, Rin. If I didn't, then why would I be marrying him?"

"Nice lie, Hanako-chan. I don't believe you."

Hanako lowered her eyes. "I'm not lying…"

Rin continued to look at her, hoping to pry up the truth. Hanako sighed.

"Fine, Rin-chan. I do not love him…"

Sesshomaru listened even more closely.

Rin nodded. "Yes, then why are you marrying him?"

"…"

"Hanako-chan?"

"Do you promise not to tell?

"Cross my heart and hope to die!" Rin said. She loved to hear secrets.

"I'm not doing it for me… or him… I'm doing it for… Lord Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. What was she saying?

"How?" Rin asked intently.

"He seemed so stressed over the war… and where else was he going to get the money? I told him once before, that I would do anything to help… and this would maybe make him… happy?"

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was hearing. _You fool! You would give up your entire life's happiness for me?_ He became slightly angry that she had maybe felt sorry for him… but also somewhat relieved. She did not love Bo. He did not know how her love life concerned him, but he felt as if a large weight had been lifted off of him.

Rin slapped her own face. "You are so dense Hanako-chan…"

"Dense?"

"There are plenty of places Lord Sesshomaru could get money!"

"But…"

"But what?"

"He… he doesn't really even seem to like me that much…"

Rin' s face began to look more sympathetic. "Hanako-chan…"

"I try and try… is he always so distant, Rin-chan? Does he always look away from everyone? So I just gave up. When I met Bo, I realized how much Lord Sesshomaru did not approve of me by comparing their actions…" She lowered her eyes. "What does he care if I leave?"

Rin said nothing.

Sesshomaru was speechless. That entire time Hanako had not forgotten him, but only felt that he did not approve of her.

_You have it all wrong, Hanako…_

Bo ran up to Hanako. "There you are!" he shouted, "We are about to begin the celebrations! What are you doing all the way out here?" He kissed her forehead. Sesshomaru, who was still watching them, felt his anger burning deep inside of him once more. She smiled slightly, but it was a smile anyone could see the sadness right through…except for Bo. Rin watched them. _Bo doesn't even know Hanako… It's always so obvious when she's lying… yet he can't even tell her smiles apart. _

He took her arm and guided her back to the crowd. Sesshomaru followed them now. Bo turned around slightly, seeing Sesshomaru there. "Ah yes! Your money!" Bo exclaimed, taking a pouch that had been tied to his side and handing it to him. Sesshomaru examined the money. It was more than enough to pay back his debts. He thought perhaps the money would give him a better outlook on everything. He was gaining so much, and yet loosing something that was somehow worth more to him, more than anything had ever been worth to him.

Jaken approached Sesshomaru's side. "That's an awful lot of money!" he exclaimed.

He looked at the money, and then to Hanako, who was still at Bo's side, smiling at Sesshomaru. She wanted to see him satisfied, so she would feel like she was making a worthy sacrifice. He kept his same solemn face, and disappointment filled her already empty and broken heart. For a moment, she felt herself get lost in his deep amber eyes, as if she was going in the opposite direction of her fate.

Sesshomaru saw her raise her hand to wave goodbye. "Farewell… I suppose…" she said to him, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. She held in cries of sadness, to not let him know how much this was killing her.

She didn't need to cry. Her pain was written all over her face, and an unpleasant look added to it when Bo placed his arm around her once more.

Sesshomaru knew he could not let this go on any longer.


	12. Priceless

_Hurray for chapter twelve!_  
_I've been noticing that not many people are reading this. I implore that if you do read this, then please leave a review. Just knowing that someone read this makes me feel good, and makes me want to write more. So please please PLEASE review!_

_Thank you,_

_momoROSE989_

_ps: WARNING! EXTREME JAKEN ABUSE LOCATED IN THIS CHAPTER!_

Chapter 12: Priceless 

He clutched the money in his hands. For some reason, he could find no desire in his mind to keep it. It was as if he knew that Bo was getting the better end of the bargain…

Hanako stared longingly at Sesshomaru. He looked back at her. Bo began to drag her up towards where some food was being set out on a table for the wedding party.

"Wait!" Sesshomaru shouted. They both turned around.

"Yes?" Bo asked curiously.

Sesshomaru tightened the pouch and threw it back at him. "This amount of money is pathetic," He scowled, "Do you think I'd sell a slave for _this?_"

Jaken looked in disbelief. "Lord Sesshomaru, that is more than enough money to-"

Sesshomaru stepped on him so he would not continue ruining his plan. Jaken squeaked in pain underneath his foot.

"That is all my savings," Bo said simply, "I've seen slaves bought for much lower prices than this." Hanako's miserable expression left her. A candle of hope was lit in her heart.

"Well I have not," Sesshomaru lied, "This is nothing and will get me no where. This will not even begin to pay back my debts."

Jaken spoke. "Y-yes it would I'm absolutely sure of it in fact-"

Sesshomaru squished him down into the ground harder. His voice faded off into coughs.

"Well then what? I have no more money really…"

"Precisely. Then give me back what is still rightfully mine."

"What?" Bo gasped. He would never give up Hanako. Hanako began willingly walking toward him, but Bo grabbed her back. "Don't let him force you to do things you don't want to," Bo said to her. She lowered her head.

Sesshomaru snickered. "Do you honestly think you can resist my will? I am not accepting this money. Even a slave, as cheap as they are, is worth more than you have offered me. I paid double this price for her."

"W-well actually y-you just took her-" Jaken whimpered. Sesshomaru slammed him into the ground even harder than before. A crater had formed.

Hanako noticed his lies as well. She cocked her head to one side.

"I assure you that this is enough money. Maybe you counted wrong…?" Bo said.

"Are you insulting my intelligence?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"No… I just…"

"Then do not speak," He took Hanako away from him, "For there is no way I would give one of my possessions away without a fee."

"But I gave you a fee! It is plenty! Are you that selfish?"

Sesshomaru glared at him, ignoring the fact that Bo had just insulted him, and snickered again. "And I am not accepting your fee. It is not enough."

Bo was horrified. He could not believe what he was hearing. "Please!" he begged, "I love her! Can't our happiness be enough? Are you really that cold to break up true love?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru said, "Yes I am."

"But…I love her…"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Fool," he commented, throwing the pouch back at him, "I do not want your money. Taking it would be insulting."

Bo was speechless. He could do nothing but stand there. He had never met someone so heartless. "I… Then we shall go over your head!" He yelled, "We shall go over your head and get married without your permission!" He grabbed her back from him. She whimpered slightly, her arm hurting from being tugged around so much. Sesshomaru grabbed her other arm. "You cannot go over my head. You are a demon of the middle classes. I am of a much higher class than you."

Bo's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't just break her heart, would you? What do you care if she's with you or not? She is a slave girl, and you could get a million more like her. But me, I think of her as Hanako. I care about her. She would be much happier with _me._"

Sesshomaru glared at him once more. "You are right. I don't care about her happiness. Which is why I don't care about taking her away from you," He looked at Hanako, whose eyes were shining with thankfulness, "Let us go, Hanako," He said, lifting his foot from Jaken. Sesshomaru peered down at Jaken, still squished on the ground. He began to lift his head. "Get Rin," Sesshomaru ordered him, "We are leaving." Jaken pulled himself upward, and began to limp forward. "Y-yeah…" he gasped in pain, going to the clearing where Rin was. Sesshomaru glanced at Hanako. Her head was down, hiding her happy smile from Bo. "Get your other clothes back," Sesshomaru ordered her. She lifted her head to look at him. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" she said, happy to be able to say his name and take his orders still. She ran back to where she had left her clothes. Sesshomaru watched her leave, feeling quite satisfied with himself.

Bo watched him carefully, examining his face. As Sesshomaru was watching her, an almost invisible came to his lips as he was looking her up and down, which was very strange behavior. Bo's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Sesshomaru," Bo growled. Sesshomaru's trance broke. "What do you want now?"

"I love Hanako. I would've given her anything she ever wanted. You say it was the payment that stood in our way, but there is something else, isn't there? Could it be that you are the real reason we cannot be together? Could it be that you have feelings for Hanako as well?"

Sesshomaru became slightly nervous. "Never say that again. Such foolish things are not true," he said quickly. But that response was all Bo needed to confirm what he thought to be true. "You…" he growled, "You disgust me…" Sesshomaru glared at him, once more excusing his disrespectful behavior. "You better not… you better not lay a hand on my Hanako… leave her to those who actually can have her…" Bo threatened. Sesshomaru did not listen to him. He no longer wished to hear what he had to say.

Hanako returned to Sesshomaru dressed once more in her white frock. Bo came to her and kissed her hand. She looked away from him so she would not have to bear seeing the disgusting sight. He put his arm around her back. "I will not forget you, dearest Hanako," he said. She smiled slightly. She still found it hilarious that he called her "dearest". She looked at the rather expensive bracelet around her wrist that he had given her. "Do you… want this back?" she said, showing him the bracelet. "No. You keep it. I promise you Hanako, than I will go looking for you again, and we will be married," he stated. Hanako nodded. She would remind Sesshomaru to take her very far away from here. She had had enough of Bo for now…

He was about to kiss her again, this time on the lips. Sesshomaru put his hand in front of Hanako's face. "We are leaving Hanako," he said, sounding quite angry about what had almost happened before him. Jaken returned back with Rin, who had heard the news that Hanako was not to marry Bo. She smiled at Hanako. Hanako smiled back. Sesshomaru signaled them all to leave and they did, following him wherever he went…

Bo silently waved goodbye, feeling himself being torn to shreds as Hanako walked further away from him…

Jaken sighed. "But now what are we supposed to do about the money?"

Sesshomaru did not respond.

Hanako could not help but feel guilty for not getting him money. She watched the scenery change on the side of her as she walked along next to Aun. There was something behind the trees: a shop.

A sudden idea came into her mind.

She walked over to the little shop. "Hanako-chan, where are you going?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru turned around. "Hanako, come back here now," Sesshomaru boomed.

Hanako silenced them. "I shall only be a second!"

They watched her talking to the store clerk. The clerk handed her something in a pouch and Hanako handed her something as well. Hanako turned around and came running back to Sesshomaru. He stared at her.

She bowed to him and presented him the pouch. He took it, examining it closely, and opened it. Inside was enough money to pay off his debts. Just enough.

"Did you just sell something Hanako-chan?" Rin asked, looking at the pouch.

"Yes. I sold it so I could get money for Lord Sesshomaru!" she said happily.

"What did you sell?"

"Oh nothing…"

They began to walk again. Sesshomaru looked at Hanako's wrist. The bracelet that Bo had given her was no longer in her possession.

Rin sighed. "Lord Sesshomaru can we rest now, please?"

He did not speak. He stopped walking, which signified to the rest of them that they could rest.

It was dusk, and tonight they would be traveling at night. Hanako and Rin would have to share Aun again to sleep on, and Sesshomaru and Jaken would stay awake, in search of Naraku.

Rin jumped off of Aun and began to run along the bushes. She had so much energy from sitting around and doing nothing all day. "Let's play tag, Hanako-chan!" she called.

Hanako yawned. "Maybe tomorrow… I'm kind of tired…" she slumped down on the ground near a tree. Sesshomaru left them, wanting to be alone, but Jaken decided to follow him as well.

"Why are you tired?" Rin asked.

"I'm the one who has been walking all day. You have been sitting."

"Oh okay…" Rin said sadly, "How about we play a game that you don't need to get up for?" Rin asked.

"That's okay with me…"

"I wanna play I Spy!"

"Okay then. As long as I get to be the one who spies."

"Yup."

"I spy something that is… white."

"Your kimono?"

Hanako shook her head. "Nope."

"Your hair?"

"No."

She thought for long moments. "The stars?"

"Good guess, but no."

She shook her head. "What is white, Hanako-chan?"

She pointed to a wilting white flower under the bushes.

"That was too hard! No fair!"

"Really now? Then how about you be the one that spies."

"Fine…" she gazed around her. "I spy something that is green."

"Trees?" Hanako asked.

"No…"

"Grass? Any kind of plant at all?"

"No and No."

"Give me a hint…" she asked, not wanting to play anymore.

"It's coming right at us."

Hanako lifted her head. Jaken stopped in mid-step. He rolled his eyes. "Don't use me in your stupid games," he grumbled.

Hanako stood up. "Is there anything you need, Master Jaken?" she asked. Jaken nodded. "Lord Sesshomaru requests your company," he answered. Hanako blinked a few times. "Um… okay…" she responded, following him to Lord Sesshomaru.

He looked so natural under the moon. His long, straight, silvery hair the same color as the night itself, and his amber eyes glistening like stars. Hanako was breathless while looking at him.

He was sitting on a large boulder. "You are dismissed, Jaken," he said, waving his hand for him to leave. Jaken nodded and disappeared into the night. Hanako, who was still staring at him, finally remembered to breathe.

He placed his hand next to him. "Sit."

She knelt down right where she was. He snickered.

"I don't think you heard me correctly." He lifted his hand again and once more placed it next to him. "Sit here."

Awkwardly, she stood up and made her way over to the boulder. She sat down next to him, like he had order. She became slightly excited from being so close to him. She began to blush.

"Now tell me," he began, "I separated you from the one you loved, that Bo character, and yet you do not seem sad. Tell me why."

He thought it would be entertaining to see how long she would lie to him.

"I'm… uh… very sad…I just hide things well…" she stuttered. A bead of sweat ran down her head. She knew she wasn't good at lying.

"And now why are you sweating?" he asked, noticing it, "The night is rather cool don't you think?"

She became increasingly nervous. He suspected her and would most likely soon find out.

"You don't need to lie any longer, Hanako, I heard your conversation with Rin."

She paused.

"Heh heh heh… heh…"

"Hanako, you fool," he scolded her, "You poor, poor, fool…"

"I was only doing it for the best…" she said, her cheeks bright red. She glanced over at him. He was staring up at the moon.

"And making yourself miserable was for the best?" he asked, "Do you not care for own self?"

"…no."

He shook his head. "Someday Hanako. Someday you will get yourself killed."

She looked down as if ashamed of herself. "If you don't mind me saying so, I should be the one doing the questioning…"

"And why is that?"

"Since when do you take an interest in my life? That is quite unlike you… if you don't mind me saying so again," she said, lifting her head to look him straight in the eye. "If it is not too personal, I would like to know why you had this sudden change of heart."

He turned away from her. He had realized his jealousy over her and did not want her to know of it. He did not say a word to her. She got up slightly to see his face. She smirked.

"I get it now…" she said, "I had no idea you felt that way Lord Sesshomaru!"

She began to giggle. Sesshomaru decided to act like nothing was wrong, and he had no idea what she was speaking of.

"What is so funny?" he asked. She smiled at him. "Were you jealous of Bo, Lord Sesshomaru? Is that why you never seemed to like him? Come to think of it, I didn't interact with you very much since his arrival! I'm sorry!" she laughed. He lowered his eyes. She had hit the nail straight on the head. And now she was laughing at him.

He glared at her. "I'm glad you find it so entertaining…"

Her mischievous eyes flashed another look at him. "So I was right! You were jealous of Bo?" she giggled. His voice lowered. "I did not say that…" he said angrily, trying to convince her that the sad truth was wrong.

"That's so cute, Lord Sesshomaru!" she laughed.

He raised an eyebrow. Cute had never been an adjective to describe him before.

"I'm glad you think so," he said, "But unfortunately it is not true."

She winked at him. "Yeah right. Sure…" She smiled again. "It's okay I won't make you admit it! It can be… our little secret! I won't tell anyone, I promise!"

He turned away from her again. "You have no right to speak to me that way."

Her smile faded. "I have spoken out of place, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked sadly, all of her fun ruined. She lowered her eyes away from his to show respect. She realized how rude she had been acting toward him. She had forgotten her place in the world, for those few fun moments. She had been treating him how she would have treated a friend. "I am eternally sorry," she said quietly. She stood up and bowed to him. "Am I dismissed for my rude actions?"

"Not for your rude actions, but because I have no further use of you. Go."

She began to silently walk away, slightly embarrassed to have treated him that way, and quite ashamed.

Sesshomaru watched her leave. He had almost enjoyed her acting that way toward him, almost like she had been flirting. He had not wanted their little conversation to end in that way.

"One last thing, Hanako…"

She paused. "Yes?"

"You are to welcome me when I return home. If you don't then I shall punish you. Understand?"

She turned around. "What do you mean, my lord? I don't ever recall doing anything special for you when you would return from a journey or anything…" She thought back to a little while ago. He would return from somewhere, she would bow to him, as always. Was there anything else? She thought back to not that long ago when he had returned from fighting the war. She had embraced him. _Is that what he means? _She thought, a hint of red crossing her pale face.

His eyes shifted their gaze to her. He noticed her blushing. "What? I thought your way was a proper introduction," he said. He then realized what he was asking her to do. He had let himself speak without thinking. Who asked anyone to hug someone when they came home? He hadn't minded it when she did before, he had actually liked it. But she had stopped when Bo came into the picture.

"I… didn't know you _liked _it when I did that… I thought you hated it… and it was inappropriate or something… so I stopped…" she stammered.

Sesshomaru felt slightly relieved that it hadn't been Bo that had stopped her from paying attention to him.

"Well… I have to go…" she said, thinking of some excuse to leave him so she wouldn't be standing there blushing in front of him. It was just a simple request, and she wouldn't mind fulfilling it, but there was something about it that made her too excited. She did not like it and knew it was wrong to feel that way. She ran. She ran as fast as she could.

A small crush had grown into a bigger one.


	13. Desire

Hello! This is chapter 13 of my fanficinsert wild applause hereEven though no one really cares because no one reads my fanfic… yay for me… 

Well now I'm getting further into the story and its getting more and more interesting for me as well! I really hope I get more reviews soon! Please read this! And my discussion on this story in my profile too.

Enjoy!

momoROSE989

Chapter 13: Desire

"EWWW!" Rin shrieked, clinging to Aun for dear life, "They are all over the place!"

Dead human corpses were lying all over the ground.

"I THINK THAT ONES LOOKING AT ME!" she cried, holding onto Aun tighter.

"Silence Rin," Sesshomaru ordered, "You are annoying me."

She covered her eyes so she did not have to look at them anymore. She did not like to see other people who had died. It reminded her of her family. Jaken sighed and rolled his eyes.

Hanako stared into the eyes of the many skulls around her, as if staring into the very darkened holes of death itself. It captivated her, taking her breath away.

She had no fear of death, for she had once been suicidal.

"You should not fear them, Rin-chan," she said, still gazing at the skeletons, "They were once people as well, just like you and I." She walked up closer to one body huddled up in a corner, a dead, bony hand gripping a doll. She pointed it out to Rin. "This one was once a little girl, perhaps about your age. Would you ever want someone being afraid of you?" Rin shook her head. Hanako smiled. "Then why do you not think of it that way? They also were once alive." Rin eased her tense shoulders. Maybe they weren't as creepy as she thought.

Sesshomaru turned his head. He thought it amazing that such wise words could come out of Hanako, who was always so naïve.

Hanako continued walking alongside Aun, when she suddenly eyed something shiny coming from a stand, which was still being guarded by a dead body with clothes that were ripped to shreds. She leaned backwards to get a better view of the object: a necklace.

She stopped in mid step. It was an adorable little necklace, a pink ribbon with fringes on the ends and sides, and a silver little jingle bell attached to it, almost like a cat collar of some sort. She loved it. She stared admiring the object for several long moments, not noticing that everyone else was already far ahead.

Sesshomaru could not hear her footsteps any longer, so he turned around to find her stupidly standing in the middle of the slaughtered village staring at something. He walked up behind her. Rin and Jaken watched him, confused at where he was going.

He watched her staring at the collar, realizing that she wanted it. "If you want it so badly, then take it," he remarked. She jumped slightly, surprised by him being there. She shook her head. "Don't mind me…" she said, "Go on ahead I will be there in but a moment."

"Aren't you even going to take the collar after you wasted so much time staring at it?"

"No. That would be stealing."

He looked around at the dead humans that lay scattered about the ground. "They've been dead an awful long time. I don't think they'd mind."

She shook her head again. "Its okay. I'm not that materialistic."

He walked over to the stand and got it himself. He brushed off dust and wiped the jingle bell until it shone. He handed it to her and walked back to his place in front of everyone else. He once more began to lead the way.

Hanako stood in her place, dumfounded. What had that been all about? Was the necklace some kind of present from him or something? She looked down at again and smiled.

_A present! A present from Lord Sesshomaru! _She thought excitedly. She ran to them to catch up. Rin watched with curiosity at Hanako's new object as Hanako daintily tied the silky pink ribbon around her neck. She straightened the bell in the front and tugged the ribbon into a bow in the back. Rin smiled. "That looks pretty, Hanako-chan!"

"Thank you," she said. It was the prettiest thing she had ever owned. She would never take it off. She would wear it as a symbol of her loyalty to Sesshomaru, since he had given it to her in some way, even though he probably hadn't meant it like that. She grinned.

Sesshomaru turned his head slightly to look at Hanako. There she was, smiling her trademark smile, with the necklace. He felt satisfied with his own actions at making her happy, and turned around again. He began to feel it again: this strange feeling that would overcome him whenever Hanako was around. His heart soared.

He listened to her voice as she spoke to Rin, their chatter filling his ears. He had always felt comforted by the sound of her voice, its soft, quiet, and whispery tone that almost seemed to sing, even though her singing voice sounded completely different from her speaking voice. He did not know why he felt so comforted by her voice, but he did. Everything about her seemed to cause him to react so strangely.

He felt someone gently tapping on his back. He turned his head once more.

Hanako stood behind him. His heartbeat quickened. "Yes?" he asked, trying to hide it.

"I never did properly thank you, Lord Sesshomaru, for the necklace I mean."

He felt it again; the feeling. His chest felt so warm…

She smiled a smile that stole his breathe away. "Thank you!"

He couldn't think of what to say. He turned his head away from her. He knew if he looked at her any longer, something would happen. There was something that went along with this strange feeling that he wanted to do, but he could not quite put his finger on what this something was. But he feared whatever it was. He did not like feeling such things for someone else.

"You are welcome" was all he managed to spit out, even though there was so much more he wanted to say. He listened to her footsteps as she trotted back next to Rin. He took a deep breath. He had just realized he had forgotten to breathe.

The feeling of warmth soon converted into a pain in his chest, a wanting of some sort, desperation. What did he want?

A scent filled the air: mortals. He cringed at the stench.

Over in a clearing was a pond with many trees drooping over it. Mortals were gathered about hanging things on the braches; parchments. The parchments had things written on them. He squinted his eyes at one the one that was closest to him.

"_I wish to become a great samurai"_ it read.

…What the hell? 

"Ooooh!" Rin called happily, "I want to hang one up!"

Hanako looked at the trees. "What are they, Rin-chan?"

"You write a wish on parchment paper," she began, smiling as if remembering fond memories, "And you hang it up on the trees around the pond. The pond is supposed to be magic or something, I don't know. And maybe it will come true!"

Hanako's eyes widened. "I want to!"

"Can we go hang one up, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked with pleading eyes.

He nodded.

Rin hopped off Aun and Hanako followed, both of them fluttering to the clearing. They picked up pieces of parchment. Rin began to write something in messy handwriting that no one would probably be able to read, but if the pond was magic then maybe it could. Rin took a string and hung up her paper on a far branch.

Hanako sighed. "What should I wish for?"

Rin shrugged. "I don't know. What is something that you really really want?"

She thought deeply. She had always wanted a cat as a pet, but that was too simple. What was something she wanted more?

Her thoughts caused her eyes to shift position. Her gaze landed right on Sesshomaru, standing tall and handsome, impatiently waiting for them to come back. She couldn't write she wanted _him, _could she? No, that would be wrong. It was disrespectful enough that she had feelings for him, but to put it in writing for all to see would be worse. Because she was a slave…

The idea made itself visible in her mind.

She began to write as neatly as possible on her parchment. She had never fully learned to write, so it wasn't very good, but it said what she had wanted it to say. She hung it up next to Rin's, just above the water of the pond.

_Speaking of Sesshomaru… _she thought. She took an extra parchment and tucked it into her kimono. She thought maybe he wanted to write down a wish too, and maybe she could hang it up for him. The thought made her get over excited, and she accidentally knocked another parchment into the pond. _Oops… _she thought as she bent over to pick it up. The water rippled to her touch as she retrieved it. As the ripples cleared, it revealed something to her: a reflection. Her own reflection. But somehow, it did not seem like her own. She gazed into her own eyes and there was something there. The same look of death that she had seen in the skulls, the same ongoing darkness in the eyes that would grab you in and never take you out. She moved her face closer.

A skeleton. A corpse. Her reflection had turned into a blue corpse. No hair, eyelids sagging, lips gray.

She shrieked and backed away from the water, still on all fours. She caught her breathe. Something deep inside her heart made her thankful to be able to breathe…

She looked down at the water. A cold feeling of evil came over her. Something terrible had happened there. She began to choke. She could not stay there any longer. She grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her away.

"Hanako-chan? What's wrong?"

Her face was hidden by her bangs. "We have to go."

Rin did not question her.

Hanako made her way back to Sesshomaru and Jaken. Jaken was tapping his foot.

"Stupid girls. Why must you take so long?"

"I apologize…" Hanako said, half listening to him, and half drowning in the deep feeling of evil coming from the pond, and what she had seen. She could not get it out of her mind.

Sesshomaru also had noticed the uneasy aura of the pond. _She can sense it as well?_ He thought to himself, amazed that Hanako, who was supposedly a mortal girl, was able to sense it.

Hanako remembered the parchment in her shirt. She removed it and handed it to Sesshomaru. He gaped at it. "Yes? And this is?"

"I got you a parchment. Go ahead, write something!" she said with a smile. Talking to him took away her fear of what had happened at the pond. She knew that no matter what, he would be there to protect her.

"Heh," he remarked coldly, "You actually think I would take part in your childish little game?"

"It's fun," she said, "It's fun to be childish sometimes!"

"I'm sure it is…" he mumbled.

"Isn't there anything you want?" she asked, coming closer to him. Her body heat made him shiver. The feeling was getting stronger.

"And you think hanging up over some pond will help me get it?"

She laughed. "I don't actually believe it, Lord Sesshomaru! It's just innocent fun! Now… are you going to make me write it for you?"

He snorted. "There is nothing I want. I'm perfectly content with everything I already have," he stated.

She sighed. "Okay then, Lord Sesshomaru," she said, "But remember this: If you ever think of anything, you can still hang it up."

"Ah yes Hanako… I'll remember," he said sarcastically. He guessed that by tomorrow he would forget. He took the parchment anyway, and put it with his sword around his waist. Why not?

"We are going now," he said while walking away from them, knowing that they would follow. And they did.

Sesshomaru had one thought on his mind, and strangely, it was what Hanako had wished for. He squinted and peered back to where she had hung her parchment. He had sharp vision so he was able to read from a great distance. He found Rin's, and then saw Hanako's:

"I wish to be free."

The words pierced his heart.

(…)

Naraku watched from afar.

_So I see that she still recognizes the events that took place here… _he thought, _but isn't there anything else that you know? You did stay here for many years after all…_

"Naraku," Kagura asked, "What is it that you plan on doing with her? I thought she forgot everything. Isn't that why you got rid of her?"

Naraku smirked. "She is acting as a toy in my plot for Sesshomaru's downfall. I will say no more than that."

"Downfall?"

"Yes."

She snickered. "I don't think Hanako the Powerless could fight Sesshomaru," she laughed, "She isn't capable of that power that she was supposed to have because she forgot everything. She is worthless."

"She can do… other things."

Kagura realized what he was talking about. She began to laugh more.

"Sesshomaru doesn't become emotionally attached to others, especially not mortals, or whatever the hell you would call her. Your plan will never succeed!"

Naraku said nothing in response. He was not in the mood to wage a pointless argument with Kagura. Especially since he was right and she was wrong, and she was too damn stubborn to argue with.

"How do you control her anyway?" she asked. She knew little about Hanako, the experiment that had been growing in a room in Naraku's manor.

Naraku smirked, feeling most pleased to demonstrate. He reached into his shirt and took out a small red pearl that looked as if it was glowing. She had seen it before.

"It is quite simple actually. Sit back and enjoy the show!"

Kagura watched Hanako walking.

Naraku held the bead upward. With his nail, he made a scratch along the bead's surface.

She watched the events take place before her eyes.

Hanako clenched her chest and bent over in pain. She knelt down, her body failing her.

Naraku put the bead between to fingers. He squeezed it tightly.

Hanako put her hands around her neck. She couldn't breathe. She felt her life slipping away…

Rin jumped off of Aun to help her. "Hanako-chan! Hanako-chan! What's wrong!" she shouted. Hanako tried to speak, but nothing came out of her throat. "Lord Sesshomaru! Hanako-chan is having a heart attack!" Rin shouted in tears, "Hanako-chan!"

Sesshomaru whipped around and picked her up off the ground. He shook her slightly, thinking she might be having a seizure of some sort. Hot tears streamed from her eyes, her entire face cringed in pain.

Sesshomaru's chest was pounding with worry. Jaken joined in trying to shake her awake again. "Girl! Wake up! Snap out of it!" he yelled to her. She let out a cry of pain.

Naraku laughed at all of them. He had enjoyed watching her suffer. It was just the right thing he had needed to brighten his day. Kagura's eyes widened.

Naraku cackled. The way everyone was gathering around her amused him. It amused him that they all had no idea that they were falling dead into his trap…

Kagura almost felt badly for her. _She's almost in the same position as me…_

Sesshomaru tilted her head upward, still cradling her on his lap. "Hanako! Hanako!" he shouted. Rin began to sob in mourning.

Jaken hit Rin. "Shut up! You are only making things worse!"

Now Hanako's veins were bulging from her neck. Sesshomaru's eyes widened from this sight. He had no idea what was happening to her, but it sure wasn't a seizure.

Naraku let the bead go from his grasp and tucked it back in his shirt.

She took a deep breath, all of the pressure suddenly leaving her. It had been as if someone was squishing her chest.

She opened her eyes. Everyone was staring at her.

Rin smiled through her tears. She hugged her. "Hanako-chan! You're alive! You scared me so much!"

Jaken pulled her away from her. "Give her some air!" he scolded Rin again. She wiped her eyes, feeling very relieved.

Hanako blinked a few times, regaining full consciousness. "Wh…what was just happening to me…?" she said, her voice quivering. She was terrified. Her entire body was shaking.

Sesshomaru looked down at her. With his one arm, he sat her up still in his lap. His arm was around her now. He stared down at her, checking her over, making sure she was okay. The more he found out about her, the more she fascinated him. She hid many secrets, secrets that he was curious to find out. He had always known from the very beginning that she was hiding something, but she showed no sign of it. But it was more than fascination he felt; he felt fear, fear for her. Fear that it might happen to her again.

_Whoa! _she thought, _I'm in Lord Sesshomaru's arms!_

"Rin," he barked, "Let Hanako ride Aun for a while."

Rin nodded. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru scooped her up; easily carrying her light body with one arm, and set her down on Aun. She had liked being carried by him.

He returned to his usual place in front of everyone. They all began walking again.

Sesshomaru had reacted so strangely then. He shook away his fear of her death from his mind. He had been more afraid than ever then, afraid that something was going to happen to her. He never wanted anything to ever happen to her. It must be something that came along with that feeling…


	14. Dueling Emotions

**Chapter 14! w00t! This is the longest thing I've ever written! I got really into this chapter, as you will be able to tell when you read it. I used to many metaphors and OH I can't wait for all of you to find out what he does to her! IT'S SO MEAN! Well, that was a damn good spoiler. Hopefully I made you curious. So that means READ IT DAMNIT ITS NOT THAT BAD!**

momoROSE989

Chapter 14: Dueling Emotion

_La la la la la, la la la, la la la la…_

Sesshomaru sat under a tree listening to her sing. He found it funny how she had no idea anyone else was listening to her while she sang as she did laundry. He chuckled to himself. Oh, the good times…

_Deeper than the dark, than the light, than the rainbow…_

He listened closer. He had never heard her sing words before.

_Closer than you think, coming fast, coming so slow…_

_More than you can see, you can hear, than you could know…_

He watched her take Rin's kimono and unfold it, dip it into water, and ring it dry. She was still humming to herself, the same catchy tune that she had been singing earlier. It began to stick to his head. He started humming it as well. She spun around at the sound of his voice. Redness tinted her pale white face. "Um… how long have you been there?"

"Long enough."

She turned around and continued doing laundry. "I'm sorry. I will be more quiet when I clean people's clothes…"

"I didn't say that I minded." He began to hum the tune again. She blushed more. He snickered. "And why does that embarrass you?"

"…No reason."

"Oh really," he said.

"Yes really."

He hummed again.

She bowed her head in humiliation. "Is it okay if I request that you do not mock me, Lord Sesshomaru?" she murmured.

"I'm not mocking anyone," he said. He stood up from under the tree. He had been being lazy long enough. "I am quite fond of the tune. I wish to know where you heard it."

She paused in the middle of hanging a shirt over a branch. "You…liked it?"

"If you could call it that."

She smiled.

"Why does that please you?" he asked.

"Nothing…"

"Fine then. I will see you later."

"I bid you farewell," she said, still smiling.

He began to walk away. She turned back around to hanging up a shirt. Sesshomaru was about halfway gone when he heard her voice calling to him again.

"It pleases me to know that you enjoyed a tune that I wrote."

He turned around. "You wrote that?"

"Yes. Everything I sing I have written myself."

"Even that other one that you sang before?"

"Which one?"

"The one you sang when I first met you at the slave trader's."

She paused again. "I actually… don't know where I learned that. They were just words and a melody that I knew."

"I see," he said, walking away again. He stopped, remembering she had forgotten to greet him. "Hanako," he called.

"Yes, my lord?"

"I went out for a walk and returned. I did not get greeted." It embarrassed him to have to remind her.

She blushed again. "I'm sorry… I was busy doing laundry and…"

She ran up to him and wrapped him in a long embrace. His emotions drew a blank. The caressing of her body against his was something that felt so right to this feeling that he never could cease. But that was only the beginning of ceasing this constant want of something. He wanted **more. **

She let him go. The warmth faded. His heart slowed. The feeling he had for her had yet again continued, and had been satisfied for that one moment. He stared down at her with painful eyes.

She just grinned. "Well now I have to finish Rin's laundry. I already did yours!" She winked. She began to run back to the clothes, looking back and waving to him. He almost waved back.

When did this happen? When had their relationship been so blown out of proportion? When had either of them said it was okay to treat each other like good friends and not what they truly were? When had it become okay for them to constantly tease and taunt each other playfully without a second thought? Since what time was it okay for him to go bantering about with a slave girl? When had he ever wanted to go bantering about with any girl? Why couldn't he stop thinking about this? Why did it bother him so much when she did not talk to him for more than an hour? Why did he want her around every hour? When did the laws change and let him freely think all these things? So many questions… he felt a headache coming on. He decided to be lazy under a tree just a little longer.

It was if she had him attached to a string that she constantly was pulling around, luring him closer and closer to her with each tug. The closer she pulled, the more he wanted. The more attached to her he became, the closer the string became, the more the space between them broke… without the space, where would they be? How close is no space at all? What would they see in each other once all the walls that common law created for them were taken down?

As if on cue, the headache came. His head throbbed with pain and confusion, feeling helpless and alone. He never had felt helpless before in his life. She made him helpless. She had something that he wanted, no; she had something that he needed that he could not have. Why couldn't he have it? What was so bad? What did he want?

His head throbbed more, and the bright sun was not helping one bit. He went to the other side of the tree facing away from the sun. Better. But not good enough. It would never be good enough. Nothing would ever be good enough. A void had formed itself in his heart and now he felt empty. Something vital to survival was missing. It took him up until now to realize it had always been there, he had just never noticed. Not until he had met Hanako. She made him feel needed, important, good, special. That is why she had grown on him so easily. Now he thought about her night and day, her smiling face stayed with him.

No… I think… I think I… 

STOP!

His mind stopped him right there. Why did he care about some stupid slave girl? He was being way too easy on her all the time anyway. She didn't deserve his attention. His back felt tense. Must be all these stupid little worries. Why couldn't things go back to the way they used to? When he barely had anything on his mind, he could focus. He felt all-powerful and had everything was right with the world.

Because he didn't want it that way. He didn't want to be alone.

When he had met Rin he had plenty of company. And Jaken too.

It wasn't the same. It was a different kind of alone.

What kind?

The kind when no one holds you to welcome you when you come home. No one plays around and teases you because everyone is afraid that you will kill them… but she's not afraid. She was not afraid to be with him. She was not afraid of him at all. He liked that.

But that is foolish. Foolish and naïve. He was not a child; he was an adult who did not have the time to be dealing with childlike things.

Hanako's voice echoed through his mind:

_"It's fun to be childish sometimes!"_

Maybe it was fun?

He imagined himself laughing and fooling around with Hanako. Teasing each other; seeing him making her laugh; the sun shining across an open field as they came closer. He bent down to her, there faces becoming closer and closer and…

He turned off that fantasy from his mind. Now he was disgusting himself. Never before had he had fantasies like _that _before. His smart, educated mind turned itself on. No. That was it, no. He could not let himself fall into something like that. It was obvious and the answer was right there. Hanako held a string that attached itself to him, drawing him closer to her. If there were a string around him, how would he escape from it? Cut it, of course. Then he would be free. Free of the feeling that drove him out of his mind every day and every night. Free of this wanting of something that he still could not identify that was constantly nagging at the back of his mind. Free of the void in his heart because of all of this. Free of it all.

But then what would happen to Hanako?

He listened to the croaking of a frog. As unpleasant as the sound was, it was far better than the war that was taking place in his head. His head was splitting. He had never thought so hard in his life. She was the cause. The answer was right there staring him straight in the face. He did not want to have to do that. It seemed even a little cruel to even him…

No.

He refused to let himself become soft. He refused to let himself care about anyone else. He cared for himself, and that was all. He stood up and walked back over to Hanako, who was still humming to herself and doing laundry.

Just seeing her caused the icy exterior around his heart to melt. He ignored it. He had to be strong and do what was best for him.

"Hanako."

"Yes?"

"Come with me. We are going somewhere. We will take Aun."

She smiled. Guilt filled his mind, flooding every bit of strength he had left. "'Kay Lord Sesshomaru!" she said, in complete trust, "Where are you taking me?"

What he was about to do was hard, but for the best for him especially. Before he had met her that was all that mattered. What had ever happened to those days?

It would probably be very devastating for her though. He pretended like he didn't care. He sighed to himself. What would happen if he didn't pretend anymore? It didn't matter. It would all be over soon.

"You shall see," he said at last.


	15. Abandoned

**This is the longest chapter I have ever written. 8 pages. It is also very mean, but it gets kind of funny too. My first chapter using the Inuyasha gang. I think you all will really enjoy this one! Read on!**

Chapter 15: Abandoned

The wind blew his silver locks from his face. Today had suddenly become a cloudy day, and he guessed that it would start raining soon.

Hanako rode behind him on Aun. His heart was pounding. He did not want to do this; he just knew he had to in order to become the strong being that he wanted to be. She just brought him down to the point where he could not take it anymore. Goodbye Hanako.

He landed Aun. They were in the middle of a forest which he made sure was free of demons, and close to a human village. Maybe she would live there. The trees above them blocked most of the lingering sunlight, which was soon covered by clouds anyway. Mist loomed all over the ground. A storm was coming soon. It made him feel worse to have to leave her alone in the pouring rain…

Hanako looked around curiously and stepped off of Aun. This place she did not recognize, and it did not look like any place special. "Where are we, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked him.

"A forest," he answered wearily, "Isn't that obvious enough?"

She noticed his cold tone. She stayed silent, seeing that something was bothering him. She decided not to ask.

He began to climb back on top of Aun. He kept his face away from hers. He did not look at her. He couldn't stand to see her anymore. That would just make the pain worse.

"Are we leaving already, Lord Sesshomaru? Weren't you going to take me somewhere? Are we lost?" she asked. She began to climb on Aun behind him, but he pushed her away. She blinked a few times, and tried to climb back behind him once more. He batted her hands away from Aun, still without looking at her. She backed away with a questionable frown.

He tugged on Aun to signal for him to leave. Hanako's eyes widened.

"Where are you going where I cannot?" she asked, becoming a bit worried. He did not respond. She tugged on his sleeve lightly. "Lord Sesshomaru?" He did not look at her. He kept his face from turning to her. He could not tell her. "Why don't you look at me?" she asked, her voice fading. He tugged on Aun again. He lifted off the ground, hovering just above her. Hanako's eyes widened more.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Where are you going? Are you coming back?"

Once more, he did not answer.

She became panicked. What was going on? "Lord Sesshomaru!" she shouted to him, "Please answer me!"

He couldn't stand to hear her begging to him, and it wouldn't be exactly fair to leave her without telling her. He gathered up all of his courage, and told her:

"You will stay here… there…is a village where you will find refuge a little ways to your left…"

She was speechless.

"L-lord Sesshomaru… you don't mean… you are leaving me here… are you?"

He did not answer once more, even though that was true.

"Ha ha. Good joke. Very funny, my lord. You can stop now."

He stayed silent.

"It's not very funny anymore…"

He still said nothing.

"It uh… was a joke, right?"

He did not respond.

"Right…?"

He shook his head slowly.

"…Wrong?"

Her eyes filled with tears. "No! You cannot do that! You wouldn't do that!" she cried, "Please! I beg of you! Whatever I did wrong, I will do it better! I will please you in anyway I possibly can! Please, Lord Sesshomaru!"

"You can be on your way now Hanako."

"No! I refuse!"

"You cannot refuse me," he said coldly, "You are nothing but a worthless slave. Get out of my sight."

She was horrified by the way he was speaking to her.

Thunder rumbled in the distance. It began to rain freezing cold daggers. It did not even feel like rain, more like pain.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" she sobbed, "Why…?"

"I got you because I thought you possessed something special. You have been in my company for quite a while now, and I have not seen anything out of the ordinary. You are worthless to me." It was all a big lie, but it sounded reasonable. He could never tell her the real reason for leaving her.

The rain poured harder. They were both becoming soaked in the rain. The water rushing from the sky hid his desperate expression, and her tears.

There. It was almost done.

He began to fly away on Aun, but someone grabbed his arm. Without thinking, he looked down…

She had on the most pathetic face he had ever seen. Her hair was completely soaked from the rain and dripping all over the ground. Her eyes were tinged with pain and misery, tears streaming from them and down her cheeks. Her voice was even more pathetic.

"Please… don't leave me here… I don't want to be alone again…" Her voice trailed off into the thunder.

The feelings he had for her backfired and he felt like the worst person in the world. He felt a pang of regret in his heart. He stared down into her golden eyes, all of their playful happiness seeming to be fading away. But he could never keep her. He didn't sell her because he couldn't stand the thought of knowing she had another lord, but that would have been more civilized. This was why he did not want to look at her. He did not want to have to see her devastation when he told her his goodbye.

He shot her a cold stare back and flew off.

_There! You did it! It's done! Now go home to all of your things and selfishness, you stupid bastard! _a voice inside yelled to him.

Hanako's heart was bursting. She called out after him. "Why did you do that! Please come back!" He disappeared into the distance; into the sky, until his image was washed away from her sight. Thunder cracked again, and lightening flashed in the sky. Freezing rain pierced her skin, causing her to shiver from the cold.

It all registered in her mind: He's gone. He abandoned her. He did not want her anymore. She was alone.

Tears came from her eyes. She sobbed on the ground. "Why…. Why…?"

She ran. She ran as fast as she could. Maybe she could leave behind all of the pain.

(…)

"Inuyasha… SIT!" Kagome yelled to him.

A loud noise of someone falling to the ground could be heard from far away…

Inuyasha lifted his face from the ground. "D-damnit Kagome… it was just your stupid bike…" he growled.

"You tried to ride it and LOST it in the woods!" Kagome shouted to him, "And you expect me to not be mad?" She stomped one foot and growled.

Miroku shook his head. "Inuyasha, must you always be so dense?"

Sango nodded. "Yes, he obviously must…"

Shippo laughed. "You are so stupid sometimes!"

"Hey! Why the hell are you all picking on me? The damn piece of junk was worthless anyway! We're better off without it!" he snarled.

Kagome sighed. "I guess I'll go look for it… even though someone else should be doing it…" She shot a glare at Inuyasha. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, go ahead. I'm not looking for any piece of shit bike in this rain," he grumbled. Kagome entered the woods in search for her bike. The rain fell harder. She rolled her eyes and lifted up the hood of her pink jacket, so she would not get her hair wet. She had spent so long doing it this morning.

_Inuyasha… you great big idiot… Why can't you just grow up?_ she thought angrily, _Now I'm stuck out here in the pouring rain looking for my stupid bike… oh, if I don't find it my mom will kill me!_

Impact.

She felt someone collide into her. She fell to the ground. Kagome wiped her hair from her face. Someone else was on the ground too, the person who had collided into her. It was a girl who looked soaking wet from the rain, and whose face was wet with tears. From the looks of it, she was still crying. She fluttered her eyelashes.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't know anyone else was here…" the girl said. Her eyes were golden. This girl was not human.

"That's okay. I'm fine. Are you okay?" Kagome asked, watching the girl wipe tears from her eyes. She looked greatly stressed, as if something traumatic had just happened to her.

"Maybe…" she said mournfully. She blinked once. Tears came streaming down her face. "I'm sorry…" the girl said, her voice choking from cries, "I have to go…!" she started to get up. Kagome stared at the girl. She wanted to help this girl. "Wait!"

The girl stopped, her lips quivering. She let herself slump back down on the ground. She could no longer take the pain. There was nowhere to run, or hide. He had abandoned her, and there was no refuge. She covered her face in her hands. She burst down in tears.

Kagome went over to the girl and sat down next to her. "What happened to you? Are you lost?"

"No…" she whimpered, "Well maybe…"

"Where is your home?" Kagome asked, placing her shoulder on the girl's arm.

"I don't have one…" she sobbed, "Not anymore…"

"What do you mean?"

She didn't want to say it. He had done it so fast, that she still could not believe it. Sesshomaru. She had thought he was so kind. Why had he changed all in a matter of minutes? _Maybe he's bipolar… _she thought, forcing a dark stab of humor into her miserable mind.

"He left me here…" she said silently, barely above a whisper.

"Who did?" Kagome asked.

"My lord… he didn't want me anymore…"

Kagome felt pangs of sympathy.

"What is your name?"

"…Hanako…"

"Hanako? How about I take you back with me?" Kagome knew she had to do something. She couldn't just leave her out here in the rain. Hanako would get sick from getting so cold and wet, and she already was.

Hanako lifted her head. Who was this kind person?

"You would do that?"

She nodded.

Hanako wiped her eyes. It would be nice to find s safe and warm place for a while. It would only be temporary, of course, in case Sesshomaru came back for her. Maybe he would someday.

"Okay… I'll come with you… thank you."

Kagome smiled a reassuring smile to try to cheer up Hanako. She looked so sad when she cried.

"My name is Kagome. It's nice to meet you, Hanako," Kagome said, "Me and my friends are staying in a small house not that far from here." She sighed. She would look for her bike tomorrow. There were more important things to do now, and besides, she would catch a cold from being out in the rain.

Kagome helped Hanako up and then began to walk back to where Inuyasha was waiting for her.

"You are saying your lord left you here all by yourself?" Kagome shouted over the loud rain. She lifted up her jacket to cover both of them. Hanako needed it more than she did.

"Yes," Hanako shouted back, "And I don't know why…"

"Did you do anything?"

"Not that I know of…" she said. Just the thought of it made her feel even worse. Her heart was crushed. It was the worst feeling she had ever had in her life. She had had no idea that he had felt such remorse for her, while she had strong feelings of liking for him. Rejection burdened her tainted soul.

"That's really mean! Your lord must have been a real jerk!"

Jerk? Sesshomaru was far from that. He had rescued her from the slave traders, murdered the men who had raped her, given her a safe haven away from the hell which was her life, new friends, a new home. But now this?

"Please do not say that… he's not that bad…"

"But he just left you out in the middle of no where!"

"I'm a slave! I'm not that important!" Hanako shouted in his defense.

"You were his slave?"

"Yes!"

Kagome stopped walking. The house was directly in front of them, but barely noticeable because of the heavy fog. She waved Hanako forward and opened the door. Miroku was there to greet her.

"Kagome! Back so soon! Did you find your bike?"

Hanako stepped in behind her. Everyone stopped what they were doing. She felt four pairs of eyes fall upon her, watching her as water dripped from her wet frock and hair.

"What is _that?_" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Kagome, I thought you were looking for your bike!"

Kagome smiled, showing everyone that it was okay. "This is Hanako. Can she stay with us for a while?"

Sango smiled at Hanako. "It is nice to make your acquaintance. I'm Sango."

Hanako bowed to her. "It is nice to make your acquaintance as well."

"Another stupid charity act, Kagome?" Inuyasha growled, "How many times have I told you that I don't feel like helping people?"

Hanako bowed to him as well. "If you wish of me to leave, then that I shall…"

Kagome grabbed her arm. "Its okay. Just ignore Inuyasha." She shot another glare at him. Inuyasha mockingly glared back. Hanako giggled.

"And what the hell do you think is so funny, girl?" Inuyasha confronted her. Hanako stepped backward. She lowered her head. "I'm sorry…."

"Inuyasha! Be nice!" Kagome scolded.

Miroku stood silently in the background, observing the girl. The big golden eyes, the white crystal-like hair, this girl was not human. Her skin was almost white, a skin tone that was physically impossible for any human to reach. And her aura was most peculiar.

"Step aside Inuyasha," he said, pushing Inuyasha out of the way, "There is something I must ask this woman."

He grabbed her hands and pulled her close to him. He smirked.

"Would you do me the honor of bearing my child, young miss?"

Hanako's eyebrows rose. "Huh?"

Sango hit Miroku over the head. She innocently smiled at Hanako. "Sorry about Miroku. He's sort of a lecher…" She growled at him and hit him again. Hanako pulled her hands close to her, not wanting anyone else to touch her. Kagome slapped her forehead. Inuyasha sighed.

Kagome sat Hanako down. "So tell me more about your lord. He abandoned you? That's so mean!" Hanako's eyes lowered in shame. She brought her hand to her heart. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Kagome said, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to!"

A crowd had gathered around her. "You were abandoned by your lord?" Sango asked, intrigued. Inuyasha snickered. "You must be one bad servant…"

"I will talk…" Hanako said quietly. Maybe it would make her feel better to talk about it.

"What was he like?" Shippo asked, passing out fish grilled on a stick that he had made for everyone. Hanako refused hers. She was not hungry.

"Where do I even begin…?" Hanako thought out loud. She smiled slightly, remembering him. "He was always kind in a strange way I guess, tall, brave, strong, yes very very strong, mysterious, quiet… he never really talked much. And he was quite unpredictable sometimes…"

"Wow," Sango said.

"I never thought he hated me or anything," she began. She laughed a little. "He even made me hug him whenever he came home from somewhere!"

"Where did you live?" Miroku asked.

"We traveled."

Kagome got up and got Hanako some things from her backpack. She handed them to her. "You should change into this since your clothes are so wet," she said. Hanako unfolded what she had given her: a white silky dress with a little pink ribbon at the top. The top and bottom was frilled with lace. She gaped at it for long moments. Kagome laughed.

"I know, I know. It's not something you wouldn't normally wear. It's my spare pair of pajamas. Here's a brush too, for your hair." Hanako took the brush and went into a smaller area in the house to change. Inuyasha leaned over toward Kagome.

"Who the hell is that girl?"

"I found her while I was out looking for my bike. She was crying, and cold, and wet… I couldn't just leave her there!"

"You could've… but you just chose not too!"  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "We will just give her a home until the rain passes. And I think I saw a village back a little ways. We can drop her off there."

Shippo interrupted their conversation. "Hey, if she's a servant, can we make her work for us?"

"No!" Kagome shouted.

Hanako stepped back into the room, her long wet hair reaching past her rear, and her wet bangs covering her eyes. The little white dress reached just above her knees. She sat back down.

Sango handed her another fish. "Are you sure you don't want one?"

"Its okay… I'm fine," she said refusing it again, "Kagome-san, do you have a ribbon I could use to tie back my hair, if that's okay?"

"Sure," she said, "There is one over there on that table."

Hanako walked over to get it and began to comb her hair back.

"What was your asshole lord's name?" Inuyasha asked, becoming a little curious about Hanako as well.

Hanako began to braid her hair into a long braid. "He was not an 'asshole'…"

"He abandoned you! Aren't you mad at him?"

"No. He must've had a good reason…"

"There isn't a good reason for being nice to someone and then turning around and abandoning them!" Shippo added.

"It's my fault…" Hanako said somberly, "I must've done something to upset him…"

"Quit feeling so damn sorry for yourself! He was the one with the problem, not you!" Inuyasha boomed. Kagome touched his shoulder to quiet him. He began eating his fish again, taking huge bites out of it.

"Well, what was his name?" Kagome asked, "Maybe we know him and can find him for you."

Hanako sighed...

"His name was… Lord Sesshomaru… do you know him?"

They all stopped. All of their heads snapped around. Inuyasha began choking on his food. He began to hack it back up and started laughing.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked over Inuyasha's laughing, "You mean the dog demon of the west?"

Hanako's whole face lit up. "Yes! That's him!" she said, smiling at the very thought of him.

"That guy's scary…" Shippo commented.

"He's not scary!" Hanako said, "Not to me at least…"

"How can you say that?" Sango asked, eating her fish, "Are you really that fond of him?"

Hanako smiled again. "Yes… yes I am… he helped me. He is the kindest person in the world!"

Inuyasha stopped laughing. He took in what she just said, and began laughing even harder.

"I don't think Sesshomaru would qualify as 'kind'…" Miroku added, "I thought he was bad before, but to have booted away such a lovely lady," he came up closer to her, wrapping his arm around her waist, "To have committed such a crime…"

Sango hit him over the head.

"Sesshomaru? HA! And you said your lord wasn't an asshole!"

Hanako gave him a sad look. Her Lord Sesshomaru was not an asshole. "Please don't speak badly of my lord. You just don't know him as well as I do…"

"Know him? He's my older halfbrother! I don't think you could get closer to knowing him than that!"

She froze.

It was as if she saw this "Inuyasha" in a whole new light. If he was related to Sesshomaru, then he must be someone special. She became increasingly excited. She ran over to him and bowed.

"I am honored," she began, "To meet the younger sibling of my dear Lord Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha gaped at her for long moments.

"Is there anything you would like? I was a servant to your brother, so therefore I am most pleased to be a servant to you as well! I will do whatever I can to please you!" She bowed again.

Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah… there is something I would like…" He could feel his stomach growling. The fish hadn't even begun to fill him up. "Get me a pig. Go catch one in the woods or something. And roast it."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.

Hanako nodded. "As you wish, Lord Inuyasha! Kagome-san, could I borrow your coat?"

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "You are not going out in while it is raining are you?"

"Inuyasha told me to."

Inuyasha smirked again. "On second thought Kagome, let her stick around for a while… Also, I would like-"

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

Hanako stared as Inuyasha came falling to the ground flat on his face.

"Lord Inuyasha? Are you okay, Lord Inuyasha?" she asked, poking his back. He groaned.

Hanako decided maybe she would like staying with these people.


	16. Irreplacable

_Well, I am going away on a class field trip for four days, three nights. It would be really really REALLY nice if I could come home from a long exhausting trip to some nice reviews on my story! Yup it sure would! _

Chapter 16: Irreplaceable

Rin drew pictures of funny looking people with a long stick in the dirt. She sighed to herself, drawing a dog and a cat next to one of them, very pleased to see that almost all he dirt around her was filled with her little doodles. She smiled.

Sesshomaru sat on the edge of the cliff, where he had been for many days. He hadn't moved. Rin had awoken late one night, and he was still in that spot, staring up at the sky deep in thought. Ever since Hanako had disappeared, he had not moved. She had asked Jaken about it before, where Hanako had gone. He had said:

_"She… went off into a village for little while… to get some money… yeah that's it! To get some money! Heh…heheh…eheh…"_

She hummed and skipped over to Sesshomaru. Maybe he would talk today.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she said happily, "How are you doing today? I'm fine!"

"Good," was all he said in response. He did not want to tell Rin that he had gotten rid of Hanako. He did not want two people upset with him.

"When will Hanako-chan come back? It doesn't take that long to get money," Rin asked, coming closer to him.

"Soon."

She nodded in acceptance. "That's good. It has been awfully quiet here without her…" she said. Rin skipped off into the distance.

Quiet wasn't all it had been.

It had been… lonely without her to him. He thought the strange feeling he had for her would've gone away with her gone, but instead it remained, tormenting him day and night. Whenever he closed his eyes, he could see her devastated looking face staring back at him, and her pathetic voice asking him where he was going.

He had thought about it for a while now. He was going insane. He couldn't live like this. It was time to replace Hanako.

"Rin. Come with me. We are leaving," he called to Rin. She perked up immediately and smiled. "Okay Lord Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed in response, running to his side. He led the way, walking off to where he had remembered seeing a caravan that was selling slaves.

He had remembered seeing a similar scene before, where he had met Hanako. She had been sitting all alone on a platform, no one looking at her, or noticing her, or asking for her price. She had looked quite dirty and scrawny when he had first bought her, almost like some sort of vermin, but had quickly changed and become a woman, a very beautiful woman. A little too beautiful, and he had found himself staring at her on many occasions. Too many occasions. She had taken control of him somehow, and so he got rid of her. And yet he was still in her grasp, and she would not let him go. Or was it that he was the one who would not let her go?

The caravan looked of a better quality than the one where he had gotten Hanako. The slaves looked decent and well fed, and not one of them was left unattended to. He looked about for one that at least looked like her, or one that had no paying customers looking at her, just as Hanako did not have one person paying any mind to her, one that was similar to Hanako.

He knew the new slave he was going to buy had to be female, just like she was, and have a similar personality. But not one of these slaves looked at all like her; or resembled her in any way. None of them even reminded him of her.

"Where are we Lord Sesshomaru? Why are we here?" Rin asked curiously, looking about at all of the slaves.

Sesshomaru did not answer Rin. He looked closer at one girl who had just been taken out of a carriage.

She was dressed in chains, wearing a faded violet kimono. Her hair was black and short, with some longer strands in the front. Her eyes were lavender, but a haunting sort of lavender; bright and almost evil. She was a demon. This girl would do just fine.

He walked over past a few other people who were looking at her. She stared at him blankly, her eyes like ice, fierce and dangerous. Sesshomaru took coins from his pocket and handed them to a man standing near her and took the chains that held the girl. She blinked a few times and followed, her blank expression never changing.

Rin gasped and pulled on Sesshomaru's sleeve. "Lord Sesshomaru! Are you really taking this slave girl? What about Hanako-chan?"

"Hanako is gone."

Rin stopped dead in her tracks.

"…What do you mean, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Nothing. Come along Rin, or I shall leave you behind."

Rin paced quickly after him on command.

He almost wanted to ask the girl if she had ever been raped or molested and tell her that he would kill whomever did it to her, just like he had done for Hanako. But he stopped himself, realizing how stupid that sounded.

Sesshomaru turned around to the girl. "What is your name, girl?"

She looked up at him, her lavender eyes flashing. "I am Chika. And you are?"

Not nearly as respectful as Hanako. "I am Sesshomaru. Lord Sesshomaru to you."

Chika nodded. "I see. And I am to work for you?"

Who was she to question him? "Yes you are."

Chika looked down again, inspecting Rin beside her, who looked quite devastated. Chika never liked children, and by the scent of this one, it was a human. She was disgusted that a demon lord would drag along a puny human girl. "Sesshomaru, may I ask why you have a human brat with you?"

Rin glared at her. "Hey!"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Let her be," he said coldly, ignoring the fact that she had forgotten to call him 'lord' again. He now began to understand why some slaves needed to be whipped. Hanako had never needed to be whipped. She had always given him utmost respect above all others.

Rin tugged on Sesshomaru's sleeve again. "But Lord Sesshomaru, what do you mean Hanako-chan is gone?" she asked again.

Sesshomaru did not respond to Rin this time. They had arrived where he had left Jaken. Sesshomaru then realized that he had completely forgotten Jaken and had left him there.

Jaken peered from behind a rock. "Lord Sesshomaru! You left me here all alone! Why?" Chika came up in front of Sesshomaru. He raised an eyebrow. Chika was so disrespectful, to stand in front of him and block his view. Hanako had never done this before.

She placed a hand on her hip. "What the hell is that?" she asked, pointing to  
Jaken.

He flared. "How dare you speak to me that way!" Jaken yelled, "I don't even know who you are!"

Chika turned to Sesshomaru. "You don't expect me to take orders from that thing, do you?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes toward her. She had a terrible attitude and had no idea who she was insulting. To have talked about Rin badly, insulted Jaken (which he secretly found hilarious) who was of a way higher class then she would ever be, and to have called him just by his first name, was almost crossing the line.

"You take orders. That's what you do."

"Whatever," she said, her fierce eyes rolling. Her blank expression yet again reappeared. "What do I do now, Sesshomaru? Fan you?" she asked mockingly.

He became annoyed with her quite easily. Hanako had never been like this. Had he purchased the bitchiest slave out of the whole caravan, or were all slaves other than Hanako so terrible? Chika had no idea what the hell she was doing, or who the hell she was, or how the hell she should act around those of a higher class.

Rin smiled at Chika. A new friend. "We can go play tag!" she said with excitement, taking Chika's hand and pulled her over to a clearing. She hit her hand away and rubbed it. "Don't you touch me, mortal scum!" Chika shrieked, "Now I have to wash it!" Her eyes darted around and spotted a creek. She went to it and soaked her hand for long moments, and dried it on the grass. Rin stood in her place, completely dumfounded at how mean Chika was.

Sesshomaru observed Chika. He had hoped for someone like Hanako, and this girl was her exact opposite. Hanako had always played with Rin. And she had never mocked him or disrespected him in any way, except for once when she had been teasing him but he had liked that, and she had apologized right after. But the biggest difference was their eyes. Chika's were fierce and icy, like the eyes of a killer. Hanako's were soft and golden like the sun, sweet and innocent. She had always been smiling

He felt a whole new sensation of pain and regret whenever he thought about it.

He turned around and let his demonic energy surround him. He began to run, run away from it all, letting himself float over the ground until he was traveling faster than he ever had before.

Jaken called out after him. "Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you going!"

He didn't even know where he was going. He just needed to be by himself to think, get away from all the noise. To clear his head, and to be alone. But alone was the last thing he wanted to be.

He felt as if he were billions of miles away from everyone. He felt satisfied with this, so he stopped running, letting his energy die down. He was in a deep forest, a deep, dark, quiet forest. This would do fine.

He stood silently, accepting all facts into his head. He hadn't stopped thinking about Hanako ever since… ever since he had first gotten her. That was a fact. He only thought of her as a slave. This was not a fact, even thought it should have been. Normally he could easily dispel any feelings of affection for Rin, but he never could for Hanako. This was also a fact.

He loved Hanako.

…

This was not a fact. It could not be a fact. He loved nobody and nothing. Love did not exist in his mind. He had always known that. He did not have the time or patience for "love" nor did he want to take part in such a foolish thing. And she was a slave girl! A lord and a slave loving eachother was as strange as an elder teacher and his eight year old student loving eachother!She wasn'teven a demon, or whatever she was! He chuckled to himself, yet was feeling quite nervous.

He looked around at where he was, taking in his surroundings. He was sure of it now. He had been here before.

He turned his head around in both directions. The wind blew in his face, the trees revealing a clearing that looked so familiar…

_No… _he thought_, it couldn't be…_

But it was. This was where him and Hanako had first met. He dashed over to the clearing, pushing away some branches, the same ones Jaken had pushed away all that time ago. The clearing was of course empty now because the business had obviously moved. But still, scents lingered about the air of this place. He walked over to the very edge of the clearing. He stood somberly.

Here. This was where he had first seen her, perched on a stool in ropes and chains on a platform all alone with no one looking at her. A trace of her blood scent still remained in the spot where her back had bled when she was whipped. He inhaled it deeper. Anything to do with her soothed him.

He could deny it no longer. He missed Hanako more than anyone could ever imagine. Getting rid of her did him no good. He thought maybe it would make his feelings for her dissipate, but he just felt worse than ever. He no longer questioned it. He wanted her back at his side, and if she were not, then he would be miserable. That, regrettably, was a fact.

_What have I done?_ he wondered to himself. He felt almost ashamed to have left Hanako all alone in the pouring rain. What would she do if she saw him again? He pictured her, her entire face lighting up the way it always did whenever she saw him, but this time ten times brighter because he had come back for her. The she would run into his arms and stay there. And he would never abandon her ever again. And then he would sell Chika. It was a stupid little fantasy that he never normally would have thought, but he didn't know what to believe anymore. Hanako had messed up his life. And he liked it that way. No. He loved it that way… 

He touched his chest. His heart was racing.

He began to run again. He would find her and bring her back to him, no matter what it took.


	17. Homesick

**Chapter 17! Yay!**

**Sorry this took so long! First, I was on a school trip for four days and three nights and then wouldn't let me log in! But here it is: chapter 17. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vanessa Carlton's songs.**

Chapter 17: Homesick

Hanako took her kimono off of a branch where it had been drying over night. It was still damp. She sighed and hung it back up, slightly annoyed that she would have to continue wearing this ridiculous white frilly dress. She walked over to Kagome, who was setting up some sort of strange gray box on the ground before her. Hanako stared at it.

"What is that thing?" she asked, pointing to it.

Kagome laughed. "This is my radio. I brought it with me from my house because I finally got batteries."

"What are batteries?" Hanako asked, sitting down next to the "radio" and inspecting it closer.

"They are what make the radio work without having to plug it in. You don't have plugs here."

Hanako raised an eyebrow. "What difference does it make if you plug it in? And what are plugs anyway?"

"You could have it work that way too."

"How?"

"The electricity gives it power to work."

"Huh?"

"And so do the batteries."

"I don't get it…"

Kagome heaved a sigh. "Never mind…" She didn't feel like explaining anymore.

Kagome pressed a button on the "radio" and a compartment opened on the top. Hanako became captivated with the radio and watched closer. Kagome got out a shiny, round, disk and put it into the compartment and closed it again. She began pressing more buttons.  
"What are you doing, Kagome?" Hanako asked, becoming more and more intrigued each moment, "What does this thing do?"

"It plays music."

"It does? But how?"

"With the CDs."

"What are those?"

She held up one of the disks. "These are. They have music on them."

"How do you get the music on the CDs?" Hanako asked.

"I don't really know. My friend burned the music on this one for me."

Hanako imagined people throwing those shiny disks into a bonfire and then people playing music near it so it would somehow record onto the burning CD. _That's ridiculous… but I guess that's how it works_, she thought.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Nothing, just don't even question it…" Kagome didn't even want to try explaining technology that she herself did not completely understand to someone of Japan's feudal era. Music began to play from her radio.

_Crashed on the floor when I moved in __  
__This little bunk alone with some strange new friends __  
__Stay up too late, and I'm too thin __  
__We promise each other it's till the end…_

Hanako's eyes widened. "How did you do that? Is it magic?"

Kagome shook her head, the music filling her ears, making it impossible for her to become annoyed with anyone while the singer's sweet voice kept her spirits high and her temper low.

Hanako listened to the song playing on the radio. "I like this song," she commented. The song had instruments and noises that she had never heard before. She wondered what it was that made these noises.

_Jenny screams out and it's no pose __  
__'Cause when she dances she goes and goes __  
__And beer through the nose on an inside joke __  
__And I'm so excited I haven't spoken_

The happy melody to the song made her happy; it helped her forget about the one thing that had been on her mind ever since he got rid of her:Sesshomaru.

_It's alright __  
__And it's nice not to be so alone __  
__But I hold onto secrets __  
__In white houses…_

Those words spoke to her. The pain inside of her calmed down, and the banging of the piano from the radio lifted her spirits. She would make a note in her mind to learn the words to this song so she could sing it for Rin… if she ever saw Rin again. She sighed. It was no use.

She just could not get it off her mind. It was strange the way she kept on thinking that he would come back for her, someday, someway, somehow. But there was no way he would ever come back for her. Her mind traced out the image of his face that day, his cold expression that said "I don't want you anymore" all over it. That was basically what he meant when he left her. What had she done wrong? What had she done that had been so wrong for him to leave her alone again in the pouring rain? She looked back through her memory. Nothing. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Had he been the one who had done something wrong? No. Sesshomaru would never give her up for no reason at all, would he? She could not see him doing something so cruel. She sighed. She had been sighing so much for the past day. You sigh a lot when you're depressed. She didn't mind it. She had every right to be. She held in tears again, choked back cries, and inhaled and exhaled away the growing lump in her throat.

Inuyasha was asleep on the branch of a tree, Shippo directly below him in the shade. Sango and Miroku were chatting with each other near the house they had stayed in. Hanako watched them closely. It was a record, she decided, that Miroku had gone this long having a conversation with Sango without touching her rear. But, it soon ended with his wandering hand and a slap across the face from Sango. She giggled as she watched Miroku apologizing to Sango. She hit him again and he fell over. Hanako smiled bigger. Her life was so boring. She sighed.

She looked over to Kagome to talk to. She had fallen asleep along with Inuyasha. She surmised that no one had slept well last night. She hadn't either.

It was funny though; the more she got to know Sesshomaru's little brother and his friends she noticed it. They were the exact opposite of Sesshomaru and his companions; so much less mature, and so different to live with. She never had to do any work at all, and she felt guilty. Inuyasha had not rejected to having her serve him, but Kagome had "sat" him whenever he requested her of something. He should have been the richer one of the two brothers, instead of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had never asked her to do anything and could very well live without a servant. He was living without one now. She didn't really call Jaken his servant.

She looked over to Miroku and Sango once more. They were both asleep as well.

Alone. Alone again. Even with this group of people, she was still alone. They had all known each other for the longest time and she was the outsider. Talking to any of them would have been futile anyway. It was so obvious that all of them were paired off with each other, and she did not want to interrupt their "moments". The tears came out.

_Home…_ she thought mournfully as she sobbed, _I just want to go home! I want to go home with Lord Sesshomaru! I want him to come back and get me! I want to play stupid games of tag and I spy with Rin and have Jaken laugh at our foolishness! I want to have pointless conversations with Sesshomaru again! I don't want to be here anymore! _

She wept quietly to herself, not wanting to wake anyone up. She listened to the radio again. It was a happy song still. She cursed to herself, not wanting to here about someone else's happiness; not while she was sitting here in her misery. She pressed the button on the radio that she had seen Kagome pressing to get to a different song. She pressed out her sadness on the button until it got to a track that did not sound as happy. She listened to the words…

_I've been taking what you're giving, __  
__Now I'm thinking I've been living in the fantasy of your sweet smile… __  
__Sad as blue and blue as only you could cast the color on me __  
__Can you see my fire red? _

_C'est la vie, c'est la vie here in my lonely __  
__C'est la vie, c'est la vie here in my lonely without him… _

This was much better.

Inuyasha yawned and stretched. He jumped down from the tree and looked around. "Damn," he exclaimed, "everyone's asleep…" He looked over to Hanako. "Not you though," he said, coming over to her. He snickered.

"Is that Kagome's stupid thing? I never got how she worked it. I broke her first one."

"You break and lose a lot of her things, don't you?" Hanako said, implying that he had also lost her bike.

"Yeah, shut up," he grumbled, "It isn't my fault her shit is cursed!"  
Inuyasha turned away from her, but looked back at her over his shoulder. Her eyes were red. She had been crying. He turned away again, pretending not to notice. He spoke without looking at her.

"You miss him?"

She paused.  
"Miss" could barely describe it. He was her every thought and breath and heartbeat.  
"Maybe…"

"Get over it," Inuyasha said, "He's not all that great. And he abandoned you. Aren't you mad at him at all?"

She shook her head.

"Well you should be. Then you wouldn't miss him as much."

She sighed.

He looked over at her again. Her face was lowered in misery.

"I've been meaning to ask you…" he began, "What exactly is your relationship with Sesshomaru anyway?"

She paused again.

"Why do you ask that? I was his slave. There really wasn't any more than that…"

"Then why are you all hung up about him leaving you?"

"I'm not hung up-"

"Then why were you crying?"

She became embarrassed. "H-how did you know that?"

"You didn't think you were hiding it did you?" He handed her a towel. "Wash the tears off your face. Then maybe people won't be able to tell."

She reluctantly wiped her face, never taking her eyes off of him. He was trying to be kind to her without actually being kind to her.

"Did you love him?" he asked, sitting down on a stool.

Her head snapped around. "What?"

"Did you love him? Do I have to say it twice?" he snarled.

"L-love…?" She knew she liked him, but did she love him? That would be even worse. All of the trouble she could get in for a small crush would double. She was in far too deep already.

"By the way you talk about him I would think so," he commented, "The first time you came here and described him, you described him as the best person in the world."

"I don't love him," she said finally. She couldn't love him.

"Spill. You at least like him, right?"

She couldn't tell him. She could never tell anyone the sad truth that she had fallen for her own lord and protector. It was too pathetic to admit.  
"I don't want to talk about it."

That meant yes. "Okay then," he said, "Then tell me something else. What are you?"

"…What am I?"

"Yeah. You're not human are you?"

She had always thought she was human. But then she met Sesshomaru, and she just wasn't sure anymore. All of the special things he had said she possessed were beginning to convince her otherwise.

"I am not sure…" she said, "Sesshomaru says I am something that he has not seen before. He says I am different. That was why he bought me. And he said he got rid of me because I have not done anything special yet." She had not believed him when he had said that though. The look in his eye had been saying so much more.

"If you were his slave, why didn't he just sell you and get money?"

This she did not understand either. "I do not know…"

He looked closer at her. "Maybe you are a half demon of some sort… hmmmm…" He came up closer to her face. She blinked. He shook his head. "Nah. You don't have a trace of demonic scent on you at all." He sniffed her shoulder. She twitched a little at him being so close to her. "Um… I beg your pardon…?" she said nervously.

"You kind of smell like… water. And something sweet… like incense… oh yeah and dead flowers…" he continued sniffing her peculiar scent.

"Oh, thanks…" she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

(…)

_It's her! _Sesshomaru thought, sniffing the air around him, inhaling the sweet smell of water and incense and flowers. _This is her scent! She was here… _

He ran after the trail of her scent leading further into the forest. Another scent was with it. A mortal girl.

_She must have found shelter…_ he thought, feeling quite relieved that she had most likely survived the time he had left her. He felt a slight weight lifted from his shoulders. But still so much weight remained.  
He ran as fast as fast as he could, even though he was so out of breath already that he could barely breathe and his stomach hurt. He inhaled deeply again, picking up another scent that made him stop dead in his tracks.  
_What is this? _

It was the scent of his hated half demon, half brother Inuyasha. He became confused. He shook away the thought. The scent must have been old, or they must have crossed paths or something. He continued on his scent path to Hanako.

He ran through trees, the scent becoming stronger and stronger with each step. His mind flourished with foolish thoughts. What would he say to her? What would she say back? He could see it now: she would run to him and greet him with a happy embrace. She would most likely cry in his arms and ask him why he had left her there. He could never tell her why. He would never tell her why. He could never say that he felt himself liking her a little too much and he didn't want it that way and so he got rid of her in hopes to free himself of his own foolish "affections" or whatever they were. Maybe he could tell her that he had been drunk. Yeah. That might work.

He stopped where he was. He heard voices, one of them sounding very similar to Hanako's. The other was a man's. He quickly forgave her for talking to another man and ripped through the bushes.

He stopped. He gaped. They gaped back.

The man turned around, a scowl crossing across his face.

"Inu… Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru stuttered. _What the hell is he doing here ? _

Hanako sat with Inuyasha quite close to her. A little too close. Inuyasha: Sesshomaru's loathed half brother. They had become acquainted with each other somehow. Sesshomaru's temper flared. He was the last person he wanted her to talk to.

Hanako's eyes widened. There he was. Did he come back for her? "M-my Lord…?" she asked, almost wanting Inuyasha to pinch her because she must be dreaming. She did not know what to say, what to do. Whether to cry or to smile. Whether to run to him or away. She just sat there observing him. He looked almost happy to see her.

"Look what the wind blew in…" Inuyasha snickered, "A flying bastard…"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the scene before him. Inuyasha's stupid companions all opening up their eyes and looking at him, all with stupid looks on their faces and sleepiness still about their stupid little weary heads. They weren't even awake yet. Hanako had been staying with these people. She stood up and knocked some of her long white hair out of her face. Much to his surprise, she was wearing a short, tight, and unusually frilly white dress that just so happened to be very translucent. He tried his best not to stare at places that weren't meant to be stared at.

She looked away and tears gathered in her eyes. She couldn't look at him. He felt badly for making her cry again, but hid it as best he could.

"Hanako…" he said quietly, waiting for her response. He wanted her to run up into his arms just like he had imagined. He waited. Nothing happened.

"Y-yes…?" she asked through tears, not knowing what to do.

"Do you… want to come home…?" he said, trying to keep his voice as cold as possible. Others were around and he had a reputation to live up to.

She turned to him. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes widened. She nodded her head. This wasn't happening. It was all happening just the way she had wanted it to. Too good to be true.

Inuyasha butted in. "Wait a minute," he said cockily, "You break the girl's heart and then you come back here and take her right back without a fight or anything?" He turned to Hanako. "Where's your dignity? Are you going to let him push you around? Are you going to let him get away with it?"

Kagome got up and tried to quiet Inuyasha. Hanako lowered her head. She wanted to go back with him. That was all she had been dreaming of. But Inuyasha's words echoed in her mind…

_"Aren't you mad at him? He had no right to just abandon you…" _

_"Where's your dignity?" _

_"He's just an asshole!"_

She looked back to that day…

_It was raining so hard that she could barely see anything. It was as if freezing daggers were falling from the sky and piercing her skin, causing her to bleed all over the ground. Her world toppled over as he told her he was leaving her there. She cried and begged him no but he had not listened. He said many mean things and treated her badly on that day. Before she knew it, he had disappeared into the sky, leaving her with that cold stare he had thrown at her before she left. __  
__But then, Kagome had helped her. All of these people had given her a place to stay and somewhere to sleep and food to eat. They had all been helpful and giving and hadn't made her lift a finger. _

And now, the man who caused her to cry was back, asking for her return.

A lie. That's what it all was. Sesshomaru and her had been a lie. He was a liar. Nothing but a rotten liar. He just was lazy and wanted her to do something for him so he had come running to get her back. Why had it taken so long to see this? She had done nothing but shower him with her kindness. He had no right to just leave her alone by herself. She could've died if Kagome hadn't found her.

And now here HE was…

She felt something rise up inside of her. A flame was lit and continued to burn through every act of kindness she did for HIM, every good thought she had had of HIM, every good feeling she had for HIM. Everything positive about HIM in her mind: perished. Gone. Burned.

"Come, Hanako," HE said, turning around, "We will go home then."

"…no…" a voice replied.

He stopped. One of them had revolted against him. He heaved a sigh. Which one of Inuyasha's companions would he have to kill today?

"Which one of you dares to resist me?"

He turned around again.

Hanako stood silently in front of everyone else. Something new was in her eyes… a twinkle of anger.

"I said no."

His eyes widened with horror.


	18. When Slaves Revolt

**Long note from the author today! (Insert lackadaisical applause here!)**  
**Hahaha I was in a TERRIBLE mood when I wrote this chapter and I took is out on poor Sesshomaru in this chapter… DAMN he gets his ass kicked by our dear Hanako-chan… its kind of funny though. I was laughing while I was reading it earlier. But I will let you read it for yourself!**

**Ps: Yeah the chapter title sucks get over it. I couldn't think of anything else. **

**Pss: Yes I know it is WAY too early to be thinking about sequels but guess what I have! I have two really good ideas and I can't choose which one I should do! I'll tell you what, if I get five reviews on this story, I will post mini summaries of them and I will let you the people vote for which one I should do. Or maybe I should do both? Then which one should I do first? Oh well…**

**Yeah I'll shut up now so you can read **

**(Goes away)**

Chapter 18: When Slaves Revolt…(dun dun dun)

"I still don't see the point in looking for him…" Chika grumbled while clinging to Aun in the sky. Out of pure boredom, she filed her nails on the sharp, metal part of the saddle on Aun.

Jaken pulled on Aun to make him go faster. "Lord Sesshomaru left without saying anything! And it has been quite a while… I want to see if he's okay."

"Lord Sesshomaru can handle anything!" Rin said happily, her eyes shining, "He is so strong!" She hummed a song as she fiddled with a flower chain she had made for Hanako. That gave her an idea.

"Maybe Lord Sesshomaru went to find Hanako-chan? She has been gone for a lot longer than usual…" Rin wondered aloud.

"Ehh… I don't think so…" Jaken said, "You mean you still don't know…?" He nervously tugged on Aun's ropes.

"Know what?" Rin asked innocently.

He lowered his gaze away from Rin. He didn't want to see her cry when he told her the news. "Erm… eh-hem… I don't really want to be the one who tells you this… but you see-"

"Your Lord Sesshomaru ditched that bitch in the middle of the woods a long time ago. She's not coming back," Chika said for him. She went back to inspecting her nails, her facial expression still as blank as ever even though she had just crushed a child's dreams.

Jaken glared at her. "Where did you find that out?"

Chika rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You were talking about it. What you do think I am? Deaf? I'm not stupid ya know!" She spread out her hand again, seeing her nails in perfect shape and size. She grinned slightly.

Rin stared at her in disbelief. "No. She went to the village to get money. Isn't that right, Master Jaken?"

Jaken shook his head slowly. He began to wonder if Lord Sesshomaru would truly approve of him acting once more on his own and telling Rin information that he wasn't really sure he could tell. "I'm afraid not Rin…"

"No!" Rin shouted at him, "Lord Sesshomaru would never get rid of Hanako!" She clasped her hands together and wore a dreamy expression. "They are destined for each other…" She could see them together holding hands and smiling; just as her own mother and father used to. She beamed up at the sky happily, remembering one of the fond memories of her family that were ever so dear to her. Maybe she would be able to see that kind of love again someday, if Sesshomaru and Hanako would ever truly be together like she had imagined.

Jaken's head snapped around at her words. "What did you just say?"

Chika laughed dryly. "So the guy has got himself a lover, has he? His own slave? Now that's new…" She paused, realizing how absurd and wrong it sounded. "Isn't that illegal?"

Jaken screamed at all of them. "YES! It is VERY illegal! Rin! Never say anything like that ever again! Do you understand what I am saying? You could get Lord Sesshomaru and Hanako in a lot of trouble if anyone hears you!" He caught his breath and directed Aun forward again. He despised traveling with others.

Rin lowered her head. It all seemed so perfect to her. "But I don't understand, Master Jaken… I just don't understand…"

Chika rolled her eyes. "Of course you don't. You are far too young and foolish."

Jaken spotted Sesshomaru on the ground below them. He directed Aun downward and through trees. The branches cut at their skin, but they were soon past them. Jaken landed Aun next to Sesshomaru. He did not look pleased.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" he yelled coming up to him at his feet, "Why did you leave without saying anything?"

Sesshomaru wore an expression of pain. He stared at Hanako. Jaken turned around to see her there. He gasped.

"Hanako? But Lord Sesshomaru, I thought you got rid of her because she was a bother to you!"

Hanako scowled. Sesshomaru turned away from her, taking every bit of energy he had to hide the way he was feeling at that moment. "I have decided that I would like her back in my company," he stated, hoping that maybe she would forget their differences and come back from hearing him say that. He waited. Nothing happened.

Rin gasped and covered her mouth. "L-lord Sesshomaru! So it is true?" She ran up to him and lightly tapped his leg to get his attention. "You got rid of Hanako-chan and _lied _to me saying she would come back?"

Sesshomaru had not noticed Rin there. He turned around to see the innocent child, whom he secretly adored so much, looking at him with teary brown eyes. "It was not your business," he responded.

"Hanako-chan!" Rin shouted, "Please forgive Lord Sesshomaru! I bet he didn't mean it! Did you my lord?" She turned to him in hopes for him to back her up, but he said nothing. He gazed at her again, burning the image of her glaring at him in his mind.

Chika looked at Hanako. She had wanted to meet the girl that everyone seemed to be so fond of. Her crystal white hair shone in the sun and her golden eyes glittered with anger. A pretty girl she was. No wonder Sesshomaru wanted her. She did not look like a slave at all. Chika stayed silent for the first time in her life and watched, for she knew that something interesting was about to take place before her.

"The gangs all here…" Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome, Miroku and Sango came up beside him. "What's going on?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha smirked, knowing that Hanako was about to tell Sesshomaru off. "Just watch," he said. "Watch."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru for long moments. _He actually did come back for her…_ she thought, a little surprised. That didn't seem like something he would normally do.

Sesshomaru shook his head. She was going to come back with him, whether she liked it or not. The past days had been hell to live through. No one to talk to but an idiot that called himself his servant and a little girl who was far too young to understand anything he would say. "Nonsense…" he said in disbelief, "Come now, Hanako."

He took her arm and dragged her from her spot. She walked silently. What was this? She felt her anger boil over, as if she had reached her limit, her boiling point. Normally she let people push her around, but she had truly had enough of Sesshomaru treating her like dirt. She no longer wanted to take orders. She felt a strong urging sensation of something new: independence.

She lifted her arm and gripped his wrist as hard as she could, digging her nails into his skin so he would let go, focusing all hate on that spot. "Just… who… the hell…" her voice started of faintly. She threw his arm off of her. He turned around in complete surprise.

"Do you think you are!" she shouted at him.

He froze. She had just yelled at him.

Jaken gasped. "You… you dare…"

Hanako rolled her eyes. "Dare? Me? Oh yes, you bet I dare!" A flash of mischief came across her face. She raised her arms mockingly. "I dare to assault the ever powerful Lord Sesshomaru! Oh God, help us all! Strike me down, oh powerful and mighty lord, I have been a bad, bad, naughty girl! Oh, dear me!" she mocked.

Sesshomaru couldn't move. People had insulted him before, but she was the last person he would ever expect to have. He would not strike her down. He would never lay a hand on her. Inuyasha was cackling in the background. Chika had to hold in bursts of laughter. She liked this Hanako character.

"You did not answer my question, Sesshomaru!" The name Sesshomaru without the "Lord" in front of it rolled off her tongue like poison dripping from fangs. He hated it. He could not respond to her. He couldn't think of any wiser move than to just stand there and look at her. She had never once yelled at him before, nor did she have the right. This would be a proper time to beat her like everyone had always told him to do but he did not move. Something told him not to move from that one spot, and he listened to it.

"Well let me tell you something," she began, "I am Hanako! Not just some thing you can toss away and then come back for just like that! I am someone! A living, breathing being! I HAVE FEELINGS YOU KNOW! If only that could get through your thick skull… you… you bastard!"

Rin gasped.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway? Go back to all of you rich goodness and leave me here to die! You did once, and you could probably do it again! I am never, I repeat, NEVER going to be seen with you ever again! You make me retch!"

He could hardly believe what he was hearing. Her words were stabbing his heart straight through. Never before had he felt such pain from simple words; words that so many other people had yelled at him before. It was as if when coming from her, they were new words with far worse meanings that were ten times as insulting and ten times as disrespectful.

"What do you look so surprised for? What, did you expect me to come running back into your arms?"

_You are angry with me…_ he thought gravely. _Please do not be angry with me… _

"_WELL DID YO_U!" she screamed.

_Well actually, yes. _He thought back to what he had imagined there meeting would be like. Not like this. He never would have expected her to become angry. He wished he had never given her up. When he had done that, he had given up so much more…

"WELL THEN," she screamed, "YOU OBVOUSLY DON'T KNOW ME, DO YOU? I AM NOT ONE TO BE FOOLED WITH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO FIND OUT…" She took a deep and encouraging breath, "I DO MATTER! SLAVES MATTER! I AM SOMEONE IMPORTANT!"

Kagome stood close behind her, as if silently rooting for her. Sango came up behind her as well.

Her anger turned to tears. Her face quivered slightly. Her eyes still flaring with hatred, tears fell from them; dripping down her cheeks. She sniffled slightly.

Sesshomaru winced at the sight. "Oh, Hanako…" he started to say with deep sympathy and sorrow. Kindness was something that Inuyasha was not used to hearing in his elder brother's voice. Inuyasha stared at him, taking in what he had just heard.

"And… and to think… for all this time…" she wept, her voice becoming cries and whimpers and constantly choked, "For all this time… I trusted you above all others. T-to think… I called you the kindest man I have ever met… and… and you…" She gently touched the jingle bell collar around her neck, which he had kind of given to her, and lightly wrapped her hand through it. "Y-you…" She gripped it with all of her strength and ripped it from her neck as hard as she could. The ribbon frayed and tore.

"You _betrayed_ me…!" she sobbed as she ripped it.

Sesshomaru gasped. She had loved that necklace so… and because of him, she had broken it.

"WELL NO MORE!" she shrieked, "FORGET YOU! YOU CAN GO TO HELL!" She threw the necklace at his feet with full strength. Sesshomaru felt himself split in two as he stared at it on the ground, torn and battered, the little bell tarnished by the grip and fingerprints. He recalled shining it himself.

She turned away from him. "From now on… I no longer know you…" her voice boomed.

She walked back towards Inuyasha. "When will we be leaving… _Lord _Inuyasha?" She shot one last look at him, one that was very similar to the one he had shot her when he abandoned her. He cringed at the sound of her voice calling his flea-bitten brother "Lord". He realized she was trying to make him jealous by using Inuyasha. It was working.

Sesshomaru did not care what anyone else thought of him anymore. He wanted her more than anything, and he knew he had to apologize. He no longer cared if she knew the truth of why he had left her there that day. Anything. Anything to ease her anger. Anything to get her to come back to him. He picked the necklace up off the ground and ran after her.

"Hanako… let me…" he began, touching her shoulder and turning her around.

Hatred glazed over her golden eyes. She clenched her fist and raised her arm; spreading her hand straight and…

He was greeted with a hard slap across the face that nearly knocked him senseless.

Totally unexpected. He stood there before her, completely blank of any thoughts, any feelings. He raised his hand to where she had hit him. A bright red mark marked the spot. It still hurt.

"Don't you touch me… you ASSHOLE!" she shouted at him, her words echoing about the forest. Or maybe they were just echoing through his mind. She turned around again to Inuyasha.

He gained back his senses and once more began to try to reach her. "Hanako…" he crooned, "Just let me-"

She turned to him, her eyes narrowed into a stare colder than ice that pierced his gaze. She gritted her teeth.

"Let me alone…" she growled under her icy breathe, "I _hate _you…"

That one phrase almost knocked him over. _Wh…what…?_ He thought in complete shock.

She whipped around, one hand on her hips. "May we leave now?"

Sesshomaru saw them all: Inuyasha's companions all looking at him like he was the worst thing that had ever happened. He watched her leave. With each step she took, a small shard of himself was being trampled over. She hated him now. _Hated _him. He did not hate her. Is that what she thought? He almost shouted out "I don't hate you, Hanako" but luckily stopped himself. He already looked like enough of a fool. Shame overcame him and he fell silent.

Kagome observed him silently. Pure devastation written all over his face. She had never seen him look so upset. She had never seen him with any kind of expression on his face at all.

_Could it be… that Sesshomaru likes Hanako? And she likes him too? Or liked really…_

She walked off at Hanako's side. Hanako was still crying.


	19. Regrets?

**Sorry this took so long. **

**About the continuations of this story I was going to post, I decided not to… The summaries give away part of the obvious ending! I need the permission of my lovely public before I post them.**

**With each review, give me permission, and I shall post them if everyone agrees.**

Chapter 19: Regrets?

Hanako stormed away wiping away her streaming tears. A lie. Everything about him had been a lie. But she had sure shown him, right? Vengeance, which one would expect to fill one up with such satisfaction, had left her with emptiness; grief. Her mind ventured the gap in her heart.

Sesshomaru watched her fade away into the shadows of the woods; her darkening presence going with it. Her hatred for him, that evil tension, had been almost tangible; so thick that he could have cut it with a knife. Hatred. She hated him. He knew many others who had lashed out at him all the same, but he found her anger most devastating. The last thing he wanted was for her to hate him. But he would still not go after her. That would seem too unlike him, and others would become suspicious of the things he had always hid so well…

He let his solemn facial expression take him over. He gaped at her for one last time, savoring every piece of her image that his eyes could possibly take in.

Hanako ripped down a branch that was in her pathway, slamming it to the ground. She trudged forward, just behind Inuyasha. He acknowledged her presence with great fanfare.

"I can't believe you did that!" he exclaimed with a wide smirk, "I've never seen him look more dumfounded about anything! You sure told him out to be a real idiot! You even cussed at him!" He patted her on the shoulder. Her eyes moved in his direction. "Nice job!" he laughed.

"I bet he feels terrible now…" Sango exclaimed along with him, "He looked almost insulted… like he actually cared about something for once!"

"I still think he's scary…" Shippo added, "How did you stand up to him?"

Hanako smiled weakly. "When you really know what your talking about… well… I guess you are driven to do things that you would not normally do…" she surmised. She knew herself. She knew she was shy and delicate, and had never cussed in her life. But somehow he had just made her so angry. There was something about him that made every emotion seem like twice as much the tension on her.

Miroku added silently, "He didn't really act as we are all used to seeing…"

Kagome, however, stayed dead quiet through all of the commotion. She did not think what Hanako did was really that funny or impressive at all. She did at first, but seeing Sesshomaru's reaction had shown her that there was something else underneath his actions. The hurt in his eyes had given it all away to her, something she never would have thought possible for the elder brother of Inuyasha. He had truly wanted her back, and had had his feelings hurt when Hanako had cursed him so. She knew that he had liked her. She wondered if maybe she liked him too? It seemed so odd, but possible.

"Where are we going, Lord Inuyasha?" Hanako asked.

"We are going to-"

"FIND MY BIKE!" Kagome shouted finally.

"Fine, whatever," Inuyasha remarked, "but I'm not helping."

"And why not? You lost it!"

"Yeah, but I'm not trying to find it! How about I just carry you instead?"

Hanako raised an eyebrow. _Carry her?_

"That's nice and all," Kagome began, "But my mom spent so much money on that one! I have to, have to, HAVE TO find it!"

"Then we'll come back for it or something… or think of how happy some kid will be once they find it or something stupid like that!"

"That's not the point! Do you understand anything! UGH!" she stamped her foot. "You are so IMMATURE!" she snarled as she stomped off in front of him, not wanting to look at him any longer.

"FINE THEN KAGOME WE'LL LOOK FOR THE DAMN THING!" Inuyasha shouted, "BUT DON'T BLAME ME WHEN WE CAN'T GET ALL OF THE SHIKON SHARDS!"

"FINE!"

Hanako felt a little uncomfortable and out of place when hearing them fight. Sango rolled her eyes.

"There they go again…" she commented.

"Another stupid little fight…" Miroku grumbled.

"Can't we all just get along?" Shippo asked sounding annoyed.

Hanako thought about their words…

_Just another…stupid little fight…?_ She thought gravely…

"They'll get over it eventually," Sango said, "They always do…"

"I wish they'd just forget their differences," Miroku sighed.

"It's no ones fault. And yet they always place the blame. Kagome should not be so mad at Inuyasha about losing her bike I think."

Sango nodded. "It was a little while ago… but he should help look for it."

They all nodded in agreement. Hanako lowered her gaze.

"You saw your bike last when you came upon me, Kagome?" Hanako asked.

"No," Kagome sighed, "I left it near a tree," she began, glaring at Inuyasha, "but SOMEBODY thought it would be fun to try and ride it and got all angry and frustrated with it and left it out in the middle of nowhere and LOST it!" She crossed her arms. "I don't even know… Oh, it's gone isn't it?"

"You can always get another one…" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Well, if you don't know, then its pretty much gone, hm? Perhaps we should go elsewhere and maybe come back for it later, like Inuyasha suggested," Hanako said.

"No way!" Kagome exclaimed, "I'm not going ANYWHERE out of this forest until we find it!"

Everyone groaned.

Hanako sighed. It was strange, but still once more she missed home. She felt a small pang of regret of turning down Sesshomaru's offer…

She realized what she was thinking and shook it away. No. She hated him and would never forgive him for what he did. But still, she knew she had feelings for him, and now they were burning up inside of her. She had to get over them somehow. How could she possibly still like that bastard? She cringed at the thought of even being near him, and yet enjoyed it at the same time. She felt herself being torn. She hated and liked him all at the same time. But this she would never admit, even if it killed her. She sighed again.

"Kagome?" Hanako asked, determined to get this subject off her mind, "What is a bike anyway?"

"Some stupid metal cart thing," Inuyasha answered for her.

Kagome's temper flared. "It's something I use to travel with. A metal device I ride on."

"I've never heard of that before. Did you buy it at some trading post?"

"No, I brought it from home. And my radio too."

"Where is your home?"

Kagome sighed. "Let me explain…"

(…)

Rin stared at the ground. She could not think of anything else to say.

They had all been quiet for the past hour; Hanako's words running through their minds. Jaken pulled forward enough courage to speak.

"The nerve of that girl," he snarled, "insulting you so, Lord Sesshomaru! I am quite surprised you did not smack her back; only with much more force to knock her out! Why did you not m'lord? I am so shocked that she would ever speak so out of place! Its what they always say, y'know, the quiet ones are the ones to watch out for! Oh and the way she-"

"I do not feel like discussing the matter any longer, Jaken." Sesshomaru replied gravely. His entire conscious was already dwelling on the matter anyway.

Jaken became silent on command.

Rin tried to comfort Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, I'm sure that Hanako-chan did not mean what she said. She really likes you…"

Sesshomaru stared at her. Jaken slapped his forehead.

"Rin!" he whispered quite loudly, "I told you never to say that again!"

_Again? _he thought curiously. He narrowed his eyes at the child. She had been gossiping about him and Hanako.

"Say what?" Rin asked, copying Jaken's ridiculous whisper.

"Do not speak of such foolish things, Rin" Sesshomaru said, becoming a bit nervous. Why would Rin think that? Had Hanako told her something and trusted her with that kind of secret? He wouldn't have particularly minded if she had felt that way…

But it was not possible. She despised him now. It pained him just to think of it…

Chika butt into their conversation. "I was impressed by that Hanako. She spoke the truth. Quite a brave and bold lass… not what I expected at all…"

They turned to stare at her.

"What?" she asked, "She stood up for herself. That's a good thing, right?"

Sesshomaru excused her rude actions. He was not in the mood to talk any longer. He quickened his pace to move further in front of them. He was so confused. He had never felt this way about anyone before.

(…)

Hanako stretched Kagome's bow. "So what you are telling me is…" she began, "You travel back and fourth through _time?_ And that is how you have all of these confusing things that I do not understand?"

"Yes."

"Though a _well?_" She pondered how ridiculous it sounded.

"Uh-huh."

"I'm not even going to ask anymore…"

"That's good."

Hanako gazed the bow. "Are you good with the bow?"

"Yeah I guess…" Kagome said, "but not totally."

Hanako put the bow down.

"I am sorry we were unsuccessful in finding your bike," Hanako said apologetically.

"Whatever…" Kagome growled, "We will look again tomorrow I guess, It's getting late now…" She gazed up at the setting sun in the horizon. It would be dark soon.

"Will we be sleeping in that little house again?" Hanako asked.

"No. Do you mind sleeping on the ground?"

Of course she didn't. She had been all her life. She had never once been in an actual bed. "No not at all."

The sun set and soon all was dark. Everyone faded off to sleep; Kagome in a queer looking blue sleeping bag with Shippo at her side, Sango on a blanket, Miroku against a rock, and Inuyasha in an upward position. Hanako tried to make herself comfortable under a tree. She nestled into the tall grass, not caring if any of the bugs crawled into her hair. The ground was cold, and she was shivering. She lay on her side, deep in thought.

_I_s _this how I shall spend the rest of my_ _days? Feeling like an outsider? _

She had always felt like the odd man out with these people. It was plain obvious that Inuyasha and Kagome liked each other, and so did Sango and Miroku. And then there was Shippo, too young to care, and then there was Hanako. She shivered again. She had joined the already close friends much too late, and they were all paired off, leaving her all on her own. She longed for someone who she could be with as well. This made her think of Sesshomaru, whom she hated…

She shivered again.

_Sesshomaru…_

She closed her eyes.

…

She opened her eyes.

It was as if she had passed out in the middle of the night. She had only closed her eyes and at once had fallen asleep. The sun had not yet come up, so the world around her was still blanketed with a transparent darkness. She sat up. Warmth surrounded her. She rubbed her eyes to look at what it was that was so warm.

There, spread out on her, was a warm, soft blanket. She looked down at where her head was, and there was a small white pillow. Someone had tucked her into bed while she was asleep.

_Who has done this? _she wondered.


	20. Foolish Attempts

**20 chapters. I just want to thank all my readers! I never thought that people would actually take the time to read something so long. I still have not gotten any okays from you all about sequel summaries that gives away an obvious part of the ending. Well, I think it is obvious maybe you don't I don't know that's why I want to know if it is okay. If not, I think I might have halfway decided that I am going to do one and not the other. But I would also like to know what my darling public thinks. I bet you ten bucks that no one said anything about the sequels because no one reads the damn author's notes! lol. **

**Well, here is your chapter. Happy Reading to you!**

Chapter 20: Foolish Attempts 

The sun finally broke through the clouds of night. Its rays came through the trees and warmed Sesshomaru's back as he walked toward a sleeping Rin, and Jaken tapping his foot with impatience. Chika stared at him as well as she ripped bark off a tree, to try to make it look like she was doing something useful.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Where did you disappear to all of a sudden?" Jaken asked angrily, "You left early last night and did not say a word of where you were going."

Sesshomaru walked past him, without answering. He would never tell where he had been.

"Sesshomaru?" Chika asked, "Do you know where that blanket and pillow of mine went? I had to sleep on the ground last night, and that really sucked."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "And please do something more useful than ripping the bark off a tree."

_Damn, he noticed, _Chika cursed to herself while dropping the bark. She rolled her eyes with most annoyance. She went over to an already dry article of clothing that belonged to Rin that was blowing in the wind and pretended to ring out the water. She hated slavery. She thought that she would've been paid for hard labor. That was why she did not flee when she was captured to become a slave.

Sesshomaru once more noticed Chika pretending to work. "Go and wake up  
Rin," he ordered. Seeing her pathetically trying to fool him annoyed him.

Chika flinched. "There is no way in hell that I'm touching some human kid again!" She nearly gagged at the thought.

"I am in no mood to argue with you, Chika. You will do as I say or I will dismember you; piece by smallest piece." He shot her a glance, daring her to disobey him again.

She gladly accepted the dare. "No you won't. You are too depressed about Hanako to bother with me." She placed her hands on her hips. She knew he could not argue with her there.

It was about time someone told Chika the breaking news: she could never cross a demon lord; especially one of the most powerful of them all.

He threw a fist at her, hitting her jaw. She flew across the clearing and slammed against a tree. Her entire body quivered with pain. Blood streamed from her mouth. Her eyes widened with fear as Sesshomaru came closer to her. Tears streamed out of her eyes and she flattened against the tree, as if it was the only thing there to save her. His eyes narrowed, but soon softened.

The image of a frightened girl curled up into a tree reminded him of Hanako.

"I-I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru! I-I'm r-really sorry… please, I beg of you to forgive my most terrible actions! I swear to you that from now on I will give you my utmost respect!" Chika bent forward in pain to attempt to grovel to him. Blood dribbled from her mouth as she sobbed.

_Wow, _Jaken thought, watching the scene with amusement, _and I thought she was much too proud…_

Sesshomaru wanted so badly to hit her again, but something stopped him. He had a newfound weakness for innocent girls. And it was Hanako's fault. He could never get over the fact that she had done so much damage to the person that he used to be, and yet he could never get enough of her.

He could see it now: If Hanako had been here and had seen him hit Chika, she most likely would have slapped him again. He looked away from her.

"If only you had done that to Hanako," Jaken commented, coming up behind him.

Sesshomaru said nothing and turned around, making sure and putting extra effort into stepping on Jaken as he walked away. Jaken squeaked slightly and squished into the ground.

Chika staggered upward and limped over to Rin. Every muscle in her body wanted so badly to sit down, but she ignored them out of fear of being hit again. She shook Rin slightly.

"Rin, wake up. I believe we are leaving," she said silently, her jaw continuously falling out of place.

Rin blinked and looked up at Chika. Seeing her marred face shocked her.

"Chika! What happened?" she asked, sitting up.

Chika shook her head. "Do not worry about me, child. Get up before you anger Lord Sesshomaru as well…" She stood up quickly, and limped as fast as she could over to him. He stared at her with amusement.

Rin was confused. Chika had once had such an attitude but it had suddenly disappeared. And she had blood running down her mouth. What had happened while she was sleeping?

Rin got up and dragged her blanket at her side and caught up to Sesshomaru. They began walking without further interruption.

Chika lagged behind them, having difficult time walking. Blood still continued to fall from her mouth. She became slightly drowsy, but still trudged on.

Rin watched her closely. Then she looked over to Sesshomaru. It all became clear to her. Sesshomaru had struck Chika. Rin looked upon Chika with sorrow.

Chika dragged her aching body along the path. Such unbearable pains going up and down her arms and legs. He had hit her so hard. She began to shake again. Didn't anyone notice that she was suffering so? Didn't anyone care?

The smell of dampness clung to the air. The dew sprinkled along the grass was just beginning to dry. Rin stretched her arms into the warming rays of the sun. The summer would be coming soon, and Rin silently rejoiced at the thought of spending another lovely summer season with Sesshomaru. She had wanted Hanako to be there as well, but that was obviously not possible. A single cloud that lingered in the sky blocked the sun, and the earth was dimmed.

Normally, Sesshomaru followed any trace of Naraku he could find, but a new and yet old scent filled his nose that interested him more. Inuyasha.

Wherever Inuyasha was, Hanako was too.

He turned toward it. It was a new day, and perhaps she was no longer at angry with him anymore. According to how close the scent was they were not too far. Jaken became slightly confused when Sesshomaru suddenly changed direction, but shrugged and followed anyway.

He could feel it: Hanako's strange aura. He was coming closer to them. He walked faster.

All too soon, he could see figures beyond some shrubbery. He came closer to them. He could slightly make out Inuyasha's face. It looked towards them.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" he heard a voice say.

Hanako turned around. She gasped.

Rin saw Hanako on the other side of the bushes. "Hanako-chan!" she shouted happily, running off Aun and through the bushes and to Hanako. "Will you come back now, please?"

Hanako smiled at the child. "I… didn't expect to see you again so soon…!" She was slightly confused. She glanced quickly at Sesshomaru, who was staring at her as well, and quickly looked away, remembering that she had said she no longer knew him.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, "Why the hell are you here?" He laughed slightly. "I didn't think you'd show your face so soon."

Kagome studied Sesshomaru. Why had he come all of a sudden? Had he wanted to see Hanako so badly?

Hanako bowed to Jaken. "Good morning, Master Jaken. I am pleased to see you again." She made an extra effort to ignore Sesshomaru. She kept her eyes from holding his glance; even though she knew that he had not stopped looking at her since he arrived.

Hanako's eyes suddenly caught something that they had not before. A girl with short black hair came limping forward. Dried blood marked the edges of her mouth. She glared at the girl. Who was she?

"Chika," Sesshomaru called, "I will allow you a seat on Aun." She nodded and smiled slightly.

Hanako's temper flared. This girl was a slave. His slave. He had found himself a replacement already. This made her even angrier with him.

Sesshomaru decided to speak to her. "Hanako," he began, "I am expecting your return."

He comes waltzing in here all of a sudden with a new slave and expects me to think nothing of it? And is now even asking me to go back with him even though I already told him no? How dense can this man possibly get? Her mind ran wild with anger. Jealousy.

Hanako spoke quickly. "Rin-chan, you look quite tired." And it was true. Rin looked exhausted. But she only spoke to pretend not to hear his words.

Rin's happy face faded. "You are still angry… Hanako-chan?"

Hanako smiled, still ignoring Sesshomaru's presence. "Why ever would I be angry? I don't see any reason to be."

"Don't be that way. You know very well why. You just are pretending you don't know him!" Rin raised her voice.

Hanako smiled an extremely fake smile. "Um… know who?"

Rin pulled Hanako toward Sesshomaru and pushed her close to him. She backed away immediately. Sesshomaru kept a solemn face.

Hanako lowered her gaze. Rin had gone too far with her temper. Her voice became low and cold.

"Do not get involved, Rin," she boomed. She walked back over to Kagome's side. Kagome placed her hand on her shoulder. They began to walk away, Hanako never looking back or saying goodbye to Rin.

Chika had noticed Hanako glaring at her. _I hope she didn't get the wrong idea…_ she thought to herself. _Heh. Or maybe my jaw just looked funny… _She touched her jaw slightly, feeling how crooked it was now. She imagined how stupid it probably looked. She began giggling. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at her. She stopped immediately.

Sesshomaru looked down at the ground. He was beginning to appear desperate. He hated this. How much longer would she remain angry with him?

What if she never forgave him?

(…)

"Oh! A hot spring!" Kagome shrieked with excitement, "Oh I just have to go in!"

"I would like to as well!" Sango said.

Miroku smirked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to come, Hanako?" Kagome asked.

"Um… I guess…" she stuttered. She had never been in a hot spring before. "Does it hurt?"

Kagome laughed. "No! Don't tell me you've never been!" She pulled her along to the hot springs. She yelled at Inuyasha and Miroku over her shoulder. "And don't peek!"

"We don't want to!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"I do!" Miroku added.

Kagome stripped off her clothes and was the first to get in the water. "Its so warm," she stated.

Sango soon joined her in the water. "Aren't you coming, Hanako?"

Hanako smiled shyly. She was nervous to be completely nude in front of people she had just only met. She had always been overly shy. "I-I don't know… maybe…"

"We won't laugh or anything," Kagome said.

Hanako could feel her pale face become scarlet red. She reluctantly removed her clothing. Sango and Kagome gasped.

Scars. Scars covered her entire body. Some were large, others, frighteningly, were small cuts, all lined up perfectly straight. One particularly large one was on her thigh. Scars that looked like they were from a whip covered her back. They both became increasingly worried, their imaginations wandering into possibilities from where the scars had come from, especially the smaller ones all lined up in perfect rows.

Hanako ignored their expected stares and sat down. No one said a word.

Hanako could feel their eyes watching her every move, looking her over, gazing with disgusted wonder at every blemish and marking on her body. It was most awkward, and most insulting.

"I'm a slave," she said finally, "I have scars from the past. Does it repel you all that much?" She was slightly surprised at how well she was learning to stand up for herself.

"N-no," Kagome said, "I'm sorry."

"I have a scar on my back too," Sango added, hoping to make her feel better.

With no words escaping their mouths, she could here the question being asked one hundred times over.

"I have been… treated badly in the past."

Kagome and Sango gasped.

"I'm… I'm so sorry," Kagome said. Sango nodded.

"What happened?" Sango asked. She realized her own nosiness and covered her mouth. "I'm sorry, you don't need to answer that!"

Hanako relaxed a little. She was among friends. "An old lord of mine beat me every night," she said, "And… other things too."

"Like what?" Kagome asked.

Hanako looked down. "If I say so, you may fear me…"

They both shook their heads.

"…"

She could not say it. The words were there, but they would not come out. If she tried to speak, if would most likely come out as a muffled cry.

They looked closer.

"I… I apologize," Hanako said, "I cannot talk about it any longer. May we discuss something else, if you don't mind?"

"Yes, of course," Kagome said. Her and Sango both understood what she had been implying anyway.

Kagome and Sango began to discuss things that seemed important, but Hanako did not pay any attention.

And after he found out what they did to me, he destroyed them. He helped me so much… no one has ever done anything kinder…

But that didn't matter anymore. She despised him and would never think otherwise. And she did not want to think otherwise either…

She somewhat listened to Kagome and Sango chatting about. Out of pure boredom, she wet her hair in the water and braided it into two separate braids. She tied them tight with ribbons and would take them out tomorrow so her hair would be curly.

She occasionally nodded whenever she heard one of them "Isn't that right?" or "Do you agree?"

She sighed. So bored.


	21. Stalker

**Well people, here are the summaries. No one said no, so here they are.**

**This is how we are gonna do this: there will be story A and story B. In your review for this chapter, you will vote and I will make up my mind according to you.**

_**Summary A: **_

_**Title: Secrets**_

_**Rating: M **_

_**Sesshomaru and his "companions" are living back in his manor where there are many secrets. Sesshomaru and Hanako have been secretly together for a while and luckily no one has become suspicious. Both of them are happy, and nothing can bring them down, right? Wrong.**_

_**Because of Hanako's carelessness with her journal, someone knows. Someone knows everything about her and Sesshomaru and threatens to reveal it all, unless Hanako can give this someone the one thing he wants most: herself. **_

_**Will she go through all of the unbearable pain for Sesshomaru's sake, or save herself from so much but let Sesshomaru's reputation rot? **_

_**Summary B:**_

_**Title: The Days It Didn't Rain**_

_**Rating: T (may become M) **_

_**Hanako's new friend Nani has an obsession: Sesshomaru. She would do anything to get him, and he is all she thinks about day and night. But Sesshomaru is Hanako's, obviously. **_

_**But Nani can do things that no other demon can do. When she seems to have made Sesshomaru sink his lowest, Hanako declares them over. Now he is open to her, but nothing works. **_

_**Sesshomaru knows that it was not his fault, but Hanako refuses to listen to him. She saw what she saw, and that was that. Will she ever find out the truth?** _

**What should I do?**

**do story A, and not B**

**do story B, and not A**

**A)do A first, and then B**

**do B first, and then A**

Chapter 21: Stalker

"It's getting late," Kagome commented, "We should really get to sleep. We have along day tomorrow"

Sango nodded in agreement.

"Can I listen to your CD player before I go to sleep again, Kagome?" Hanako asked.

"Sure. You remember where all the buttons are, right?"

"Yup. I memorized them." Hanako beamed with pride. Kagome smiled and handed her the portable CD player and climbed into her sleeping bag. Sango slipped under her wool blanket next to Miroku and Inuyasha watched them all from a tree. Hanako looked up at him.

"By the way, Lord Inuyasha," she said, "Thank you for the blanket and pillow. It was quite nice of you to give them to me!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Blanket? Pillow? What the hell are you talking about?"

Hanako cocked her head to one side. "You mean it wasn't you who gave them to me while I was asleep?"

"No."

She stared down at them. _Then who did? _She shrugged and spread out the blanket and rested her head on the pillow. It didn't matter where they came from really, as long as they kept her warm. But she still did wonder who had draped them over her that night. She put on the headphones and pressed the "play" button. The song she had heard before, which she had found out the title was "White Houses", filled her ears and she relaxed immediately. Her eyes gradually closed, and her mind drifted elsewhere.

(…)

Sesshomaru pushed away branches from trees. He peered around slowly at Inuyasha and his comrades. He spotted Hanako under a tree, with Chika's pillow and blanket that he had given to her the previous night. Ever since he had hit Chika, she had not complained about them since. He walked over sleeping mortals, and over to Hanako. He listened to her breathing. Good. She was asleep.

She always looked so innocent when she was asleep, her face appearing peaceful and sweet, rolled up on her side curled up in a little ball. Her hands were cupped close to her. Now she appeared different since she had braided her hair. She looked like a little doll, one that would be owned by a small child.

He did not like to have to do this. Part of him constantly worried for her out here all by herself without being able to ensure her safety. Because of this, he came to check on her, to clear his conscience.

He gazed at her for long moments. No noise could be heard except for her quiet, deep breaths.

Suddenly, her face winced slightly. It no longer looked peaceful, but plagued with misery. Sesshomaru watched her closer.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" she spoke silently.

His eyes widened. Was she awake? No, she was asleep, but still saying his name. She was talking in her sleep about him. Was she dreaming about him?

"Why… why did you leave me… why did you… betray my trust…?" she murmured.

He stared down at her, the words scraping at him more and more. He was sorry for what he did. So sorry. He would never find it in himself to tell her. He had hoped that she would have understood somehow.

She clutched the pillow tighter, and then let go, the misery in her face drifting back to a peaceful expression. Something fell out of her hand.

He stared at it. It was a piece of that little jingle bell collar.

He had forgotten about the collar. He pulled it out of his pocket. He had kept it incase she had ever wanted it back for some reason. It was still torn and battered from when she had ripped it. A little piece of the ribbon was missing from one of the ends where the ribbon was fraying. The piece she had must have been from it.

Then did that mean that she was not mad at him after all? She had forgiven him, but too stubborn to say anything?

She was once more silent. He sat down before her. It was strange, but he enjoyed watching her sleep. Her deep breaths captivated his ears once more. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale…

He found himself lost in a gaze; he could not stop looking at her. He became unaware of everything else around him. She was the only thing there.

Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale…

He felt his heartbeat quicken, all of those thoughts and desires that he always tried to avoid clouding his common sense. A certain warmth overcame his heart. He for once welcomed it.

Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale…

All too soon, her eyes fluttered open. She blinked a little bit and rubbed her eyes. She jumped at the sight of him staring at her.

Snap! Back to reality. He backed away from her. The last thing he expected was for her to wake up.

"L-lord Inuyasha!" she shouted, "W-wake up! Somebody! Please!" She looked about franticly for someone to respond to her.

Inuyasha's eyes opened and he moved his head up forward. Sesshomaru stood in the middle of all of them. He cursed himself for his own delayed reaction. Inuyasha had seen him and there was no chance of running away. He felt humiliation overcome him.

They all awoke, staring at him. He glared at them, and then to Hanako. She was actually afraid that he was going to hurt her while she was asleep.

"What? Why are you here, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha yelled, standing up. "Haven't you done enough?"

Kagome sat up in her sleeping bag, Shippo falling off her lap. "What's going on?" she asked.

Hanako clutched the blanket close to her and edged away from him. "I woke up… and _that _was looking at me!" She gazed at him with big, fearful, shining eyes.

She was scared of him. She was actually afraid that he would hurt her. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself before he had the chance to.

Kagome understood why he had come. He had most likely missed Hanako and wanted to see her so badly, without her being angry, and so he came while she was asleep. It amazed her that Sesshomaru was capable of these kinds of emotions. She looked upon him with compassion.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," Inuyasha yelled, "Some of us in this world are trying to sleep! Why don't you do us a favor and leave!"

For once, Inuyasha may have had a point. There was nothing more Sesshomaru felt like doing then just walking away. He turned around and walked away through the bushes. They all watched him leave.

"All of you go back to bed," Inuyasha said, "He won't be coming back."

Sesshomaru began to turn his head to look back at her, but regained his senses and kept his face forward. He slipped the collar back in his pocket. It was no use. She would never look at him the same way again. He should just give up and leave her with Inuyasha.

He couldn't give up.

(…)

Hanako stared at her own reflection in the water in a bucket. Her hair had waved out a little too much. She took a comb from the ground and ran it through her hair slowly. It straightened and flattened out just enough. Perfect.

"We're leaving, Hanako!" Sango shouted to her, "Hurry up!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm coming!"

She ran up to meet them. They began walking again. Inuyasha grumbled to himself.

"Damn, Kagome," he exclaimed, "You haven't sensed any sacred jewel shards in a while, have you?"

She shook her head. "No, none. Naraku seems to have been lying low lately. Pretty suspicious…"

Miroku shook hid head. "He must be coming up with something…"

Hanako nodded and pretended to know what they were all talking about. She had heard about the Shikon Jewel from maids in her old lord's manor, but why would they be looking for it? The maids had been talking about how everyone should stay away from it. She decided to stay quiet.

In the distance, there was a dark cloud looming over half the sky. Thunder was just barely audible and a cold wind blew in their faces. A storm was moving in toward them.

"How long do you think it will take for that storm to get here?" Sango asked.

"It will most likely come at the end of the day" Miroku answered, "So we better have a warm place to stay before that."

_Damn rain… _Inuyasha thought to himself.

(…)

Sesshomaru could smell her again. He hadn't even meant to find her this time. But her scent was pure and bold, leading directly straight forward. He wanted to see her again, but at the same time did not. She seemed to have feared him at the episode last night. And how angry she would be if he came into her sight again!

He became annoyed with himself. It was too much trouble to have to worry about other people's feelings and wants. When had he decided that he even cared?

He would not care. He was going to see her again whether she liked it or not. The fact that he wanted so much to see her again no longer concerned him or troubled him at all. That was just the way it was, but no one else would ever know that sad truth.

He continued to walk straight, Jaken with Chika on Aun and Rin next to them following him with watchful eyes, paying close attention to his movements so they would not be left behind. He hated being watched so closely. He could feel all pairs of eyes locked onto him.

He stopped immediately when he saw Inuyasha and his mortal girl wench leading the way. The demon slayer and the monk walked together behind them, the little fox demon perched on the slayer's shoulder. And behind them was…

A girl with wavy hair. Hanako. He blinked a few times and got over the strange shock.

Jaken stopped directly behind him in mid step. "That's… that's not Inuyasha is it?" He remembered the previous day when they had come to Inuyasha and his companions. Hanako had been so angry, and he did not want to face them all again.

Rin squinted her eyes. "It is! And there is Hanako-chan! With curly hair!" she exclaimed. Hope arose in her heart that maybe Hanako had forgiven him by now.

Chika looked up, a now rather large bruise on the side of her face, and gaped and the people walking in the distance. She could already sense the trouble.

_I get it now, _Chika thought_, Sesshomaru is following her on purpose! He wants her back so badly… _

Sesshomaru began to walk forward to them. Jaken turned to him with a look of pure shock. Sesshomaru was so determined, which was quite strange.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You are not going over to them, are you?"

Sesshomaru did not respond to him. He had only one thing on his mind now.

Kagome let the cold air whip through her thick black hair. She held it out of her face so the strands would not stray into her mouth. She turned around.

Sesshomaru was coming right toward them.

"Um… Inuyasha…" she murmured, tapping on his shoulder, "You may want to see this…"

"What is it, Kagome?" Inuyasha said, turning around to her. She pointed in Sesshomaru's direction. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

Sesshomaru continued to walk toward them. Inuyasha glared at him.

"Don't you know when you've lost?" Inuyasha snickered. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. His brother's immaturity was most irking to him.

Sesshomaru turned to Hanako, who was pretending he wasn't there so she wouldn't have to look at him. "Hanako," he said, "Must you continue to resist me?"

Hanako said nothing. She still remembered her vow of no longer knowing him, and so she would never acknowledge his presence. She looked at something else far in the distance. She admired the green trees and the bird fluttering over them.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Sesshomaru, you really don't get it, do you?" He went over to

Hanako. "Hanako, I know you are ignoring him, but for just a moment could you do me a favor and tell him to get lost? Maybe he'll listen to **you**" He pushed her over to him by the shoulders. Her wavy hair hid most of her face, but Sesshomaru could see her hateful eyes shooting him the coldest look he had ever received in his life.

"No one wants you here," she stated simply, "You are only wasting your precious goddamn time. _I hate you_."

Sesshomaru felt his stomach churn. He couldn't stand to see her angry with him anymore. It was the first time in his life he had ever felt like he had done something really wrong.

"Get it now, idiot?" Inuyasha growled, halfway noticing his brother's hurt face, but also halfway ignoring it, "You lose. She hates you now. She is staying here." He chuckled a little bit. "But I guess I can't really blame you for being so pissed off," he began, "I have the sword you want, and now I have the girl you want!" He laughed at him. Sesshomaru's temper flared. He was sick of people testing his everlasting patience and disrespecting him. He felt his anger boil over the surface. His face twisted into anger. Hanako watched with amusement.

"I am in no mood Inuyasha," he snarled, "to deal with your pathetic attitude." Sesshomaru drew his sword. "I will not go easy on you, I can promise you that. This ends **now**"

"Fine with me!" Inuyasha yelled, drawing the Tetsusaiga, "It will end here!"

Hanako finally grasped what was going on. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were going to fight each other. Fear arose in her and she backed away, along with Sango and Miroku and Kagome, Shippo quivering behind all of them.

Hanako became increasingly worried. Not for Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru…


	22. Going Too Far

**Hey check it out. Two chapters in 1 day! This one is pretty short because it's a big fight scene, my first fight scene in fact. So if it sucks, don't go to hard on me please. Big surprise at the end of the chapter. But don't panic. **

**Good part in… hey the next chapter is the good part! Just to warn you, this story is about to take a huge turn… you're about to get into the ACTUAL PLOT!** **WHOAH GASP OMFG**

**Yeah you were never in the story's actual plot. It took me 22 chapters to get there. Isn't that sad? **

**I talk too much in these things don't I? Ha I'll shut up since I got you all pumped to read (Yeah right your probably all rolling your eyes at your computer screen right now) .**

Chapter 22: Going Too Far

Rin watched Sesshomaru draw his sword.

_Oh no! _she thought_, Lord Sesshomaru is going to fight! _

"Let's settle this! Right here, right now!" Inuyasha shouted. He lunged at Sesshomaru with the Tetsusaiga positioned in his hands. Sesshomaru raised his sword and let the power of the sword throw Inuyasha back. He got up immediately. Sesshomaru spoke.

"You do not know what you are getting involved with," he said, "This is where you die!" He ran to Inuyasha to strike him with the Tokijin. Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga to block him. Sesshomaru still continued to press with all his strength. Now their faces were close together, both of them staring into their own brother's hateful eyes.

"You fool…" Sesshomaru said, "_You're_ the one who told her to be angry with me…"

Inuyasha was a little surprised by his words. He thought Sesshomaru had been upset with him, and it had nothing to do with Hanako. But it was true. He had been the influence.

"S-so what if I did? Hanako has nothing to do with this!"

Sesshomaru did not respond to that question. She did have something to do with this. It was the hurt from her words that really triggered this reaction. With more of the strength that he could muster, he threw Inuyasha back once more. He got up again, and they continued fighting, the clanging of their swords louder than the thunder that rolled in their direction.

Hanako gaped at them with a dumb expression on her face. They were brothers. Were they really supposed to fight? And part of it looked almost as if they were fighting over her, which was so funny that she could've burst out laughing. But she was smarter than that now.

Kagome noticed Hanako's questionable face. "They do this all the time. Sesshomaru always ends up getting bored and leaving though."

Hanako looked at Sesshomaru's face; so intense, so twisted with hatred and anger that looked as if it had been hidden beneath pride, and now was foaming out of him. If that's what Sesshomaru looked like when he was bored, he needed mental help.

Sango sighed. "And it's going to be raining soon. Don't tell me we have to sit here and watch them bicker in the rain!"

"If they are not done by then, I am leaving," Miroku said.

Hanako suddenly felt uneasy. She didn't want them to fight. She had never seen Sesshomaru appear so angry before. He had looked so upset when she had said she hated him. Was that where all of his rage was coming from? Had she hurt his feelings? No it was not possible. Sesshomaru had no feelings from what she had seen from him. Someone with feelings wouldn't have abandoned their loyal servant in the middle of the woods to wither and die all by herself.

But it made her uneasy to see him so angry. She didn't want him to be so angry, especially if it had anything to do with her. She lowered her gaze.

Sesshomaru took two swings at Inuyasha, and he still continued to block them, even though it was getting harder and harder.

_I've never seen him so stressed out_, Inuyasha thought, studying his face. He looked so desperate for something, as if he thought that taking swings at his younger brother would somehow get it for him.

Jaken ran closer to the battle in the middle of the meadow. "Lord Sesshomaru!" he shouted, almost respecting a response.

Rin saw it too, Sesshomaru's desperation in his face. She studied him and then moved her eyes to Hanako, who looked upon him with worry. Chika got off of Aun to get a closer look at the fight.

_Finally, some live entertainment! _she thought.

"Stop it…" Hanako accidentally said out loud. Kagome turned to stare at her. Her bangs were covering her face, and her fists were clenched. "Hanako…?" she called to her, placing her hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

She said nothing in response to Kagome. She could feel it, the whispers in the cold wind. They whispered to her that something was about to happen. Something terrible. A premonition. She shuddered at the sudden demonic energy surrounding her. The evil was like thick black wet velvet surrounding her, choking her every breath.

Sesshomaru now had Inuyasha on the ground.

"I-Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, "B-be careful! Please!" She knew that by the way Sesshomaru had acted, Inuyasha could easily lose his life.

"You stupid half breed, you filthy little bastard…" Sesshomaru growled.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Looks like we both have the filthy little bastard thing in common!" he said.

Sesshomaru clenched his teeth. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!"

He was about to swing the finishing blow, when a cold chill filled the air. Another demon was near. He turned in the direction of the force, still keeping Inuyasha pinned to the ground.

Hanako stood by herself, her uneasiness doubling as he looked at her.

A large silver dragon emerged from the woods behind her letting out a loud screech. Hanako's eyes widened and she spun around to see the most frightening creature she had ever seen in her life. Every hair on her stood up and she was stricken with fear, too scared to move. The dragon's blood red eyes were that of a murderer's.

Sesshomaru gasped and acted on an impulse. He struck Inuyasha, causing blood to run from his shoulder, and he ran, leaving Inuyasha dumfounded on the ground, over to Hanako. He ran in front of her, grabbing her body and forcing it behind him. The wind picked up and it was too much to bear, and Hanako would most likely be blown away.

Jaken gasped. "I do not believe it! Lord Sesshomaru has abandoned his fight… to go save his own slave girl!" Sesshomaru had never truly protected someone in this way before.

"Hold on to me!" he shouted.

She listened to him. She clung to him as hard as she could, grasping his clothing with all her strength. A familiar warmth filled her and overflowed all of her fear. She knew that she was now safe, and he wouldn't let anything get to her. She realized how much she had missed that security.

She had forgotten how much she had admired him.

Kagome was completely shocked. Sesshomaru was actually protecting someone.

Rin smiled. Chika stared, a faint smile crossing her lips as well.

Sesshomaru raised his sword and sliced the dragon. It let own one last screech and fell to the ground. The wind still continued to pick up, and Hanako clung to Sesshomaru for dear life. He clung to her as well.

Hanako realized what she was doing. She was clinging to the enemy. He betrayed her and she was angry with him. Why did that seem so bad now?

The wind cleared away and left Hanako and Sesshomaru clinging to each other in the middle of the meadow. He lifted his head to look at her. They were much closer than expected, her small frail body completely pressed against his. They stood for a moment, unable to break the gaze that held them together so close.

Hanako became disgusted with herself and pushed him away. He looked at her, that same hurt expression on his face.

"D-don't t-touch me…!" she stuttered.

He winced slightly. For a few moments, he had thought she had forgiven him. He shook away his feelings of sadness and returned to his normal emotionless self. Right now he could not afford to worry about his feelings for Hanako, but his hatred for Inuyasha and-

**…**

He stopped, unable to move.

Hanako's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. She shook with fear.

Everyone stared completely terrified at the sight before them. Kagome covered her mouth with her hands and Rin screamed.

Sesshomaru felt the pain from his chest shooting up into all corners of his body. His eyes widened and he slowly moved his head downward.

The end of a blade stuck out of him.

He looked behind him.

Inuyasha stood gasping, completely shocked at his own actions. He couldn't believe what his own anger had had him do. His eyes widened and quivered.

"Lord… LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken screamed, holding in sobs.

Sesshomaru turned back around to Hanako. She was a shivering mess, her hands covering he entire face, and her eyes bulging from her head.

Inuyasha drew his sword from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stood letting the pain run up and down throughout him. His body was failing him. He fell down to the ground, a puddle of blood marking the spot where he collapsed.

Inuyasha stood in complete and utter shock at his own actions. _Is… is he dead? _he thought. He watched his own brother's blood drip from his sword.

Things had gone too far…


	23. Ai No Uta

**Still can't decide on the sequel. No one has voted…**  
**Well anyway, this chapter is a little strange and freaky and I'm a little afraid that you won't like it. I do, but I am a little strange and freaky myself anyway. I really really REALLY hope you don't stop reading once you read this chapter because I'm so scared that you wont like it. **  
**Well here you are. Chapter 23.**

Chapter 23: Ai No Uta

Rin hung in Chika's arms, sobbing quietly. "Lord Sesshomaru…" she cried, 'Why did you have to die too…?" Chika felt so badly for Rin, the sobbing innocent child in her arms. She held her close, forgetting her hatred for humans. She was all alone in the world now…

Jaken could not believe his own eyes. Inuyasha had cut down Sesshomaru so easily. It was all because he had let his guard down to protect that damn Hanako.

Hanako stood in the dry grass of the meadow. The birds no longer flew. Dark clouds covered up the sun. She lowered her head. She could no longer take the sight before her. Her entire body shook with terror, and misery.

Inuyasha backed away from the corpse, the corpse of his brother that he had killed. So many times he had threatened to kill him, but never had he actually meant to. He felt strangely guilty.

"No…" said a meek voice.

Everyone turned their attention to Hanako.

Hanako felt every bit of dignity and pride and stubbornness drift off of her, leaving her naked before all of them. She could no longer control the unbearable pain that pierced her heart. She burst out in uncontrollable sobs.

"No… Lord Sesshomaru… no…!" she wept. She knelt down to his dead body, tears streaming from her eyes. She did not care about the crimson blood that stained her white frock. She covered her mouth and cried out in desperation.

"You weren't supposed to die…" she whispered, "You weren't supposed to die…"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "But… I thought she hated him and never wanted to see him again. Shouldn't she be happy he's dead?" he said, trying to talk away his guilt.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said, baffled at how dense he was, "Don't you remember all the times we fought, and said we hated each other?"

"…Yeah…"

"But we never meant it… it was just a stupid little fight…" Kagome lowered her head in sorrow. "And that's all that was happening between them… just… a stupid little fight…"

Hanako still continued to sob over him. She was crying so hard that she thought she might throw up.

A dark realization came over her. He had died with a distorted image of her. At that moment, she almost through up.

"And… and the last thing I said to you was…" she stuttered, almost unable to speak through her sobs, "Th-the last thing I said was… that I… hated you…"

She looked at him once more, into his eyes that seemed to now be glazed over with lifelessness. She looked at him with all the love in her heart.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru…" she crooned, dragging his body over to her and cradling it in her arms, "I don't hate you… I don't hate you at all…" She held him close to her. She hung her head down onto his chest and sobbed more.

_No, Hanako, No! _a voice shouted from inside of his mind,_ I'm not dead! I just… can't move…! _

Sesshomaru tried to sit up, but his body had failed him. He was paralyzed by the shock of being stabbed, and the loss of blood. Hanako and most likely everyone else thought him dead, which he thought was foolish since Inuyasha could never kill him. And he had the

Tenseiga, which protected his life, but everyone had obviously forgotten that.

He could barely see for his vision was blurred, but he could hear fine. His mind remained conscious though his body appeared dead. He could tell however, that it was raining. A strange rain it was, so warm and so salty tasting. It was falling so slowly as well.

No. This wasn't rain. It was tears.

From what he could see, Hanako's head was resting on his chest. Tears were falling from her eyes. Where was he anyway? He suddenly realized that she was holding him.

No one had ever cried for his sake before.

"I wanted to see you again," Hanako whispered to him, touching his silver hair gently, entwining it between her fingers. His hair was so soft, so perfect. "I wanted to see you again… so we could make up… somehow…" She still continued to cry. "And maybe… maybe I could've gone back with you… and…" she began to sob again, barely able to speak, "And everything would have been okay again! But no… I'm the fool…" She brought his face up close to hers, and held him tightly. "It was my fault that you died… all my fault… you should have let that… that thing… kill ME instead…"

Sesshomaru was pleasantly shocked at how close he was to her. He would have gasped if his tired body could manage any less shallow breaths.

"It's all my fault…" she whispered, "You needed not protect me… my fault…"

Inuyasha felt a pang of sorrow for Hanako. He had taken from her someone that was obviously of utmost importance to her. It was so strange to his older brother, who was so cold and heartless, being so loved by someone else. It was a sight he thought he would never see. Most others feared him, but she seemed to have no fear at all.

Hanako held him close, not minding that she was kneeling with him in a pool of blood, or that her white hair was stained with blood along with her clothes. He was still unable to move. He began to feel his mind slip away into a darkness, and he struggled to keep himself awake.

Hanako felt so strange all of a sudden, as if something inside of her had lit up.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" she said, "I…I…"

She couldn't get the last two words out. She thought of something to replace them.

"I wish that I could… save you… somehow…"

She felt it again, the flame inside her chest that was rising upward. Her eyes shot open. A sudden burst of energy. Something ignited in her veins. She could feel the hot blood rushing throughout her body. She could almost see the energy flying out of her fingertips.

All at once, her head began to throb. She brought her hands to her head. It all hurt so badly. She couldn't focus. "Ow…m-my head…" she whimpered.

Kagome began to approach her. "Are you okay, Hanako…?" Of course she was not okay. Sesshomaru had just died before her.

"Don't come any nearer!"

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks.

"I d-don't know… b-but…" Hanako stuttered. She gripped her head and screamed. Her head was throbbing so hard. She could hear her own pulse in her ears, and she could see every tiny blood vessel in her eyes.

Images ran through her head. She saw fire and water. She saw people with pitchforks. She saw death and she saw life. It was all so familiar. There was new information inside of her head, so close and yet so far. Her mind reached out to touch it, but it couldn't reach it. She reached out further. Something, anything just to tell who she was and what the hell was going on…

She looked up at the sky, her eyes opened wide. She could see the image of a man. The darkness of the sky engulfed her vision.

It was the last thing she remembered…

She kneeled with Sesshomaru on her lap, her face still staring into the sky, her eyes opened wide. She let him go and he rolled onto the ground.

_Hanako? _He thought,_ what are you doing? Are you okay…?_

She kneeled in the pool of blood, her eyes closing.

"Hanako!" Kagome shouted, running to her. She stopped again when she saw something that appeared to be some sort of barrier surround her and Sesshomaru.

"Wh-what?" Inuyasha stuttered.

"A strange aura rises…" Miroku said aloud, "And it is coming from Hanako…"

Sesshomaru sensed the aura as well. He had always somewhat picked it up from her, but now it was stronger than ever.

She stood up. The blood had drenched her white frock so much that the fabric had expanded and it was falling off of her. It hung on her shoulders, just barely covering her. No one dared to come any closer.

The air went dead. There was silence; a silence that provoked something from another world…

Hanako, her eyes still closed, took a deep breathe and…

_Above us next to the sun,_

"Why the hell is she singing?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sesshomaru watched her carefully as well as he could with blurred vision. There was something strange about her now, about everything. It was as if someone, or something, else was moving her body for her.

_There lies the child of shame…_

Her eyes shot open. Her pupils were completely dilated so her eyes appeared black. In the blink of an eye, they shrunk so much that you could no longer see them.

Let you here his name 

_In heaven and out hearts_

Her entire body went aglow. Wisps of golden light formed around her and the ground where she stood lit up. Everyone gasped. Sesshomaru watched the events, his mind spinning in turmoil. He had no idea what was going on.

Star of happiness, Star of wonder 

_You see everything above us…_

She lifted off the ground. She floated far off the ground above them. Wind blew everywhere around her. She spread apart her arms. The ground around Sesshomaru lit up as well.

_May you contemplate your heart_

_Always, forevermore…_

Sesshomaru felt an energy surge into his body. It was an energy so hot that it almost seemed freezing cold. It filled his body and he felt his pain dissipate. His vision became clearer. He could see perfectly Hanako's figure floating in the sky. He gasped. He gasped again. He could gasp. Everything around him became so bright that he could no longer see anything but white. But he could hear Hanako's high, melodic, haunting voice singing the same song she had sung so many other times.

_Always… forever…_

Everything was so bright that no one could see. They were all lost in an endless blur of white. Hanako remained in the sky. She stopped singing.

The light blew away with the wind. Hanako opened her eyes slightly. Her head felt so light, and she was exhausted.

"Ohhh…" she moaned. She dropped from the sky, her hands holding her frock on as she fell. She landed on the ground on her back.

Sesshomaru felt so strange. It was as if he had slept a million years, and now had all the energy in the world. His wounds didn't even hurt anymore. He lifted his hand to touch them. His eyes widened. He could move.

He sat up, his hand searching for the place where he was stabbed. He found nothing but flesh. It was most baffling. He lifted his other arm to-

He froze. He gazed at his sleeve.

His other arm had been restored in the process as well.

Inuyasha gasped. "B-but Sesshomaru! You… you were just dead!"

Everyone stared. Sesshomaru got up. Even the tears on his clothes had been fixed.

_And you… did this…? _Sesshomaru thought, looking at Hanako sprawled out on the ground. He walked over to her slowly.

"Here is what I have sought," he said, "Here is what I have sought from you for so long. I always knew." He knelt down to her and sat her up. She had fainted but her heart was beating silently so she was alive. "I always knew that you were something special from the first moment I laid eyes on you…"

He lifted her with his now two arms. He cradled her in his arms for a few moments, and then stood again. No one knew what to say, or what to do. They had all just witnessed a miracle.

"I will be taking her back now," Sesshomaru said. They all nodded, feeling as if they were talking to the dead. He turned around and carried her back to Jaken and Rin and Chika. They stared at him with the same dumb faces.

"What are you staring at?" he asked them, "We are leaving now."

They all followed him.

Naraku watched them leave. He was completely shocked at what he had just witnessed.

"So," he said, "There is still some of the old you left inside, eh?" He smirked. "Then you have multiple purposes… I can still use you for my original plan…" He reached into his pocket ad took out the small red bead.

"You are mine, Hanako," he said, "Remember that…"


	24. Pointless Explanations

**The long awaited chapter 24. Not really much to say about it… just read it. **

Chapter 24: Pointless Explanations 

"But he just got up and walked away as if nothing happened!" Shippo argued, "And the arm that Inuyasha cut off was back again!"

"That girl Hanako has powers that are obviously not of this world, like many others around us," Miroku stated calmly, trying to ease the frightened fox, "The only reason why Sesshomaru is still alive is because of what she can do. Inuyasha stabbed him straight through the heart…"

"What if she's a demon?" Sango wondered out loud.

"Oh please," Inuyasha commented, "She was no demon. But she wasn't a human either…"

"I'm just glad she and Sesshomaru are okay now," Kagome said smiling, "They both won't admit it now, but they are quite fond of each other…"

"Sesshomaru? Fond of someone?" Inuyasha laughed, "Yeah. Right. Sure."

"You never know…" Kagome laughed, "You just never know…"

(…)

It had been a day since the incident. One long day. It was almost dark now, and the sun was setting. Sesshomaru sat under a tree, leaning against its trunk.

_She still hasn't woken up… _Sesshomaru thought, peering at Hanako near the crackling fire. She had been asleep ever since she had… whatever it was she did. He still could not believe that such a weak and frail girl could be harboring such an incredible power.

He gazed at his new arm. It was so strange to feel something inside of his sleeve again. And she had given it to him.

He watched her sleep again, but this time she seemed so lifeless, almost as if she were dead. She lay motionless on her back, scarcely breathing a deep enough breath to here. He felt a fleeting pang of sympathy.

"If you want her to wake up so much, why not do it yourself?"

Sesshomaru turned his head. Chika stood directly behind him, gazing at him with her usual blank stare.

"What? It was just a suggestion, m'lord." She looked over to Hanako. "That's what I would do. What if she like, dies in her sleep or something?"

Sesshomaru turned away from her. "If that's what you would do, then you do it."

Chika scowled. "If she can sprout a new arm on you, then what if she sprouts a third on me?" And with that, she turned around and left. Sesshomaru watched her leave, remembering her promise to always respect him. That hadn't lasted long…

It became dead silent again. He still couldn't hear her breathing.

"What if she like, dies in her sleep or something?" 

Worry began to plague his mind again, the worry that he always hid or ignored, but this time he could not. He stood up and walked toward her. He gazed down at her. Her face did not show any sign of peace at all, as it usually did when she slept.

He knelt down to her, inspecting her closely. He placed his hand on her heart. It was beating quietly. He sat her up slightly, letting her head rest on his chest. He shook her gently. She did not move.

He shook her again. She still would not move. He became slightly frustrated and shook her harder. Her eyes quivered slightly and opened slowly. She gazed up at him, still half asleep.

"Lord… Sesshomaru…?" Her head did not move from his chest.

The look in her eyes left him speechless. They sparkled slightly, and they looked happy to see him. For a moment, he could see nothing but her golden eyes looking back at him.

"But I don't understand…" she said, her voice sounding tired, "I… I thought you… you were… I don't remember…"

"What don't you remember?" He asked, his voice softening.

"Ow… my head…" She placed her hand over her forehead, "My head hurts so bad…" She clung to his shirt in pain.

_She doesn't remember anything that happened… _he thought, watching her clinging to him. He surmised that she wasn't angry with him anymore.

"Everything's spinning… I can't see… where are you…?"

He sat her up more. Maybe if she were sitting upright then she would feel better.

She blinked a few times and looked at him. She was still confused. It was as if a whole part of her head had been cut out of her, as if there was a huge hole in her memory where something was missing. Did he know? Did he know how she got here? Had everything that had happened, him abandoning her and her being mad at him for so long and him dieing right before her eyes, all been a bad dream? It took her a few moments to gain her sanity. She then realized she was sitting on his lap.

"But I thought… you were dead…" she said finally, her vision becoming clear. Her head came to a stop. Now she could see straight. "Was I just… dreaming?"

"No," he said, "You were not dreaming."

"Then…" she said fearfully, "am I dead too?"

"No," he said, "No one is dead." He moved her off of him and back on the blanket where she had been sleeping for so long.

"Then what happened?" she asked, cocking her head to one side, "I do not understand…"

"You happened," he said. He couldn't think of anyway to describe what had happened. Anything he could even say about it would sound foolish.

"I happened? Me?"

Rin walked through the bushes carrying some flowers. She saw Hanako awake and through them away and ran to her.

"Hanako-chan!" she shouted, sitting down next to her, "You are awake!"

Hanako smiled. "Yes… how long have I been asleep?"

"Ever since you saved Lord Sesshomaru's life!" She smiled at her. She was so relieved that Hanako had woken up at last. She had begun to think that she might be dead.

Hanako raised and eyebrow. "…Huh?"

"You could fly and then you sang a pretty song and Lord Sesshomaru became all better again! Then you fell and you've been sleeping here ever since! But I'm glad you are okay now!"

Hanako stared at the child. What in the world was she trying to say?

Sesshomaru stared a Rin as well. How she had just described what Hanako had done was far more foolish than anything he could've come up with.

"I bet you're an angel, Hanako-chan! That's why you can do miracles!"

Chika came up behind Rin. "What she is trying to say is… you did something yesterday. You have a strange power that even I myself have never seen before, and I have seen lots of things trust me. You healed him… somehow." Chika smiled weakly, realizing how stupid she probably sounded. "Don't you remember anything about yesterday?"

Hanako thought hard. She searched through the hole in her memory for something, anything. An image shot into her mind.

"A man," she said, "I saw a man. He was hurt very badly… and he said something to me."

"You mean Sesshomaru?" Chika said, looking at Hanako closer. Hanako squinted at her. Ah yes, she had remembered this girl as Sesshomaru's new slave.

Sesshomaru became puzzled. He had said nothing to Hanako yesterday because he couldn't move.

Hanako dug deeper into the image of the man. "No…" she said, touching her throbbing head, "It wasn't him. He was… different… more pleasant. Kinder. Loving… and he smiled at me and he said something. And then there was fire…and corpses… and dark water. I couldn't breathe…"

They all stared at her. What she was saying had absolutely nothing to do with what she had done.

Sesshomaru suddenly remembered something she had said before. She only remembered two years of her life. The images she was describing could have something to do with her life before she lost her memory.

If this was so, then was her past life somehow connected to yesterday's events?

"My head hurts again…" she said.

He remembered back to yesterday. She had been complaining about a headache just before she had revived him.

He thought deeper about the subject. She had sung the same song she had sung so many times before. But then, it had seemed to trigger something inside of her. He remembered her saying that she had no idea how she knew that song, and it was just a melody and words that had just come to her and she just knew them. Was that song connected to her past as well?

He had so many clues, and yet they all lead to nowhere. All they told him were one thing:

Hanako was definitely not an ordinary slave girl. And he had known all along.

"I will get you some water," Rin said, running off into the woods. Chika followed.

Hanako sat up near the fire, clutching the blanket. She couldn't remember. Everything she saw made no sense. She saw the same man in every thought she had, his strong muscular body standing straight and proud, his face looking at hers and smiling. His eyes were gorgeous, as gray as the sea.

"I do not believe you," Hanako said to Sesshomaru, "I do not believe I can do such things."

Sesshomaru turned his gaze toward her. The flickering fire was reflecting off her crystal white hair. She looked quite lovely. He admired her for a few awkward moments, and then shook away the ever-growing feeling in his heart.

"Believe what you wish," he responded at last.

She began to stand up. "Now that you have somewhat answered all my questions, I have no reason to be speaking to you any longer. Farewell," she said.

Sesshomaru's head spun around. What was this? She still had the same attitude as before! Even after he almost died in front of her; and she had wept over him and held him for so long.

"You don't need to pretend anymore, Hanako. I know," he said to her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Know what…?"

He smirked slightly. "I was not unconscious when I was supposedly 'dead', Hanako. I heard everything you said." He shot her a playful glance. "You said you wanted to make up with me. You said you did not hate me."

Her peaked face became tipped with red. "Oh… s-so you heard that, d-did you?"

He continued to look at her. It satisfied him to see her become so humiliated. The perfect little revenge, even though he really held nothing against her.

She refused to loose her pride to him. Not again. "Well, then," she stated, "Now at least I won't have to explain it all to your face." She stood up and turned away from him.

Sesshomaru's eye's widened slightly. He had not expected this at all. "You are most confusing, Hanako," He looked away from her, to hide his current emotions that she was always so good at reading. "You said you no longer hated me."

She turned her head over her shoulder. She scowled, her eyes glittering with some sort of mischief.

"Just because I do not hate you does not mean I cannot be mad at you."

Sesshomaru looked at her again. She turned around and began to walk away. She stumbled and fell over flat on her face. She got up immediately and ran from him.

Sesshomaru's spirit's lifted slightly from seeing her fall. She always used to trip and fall whenever they would walk, and he found it most entertaining. Hanako was not what you would call graceful.

But they soon dropped.


	25. The Threat Of Forgiveness

**Hurray for pointless filler chapters that are so incredibly stupid! I would've skipped right to the point, but it seemed too soon, and I want to keep all you people waiting because its funny… **

**I might need to rename this chapter "My Pathetic Attempt At Humor", or "A Classic Rumiko Takahashi Moment: brought to you by kumi-chan". Yup. (I should really keep my stories drama and suspense and romance, hm?)**

**I am a little afraid to see the reactions to this chapter… I may avoid reading my reviews for a while… I can't decide if you'll love it or hate it. BUT if you hate it don't stop reading because another big surprise is coming next chapter. Why does my story have so many surprises? BECAUSE IT CAN!**

**I will shut up and let you read and decide for youself…**

Chapter 25: The Threat Of Forgiveness

"It's this way!" Rin said, pulling Hanako's arm.

"Uh, Rin, I don't really want to go to the hot springs right now…" Hanako murmured. She had remembered the way Kagome and Sango had stared at her scarred body, and Rin was only a small child and would not understand.

"Too bad! I don't want to go in all alone!"

Hanako sighed. She began to think of lies that could explain each scar on her back.

They arrived at a steaming water pit. Rin threw off her kimono and jumped in.

"C'mon Hanako-chan! It's really nice!"

Hanako looked away from Rin and then at the water. Yes, it sure did look inviting, but her own self-consciousness kept her away.

"Hanako-chan?" Rin coaxed. She looked at Hanako with her big innocent brown eyes. Hanako sighed. Rin wanted her to come in so badly. _I guess it wouldn't hurt…_

"Fine. Fine. I'll come in, but only for a moment…"

She knelt down and removed her white frock, keeping herself covered as well as she could. She peered at Rin. She wasn't even looking at her. She took the rest of it off and slipped into the hot spring. She smiled at Rin weakly.

Rin smiled back. "You don't have to worry about how you look. I don't care."

Hanako was quite surprised. She had read her like a book. She relaxed a little at her words and put her hair up. Rin stared.

"Why are you doing that?" she asked.

"I don't feel like getting it wet. So don't splash me, okay?"

Rin nodded. "Yup!"

They talked for a while about the most random things. Hanako had always been surprised at how well they got along, Hanako looking around seventeen and Rin being eight. She did truly love Rin. She didn't care about any of the things that plagued her every night and day. That was one of the best things about children: they were so innocent and knew nothing of the true sins of the world.

The cold wind blew over their heads and they ducked in further into the water, Hanako putting in an extra effort not to get her hair wet. What the two did not see was that it blew away Hanako's sash into the woods.

(…)

Sesshomaru walked through the trees by himself. Surprisingly, he was beginning to get sick of that. The cold wind blew through his hair, relieving him of the humidity that had been in the air all day. Something blew at his feet. He bent over to pick it up.

_Wait… isn't this Hanako's sash that she uses to tie around her kimono?_

He turned to his side. He had remembered seeing Rin dragging Hanako somewhere in that direction. He would bring it to her. She was probably looking for it. And she most likely _needed _it as well…

(…)

"You know what I think Hanako-chan?" Rin said, washing some of the dirt off of her hands.

"What do you think, Rin-chan?" Hanako asked, leaning back against a rock, taking a bite out of a fruit.

"I think you should forgive Lord Sesshomaru, that's what I think."

Hanako spat out all of the fruit that had been in her mouth.

Rin laughed. "He obviously is sorry, Hanako-chan! He's just not going to say it out loud."

"And why not?" she asked, her voice sounding more stern since Sesshomaru somehow got on the subject. She reluctantly scooped her chewed up food out of the water, wincing while she did so.

"Because he's Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said, "And he would never do that. He's too scared of showing people how he feels or something." Rin smiled. "I will bet you anything that if you just smiled at him once, you would make his day."

Hanako laughed. "Yeah right, Rin-chan!"

"I dare you!"

They both laughed.

_Eh, _Hanako thought to herself, _maybe things have been dragged on a little too long… maybe I should… forgive him…_

(…)

Sesshomaru heard giggling coming from beyond some trees. _That must be them, _he thought, rolling his eyes. He never understood why girls were so strangely giddy. He pushed away some branches. He paused for a moment, not sure of what he was seeing.

Hanako and Rin were both sitting in the boiling water of a hot spring, laughing about who knows what.

He began to say something, but he stopped in mid sentence.

Hanako stood up from the water, completely naked before him. Drips of steaming water dripped from her neck, down her breasts and down every curve of her body. She exhaled slowly while smiling.

"I really should get out now, Rin-chan. There is… work to be done… I suppose…" she giggled. She unclipped her hair. She shook her head slightly and it fell down her back.

He raised an eyebrow, his cheeks becoming a bright pink…

Sesshomaru did not know what to do. His head had gone completely blank. He tried to cling on to the sanest thoughts inside of his head. He had an idea, to just walk away and pretend he saw nothing. That was a good idea. He walked backwards, not able to look away yet, but unfortunately, the bushes rustled while he moved. Rin's head shot around.

"Oh," she said, "Hi Lord Sesshomaru!"

Hanako's eyes shot open. She gaped at him, her face darkening into a deep red. He froze.

A loud, _ear-piercing_ scream could be heard from far away…

Sesshomaru backed away from them.

"PLEASE, DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Hanako shrieked, throwing herself back into the water. She hugged her knees and screamed again.

Sesshomaru still decided to walk away and pretend he saw nothing. His ears still hurt from Hanako's screaming. He threw the sash behind him and walked through the bushes, at a much faster pace than usual. He wanted to get away as fast as possible. She was already mad at him, whatever she would do next was sure to be worse.

Only one thought was running through his mind: _Whoa… what the hell was that…?_

Hanako was almost entirely under water, all except for the top of her head, her eyes just above the surface, which were narrowed in anger and humiliation. Her hair whirled around the water. He had made her get it soaking wet. She growled, causing bubbles to rise to the surface of the water.

"Oh," Rin said, running over to what Sesshomaru had dropped. "This is your tie for your kimono, isn't it Hanako-chan?"

Hanako's entire face was twisted into anger. More bubbles.

_F-FORGIVE HIM, _she fumed,_ On second thought… I'LL KILL HIM!_

(…)

It was dawn and the sun had barely risen. Sesshomaru stood staring at the rising sun. It had been so humid the past few days, and he could tell by the heavy vapor in the air that it would be the same today as well.

Hanako stabbed her last fish in the river for breakfast. She wiped off beads of sweat from her forehead, dropping her fifth fish into a basket. This would be quite enough for Rin, or perhaps even herself.

She rolled up her long sleeves and picked up her basket and began to trudge forward. She stopped in mid step.

Sesshomaru stood staring at the sky. Her anger flared.

Her hatred had begun to subside until the previous night. She shuddered at the thought. It had been so embarrassing and degrading and she just couldn't take it. She pondered why she didn't just leave and go back with Inuyasha again. No. She couldn't do that. She wouldn't leave Rin alone again.

But the other side of her was tired. Tired of being so angry. She was beginning so become sick of holding a grudge.

_But what he did to me… is it really okay to just forget about it? _

It couldn't be okay. What he did was completely unforgivable. She narrowed her eyes at him. He still hadn't noticed her standing there watching him. She could have thrown one of the dead fish in her basket at him and ran away and he never would have known it was she. She would have done it if it weren't her and Rin's breakfast. She began to walk away, still looking at him as she did so.

He turned around to see her there. She paused, her eyes never leaving him.

They exchanged glances for a long period of time, Sesshomaru wearing his same solemn expression, Hanako looking somewhat flushed.

Hanako remembered Rin's dare from the other night…

"_I will bet you anything that if you just smiled at him once, you would make his day."_

Hanako looked him straight in the eye for the first time in a while. She had forgotten their intensity, how beautiful they were.

She managed a weak smile at first, but them beamed at him with a glowing happiness and warmth that filled the rest of her face. She bowed to him.

"Good morning to you," she crooned.

His eyes widened.

She peered up at him, observing his surprised facial expression. He giggled to herself and ran off with the basket of fish. She thought it was funny to tease him.

_Perhaps Rin-chan was right…_

He watched her run off through the trees. She had smiled at him; a sight that he had not seen in so very long; a site that he had strangely missed.

_Does that mean that she is no longer angry with me…? _He wondered. He would try to talk to her today.


	26. A Sin So Sweet

**26 chapters… wow that's almost thirty…**

**Big surprise at the end of this chapter. Another twist! My stories are so… TWISTED!**

**I'll tell you something random: The entire time I was writing this chapter, I listened to the song "Tuesday Morning" by Michelle Branch. It really set the mood I guess… mostly when I was writing the end though. I always listen to a certain song when I write each chapter. Mostly Jpop like Rurutia or Do As Infinity… except for when I wrote chapter 18 when Hanako started yelling at Sesshomaru I was listening to "Are You Happy Now" by Michelle Branch… Isn't it so sad how I still remember these things? I have no life, that's how I can update this thing so often. **

Chapter 26: A Sin So Sweet

"It's… so hot…" Chika complained, walking on one side of Rin, "I…need to stop walking…"

Rin nodded her tired head in agreement. "It's too hot to travel… don't you think so too, Hanako-chan?"

Hanako did not respond. Yes it was boiling hot, but she refused to complain. She had not had anything to drink in the past few days, but still she remained quiet.

"Hanako-chan?"

The next thing she knew, her face was in the dirt.

"Oh!" Chika exclaimed, running to her. "Idiot, what do you think you're-"

Hanako blinked, her eyes rolling to the back of her head for a moment. She stood up wearily. "I'm fine… let's just keep going…"

Jaken rolled his eyes. These three women always wasted so much time with their petty wants and needs. He missed the "good old days" when it was just he and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru peered over his shoulder, wondering why everyone behind him had suddenly stopped.

Chika felt Hanako's forehead, causing her to flinch.

"What?" Chika remarked, "I don't bite… sometimes…" She shook her head. "Stupid fool. You're sweating bullets. Here is me and Rin complaining about being hot and about to die from exhaustion, and then here is you, who is far worse than both of us put together, and you haven't said a word." She knocked on Hanako's forehead, "Anyone home? You just passed out and yet you haven't done anything about it! And on top of all that, here is me teasing you about it, and you still haven't said anything!" She tapped Hanako's head lightly with the tips of her fingers. Hanako easily lost her balance and fell backward. Chika laughed.

"You are dehydrated. Get water. Go jump in a river or something."

Hanako's eyes grazed Sesshomaru. She wouldn't go near any body of water with him around.

"Who are you to say anything about me?" Hanako said silently in defense, her voice just barely audible, "You are but a slave, as am I. Our needs are not important to anyone. You should learn your place." She staggered upward and walked forward. She fell flat on her face once more. Chika walked up behind her.

"I vote you out. Who else agrees?"

Rin raised her hand.

"Go on now. We won't leave without you. Neither will Sesshomaru I bet, not that you care."

Hanako got up and walked into the woods. She spotted a nearby river and took small sips of water. It was quite refreshing, but she still did not want to get it. She did not like that Chika, nor did she want anything to do with her. She did nothing but pick on her and mock her. Hanako didn't even know how she even got to be traveling with Sesshomaru.

She took more sips of water. She was thirstier than she thought.

"What is going on over here?" Sesshomaru asked Chika and Rin, coming closer to them.

"Hanako passed out and we made her get water," Rin responded, "I don't think we should all be walking anymore… It's too hot…"

Sesshomaru knew that most humans were more sensitive to the heat than demons were.

"The heat affects you as well, Chika, even though you are a demon?"

She sighed. "Yeah… its so hot! I'm gonna die! But Hanako will beat me to it if we don't stop walking," she begged to him, "Please, m'lord, can we please take a break? We've been walking since dawn! And it has done nothing but get hotter and hotter!" She got down on her knees. "Pretty please? With a cherry on top?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. He never would understand Chika's vocabulary. "Cherries are not necessary in your begging," he said.

Rin giggled.

Sesshomaru turned away from them. "Do as you wish."

Chika smirked slightly. "I knew you'd say yes! Everyone likes cherries!" She ran off into the woods. Rin weakly got off of Aun and slowly followed.

Sesshomaru observed Chika's sudden burst of energy. The heat hadn't affected her at all. She was just too lazy to keep walking, and used that as an excuse to stop.

Jaken sighed and shook his head. "Why do you bother taking them around with you, Lord Sesshomaru? Do they give you any benefit?"

Sesshomaru watched Rin enter into the woods. He did not respond.

(…)

Sesshomaru sat on a large boulder. What a wasted day.

Half of the sky was covered with dark clouds. Hopefully this rainstorm will bring the end to the humidity. He could smell the heavy rainfall. The other side however, showed the orange sun preparing to set. Darkness began to dance upon the sky.

He sensed someone watching him and turned around. He saw a flash of white run off into the bushes. He stared after it. He stood up to follow it.

He walked slowly through the same bushes he saw the white run off through. He came to a flower field. Much to his surprise, Hanako was sitting in the middle of it. She hadn't noticed his presence yet.

She studied a pink flower in the garden, stroking the soft petals with her fingertips. She smiled slightly and smelled its fragrance. She turned in his direction. Her happiness faded. By mistake, she bent the stem of the flower and it went limp and fell over. She stood up and walked away from him, leaving him with her unhappy face.

He ran in front of her to block her steps. Her eyes widened slightly. Her stared at her, his eyes never leaving her glance. She knew he wanted to say something, but she did not want to hear. Not now.

She turned back around in the other direction and began to walk away at a faster pace. He ran in front of her again. She looked away from him and ran in the other direction. He ran faster and stopped her again. She turned around. She couldn't look at him.

"Y-yes…?"

"I believe we both have something that we'd like to say, am I correct?" he said, looking at the back of her head.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"…no…"

"Then speak."

She did not want to speak. She felt herself break down. She turned around, tears gathering in her eyes.

"You want me to speak?" she cried, "After everything that has happened… you want me to speak!" She wiped her eyes, trying so hard not to cry anymore, "Haven't you done enough? Can't you just go away and leave me alone? D-damnit…" Tears sprang from her eyes again. "…d-damnit, Lord Sesshomaru…" She turned away from him again, determined to conceal her tears. "Just who the hell do you think you are?"

She had asked him that before too: _"Just who the hell do you think you are?"_

Sesshomaru lowered his glance. The last thing he wanted was for this to go on anymore. Words flowed into him, two words he never thought he would ever say in his life. Two words he never even wanted to say in his life. Two simple words…

"I'm… sorry…"

Her eyes widened. She fell silent.

"I know I never should have left you. It wasn't right… and… I'm sorry…" He was completely surprised at his own self. What was he doing? Why did his voice all of a sudden sound so sincere and loving? Why did he feel this way? She's his slave, and he should not have to apologize to her.

She put her hand over her heart. She had fell breathless. Her heart was pounding.

He stood, waiting for something to happen. Anything? Anything at all?

Nothing. He had opened up to someone for the first time in his life, and received no response.

"If you never want to speak to me again… I understand… that's all I wanted to say."

He turned around, feeling quite torn. So that was it. This is what it was like to _feel_ something for once? He detested it. He began to walk away, his eyes narrowed at the ground. She had made a fool out of him.

All of a sudden, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest. He peered over his shoulder.

Hanako had attached herself to his back. She gazed at him, with big, innocent, teary golden eyes.

"No," she said, "Don't be sorry…" Another tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm the one… who should be sorry…"

He turned away from her.

"I held a grudge against you… I was too proud… even… even after you almost _died _I still remained angry!" She held him tighter. "And… I said things about you that I did not mean… things that were not true… so untrue… I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru… and I can understand if you never wanted to speak with me again… I'm such a terrible person…"

He was shocked. He turned around in her arms. Now she clung to his chest. She looked deeper into his eyes. She was digging to deep. It scared him.

"But I will speak with you…" she said, with a small smile, "If you want me to. I will speak with you…forever. And never stop."

His face became slightly flushed. No one had ever spoken to him this way before. No one had ever looked at him with such adoration. No one had ever held him before.

He nodded in acceptance. She smiled.

"R-really? So… we are okay now?"

He did not respond. She took that as a yes.

"That's good…" she said, holding him closer, "That's really good…"

He did not know what to do. She just held him there, her warm body against his. He stared at her. She looked up at him, a little confused.

"Silly," she said, taking his arm and putting it around her, "You are supposed to hug me back!" She smiled at him. His face became more flushed.

"Hey," she said, "you… you have another arm! How did that happen?"

Sesshomaru peered at it. "You… when you revived me when I was close to death, this came with it…"

She raised an eyebrow. "I still don't believe that…" she smiled and leaned back on his chest. "But that's okay…"

He was dumfounded. Normally, Hanako was so much more… reserved. He kept his arm around her. He didn't know what else to do.

"You don't have to be worried, Lord Sesshomaru," Hanako said, "I won't tell anyone that you apologized to me… it can be our little secret, you know, just like the fact that you got jealous over me?"

Hanako did not what had come over her. She looked at his face and became possessed. She couldn't help it. All of the times he had helped her, the times he had been there made him totally irresistible. She couldn't help but throw herself into his arms.

Reluctantly, he placed his other arm around her. He had no idea what he was doing. Was it even okay for slaves to hug their own lords like this? It couldn't be.

She looked up at him. He looked back.

At that moment, something possessed him as well, something he had long feared. That something that he had wanted from her, but never knew what it was, and he was afraid to find. Somehow, it was here, in her arms. He suddenly felt whole. But, there was more.

He brought her in closer to him, his true sanity completely gone. She was a little surprised, but didn't really mind. She was completely engulfed in him now. He held her tight.

She peered up at him. This was so unlike him.

He looked back at her. Nothing mattered anymore. What they were doing was completely wrong, but it didn't matter. He saw nothing but her, staring him straight in the eye.

Their eyes locked.

He lifted his hand from around her and lifted her chin. He never strayed from her gaze.

His face was suddenly close to hers. His face was suddenly almost on hers.

His lips suddenly brushed against hers and were suddenly on hers. Suddenly, he closed his eyes. Their lips were together; they were one, engulfed in one another.

Suddenly, the entire world around them disappeared. Suddenly, she closed her eyes as well.

The rain finally fell, a relieving rain. Relieving them of the humidity. Relieving them of their shame. Relieving them of everything. Now they held each other soaking wet and sweating, but it didn't matter. Did anything really matter? Not now. Not ever?

Thunder rumbled and lightening shot across the sky, but they did not part. It was all too sweet to last, so it had to last as long as possible.

Their mouths embraced for long moments, arms grasping at each other's backs, both of them getting soaked in the rain.

But it didn't matter… did it?

…

**SUDDENLY Hahaha I just had to say that again whoops I just totally ruined the mood of the end of this chapter…**

**Now go review like a good little boy/girl/crossbreed. **


	27. Accident

**Hurray for short chapters… Not really much to say. Read it. Review it or else I'll hunt you down. Yeah. **

**I'll shut up now. **

**No one even reads my gay little author's notes anyway…**

Chapter 27: Accident

Thunder crashed, this time it was almost as if it were above them. But it was not like it mattered. They were so unaware of what was truly going on.

Rain poured down from the sky, a warm rain. They became almost stuck to each other, soaking wet. But no matter what, they would not stop. It was as if this was something they had always wanted to do, but never had the chance, until now. And it was.

(…)

"Stupid… bike…" Kagome muttered as she rolled her bike through the mud, "Why did it have to rain?" She let out a growl of frustration. Her bike was stuck in the mud. She calmed herself down.

"Thanks though, Sango," Kagome said, controlling her anger, "I would have never got it out of that tree without your help."

"No problem," Sango said with an understanding smile, "Here," she said, lifting up the bike, "How about we carry it over the mud?"

"Are you sure…?" Kagome asked, "Your clothes will get all dirty…"

"I don't mind," Sango said, "I just want to get out of this rain…"

"Ugh, you know what really worries me though?" Kagome growled.

"What?"

"How in the world did Inuyasha manage to get my bike up that tree anyway?"

Sango giggled. "He's Inuyasha… he has his ways…"

They both walked in silence, trying to imagine possible ways Inuyasha could've ridden then bike up a tree. Sango suddenly stopped.

"I… sense a demonic aura…" she said, staring at the ground.

Kagome turned her head. "You what?"

"Just beyond those trees…" Sango said, "and it's very powerful… and…" Her eyes widened. "I sense Hanako's aura as well…"

Kagome gasped. "Hanako and a powerful demon? Do you think maybe she's in trouble?"

Sango shrugged. "With the kind of power she must have… I don't think she could really be in trouble."

"Well you never know…" Kagome said, beginning to venture into the trees.

"And isn't she with Sesshomaru? It could be him…"

"Well I do want to see her anyway. I wonder if she's okay."

Sango let the bike rest on her back and followed Kagome. She stepped over deep mud puddles as she felt the rain hit her back. It was almost hard to see. The rain was falling harder and harder every minute.

Kagome stopped in front of her. She looked as if she had just seen something too strange to be true.

"What is it?" she asked, coming closer.

"…look…" Kagome said silently.

Sango turned her head to what lay in the clearing. She paused.

The rain washed flower petals off of nearby trees. They rained down, along with the rain. The wind blew, revealing a most absurd sight: Sesshomaru and Hanako sharing a passionate kiss in the rain. The wind blew both of there hair around them.

Sango stood stupidly looking at them. She never would have guessed that Hanako was Sesshomaru's mate. She never would have guessed that Sesshomaru would ever even have a mate, especially a girl who was not a demon like himself.

"What are you doing?" Kagome whispered loudly, "Get down!" She pulled Sango down by her sleeve. They both crouched behind a bush.

"What am I doing?" Sango whispered back, "What are _you _doing!"

"I knew it," Kagome said with a slight smile, "Sesshomaru does love Hanako. And she loves him too."

"How do you know that?"

Kagome smiled fully. "Because I know these things. And besides, what else would you assume?" She pointed at them. Sango nodded.

Their mouths caressed for one last moment, and then they parted. Both kept their eyes closed for a few moments. They both opened them at the same time.

They stared for a few moments, taking in what had just happened. Their bodies were still so close, and they held each other, soaked. Their eyes never left their gaze.

Sesshomaru touched her face lightly, somewhat stroking it with the sides of his fingers. Her skin was soft, but she was shivering from being wet. She touched his hand in a sweet response. They looked back at each other once more, and got lost in each other's gaze.

They both explored something that had always been there between them, something that intrigued them both. Something that they both enjoyed so much: each other.

_And I knew it all along, _Kagome thought,_ they must have both been living through hell when they were separated… _

Thunder crashed again, crashing them into the cruel reality of what had truly just happened between them.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. His hand fell at his side. Hanako backed away, her teeth chattering. She became terrified of him. She fell to her knees.

"I'm… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" she wept, "I have dismembered your honor…"

Sesshomaru's mouth fell open. He touched the place where her lips had once been. He didn't know what to say. They had both just committed one of the biggest sins of sins.

Sango and Kagome gasped in unison.

_That's right… _Sango remembered_, Hanako is Sesshomaru's slave! They… they can't be together… but then what was that all about? Was what just happened some temporary thing? _

"Please don't sell me, Lord Sesshomaru! I will never do anything so terrible again! I swear!" She buried her head in her knees. Lightening flashed again, making the bleak scene around them bright, but only for a moment. "Please, forgive me once more…"

She could see it now. He would be disgusted with her and throw her into one of those bargain bins with all the rest of those slutty slaves which she regrettably and unwillingly used to be. Him and that Chika would laugh at her as she was beaten for being such a disgrace. Or another terrible option: He would turn her in to some village where she would be hung on the gallows in all of her sorrow. She cringed, waiting for which choice he would choose.

Sesshomaru stared down at her, the woman whom he had just shared his first kiss with. He would never sell her, and for her to even think that he would hurt him deeply. His eyes narrowed, to hide what he was truly feeling at the moment.

"Silence," he boomed, "No one is going to be sold." He himself began shivering as well, not because of the cold. He was scared of how he felt now. It was all so new, so strange. He could so easily face the things around him, but never what was there inside of him. And what he felt for Hanako was so strong, it was terrifying. "I hold nothing against you."

Hanako lifted her head from her knees. She looked up at him fearfully. She was scared of him as well. She was scared of how free and easy he made her feel. She was scared of how terribly kind he was to her. She was scared of how much she had fallen in love with him.

"You… you don't?"

Thunder rumbled and then crashed around them. "No I do not," he said again. It would have been stupid to. After he had worked so hard to get her to come back to him. After he had not at all hated what had just transpired between them.

She stared back at him for a few more moments. She was completely stunned at the fact that she had hated him for so long.

He looked at her, his amber eyes flashing as the lightening beamed. "Are you going to get off the ground by yourself, or do I have to help you?" He outstretched his hand to her. She gaped at it for a few brief moments, and then grasped it reluctantly. He pulled her upward. She was covered in mud, the tips of her hair brown.

He looked down at his own clothes. He was soaked as well. But his armor kept some of him dry at least, but Hanako was soaked to the bone; her white frock had become completely transparent. Only the mud covered her.

"But…I don't understand," she spoke loudly over the rain, "why do you not wish to be rid of me? I have ruined you!"

"Come," he said, "We will just act as if nothing happened." He looked back at her with a teasing expression. "We can add it to our collection of 'Little Secrets'… as you call them."

Her eyes widened. Did he not take this seriously? She had broken so many laws… he had too. But the blame would be placed upon her because she was of the lower class. The worst that could happen to him was that he would lose all respect, which was terrible, but she would see much darker days.

Could it be that he actually cared about her…?

She followed him.

Sesshomaru looked down at the ground. What scared him most was that it was not her fault, it was his. He had made that move on her. He had been the cause. And he had felt nothing out of it but pure delight.

Sango and Kagome watched them depart together.

"What?" Kagome said, "They… they aren't boyfriend and girlfriend!" She frowned. "But that would have been so perfect…"

"No," Sango said, suddenly becoming serious, "They can never be boyfriend and girlfriend. Its not legal. A slave and her lord being together is about as strange as a teacher and his underage student being together. They would both be persecuted. Well, not Sesshomaru, but Hanako's life is on the line." She lowered her head. "We can never tell what we just saw, do you understand, Kagome?"

"Yeah… but love is love, isn't it?" Kagome sighed, "It shouldn't matter…"

"It does matter. Their classes are much too different."

"It doesn't seem so strange to me…"

Sango decided to change the subject. "Can we get going now… this bike is starting to kill my back… and I'm cold…"

"Oh yeah sure! I'm sorry, Sango!" Kagome exclaimed. Sango thanked her and turned around to leave, Kagome following.

_That's so weird… _Kagome thought to herself, remembering the two holding each other in the pouring rain. She remembered how she had always known Sesshomaru: Inuyasha's cold-hearted elder brother who hated all humans. _It was so weird to have seen him so passionate about someone… like he really loved her… _She sighed_. It's not fair… it's not fair that Hanako can never be with him… it must really hurt…_

**Now, do you see the little button that says "go" right next to the thing that says "submit review"? CLICK IT. I want actual mail worth reading in my inbox.**


	28. Questions

**Ladies and Gentleman! Guys and girls! I present to you: a present! **

**11 pages of Hanako + Sesshomaru goodness! Just to make up for all the time they were apart. I hope you like it because I was up till 2:00 am on a Friday night writing it! **

**I must say… I missed do much writing actual chapters that had Hanako not wanting to claw Sesshomaru's eyes out! (tear) so wonderful…**

**The entire time I wrote this, I listened to the song "Things I'll Never Say" by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics made sense with the chapter (I should be a songfic writer. Here I am telling you what music I listen to while I write… like anyone cares.) **

**Another note: those of you who are a bit queasy when it comes to blood may not enjoy the beginning of this chapter…**

Chapter 28: Questions

It was pitch black. Perfect. Just perfect.

Hanako hid underneath a large tree with branches that almost covered the ground. She stayed dead quiet, hoping that no one would hear her. She hoped that Sesshomaru would not wonder where she was for just a little longer… for no one would even want to find her now.

She reached inside of her shirt. She had hid it there, for she was sure that no one would even think to look there. And no one would ever reach in there to search for anything… hopefully.

She gripped the small knife tightly in her hands. She stared at it for a few moments, admiring the way its silver blade shone in the darkness. She ran her finger down the blade: the one thing that could free her of the pain she endured each day. Someday she would do it. Someday she would make it permanent so no one could ever bother her ever again, but not now. Now was too soon, and there were others who she did not want to leave. When they left her, then she would leave everyone. She knew someday they would end up leaving her anyway.

She rolled up one sleeve on her left arm, little by little. At first she saw nothing but her own pale flesh. But coming close to her shoulder, it revealed the marred part of her arm. She smiled. She liked that part of it better.

She ran the sharp blade down her arm, making another straight cut down directly next to her previous one from yesterday. Ah yes, that was it: the high she had always received from doing this: the feeling of the warmth of the crimson liquid from the person she detested most running down her arm, and dripping to the ground. She cackled to herself. Her sharp pain piercing her arm was most entertaining.

She gazed at the knife. It was now run over with red. She ran her finger down the blade again, enjoying the feeling of the sticky liquid between her fingers. She smiled wider.

She then gazed at her wrist. Someday, but not now. But someday. Someday she would look down at her own funeral from the skies (or perhaps look up to it from the ground) and watch as she was cremated. All of the people she hated would be there; everyone who had ever spat at her or criticized her; and they would all feel terrible for being the cause of death. And then they'd all die too. She laughed.

And then there would be Sesshomaru.

She stopped.

She could just see his face. His solemn face staring into the flames as her corpse was being burnt to a crisp until nothing but ashes remained. Would he regret taking his watchful eyes off of her so quickly? Would he come to visit her grave? Would he be at all saddened?

And then she could see Rin next to him; obviously she would be much older. She would be crying at his side…

Maybe he would cry too?

She herself began to cry. _I'm sorry Rin! I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru! I tried, I really tried to stop! But my head… so many voices… it was too busy! I had to drain some part of me away… _She hugged her knees. They would never understand that.

She dropped the knife from her hands. She didn't want to. But she had to. And come tomorrow, she would want to again. It was like a repeating cycle.

She knew that someday her own self would lead to her own demise.

She wiped her tears. But that was not yet. She still had some time left with the two people that she cared for most. And Jaken.

"Hanako-chan? Where are you? Lord Sesshomaru is looking for you!" a voice called. It was Rin.

Hanako stood up. Her arm was stained with dried blood. She licked her hand and wiped it off. There, among the many other scars, was a new scab. The deed was once again done. She unrolled her sleeve and straightened her hair. "I'm right here, Rin-chan…"

Rin squinted at her. "Hey… your eyes are red! Were you crying, Hanako-chan?"

"No. I just yawned. I'm tired."

"Oh okay," Rin said, "it is late. Lord Sesshomaru says we get to share Aun's back again tonight."

Hanako rolled her eyes. "Great…" That would mean she would not sleep at all, knowing how Rin sprawls out all over him. Rin began to walk away and Hanako followed. She really wasn't that tired.

"I found her, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said, running over to him, hugging his leg. He peered down at her for a few moments. She smiled up at him. His heart softened for a few moments. Someday maybe he would smile back at her.

"I am sorry I kept you," Hanako said, "I lost something in the woods and went to find it."

Sesshomaru nodded. He turned around and walked forward, Rin still clinging to his leg. Hanako laughed to herself and followed him. She thought it was funny to see someone so serious with a child attached to him. She laughed again.

Rin let go of his leg and climbed on Aun and Hanako climbed on after her. "Goodnight, Hanako-chan!" Rin said, spreading a blanket over both of them. "See you in the morning!"

"Goodnight Rin," Hanako said with a fake smile. She was already going to fall of Aun any second.

"Goodnight Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken!" Rin shouted to them happily. Neither of them responded. Hanako rolled her eyes, but in a good way. "And good night to you Chika!"

"Yeah, yeah…" she muttered, closing her eyes.

Many hours passed by, and Jaken had joined in with Rin and Chika in slumber, leaving Hanako alone. How in the world did they sleep on this thing? She knew if she even tried to roll over everyone would end up on the ground. She lifted her head slightly to look at Sesshomaru.

He barely ever slept. She had only seen him drifting off once, and that had been a while ago. He wasn't what you'd call "energetic" but why did he never sleep? It was because he was a demon. Sometimes she wished she could be a demon, just to see what it was like. All of that endless power, energy, no need to eat or drink. It must be amazing.

Chika was also a demon, but she needed to sleep as well. Was it because she was not nearly as powerful as Sesshomaru was? Or perhaps she was just lazy…

Sleeping on Aun was even more uncomfortable than usual with that Chika there with them, for she also took up more space than usual.

_I'm not even tired… _Hanako thought to herself_, So why am I here? _

She inched off of Aun, trying her hardest not to wake anyone up. She placed her feet on the ground and stood up, stretching herself out. It was so strange to be standing up straight after being curled up in a ball for so long.

She ran up closely behind Sesshomaru, and began to walk, without saying a word. It was so quiet, more quiet than usual. They bright, full moon shone beautifully. Moonlight danced upon the sky. It made her feel so alive, and that was new to her.

Sesshomaru heard footsteps behind him and turned around. Hanako stood behind him. He glared at her.

"What are you doing awake? It is late for you."

"I'm not tired…" she said.

"And why not?"

"Because I'm awake. You don't mind me being here, do you?"

"No…"

"I won't bother you. I promise," she said.

He turned away from her.

They walked for a few moments in silence. Crickets chirped in the distance, embracing the sudden silence.

"Was it too crowded for you on Aun?"

Hanako lifted her head. He was looking at her from over his shoulder with a teasing expression. She smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah… but I'm not very tired either…"

"You should have kicked Jaken off. He shouldn't be sleeping anyway. And Chika should not be either. Aun's back is meant for you and Rin only." He shot her another teasing look. "But it would have been too crowded for you anyway?"

Hanako laughed a little. "Yeah… but that's okay. Let her sleep…"

Sesshomaru nodded. "How thoughtful of you."

"I suppose it is."

A short, and yet long awkward silence passed them over. Hanako sighed and gazed at the stars. There seemed to be so many more than usual.

"You don't have to walk all the way back there, you know," Sesshomaru called back to her.

She looked back at him again. "I don't?"

He shook his head.

She ran up beside him. He peered down at her for a few moments, and then looked away.

Her face turned red, but she turned away to hide it. _Stop it, Hanako, _she ordered herself,_ There's nothing to be blushing about… _

"I would like to have a word with you, Hanako," Sesshomaru said to her.

She gulped. There were so many things that he could have talked to her about: so many things that were secrets. She became increasingly nervous, remembering the knife that was in her shirt. Did he possibly know what she was doing earlier? Had he seen? She became guilty.

"Those visions you were talking about a little while ago…"

She turned to him. Her nervousness faded and was replaced with confusion. She held his gaze for a few moments, before answering.

"Visions?"

"Yes. The visions you were describing a few days ago about the man who spoke to you."

She recollected the visions she had seen after he had "died" a little while ago. She didn't really want to remember them, for they just confused her. It was as if her eyes had once been someone else's and she was seeing things that they had once seen. It scared her.

"What about them?" she asked, trying to sound calm and collected about the subject.

"I was thinking about them… do you suppose they have to do with the fragments of your life that you do not remember?"

She stopped walking.

Yes, that made perfect sense. Those visions of the man, and the fire, and the water could very well have to do with her old life. Her life that she had always dreamt of remembering. She had always been so envious of everyone else. They could all go back and talk about the "good old days" and "good times" and say "hey remember when" and she never could. A piece of her had always been missing, and she never knew why.

The visions she had seen had been so violent… did they explain why she didn't know what happened to her?

Sesshomaru stopped walking as well. "What is it?"

"Yes, I suppose they could…" she said to him. She began walking again. She halfway ran to catch up to him.

"And perhaps your power is also drawn from what happened to you in the past?"

She looked down. She still didn't understand about her "power". She didn't remember or understand anything anyone tried to explain about it. A cold chill overcame her. She didn't want to talk about this "power" or her supposed "past" any longer. An unbearable sadness always came with it, and another darker portion of her did not want to remember.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something that you may find personal?"

His head shot around. _Personal?_ "I suppose…"

"Why were you thinking about me?"

He paused. He didn't know what to say to that. Her past did intrigue him, but there was more than just that. He thought about her a lot, for no reason really. But he could not say that.

"Because your past and what you are interests me."

Hanako lowered her head. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"Was the only reason why you wanted me to come back with you because I had this power?"

His eyes widened. He couldn't think of anything to say to that. That had not had anything to with it.

"Do not ask such foolish things."

"I'm sorry…"

"You don't need to apologize."

"Yes I do… I'm really sorry…"

He looked at her. Her head was bowed and she was staring at the ground.

"Not for that, well for that too, but, I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble by being so mad. I don't think I can say that enough…"

He continued to stare at her. "I thought we already settled this…"

She stared up at him, her eyes gleaming with sadness.

"And I'm sorry for how far it went the other day… you know… that shouldn't have happened…"

His eyes widened again. "Th-that never happened…"

"I know… I just never got to apologize sanely that's all…" she smiled at him weakly. "I hope I didn't offend any of the other woman friends you probably have waiting for you elsewhere."

He raised an eyebrow. "Woman friends…?"

She nodded. "Surely a man of your status has had plenty of woman, am I wrong?" She covered her mouth. "I'm sorry! That was a little too personal!"

_Was that her version of a compliment toward my looks? _he wondered to himself.

He slightly blushed, and turned away from her. The quiet filled the air around them once more.

"Actually, you are wrong," he said.

She blinked a few times. "…I am?" she took in what he had just said. "You mean… with me you shared your first…" she turned bright red and bowed to him. "I'm sorry! I ruined the whole experience for you!" She laughed nervously and peered up at him to see if he was angry. This wasn't really the right conversation a slave had with her lord. But she found it completely baffling that someone like him could be single his whole life. It just didn't make sense. And she felt increasingly bad for stealing away his first kiss… her being a slave. _How humiliating it must be for him…_

Sesshomaru thought about that day. It hadn't been a bad experience at all, and he would never admit that to anyone. But it had been a wrong experience. Not only was Hanako his slave, but she was not a demon. But Hanako did not need to apologize about it, for he did not mind. He did not mind at all. It was the complete opposite of minding.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Hanako said again, staring up at him with her big golden eyes.

"What is it now?"

"I was wondering if you had that jingle bell necklace that I… um… threw at you…?" She smiled at him to try to erase the image from both of their minds. She laughed. "Why am I even asking you? You probably left it out in the woods, right?" She didn't like the way she kept on struggling to come up with things to talk about. She always felt somewhat nervous and uncomfortable talking to him, her emotions all bottled up inside. She hated trying to act so proper and perfect for him. But he was worth it.

He gazed at her smiling face for a few moments. He had missed it so much.

She turned around and laughed again. "Anyway…"

He reached into his pocket and took out the remains of the necklace. He had saved it, sadly. It wasn't as pretty as it used to be, but it was something. He held it out in front of her. Her eyes glittered in the moonlight as she took it, completely shocked that he had kept it for all of that time.

"The ribbon is ripped from when you tore it off your neck."

She looked at him and beamed with happiness. She had missed it so much, and for some reason, he had kept it. She didn't care what the reason was, it was just such a kind thing of him to do that it warmed her heart.

"Thank you…" she said, her voice softening, "It's fine… just the way it is…"

She pulled her hair to the front of her and brought the necklace to her neck. She attempted to tie it, but failed and dropped the ribbon. She picked it up to try again.

Sesshomaru got slightly annoyed at seeing her pathetic attempts to tie a simple knot. He knocked her hands out of the way and went to tie it himself. He tied it in a neat bow with ease.

"Is that tight enough?" he asked her, "Or is it too tight?"

"Yeah…its perfect…" she said while blushing, realizing that this was what most couples do.

She pulled her hair to her back again. It covered his hands. He pulled them out through the many silky strands, enjoying the softness.

"You didn't need to help me…" she said, her face still red.

"Well I did anyway."

She almost told him right then and there. She almost told him that she did have feelings for him, and she had fallen in love with him. What would he say back? Words floated up and sat on the tip of her tongue. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Lord Sesshomaru? I need to tell you something that is of utmost importance. Maybe not to you, but to me…"

He turned curiously to her. "What now?"

Her face turned red. "I-I've wanted to um… tell you for a long time now I guess…"

_What am I doing? _she thought covering her mouth. If she spoke now, there may not be more nights like this one. He may never want to see her again. She choked on the words. They dispersed. She would never say them.

"Never mind…"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Is there something that you'd like to say, Hanako?"

She looked at the ground. "No. Never mind. It's not that important I guess." What use was it to him what was on her mind? "Can we talk of something else?"

The sky became increasingly brighter and brighter. Dawn was approaching them fast, and they talked the night away. Sesshomaru was surprised at how much he enjoyed the company. Usually he liked to be alone, why was it so different with her?

"We will stop walking here," he said, directing Aun over underneath a tree.

"Why are we not walking any longer?" Hanako asked, following him under the tree.

"Aun has not rested in a few days," Sesshomaru said, sitting under the tree, "And you have not rested all night."

Hanako sat down next to him. "But I'm not tired."

He looked at her for a few moments next to him, but then looked away. He turned slightly red. Hanako gazed at him, and noticed this. She giggled.

"What are you turning red about?" she asked.

He glared at her. "Do not say such things of me…" he said nervously.

"What? Is it me?" she giggled, "Is it because you saw me completely nude in that hot spring?" She laughed. "And now I'm sitting here next to you?"

He had forgotten that. "I saw nothing."

"Yeah. You saw nothing. That's why you were looking straight at me." She remembered the dumb look he had had on his face when he had seen her. She laughed to herself.

She also remembered how scarred her body was. Had he seen that too? Did he know and that was why he was having such pity on her?

She thought back to earlier…

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she called out to him again.

He rolled his eyes. Must she insist on calling upon him so often? But at the same time, it was okay. "Yes?"

"…What would you do if I died?"

He snapped around to look at her, his eyes widened. She was looking at him too, her face distressed. She was serious. What had made her ask him that?

He didn't know how to answer. It was something he had never thought about.

_But come to think of it… _

Hanako's living habits were most like a human's. That meant that she most likely would be long dead before he even looked another year older.

And in what would be in the blink of an eye for him, she would become an old woman. She would not be able to work for him anymore, and he would have to leave her behind. She would die alone, all by herself. Either that or if he kept her with him she would wither right before his eyes. He would have to watch her, dying more and more each day as he stayed in good health.

He was suddenly overcome with sadness. His heart pounded in his chest. He could feel it more than ever.

All of a sudden, he felt something fall onto his shoulder.

He turned his head to see Hanako's head lying on his shoulder against his pelt. Her entire body was against him.

_Did she just die? _He thought fearfully, taking a closer look at her. How terribly and horribly ironic that would be… she inhaled deeply.

_No, she's just sleeping_, he thought. _And she had said she wasn't tired… she's going to be sleeping all day now… _She looked perfectly content against him, completely cuddled up to him side. _I suppose it is best not to move her…_

His vision blurred slightly and he felt drowsy. His eyelids felt heavy and his body was exhausted.

_Come to think of it, I guess I am somewhat tired myself…_

He closed his eyes slowly and fell asleep.

The sun rose over a mountain, its rays giving light to the surface of the earth. Neither of them woke.


	29. Original Plan

**W00t! Chapter 29! Guess what? Something else big is about to happen! So many big things! So many twists! The twisted horror! MWAHAHAHA**

**I'm okay. Really. **

Chapter 29: Original Plan

_The summers all in bloom, the summer's ending soon_

_It's all right_

_And it's nice not to be so alone_

_But I hold onto secrets_

_In white houses…_

Sesshomaru opened his eyes slightly. Who was singing?

_Maybe I'm a little bit over my head_

_I come undone at the things he said_

_And he's so funny in his bright red shirt_

_We were all in love, and we all got hurt…_

He saw Hanako hanging up Rin's clothes to dry, singing a happy little tune. The sun was in the middle of the sky. He sat up slowly, feeling a bit confused. When he had closed his eyes, it had been close to dawn. He had only intended to sleep for a few moments. He turned his sights to Hanako. _There she goes, singing again…_ he thought. But this song was different. He was used to hearing her sing songs that were high-pitched and beautiful, like one would hear in a European church of some sort, but this one was more sweet sounding. Her voice was lower, and her voice had growing power and a sort of edge. He listened to the words:

_I sneak into his car's back leather seat_

_The smell of gasoline in the summer heat_

_Boy we're going way to fast…_

_It's all too sweet to last…_

He raised an eyebrow. What was she singing about? Did she even notice that he was awake?

_It's all right_

_And I put myself in his hands_

_But I hold onto secrets_

_In white houses_

_Love, or something ignites in my veins_

_And I pray in never fades_

_In white houses_

His eyes widened. Did she even know what she was singing about?

_My first time_

_Hard to explain_

_Rush of blood, oh,_

_And a little bit of pain…_

_On a cloudy-_

"Hanako!" he shouted. He did not want her to be singing any more obscene words. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You finally woke up!" She ran to him, leaving Rin's clothes hanging over a branch, blowing in the wind. She knelt down in front of him to greet him.

"What were you singing?" he asked.

She blinked. "A song that I learned from Kagome's CD player."

_CD player? _"Are you aware of what that song is saying?" he asked.

She stared at him with an innocent face. She cocked her head to one side, thinking about the lyrics. He gaped at her. She obviously didn't get it.

"I do not want you muttering such inappropriate things," he ordered her. She frowned.

"Inappropriate?" She thought about this for long moments. "You mean like the car and the gasoline? I didn't know what those were… are they bad?"

He rolled his eyes. He didn't know what they were either, nor did he care. But she didn't get it. "Just don't sing that song anymore."

"Okay…" she said sadly. "But I taught it to Rin. Is that bad?" She gave him an innocent look.

He gaped at her. How could she be so dense?

Chika walked into the clearing. She eyed Sesshomaru with slight annoyance. He returned her glare.

"Look who finally decided to wake up," she said. She bowed to mock Hanako. "Happy Afternoon, or what's left of it anyway."

Sesshomaru looked at her again. "Afternoon you say?"

Hanako nodded. "It'll be dark soon."

Sesshomaru became slightly angered by this. Everyone had been in this one spot the whole day, and hadn't even bothered to wake him up. The entire day had been wasted away while he slept. What would these people do without him?

He stood up and looked around. There was distant thunder to his left, and he turned to it. Another thunderstorm was coming, as it appeared.

"Hanako, did you hang up any more clothes anywhere else?"

She nodded. "Over on the other side of the river."

"Then you and Chika go and get them. It is going to rain."

Hanako and Chika shot each other an irked glance. Hanako had always felt inferior to her, and Chika had never liked how she sucked up to Sesshomaru. They had never gotten along very well. Hanako nodded finally. "'Kay…"

They set off to the other side of the river. Hanako stared down at her feet and Chika looked up at the sky.

"I like it when it rains," Hanako said, trying to get along with her, "It's pretty."

"I like fire. It burns things and people die."

Hanako gave up right then and there.

(…)

Kagura stood in the middle of the woods, unsure of what to do next. She did not want to have to fulfill this order she was given by Naraku. Then again, she did not to want to fulfill any of his orders anymore.

But this was different. Killing Hanako was different. Wouldn't that ruin all of his plans? Why did he want her to kill her? And why in that specific place?

He had always had big plans for her. She remembered before he had gotten rid of her…

_They walked through a beautiful cherry blossom forest, the petals blowing everywhere, dancing and gliding along the wind. Hanako was completely captivated by the way they moved, and Kagura wore a questionable expression. One would not be able to decipher if it was content or frustrated. _

"_How pretty," Hanako said, catching one in her hand. She danced around the wind in her deep pink kimono. She placed a flower behind her ear. She got another one and offered it to Kagura._

"_I don't wear flowers," she said. Hanako shrugged and let the flower blow away. _

"_Kagura-san seems sad today," Hanako said, "Is Master being a bother again?"_

_Kagura eyed her for a few moments and then answered. "How do you know about that?"_

"_How can one not know? This one can always tell when Kagura-san is upset. It shows all over Kagura-san's face." She nodded and smiled. "But this one does not understand why. Master gives Kagura-san and this one protection and promises us a future of power and happiness. Does Kagura-san not want to obey?"_

_Kagura nodded reluctantly, not really understanding why she was talking to a foolish girl that talked like a three-year-old. She knew nothing of the world, jut like a child. Naraku had miscalculated something in her resurrection and she lost all memories of her previous life before death. Hanako also did not know that it was only she who would have a life of happiness. That's the way it was with all of Naraku's pawns: whenever a new one was born, the previous ones were forgotten and tossed aside, just as Kagura had been. And now Hanako was the center of Naraku's attention, and Hanako gave him full respect and all of her affection. _

"_Do not worry, Kagura-san" Hanako said, gathering flower petals in her hand. The wind blew both of their hair all in their faces. "When this one becomes all powerful like Master says this one will be, this one will let Kagura-san free…" She opened her hands and let the petals flow into the wind. "Just like these flowers, Kagura-san will fly." _

_Kagura stared blankly for a few moments. She was not convinced that Hanako would betray her maker. _

_But its not like she ever had the chance to. Naraku betrayed her first. _

Kagura sighed as she sensed Hanako's aura close by. It should not bother her at all to kill her. But some part of her held on to that promise. What Naraku said he saw her do gave her hope that maybe Hanako could set her free.

But if she could do the things that she was supposed to be able to do, which was the main reason why Naraku had resurrected her in the first place, why did he order her to kill her? It didn't make sense.

Over in the distance Hanako was taking down clothes from tree branches. Accompanying her was another demon with short black her, and bold lavender eyes that she could see even from the great distance. _Damn, _she thought, _there is someone else with her… that will make this job harder… _She peered around her. Sesshomaru was sitting just across the river. She backed away from the clearing, wondering why he hadn't sensed her yet. She peered at him again. He was looking straight in that direction.

_Then he does sense me…? _She thought, crouching deeper into a bush. She waited for him to move closer. He didn't.

She squinted at him. He was staring this way for sure, but he was not looking at her. His eyes were locked on Hanako.

_He's… he's captivated by her… that's why he hasn't sensed me… _

So it was true. Naraku's secondary plan was working on Sesshomaru. Maybe that's why he wanted Hanako dead, so Sesshomaru would be in mourning. Then Naraku would eliminate him while he was least expecting it. That made a little more sense, but it still was not the smartest thing to do in her opinion.

She stayed crouched in the bush for long moments. At last he walked away from his post, and disappeared into the distance. No one else remained close, except for Hanako and that other demon girl. Kagura stood. She knew what she had to do to get to Hanako.

If she just went and grabbed her, she would scream and then Sesshomaru would come running; judging by the way he was looking at her earlier. Naraku had ordered not to stir up too much trouble. She had to knock Hanako unconscious and somehow destroy that other girl before she could make a sound. She reached into her pocket. Poison Powder. Perfect.

She made her way around the bushes until she was close enough to Hanako, who was getting a blanket uncaught from a branch. She reached into the pouch of poison powder and threw it toward her. It glittered and danced upon the air. Hanako stared ay it, confused why random glitter was suddenly surrounding her. She didn't have time to think about it. Before she knew it, she was on the ground, unable to move. She closed her eyes. Her mind went blank and was spinning. She passed out.

Chika turned around from folding one of Rin's kimonos. "Hanako? Why did you just fall over?" She came toward her. "What? Did you forget to hydrate yourself again?" She stared closer. Hanako did not move.

"Ha ha. Very funny. I'm laughing so hard that I can't breathe. You can get up now."

She still didn't move.

"I said get up. I aint doing all this by myself."

Once more, she didn't move.

"…Are you okay?" she shook her. "Please. Stop it now. You know if anything happens to you Lord Sesshomaru will hit me again." She shook her harder. "C'mon! Breathe! Talk! Do something!" She turned around to call Sesshomaru for help. Her eyes widened.

A figure of a woman stood before her. She raised her fan and swung it at her. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

The blades had already slit her throat. Her neck throbbed with pain. She was unable to move, her entire throat on fire. She stared once more at the figure with fear and anger.

She swung her fan again. Blades cut her body to many pieces. Dark red blood stained the ground.

Kagura gazed at Hanako, asleep on the ground. With the amount of poison that she inhaled, she most likely wouldn't awaken for a while. She would be asleep while she died.

She scooped her lifeless body up and flew off into the sky. She had been told to drown her in a pond. A certain pond with a legend attached to it: that if someone hung their wish on a parchment paper that it would come true. It didn't sound very evil. She flew onward, going faster and faster, knocking Hanako's white hair out of her face.

She came above the very pond, and lowered herself to the ground. She gazed at it.

An evil aura surrounded it. The sky was a deathly gray, and a freezing wind blew ripples into the almost black water of the pond. She looked in the water. She gasped.

The reflection revealed that she was holding a corpse in her arms, the skin blue, it barely having any hair. She dropped Hanako to the ground. When she looked at Hanako now, she didn't look any different. She caught her breath. Someone came up behind her.

"Very nice, Kagura," Naraku said while carrying a chain, looking at Hanako on the ground, "You have done well."

"Why are you here?" Kagura asked, "You said for me to do this myself."

"I changed my mind. I would like to do the deed," Naraku said while cackling under his breath. He took the chain and wrapped it around her. He scooped her up and held her for a few moments, gazing at her face.

"It has been a while since I've seen you up close," he said while smirking, "You look just as you did then." He stood up, coming closer to the water. The reflection showed him holding the same corpse. Kagura's eyes widened.

"Naraku!" she shouted, the nervousness showing in her voice, "Why does it do that?" She came closer to the reflection, to see if it was an illusion.

"Relax, Kagura," Naraku said calmly, "this is where she died." He smirked at the reflection. "The darkened water reveals the truth. This is what she looked like when I first retrieved her from these waters. A drowned corpse. For that is what she is."

Kagura's eyes widened more.

Naraku looked closer at Hanako. Her white flesh began to quiver slightly and her eyes flew open. She looked around, her mind still spinning with inhaled poison.

"Well Kagura," Naraku said, not sounding too concerned, "Looks like you didn't knock her out quite as well as you thought. The aura of what happened here has awoken you, hasn't it?" Hanako stared at Naraku with fear.

"Wh-who are you? How did I get here? Where is my lord?"

Naraku laughed at her. "It is all right, child" he said, trying to sound soothing but failed at the attempt. He walked closer the water. "Go back to sleep and this won't hurt you."

He knelt down and held her close to the water. Hanako regained more consciousness.

"Wh-why am I in chains? What will hurt me if I stay awake? Who are you? I want to go home!" She struggled in his arms to get away from him. She tried to break the chains but nothing worked. "Let me go!" she shouted at him. He cackled again.

"Why would I do that? So you can go running into the many comforts of your Lord Sesshomaru?"

"What do you want with me?" she asked him, her voice quivering as she realized where she was.

This place. This was where she and Rin had hung up their wishes on the willow tree branches. This was the place where she had seen the apparition in the pond and felt the terrors of bad events that happened here so long ago. She looked at the black water.

The same terrifying corpse stared back. The one with holes for eyes, and blue skin and bald spots where hair had been pulled from. She shrieked and clung to Naraku. Her heart beat halfway out of her chest. Naraku could feel it against his body.

"Part of you still remembers, doesn't it? Part of you recalls everything. But that part of you cant always be awoken, can it?"

Hanako stared at him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You don't remember me though, do you? I am insulted." He looked away from her. "How terrible it is for you not to even remember your own _father_, so to speak…"

"Father?" she questioned. She was totally confused. How did she get here? The last thing she remembered were those sparkly things glistening around her.

It hit her right then and there. She had been poisoned and taken here. She screamed. This was real. She was in real trouble. _Lord Sesshomaru! _Her mind begged for him to come.

Naraku lowered her into the water. Hanako struggled so hard to break free, but all attempts were futile. She stared at the corpse looking back at her. It stared at her with dark eyes of envy. It wanted her to die with it. She screamed again.

The freezing water surrounded her body, nearly knocking her senseless. She screamed and screamed, but no one would come. She struggled her arms free from the chains and swam frantically around the water. It got in her nose and eyes, and her skin was gray like the water was black.

White, frail hands clung to the sides of the pond in hopes to pull herself out. Naraku stomped on her fingers. She screamed and pulled them away. The weight of the chains pulled her downward.

Black water surrounded her vision. She sunk deeper and deeper. Her hands were numb and her arms were tired and her legs were tied down with chains. There was no hope. This was how she would die. Water filled her lungs.

Either her vision was gone, or it was too dark to see. Her paralyzed body lay on the floor of the pond being crushed by the weight of the water. So much pressure was on her chest and she could not bare it.

Death tempted to take her for a few moments. She did not let it.

Something hit her mind hard and fast: this had all happened before.

It was so strange, she felt as if she had drowned before. The feeling was so familiar. She felt the weeds in the water entwine with her body. She became tangled.

_No…_ she thought fearfully, _I don't want to die! Not now! Someone, please help! _Her mind ran in circles and she squirmed against the rocky bottom of the pond. Water weight slammed against her chest. She felt something inside of her burst. That was it.

Her mind had its few last thoughts: _Lord Sesshomaru… you never came to get me…_

She inhaled the water. Something else inside her burst. Her heart stopped beating. The freezing water enveloped her body as her life slipped away…

Naraku stood unsatisfied near the water. "Don't tell me she actually died…" he growled.

Kagura raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No, not exactly." He dipped his fingers into the water. "Sesshomaru's near-death experience activated her power to heal," he said slowly, gazing into the black water, "I was sure that her own near-death experience would reawaken the power I wanted her to have."

"Well, obviously not," Kagura said, "You just murdered her."

"Do not speak so soon," Naraku said, backing away behind trees, "We will wait longer. And we will watch."


	30. The Activation

**Bwahahaha chapter 30! That means if this story is to have 60 chapters, I'm halfway done! Cept I'm not halfway done at all… hm… interesting…**

**Anyway, another ten chapters from chapter 20! Now I must thank all my readers and reviewers! I love you people! If it weren't for you, I would have never gotten this far! The more reviews I get, the more I write! Stay sexy! **

**This chapter is a bit on the freaky side.. very much so actually. Very freaky. But OH well. I'm a little afraid of what people will think of this. What can I say, whenever I open my inbox and my email says Review alert!****" I get really nervous that someone didn't like Kokoro No Zaigou… my stomach starts churning! lol**

Chapter 30: The Activation

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked him as she walked at his side, "Why were you and Hanako asleep together this morning when I woke up?"

Sesshomaru did not respond. He didn't feel like explaining himself to anyone, not now. He did find it rather strange that he had not moved Hanako when she fell asleep on him. But he hadn't wanted to.

Jaken looked up at Sesshomaru in horror. "You were _sleeping _with her Lord Sesshomaru?" he exclaimed, "I thought you had more sense than _that!_" He couldn't believe his ears. It was so unlike him.

Sesshomaru looked at the foolish little imp. "It is not what you think, Jaken." He was disgusted at the fact that Jaken would even think such things.

Rin smiled to herself. _I'm so glad that she isn't mad at him anymore. Now everything's peaceful again…_

The wind blew to him a questionable scent. Blood. The blood of a demon. It was coming from across the river, where Hanako and Chika were. He peered through trees to where they were. He looked closer. Where were they? Did Hanako have to kill off a demon in the woods?

He began to walk toward the river. Rin and Jaken followed him. Sesshomaru sniffed the blood scent more carefully, his mind scanning his memory to see if he recognized such a scent.

He had smelled this same blood when he had hit Chika. It had been dribbling from her mouth.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. Sesshomaru started to run. What had happened?

"Lord Sesshomaru! What's wrong?" Rin called out to him.

"Stay here, Rin," he yelled back to her. Jaken sensed something was wrong. He began running after Sesshomaru and they both dashed across the river.

They both stopped. Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

Pieces of body were everywhere. Blood stained the grass red. Jaken bent down to take a closer look at an arm. "The flesh is awfully pale…" he commented, "Do you suppose… this is Hanako's arm…?"

Sesshomaru looked at the arm. "No… the blood scent is of a demon's…this is Chika's arm."

Jaken gasped. "What!"

Sesshomaru walked over the body parts. At last he found the head. It was Chika. Her expression appeared shocked and angered, even in death. Something terrible must have happened to her. He felt little concern for her; he hadn't liked her anyways. But where was Hanako?

Sesshomaru sniffed the other lingering scents around the area. At last he found Hanako's, but something else greatly disturbed him.

The scent of Naraku was mixed in with hers. His eyes narrowed in anger. He gazed near a branch that was strangely covered in glitter. He sniffed it. His head felt weary for a few moments, but it soon passed. This glitter was poison powder.

_No… _he thought, _Naraku didn't take her, did he? _

It must have been what happened. He attacked Chika and took Hanako. But why? What did he want with Hanako? To lead him somewhere?

Sesshomaru became increasingly angry. He clenched his fists. He shouldn't have left her alone with that foolish slave girl Chika. He took off into the woods, following the two scents that were entwined together. He ran so fast, it was as if his feet were off the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called out from far away, "Where are you going!"

Sesshomaru came to a familiar place. The scent of Hanako was cut off. He stopped running.

He knew where he was. This was the pond where Hanako and Rin had hung up those wishes. He could see them now, the cold breeze blowing them in the wind as they hung in a willow tree. He peered around him. There was no sign of her anywhere. The scent just cut off here.

Sesshomaru scanned the ground around him. There were footprints in the mud. He walked over to them. It looked as if someone had been kneeling at that very spot near the water.

The black water lay still. He gazed at his own reflection for a few silent moments. He felt it; the strong forces of terrible happenings that had occurred here, but these were not from long ago. What he was sensing had happened just recently. Not even that long ago. The presence of sadness clung to the dead air around him; the presence of misery lay all over the ground. A dark realization overcame him.

_No… she wouldn't be in the water… would she…?_

It was possible, but very unlikely. But her scent just cut off here, where the water was. He placed his finger in it. It was freezing cold.

At that moment, he could sense her aura from the bottom of the pond.

_No…_ he thought, _Naraku took her… and drowned her at the bottom of this pond…!_

His mind was overcome with anger. If only he had been there. If he had been there, he could have ripped Naraku to shreds and taken Hanako back. None of this would have happened if he had been there with her. He vowed never to leave her alone again.

Only one question plagued him: Why?

There was no time to wonder. He had to remove her from this water. He acted on an impulse and jumped in the water. He had to hurry before she lost her breath, or the water weight crushed her.

The freezing, icy water shocked him as he jumped in. He had not expected it to be so cold. Forget her being crushed, she would freeze to death. He regained his senses and began swimming to the bottom of the pond, feeling more and more pressure as he got deeper and deeper. How deep was this thing? It was like the pond was a huge crater in the earth that was filled with water. No light came into the water. He was blinded. He couldn't see anything in front of him.

He reached out him arms in front of him. He felt something soft between his fingers. He searched around for the source. He felt something smooth. A face.

He blinked to allow his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He opened his eyes.

Hanako lay on the water's floor, her body tangled in seaweed and wrapped in chains. His fingers were on her face. His anger flared more. It was true. Naraku had kidnapped her, chained her, and threw her to the bottom of this pond. He scooped her up from the bottom of the bond, her body freezing cold.

He kicked off the bottom of the pond. The heaviness of the chains made it harder for him to rise to the surface. He himself was beginning to run out of breath. Since he was a demon, he could go without air longer than any human could. But it had been a long time…

He finally reached the surface. He climbed out of the water, gripping the side of the pond with all of his strength. He threw her on the grass first, and them himself. He wiped the water from his face. He looked at Hanako before him. He gasped.

She was even worse than he could have imagined. He had not seen her because it had been so dark. Her eyes had brown circles around them, and her skin was a perfect shade of gray. Her lips were a pale blue. Her eyes were halfway open, halfway closed, and her mouth hung ajar as well. His eyes quivered at the sight. This was his fault.

She couldn't be dead. He had just seen her not even an hour before, singing and going about her life, as happily as ever. How could someone who was always so alive be dead?

He placed his hand over her heart. No beating. He felt his own heart racing. He reached for her hand to find a pulse in her wrist. Nothing. He frantically placed his two fingers against her neck. Still no pulse. He backed away on his knees.

She was dead.

He kept his himself from breaking down or saying anything. He closed his eyes for a few brief moments, controlling his rage and sadness. He took deep, shaky breaths, in and out. He felt something pulse at his side.

His hand fell to his sword, Tenseiga. He fumbled it and pulled it out. He had almost forgotten it: the sword that was given to him by his father, the sword that could save the lives of many. He raised it, focusing over Hanako's now dead body. Several imps appeared, the very ones fro the underworld. The very ones who took the souls to the world beyond the living. He gripped Tenseiga, raising it higher.

_Don't any of you even dare…_

He saw their little eyes look at him. He slashed them to pieces.

…_to take Hanako's life away! _

The imps disintegrated before him. He but Tenseiga back at his hip and ran back to her. He lifted her head slightly, staring at her face with hope and anticipation in his eyes. He felt her pulse in her neck slowly start up again. His eyes widened. He nearly smiled. For a few fleeting moments, he felt thankful that his father had left him Tenseiga.

Her pulse had started up again, but it was now racing. Going faster and faster. Sesshomaru stared at her. Her chest was having spasms.

Her eyes shot open. Her pupils were so dilated that her eyes at first appeared black. The shrunk in the blink of an eye, and it appeared as if they weren't there at all. She shot upward in an unnatural way and stared at nothing. It looked as if her vision was running away before her.

Sesshomaru stared at her. "Hanako…? Are you alright…?" he asked, his voice still shaking. He was cold as well. His wet hair hung on his back.

Her head shot around. She stood up. She stared blankly at the bushes in a forest.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He could sense Naraku coming from that direction. He looked back at Hanako.

She was now staring at him as well. Her blank gaze softened. Her eyes appeared empty, like nothing was there behind them. The only thing looking back at him was a glittering sort of dead lust. She reached out her hand to his face, stroking it with her freezing hand. She opened her mouth. It shivered, trying to spew out words.

"…Riyu…"

He raised an eyebrow and his eyes widened. He looked deeper into her eyes. What looked back at him now wasn't Hanako. "Wh-what…?"

She looked at him innocently. "Riyu-chan… I… I did what you said… but why…did you tell me to do this? Wh-why couldn't I join you…?"

Sesshomaru looked at her with a horrified expression. When he resurrected her with Tenseiga, he had resurrected something _else._

"No, Hanako. This is not Riyu. Riyu is _dead._"

Naraku walked out of the bushes, Kagura following him close behind. Sesshomaru glared at both of them.

"I must thank you, Sesshomaru," Naraku said, "If you had not showed up so unexpectedly, everything would have gone wrong with her."

Sesshomaru stared at Hanako, who was still looking up at him. She never blinked. She never once took her eyes off of him. She continued to haunt him with her wanting stare.

"Naraku…" he growled, "What did you do to her? What business do you have with her?"

Naraku laughed at him. "You really don't know any of it, do you? You know nothing about her."

Sesshomaru only got angrier. "I don't _care _what she is right now! I only want to know _why_ you took her from me… and what the hell you did to her!"

"Why so angry? I thought you did not care about the lives of others." Naraku sighed. "But she is more mine than she will ever be yours…"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean! I bought her! She is my property!"

"Correction: you _took _her."

Sesshomaru stopped. His eyes widened again.

"And how would you know that?"

Naraku smirked and looked at Hanako, who was still gaping at Sesshomaru. Her mouth hung open slightly. "I know a lot more than you think I do… I know a lot more about her than you think I do…"

Hanako spoke softly. "Riyu-chan… why do you ignore me?" Her voice was hollow and lonely.

Sesshomaru looked at her with a saddened expression. Did she not even remember him anymore? Did she forget him just as she had forgotten her entire past? Perhaps Naraku had been the cause of that as well. It bothered him so much. How did they know each other? No, Hanako did not know him. The time she had mentioned his name, she had asked who he was. Did she know him before she had lost her memory?

"That is not Riyu," Naraku said, looking at Hanako with admiration. He had not expected some of her old memories to come back as well. It was expected that Riyu would come into the picture, however…

Hanako pointed to Sesshomaru, her eyes still never leaving him. "…Riyu."

Kagura looked upon Hanako with horror. Naraku had turned her into some mindless minion. A zombie. This was his idea of "all-powerful"? This was how he had wanted her to be in the beginning? She was a brain-dead fool that couldn't take her lustful eyes off of Sesshomaru because she thought he was someone else. Her restless spirit had not moved from its spot. The rumors had been true that went along with her legend. When Riyu died, she had gone insane. Did Naraku see that as well? She peered at him. It didn't look like it. She peered at his pocket that had the little red bead in it. It was glowing pink. An idea made itself apparent in her mind.

Hanako had once promised to set her free. If she set her free now, perhaps she would repay the favor. Kagura slipped into his pocket and took it out. Her eyes never left him. He didn't notice. He was too busy watching Hanako mistake Sesshomaru for Riyu, while Sesshomaru took out Tokijin and held it to Naraku.

"I will kill you…" Sesshomaru said, becoming angrier.

Naraku shook his head. "Don't get so mad. If you kill me, there will be no way of knowing about Hanako, now will there?" he cackled.

Sesshomaru reluctantly lowered his sword.

Kagura looked at the red bead. She wasn't sure how to use it, but she knew it controlled her. She pressed it between her fingers, just as she had seen Naraku do.

Hanako's eyes widened. Her hand fell to her side. Sesshomaru gazed at her, his confusion growing more and more.

She looked up at the sky. Within an instant, she had flown off into the sky.

Naraku's eyes widened. He turned around. Kagura stood dumfounded, holding the bead in her hand.

Naraku took it from her and hit her down. "Fool! What did you do! Follow her, now!"

Sesshomaru watched them quarrel for a few brief moments, and then looked into the sky. She had flown off somewhere. What had happened to her? There were so many unanswered questions. He felt the worry plague the back of his mind. If only he had been there…

When had this happened? When had be become so… compassionate? He still questioned himself; he still questioned Hanako. When had he suddenly taken on the role of her protector?

When he had begun to have feelings for her.

He had feelings for Hanako. It was strange, but it was true. It was wrong, but it was still so true. He found it hard for it to be wrong. How could something so wrong feel ever so right? He flew off into the sky after her. He didn't know anything about her, but it didn't matter now. He wouldn't let her go, not the woman he was beginning to really like.


	31. True Self

**AT LAST! **

**The long awaited Kokoro no Zaigou Update! God, that took forever! **

**I was grounded from the computer… my mom caught me online at 3 in the morning. Oops. **

**Anyway, very strange chapter. Even stranger than the last one. I have probably edited it about ten times. **

**Also, a thank you to Mouseanne2 for appreciating my gay little author's notes! So people do read them…**

Chapter 31: True Self

Over in the distance on a hill that was looking over a village, Sesshomaru could see golden light gathering on the top of it. That had to be her.

He ran down to meet her. He gracefully landed on the top of the hill. Her blank stare turned its way toward him. She stood perfectly straight, her arms at her sides. She said nothing to him.

"Hanako," he began, trying to reach her, "Wh-what are you…?"

Her glance softened again, this time into sadness. She knew, she knew everything, but she did not respond.

"Do you even know who you are?" he asked again.

She shivered. "I… cannot understand what you say." She gazed down at the chain wrapped around her body.

"Of course you can't."

Kagura came up behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru spun around to look at her. Kagura wore a concerned expression as she glared at Hanako. Hanako's gaze lightly brushed her before returning to the gray sky.

"She knows nothing because she has lost all sanity. Only vengeance is keeping her alive."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about…"

"The vengeance against everyone is the only thing that drives her to stand here before us now, even before her power was activated. She is simple vengeance, and nothing more."

Hanako's eyes turned to glare at the woman. That's what they had all said too. She was not insane; she only saw the truth while the rest of the human race continued to be fooled by the lie that was love. She had known love once, but it had been taken from her. And now she was here, unable to rest in peace because of love.

Sesshomaru glanced over back at Hanako. Was this the true Hanako? He had always been curious about what she was, and about her past, but not anymore. He did not want to know what she was, or anything. He wanted nothing to interfere with the life they used to have.

"Vengeance?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I can tell you no more than that…" Kagura said, "For that is all I know myself."

Sesshomaru began to realize that Kagura did not come to fight him. She had simply come to watch, just as he had. He lowered his defenses.

Hanako closed her eyes. "Riyu… did you see…?"

Sesshomaru watched her closely. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Why did she call him Riyu? And who was that?

"Did you see what they did to me…?" She clenched her fists. "To… us?" The ground began to shake. Cracks formed in the hill. Sesshomaru and Kagura backed away from her. She clenched her hair, as if she were about to rip it out.

Hanako let out a high-pitched screech; so high pitched, it was almost not audible.

Many villagers in the villagers ran about screaming. Mothers held their children out of fear. Husbands got out weapons. People gathered in houses to pray. They all sensed the terrible happenings that were about to occur.

Inuyasha looked up from his food. He covered his ears. "God! What the hell is that noise?"

Kagome looked at him funny. "What noise? I don't hear anything…"

Sango looked about the village they just entered. "Where is everyone going? What are they running from?"

A woman who was running knocked into Kagome. Kagome put her hand on her shoulder to stop her. They woman looked back at her with terrified eyes, clutching her newborn child in her arms.

"What's wrong here?" Kagome asked.

The woman shuddered. "It's the end of the world! The hill is going to explode! A beast, they say, is the cause of all of this! Can you not hear it screaming?"

Miroku peered up at the hill. A strong, evil aura was coming from the top of it. It was shaking; cracks could be seen even from that distance. Light appeared from the ground, shining out of the cracks. A glowing figure was at the top of it, the light surrounding it. If he listened closely, he could hear an unearthly high-pitched screech. He looked closer at the figure.

"But ma'am," he said, "That is not a beast. That is the figure of a young girl."

The woman ran away in fear of whatever was on the hilltop. Many more people ran away after her. The entire village was frantic. Little children were crying on the streets.

"This is horrible…" Kagome murmured, "Everyone thinks they're going to die…"

Hanako's whole body went aglow. Her eyes shot open. A ripple affect went through the ground, causing the whole ground to crack. A strong wind surrounded her and swirled around her, as if she were in the middle of a tornado. The chain that was once surrounding her body disintegrated from the energy that had collected against her body.

Sesshomaru drew his sword and stuck it into the ground and held onto it so he would not blow away. The wind grew stronger and he could barely keep himself on the ground. Kagura held onto a tree.

Sesshomaru watched her with a saddened expression. Had she always been like this? So hateful? It seemed so impossible that Hanako, who was usually happy and cheerful, could be doing this right now. He could sense the evil and hatred that had clouded her aura. Something was going to happen. He had always known she had some sort of power, but he never could have imagined this. She couldn't even control herself. Something inside of him told him to run for cover, but he refused. He wouldn't leave her alone.

Hanako opened her mouth and began to sing:

_Above us next to the sun,_

_There lies the child of shame…_

He heard something behind him collapse. He turned around. Kagura lay on the ground. He peered at all of the villagers. They were all collapsing as well.

_Let you hear his name_

_In heaven and out hearts…_

"Kagome! Miroku! Sango!" Inuyasha shouted. Why had they all collapsed all of a sudden? He shook Kagome lightly to wake her. She did not move. All of the screaming villagers had suddenly ceased. He turned around. They had all collapsed as well.

_Star of happiness, star of wonder,_

_You see everything above us…_

He looked back at the hill. He had heard that song before. Hanako had sung it when she healed Sesshomaru. He dragged his friends over inside a house. He ran to the hill. He wanted to find the source of whatever was going on, and destroy it. He didn't want Kagome's life to be in danger.

_May you contemplate your heart_

_Always… forevermore…_

_Always… forever…_

She began to repeat the song over again once she had finished. That was something she hadn't done before.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the scene before him. Lava spewed out of the ground. She still clutched her hair, and her face looked as if it were in pain. He stood before her, finally able to witness Hanako's vast power from a reasonable view. He had seen her before, but his vision had been blurred. He was frozen at the spot. He couldn't think of anything to do. It was all so horrifying in a strange way to him…

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha shouted to him over the whirling wind.

Sesshomaru spun around to see Inuyasha looking at him, as angry as ever.

"What are you doing here?" he shouted, glaring at his foolish younger half-breed brother. _Must he always pick the **greatest** times to show up?_

"I should be asking that!" Inuyasha yelled, coming closer to him.

The winds picked up more. Inuyasha was thrown off his feet. He drew his sword and slammed it into the ground near Sesshomaru. He gripped it. He looked up at the source of the winds: Hanako.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha yelled, his eyes widening, "Sesshomaru… what the hell is going on?"

Sesshomaru glared at him. "I do not know myself…"

Inuyasha held on with two hands. "Everyone in the village down there just collapsed! Everyone just collapsed as soon as she started singing!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Then why is it that we are unaffected?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know…"

All of a sudden, light flew from the villagers. Their souls were being collected.

Inuyasha gasped. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. Was this her way of "vengeance" that Kagura had been talking about? He gazed at Hanako with a pained expression.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled over the noise, "I want to know all that you know! What is she doing?"

Sesshomaru did not respond. He just stared at Hanako. If only there was some way he could reach her. If only there was somehow he could save her from herself…

Inuyasha watched the souls of the people being ripped from them and surrounding Hanako. He couldn't just sit here and watch as they all died.

_Kagome…_

He drew his sword from the ground, keeping himself firmly planted on the ground. He glared at Hanako.

"Fool," Sesshomaru said to him, "What do you think you are doing?"

Inuyasha raised his sword in front of him. "I'm going to kill her."

"WHAT?"

"Look Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled back to him, "It's either one really fucked up life, or a whole bunch of normal ones!"

Sesshomaru scowled at him. "You just don't want your pathetic humans to die…"

Inuyasha returned his scowl. "You don't care about anyone else's life but your own! What do you care if she dies?"

Sesshomaru paused, taking in what was just said to him. He glared at Inuyasha, his pathetic younger brother, and drew his sword from the ground.

"I will kill you before you can even lay a hand on her!"

Inuyasha smirked at him. "You want to fight? Now of all times?" He ran toward him with the Tetsaiga. "Fine with me!"

Sesshomaru held him off with the Tokijin. There faces were close to each other, each of them staring into their own half brother's hating gaze. Inuyasha spoke, using all of his strength to keep Sesshomaru off of him.

"G-give me… one good reason not to kill her…"

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha. How he hated him.

"Wh-why should I do that…?" he said, gritting his teeth.

"B-because… if its good enough… maybe I won't kill her…"

Sesshomaru's entire face saddened. He looked away from Inuyasha, trying to hide his worry. He didn't need to try and hide it. Inuyasha could already tell.

"I…" Sesshomaru whispered, "I don't want her to die…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He had never seen his brother be emotional before. He lowered his sword slowly, still staring at his face, still repeating his words over and over through his mind.

The truth must be that Sesshomaru was worried sick for Hanako.

Inuyasha stuck his sword back into the ground. Sesshomaru did so as well, still refusing to look at his brother. He felt humiliated.

"Then what do you suggest we do then?" Inuyasha asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

Sesshomaru looked back up at her. She had still repeated the same song over and over. He drew his sword from the ground once more, putting it back to his hip. He walked toward her, his eyes never leaving her. He walked over cracks and lava on the shaking ground.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha called to him, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get her," he said, coming closer to the tornado, which enclosed her. He lifted his hand and touched the swirling air. Somehow, he had to get through there. A piece of rubble blew against his face, cutting it. His cheek began to bleed. He wiped the blood.

Hanako's body jolted slightly.

_Lord Sesshomaru's blood?_

Hanako's hands suddenly dropped to her side. She closed her eyes for a few moments, and then reopened them. Her eyes appeared normal again. She looked around, her wet hair blowing in the wind. The wind died down and the ground stopped shaking.

_I… don't understand… I died in that pond… why am I still here?_

The wind stopped completely. Sesshomaru stood completely shocked, still touching his bleeding cheek. Inuyasha stared at Hanako, who seemed completely and utterly confused.

Her bright golden eyes saw Sesshomaru. She looked at him. Sesshomaru stared back, almost seeming frightened of her. He looked closer at her eyes. It was almost as if she recognized him.

She shivered. Her body temperature was still awfully low from when she had been in the water. She cocked her head to one side. _How did I get here? _

"L-Lord Sesshomaru…?" she stuttered. She wrapped her arms around her body and shivered, still looking at him with her usual big, innocent eyes.

Sesshomaru gasped. She did recognize him. He came closer to her. "…Hanako…? Is it really you…?"

She shivered again. A smile came across her face as she saw him.

"Of course it is…" she said, "Wh-what h-h-happened…?" She looked down at the ground.

Sesshomaru did not say a word. If Hanako knew she had almost single-handedly killed an entire village of humans, she would never be able to live with herself. It was just like last time this power of hers came into effect: she did not remember any of it. Perhaps there was a good reason for that. Perhaps the other being that was in the back of her mind that had just possessed her took her over when these things happened.

"S-sometimes… things happen… and… and I can't remember…" She said, while still smiling. Tears began to stream from her eyes. She did not like this feeling: the feeling of the hot energy pouring out of her; that strange invincibility that had taken her over. Her body was glowing and she did not know why. Could it be true? Could it be true that she actually did heal Sesshomaru with some sort of power? But she did not remember. It was as if someone else had been moving her body for her. Her smile faded. Her teeth chattered and she hugged herself tighter. "My head is broken… I can't think… Lord Sesshomaru… I'm scared… scared of me!"

_Curse him…_ Naraku thought, watching the scene through Kanna's mirror, _it was because of his blood scent that she stopped… it was because he was hurt… damn her and her affections…_

Sesshomaru approached Hanako slowly, a little afraid that she might do whatever it was she was doing again. She looked up at him, noticing his fear. This saddened her.

"No, please…" she began, "I saw the way you looked at me… you don't need to try and comfort me or anything… I'll be fine."

"And how did I look at you?"

She looked down again. "You and Inuyasha looked very afraid of me… I see now that…I am one to be feared?" She looked around at the mess that surrounded her. The ground was cracked. People ran below the hill in fear. She stood up, her body still glowing. She looked at the bleak world around her. "Did I… do this…?"

Sesshomaru stared at the human villagers that were now beginning to storm up the hill, torches and all sorts of weapons in hand. He did not respond to her question, but she knew what that meant. Inuyasha sensed the uprising of the villagers. They were most likely coming after Hanako. He didn't blame them.

"If I were you, I'd leave now," Inuyasha warned, "Those villagers look pretty angry…" Inuyasha grabbed his sword. He dashed down the hill. He had to see if Kagome was all right. And Miroku and Sango too. And Shippo.

Sesshomaru stared after him, watching him leave. Hanako lowered her head. Her glow faded. Her entire body calmed down. Her heartbeat slowed. Her wet hair fell to her back. She shivered as the wind blew against her already freezing body. She still did not understand what had happened to her; what had happened to this place; what had happened to life, as she knew it. She was some sort of abomination to this world. She sighed. As she inhaled, she felt water in her lungs. She coughed and it came out her mouth. She had drowned in that pond. Water still filled her body, and her temperature was far too low. She should have been frozen. Why was she still alive? What kept her to this earth?

She felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to see Sesshomaru staring back at her. "We are leaving," he said, "before those humans catch up to us. It is something I do not have the time to deal with."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," she said quietly. She quickly began to follow behind him, her feet aching with the cold with each step she took. She looked at him thankfully. She had slightly feared that he would have gotten rid of her or something. But come to think of it, Sesshomaru did not like humans, with the exception of Rin, so her "power" may come in use to him. Was that all she was then? Just some kind of weapon that he would use whenever he felt like it? That was the reason she was purchased anyway.

Her gaze fell to the sword at his side: Tenseiga. She had heard Jaken speaking of it before, it being the sword that can bring back the dead and save lives. She had never seen him draw it before. Had that been what had saved her?

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Hanako said, lifting her head to study his face. He turned around to her, his face still showing the same blank expression.

"What?"

She paused for a few moments before answering, but finally spoke. "That sword," she said, lifting her hand to gesture to the Tenseiga. He looked at it.

"What about it?"

"Did you use the Tenseiga… to save me when I drowned…?"

"Yes," he said, turning away from her, "And what of it?"

She smiled and looked back at the ground. "…Nothing."


	32. Blood Scents

**OH MY GOD ITS BEEN FOREVER but I finally updated! **

**Sorry about the long wait. I hate real life… it ruins everything. For those of you on Gaia who are my darling readers, you know what I'm talking about. I hope I didn't _lose_ any of my darling readers from the lack of updates. That would make me sad… TT Don't worry, I'd never quit writing this. **

**Anyway, I was looking over the reviews and I noticed that a lot of you said that you wanted Hanako and Sesshomaru to be together after their first kiss. And you were expecting it as well. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone… that won't happen for a while (covers mouth… OOPS). It really wouldn't make sense, you know? Sesshomaru is an ice-cold demon lord; you have to give him some time to swallow his pride! And he will… eventually… (Covers mouth again… OOPS SORRY AGAIN) And come on guys, a story that is going to be over 60 chapters long… don't you think that would be rushing it a bit? And what would happen after that, I would write all about their "happily ever after"? This story is far from a "happily ever after", and that would be boring (my opinion only). **

**Well, I just wanted to clear that up. Happy reading! **

Chapter 32: Blood Scents

Sesshomaru stared at a burning orange and red fire, his gaze becoming enveloped by flames. Hanako sat close to the fire wrapped up in a thick blanket, the same one she had woven herself for Sesshomaru when he had been hurt. She squeezed the blanket around her as tight as possible, determined to draw every bit of warmth from it. She shivered, the firelight revealing the outlines of her face.

Sesshomaru looked at her, and then to Rin, sleeping soundly a little away from the fire. Jaken stood next to him, for once not saying a word. No one spoke.

Hanako eyed Sesshomaru carefully, studying the way the fire reflected in his eyes. She could sense something troubling him, but did not know what to say. Everyone had fell into a darkened silence after they had all buried each piece of Chika's body. Everyone had had the right words taken from their minds as soon as village men had pointed to her and called her a monster, and Sesshomaru had had to kill them. No one understood what was really taking place before them. Hanako felt guilty for being the cause of the problem; the problem's source, what the problem used to feed on in order for it to grow bigger than it already was.

Everyone got lost in the flames, each flare reaching out higher into the air and flickering brightly in the thick darkness that they managed to keep away with their burning fire. Sesshomaru looked at Hanako for a long period of time, wondering about her, and her connection to Naraku. Hanako could see his eyes from the corner of hers. She peered at him. He looked away. She stared at him as well for a few fleeting moments, her heart beating intensely. It blew her away. He had actually thought to save her from the pond. He had cared for her life. She looked down at the blanket around her, hiding a wide smile that continued to spread across her face.

They both looked at each other at the same time. They exchanged uncertain, and yet interested glances for savored moments, and then both looked away, once more at the same moment.

Jaken observed them carefully, narrowing his large round eyes.

_Lord Sesshomaru may strike me down for even thinking it, but is it just me, _he thought, eyeing them both, _or is there an undeniable chemistry between Lord Sesshomaru and Hanako…?_

Hanako lay down on the grass near the cackling fire, becoming a bit tired. She gazed up at the pitch-black sky. The moon was not shining tonight. The silence that went along with the darkness ate away at her mind. She needed to speak.

"Tell me about Naraku, Lord Sesshomaru," she asked. It was a question she had wanted to bring up for a while.

Sesshomaru looked down at her, staring up into the ongoing night. "He is a coward. Too fearful to show himself. That is why I need to go to him."

Hanako closed her eyes, remembering when he had been lowering her into the water.

"_How terrible it is for you not to even remember your own **father**, so to speak…"_

She opened her eyes slowly, remembering Naraku's face. Somehow, he did not scare her. When he had been drowning her, his face did not at all appear twisted in any way. It appeared kind, as if nothing was happening. The image of his face dwelled inside her thoughts. It was almost as if she knew him from somewhere. She wanted to see him again.

"He called himself my father," she said quietly.

No one responded. The silence continued to fill the air. She turned her head to look at him.

He had fallen asleep against the tree, and Jaken was asleep on the ground.

Hanako exhaled a relieved sigh. _Finally… I have some time to myself… _

She reached her hand inside the blanket and took the candle she had been hiding and saving for when she needed it. She outstretched the wick to the fire and lit it. She got out of the blanket and threw incense into the fire, letting it burn, and letting its strong smell fill the thick air in order to cover up what she was about to do. She did not want to awaken Sesshomaru.

Holding the candle in front of her, Hanako set out deep into the woods. She reached her hand in between her breasts and took out the knife that she always kept with her whenever she had a craving for pain. She sat down behind a rock deep into the forest. She could smell the incense from that spot. Sesshomaru would not pick up her blood scent.

Her arm shook while gripping the knife in front of her. She could see her own reflection in its shiny metal blade. She grit her teeth. She despised the person who stared back; a face filled with hatred, eyes filled with tears, and a mind filled with nightmares that were too horrible to be just dreams.

_I am the dead; _she thought mournfully, remembering how she had died in the pond. She had **died**. But Sesshomaru had reversed the process… but she was still dead. She had felt her life slip away. _I… want to feel alive… Something! I want to feel something! _

It was the deepest cut she had ever made, and it went through some old scabs and scars. Deep red blood flew down her arm. The warmth overcame her. She closed her eyes, allowing the sharp pain to overlap the emotional pain. She leaned her back against the rock, setting the knife down next to her. Blood poured onto the ground around her. Incense tickled her nose, and she breathed it in. Her sweet sanctuary; her escape from real life, was this.

(…)

Kanna stared blankly at Naraku's strangely amused face as he watched Hanako through her mirror. She gazed at the image that the mirror reflected. A bleeding girl.

"That's enough Kanna," Naraku ordered. The mirror faded to gray.

Kagura sat on the floor against the door. _What is he planning on doing to her now?_

Naraku grinned. He now knew more than enough about Hanako in order to get her to come to him. He cackled a bit to himself, thinking of all the glorious possibilities that just kept on growing by the moment. Kagura stared at him with an entertained expression.

"Kagura," Naraku boomed, "Stick around outside the castle. Guard it."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"We will be having some unexpected visitors, many more than the ones that we want to come."

"What are you talking about?"

"I will be lowering my castle's barrier," he said, looking out one of the windows.

Kagura's eyes widened in disbelief. "That is insane…"

Naraku eyed her with annoyance. It bothered him how she questioned him so. "Do not disobey me…" he began, "Kill everyone that tries to enter. All but one: Sesshomaru."

She turned her head to look at him. He wore a wide smirk while staring out a window. He was planning another disaster.

"And then," he went on, "While he is inside, take Hanako. She will most likely be waiting outside being guarded by fools. It should be easy to take her."

She rolled her eyes. "How do _you_ know all this?"

Naraku recalled Hanako's thoughts of him. He stroked the red bead that lay in his pocket, safe and sound. She wanted to see him again. He wanted to see her again. He would make sure they saw each other again. "I know, Kagura. I know… They should be arriving soon. Go outside."

Kagura staggered upward and walked out the door. Even to this day, she could not stand being ordered around by some buffoon.

Naraku watched Kagura from the window as she went outside and sat on the ground. He looked away and back toward Kanna. She looked up, awaiting orders.

"Kanna, go back to Hanako again," he said. He wanted to find out more about her. The more he knew, the easier it would be to make her side with him.

Kanna lifted the mirror and made the image of the bleeding girl once more filled the glass. The girl was walking through the woods with a lit candle. She came to what looked like a campsite and blew the candle out and put it in the blanket with her. She gazed at the knife in her hand with adoration. She breathed on it and shined it with her shirt, getting rid of all ginger prints and marks. The girl stuck it inside of her dress and lay down in the blanket, hugging herself to keep warm. She closed her eyes.

Naraku watched Hanako intently, waiting for something interesting to happen. He never took his eyes off the mirror, even though it was quite obvious that she had gone to sleep, and nothing more was going to happen.

_She stopped the process last time because of his blood scent, _Naraku thought, _but this time… I will get her to come to me, and willingly leave Sesshomaru behind._

He looked at Sesshomaru through the mirror, unknowingly sleeping away as Naraku watched him. _And hopefully Sesshomaru has become at least somewhat attached to her, so he will be distracted by this, and then I can be rid of him as well._


	33. A New Lead

Finally… my summer schedule has died down… more time to write! Hopefully I will be able to write more for you people. Not really much to say about this chapter. Short, sweet (well not really) but most chapters have been short because something else is going to happen soon, as you could have guessed. I'm a little worried though, because I have no idea what is going to happen next after this part. There is a period of boringness… but after that I just don't know… oh well.

**Happy chapter 33**

Chapter 33: A New Lead

It was barely morning, the sun just barely shining in the sky. Sesshomaru walked alone, waiting for everyone else to awaken. He did not understand why they all slept so late.

He pushed away some leaves and branches. He found himself staring at a small river. On the other side of it was Hanako, kneeling close to the river.

"Hanako, what are you doing up so-"

She looked up in surprise, her eyes widening. As she looked up, Sesshomaru noticed that her kimono had been undone, revealing her stomach. There was something strange about the way her bare flesh looked. It looked scarred and scratched up.

"EEEEEEK!" She threw a sandal at him, hitting him in the head. He backed away. That was unexpected.

"I'M TRYING TO TAKE A BATH HERE!" she screamed, "CAN I GET SOME _PRIVACY PLEASE_?"

Sesshomaru said nothing and turned around and walked away. He couldn't get the way her skin had looked out of his head. She had a history of someone who was suicidal. Could she still be into that type of thing? He dismissed the thought from his head. She always acted pretty happy, and hadn't complained about anything that had happened to her in a while, or shown any sign of it. They must have been old scars.

Hanako sat in the freezing cold water, getting her hair wet.

_Did he see? _She thought, looking at all the scraps on her stomach and arms, and everywhere else. She ran her hand down the ones on her arm. They felt sore from the cold. All the cuts on her body felt sore. They were most likely becoming infected.

(…)

Rin skipped happily alongside Sesshomaru as they walked onward. Jaken rolled his eyes. She didn't understand why this child insisted on being so cheerful. Hanako could not understand how Sesshomaru managed to ignore her.

Rin looked up to Sesshomaru with her usual playful face. "Lord Sesshomaru, Rin is going to go sit on Aun now. I'm tired…"

Sesshomaru nodded and Rin ran off behind him. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly. It was Hanako.

"Yes?" he said, looking into her big eyes. They blinked at him with a sorrowful expression.

She bowed to him. "I just want to apologize for being rude earlier. I should not have yelled at you like that. I'm sorry."

He nodded and turned away. It should have been him that apologized to her, but he would never being himself to say sorry to one that was of such a lower class… or anyone.

"And uh… I'm sorry for throwing my shoe at you…"

He inhaled the air deeply, halfway listening to Hanako, and halfway deep in thought. He stopped suddenly. Jaken stopped next to him. Hanako bumped into his back.

"What is it, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked curiously.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "It is the scent of Naraku."

Hanako looked up at him. "…Naraku is close by?"

Naraku: the one who knew about her. The one she felt a strange connection too. She had to see him, and now he was close by. Perhaps soon she would find out about every thought that tormented her day and night?

Jaken sneered. "That filthy demon is near? Shall we pursue him?"

Sesshomaru turned to Rin and Hanako. "You two will stay here."

Rin nodded. Hanako stared at him with a disappointed face. She wanted to see this Naraku. She had to see him. And no one would stop her now.

She bowed to him. "Do I have permission to speak?"

Sesshomaru stared at her suspiciously. She had never asked permission to speak before. "Go ahead," he said, pondering her new and strange behavior.

She bent back and stared him straight in the eye. She usually did not like to argue with him, but this time was different than any other before. She felt determined, for another rare time in her life.

"I apologize, but I refuse to stay behind. I will go with you, whether you like it or not."

Sesshomaru was irked by her naïve requests, and a little surprised at how persistant she had become. He began to think that she was not disciplined enough and was becoming a bit too confident, and had noticed it for a while. And if she went to Naraku, she would most likely be hurt, and he would have no need to save her, and no excuse.

"You cannot come with me, Hanako. Stay with Rin."

She shook her head. " He knows something about me. I have a good reason to assist you."

"You will not speak with him."

She clasped her hands. "I beg of you Lord Sesshomaru, please let me come with you!" She lowered her head in sadness. "You don't understand… it's lonely like this… not knowing who… or _what _I am…"

Sesshomaru gazed at the top of her hair-covered face. A pang of fleeting pity overcame him for a moment, but he ignored it.

"And you think Naraku will solve your petty problems?" Jaken growled. He hit her side with his staff. She fell backward. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly at Jaken's actions.

"Do not speak against Lord Sesshomaru's wishes!" Jaken shouted.

She knelt on the ground, her hand pressing the place where she had been hit. She wanted to know so badly, but they would never understand. Rin ran up next to her. Hanako lowered her head.

"I am sorry…" she said quietly, remembering her place.

Sesshomaru nodded to her, showing that he accepted her apology. He turned around and stepped on Jaken as repayment for hitting Hanako. From that demonstration, he understood that she had not become as overconfident as he thought. He began to rise into the sky, leaving Jaken pressed into the ground. He popped up immediately and ran after him.

"W-wait! Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru!" he shouted, and with that they were gone into the deep azure sky.

Hanako and Rin stared after them, Rin gently rubbing Hanako's side to ease the pain for her. Hanako stared at the ground.

"I'm sure Master Jaken didn't mean it, Hanako-chan," Rin said sympathetically, "He gets so worked up over the smallest things sometimes…"

Hanako smiled slightly and looked away. He had not hit away all over her determination just yet. "Rin-chan…" she said, and idea coming to her suddenly, "do you think you would be okay if I left you alone for a little while?"

Rin shrugged. "I guess. Aun will keep me company."

Hanako stood up wearily. "I mean, without Aun. I need to borrow him for a little while."

Rin looked at her suspiciously. "I think so… Lord Sesshomaru has before. But… why?"

Hanako approached Aun and pet both heads gently. She climbed on his back. Aun let out a loud cry.

"Aun," she said to the demon, "Can you follow the demonic aura to its source?"

The demon let out another cry in response. She smiled at the demon. How convenient he was.

Rin's eye's widened. "Hanako-chan! You aren't thinking of going to Naraku's castle all by yourself are you!"

Hanako peered at Rin's worried expression. "Yes… that is just what I am doing."

Rin grabbed her arm, nearly pulling her off of Aun. "What if something happens to you! What if I never see you again?"

Hanako removed her arm from her. "You will see me again Rin. I'll be fine. Once I catch up to Lord Sesshomaru I'll-"

"Once you catch up to him he will be really mad at you!" Rin shouted, "You are disobeying him! Just stay here!" She gazed at her with pleading eyes.

Hanako sighed. The last thing she wanted to do was to have Sesshomaru mad at her. But this wasn't for him; for once this was for her. She had to know this about herself. Rin would not understand such things at such a young age.

"I know I am. But he'll get over it." She tugged on Aun, leaving the shocked Rin on the ground looking up after her. "But I shall never get over it if I never find out what I need to know." Aun took her off into the distant sky.

Rin gazed at Hanako. She had changed sp much from when she had first met her. Rin knew she could not stop her.

"Hanako-chan!" Rin shouted up to her, "You better come back! And you better be okay!"


	34. The Answers In Naraku's Castle

**Well, it didn't take as long as the other ones did, but it took a long time. **

**I must say, I am quite disappointed. I only got one review on chapter 33 (Thank you NekoGuyFan!) And only two reviews on Gaia (Thank you ****#1KeybladeWielder and Anoria)**** Where did all my readers go? Oh well… here is chapter 34. **

Chapter 34: The Answers In Naraku's Castle

"Aun, go faster," Hanako ordered. The demon let out a loud moan, but quickened its pace. Hanako closed her eyes, letting the cool air blow through her hair. It was getting darker and darker, and her nervousness only grew more and more.

She wanted to know why Naraku had taken her herself, but was afraid of what she would find. She wished she knew what lay ahead of her in the castle he supposedly lived in. And what would Sesshomaru do to her once he found out she had acted against his wishes and came anyway? She also feared being whipped or beaten by him. With his strength, it would most likely be the worst beating she would ever have; but also, she would have to be beaten by _him,_ which would cause her aching heart more pain than the physical pain itself. She almost wanted to turn back, but kept on going onward, ignoring her inner requests.

The sky before her was black, and hovered above a castle that loomed in the distance. The air suddenly became solid and thick, making it hard to breathe. She began to regret disobeying Sesshomaru.

_What am I getting myself into… this is the strongest evil presence I have ever felt…_

(…)

Sesshomaru stood at the castle doors, tall and lonely by themselves; two doors that led into his castle. He knew Naraku had obviously wanted to lead someone here by letting down his castles' barriers and allowing others to sniff it out. He peered around him at the dead bodies of other demons that had tried to enter.

_Something is protecting the outside, _he thought, _Why is it that whatever it is has not yet attacked me?_

He figured it was one of Naraku's little traps again, which did not worry him in the least bit. Whatever he was plotting, he could easily get himself out of. No one, especially him, could stand in his way.

"Naraku's castle…" Jaken said, for some reason in awe of its large size, "Are you to enter it?" He scurried next to Sesshomaru, determined to stay at his side during the battle he would most likely fight with Naraku.

"Of course," Sesshomaru said, pushing open the doors with full strength.

They both waited for something to pop out in front of them to fight, but nothing happened. Sesshomaru gazed about curiously, and walked on into the castle, Naraku's disgusting scent filling his nose. Jaken shrugged and followed him into the darkened room.

_What is this?_ Kagura thought, observing silently from behind a bush,_ Hanako is not with him? Then how am I supposed to take her?_

She crouched silently, unsure of what to do next.

(…)

Aun landed on the dry grass. Hanako eyed the castle with fear, surprised at how creepy it looked. She had expected a luxurious and beautiful manor, quite like the one that her hated previous lord used to have. She remembered long ago that she had once stayed in the worst room of the house there, but it was still so lovely. But this was nothing like that. It was a cold and towering structure that seemed to just scream evil. She held onto Aun's reins tightly and jumped off. Aun let out another cry, as if warning her to get away from this place, and fast.

"Hush, Aun," she said, her voice shaking, "I'll be okay… I hope…" She began to walk closer to it, the evil aura constricting her lungs. "Go back to Rin. I don't want her to be by herself. Go on."

Aun flew up into the sky on command, leaving Hanako by herself. She shivered. There was no turning back now.

She kicked away dead demons with disgust and walked toward the tall doors that seemed as if they would fall and crush her any moment now. She reached out her hand to open them…

Someone grabbed her from behind. She struggled to break free, but it was no use. This person was far stronger than she was. Her eyes were covered, she could not see. She was being carried away, and no scream or cry for help could escape her quivering mouth.

The person kicked open a door and she felt herself enter a small room. She was thrown onto the ground and her arms and legs were bound with ropes. A blindfold was removed from her face. She found herself staring into the crimson red eyes of a woman.

"Wh-what's going on? Wh-what do you want from me…? What did I do?" Her voice shook with terrible fear. Sesshomaru was right: she should have stayed with Rin. Naraku was far too dangerous to talk with.

"I am Kagura, the wind witch," she said, looking down at her, "You know me, you just don't remember."

Hanako's eyes widened and she gasped. This woman Kagura also knew what Naraku knew? "I know you? But how? Please tell me!"

Kagura smirked. "You have come here seeking information, hm? Well sorry, but I can't tell you anything." She turned away from her. "They are my orders from Naraku."

Hanako looked at her with disappointment.

Kagura eyed the young girl she had just abducted. A weak and frail thing she was, and she still looked exactly the same as she used to; young and innocent. Even now Hanako stared up at her with her innocent eyes. It seemed almost impossible that such a girl could hold such an unimaginable power.

Hanako suddenly remembered the knife that was hidden in her shirt. She struggled with her wrists behind her back. _If I could only get just one hand free…_

She stretched and pulled at the ropes, but all attempts failed. The dry ropes scraped against her skin, causing a burning sensation.

Kagura chuckled. "Don't even try to escape," she said, "I'm looking right at you."

Hanako glared at her. She felt like saying something back in her own defense. "You… just wait till m'lord finds out that you have taken me!"

Her chuckles turned into laughs. "First of all, wait till he finds out you came here by yourself without his permission. And second, by the time he finds out where you are, you'll be long gone."

Hanako became more fearful. "What is that supposed to mean…?"

Kagura just laughed at her even more. Hanako lowered her gaze away from her. She did not like to be laughed at.

_Its simply amazing,_ Kagura thought, _this is the very room she was born in, and she doesn't remember a thing… and she doesn't remember me either._ This fact angered her slightly. Hanako had made her a promise long ago, to set her free when the day came that she became powerful. That day was coming, but she did not remember that promise. She rolled her eyes at her own thoughts. Why had she taken such a stupid promise so seriously?

Hanako lowered her head. This wind witch was right: wait till he finds out that she came here on her own, and by the time he does find out, perhaps she would already be dead. And would he even come to save her? Was that petty little argument the last conversation she would have with Sesshomaru?

_If only I had stayed home…_she thought mournfully. Tears fell from her eyes. She didn't know why, but just that thought made her so sad.

Kagura eyed her with confusion.

"Kagura," a deep voice called from beyond a door. It was a familiar voice. "Bring her out."

"Yes," she said back, taking Hanako's ropes around her wrists and dragging her out the door.

"Where are you taking me!" Hanako shrieked, "Let me GO!"

Kagura threw her back on the ground. Her body hit the hard, cold floor with a bang. She lifted her head slightly to see where she was.

She was in a large, empty, dark room. She glanced upward. There stood a man with long dark hair: Naraku. She continued to stare at him for long moments, unsure of what to say. He stared back.

"Hanako." He spoke with a cold, but for some reason friendly gaze. "You did not come to me, so I had to make you come. I hope you didn't mind being taken so rudely from my castle doors."

She said nothing. There _was_ nothing to say to that…

"Good," he said, accepting her silence as a worthy response. He pulled her up by the ropes around her wrists. He held her in place at his side. She did not fight him.

"He's coming," Naraku said, gazing at the door. He knew he had to act quickly. He reached into his pocket and grabbed the red bead from it. He pressed his fingers against it, silently giving it commands.

"Who is coming…?" Hanako asked. Her mind suddenly went blank. She felt energy come from within her and surround her and Naraku. She blinked, and her mind came back under her control.

"Very good," Naraku said, smirking at her, "You have put up your barrier."

She gazed at him for a long period of time. It was true. He knew all about her; he knew everything that she wanted to know. There were so many things that she wanted to ask, so many questions she wanted answered, but there were no words to express them coming from her. She was speechless.

"You have once more led me here again, I see."

Naraku and Hanako both looked up. Sesshomaru stood before them at the doors, Jaken at his side.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Hanako shouted to him suddenly finding her voice.

Sesshomaru at last took notice at what Naraku held close to him in ropes. His eyes widened for a moment. Naraku somehow had Hanako. He regained his senses and remained calm, showing no sign of caring about the situation. He thought about it for a few moments, remembering that Hanako had been with Rin. Where was she if Hanako was here?

"Jaken," he said, still with a blank expression, "Go to Rin."

Jaken was about to say something but Hanako cut him off.

"No," she said bravely, "Do not worry about Rin-chan, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stared at her, a bit angered that she had said that he was worried for her.

She bowed her head low in shame. "Please, I beg of you to forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru… I acted on my own!" She glanced up at him to see if his facial expression had changed at all. He just stared at her with a confused look.

"I took Aun and came here by myself… and left Rin-chan alone…" She bowed her head lower. "Please do not be angry!"

Sesshomaru became quite surprised. The last thing he had expected was for her to disobey him. That meant that Rin was safe with Aun far away from here, so he had no need to think of her safety any longer.

"You FOOL!" Jaken shouted at her, "You did not listen to your orders! And look where it got you: tied up in ropes! Why, Lord Sesshomaru should have you beaten and sold to some poor villager who can barely afford food! You are not worthy of us!"

Hanako burst out in tears at Jaken's hateful words. _No… I don't want to be sold… please don't sell me… no!_

Sesshomaru sent Jaken a dirty look. Jaken went silent at once, realizing that he had spoke too much.

"If you are done terrorizing her now," Naraku began, "Maybe you can set your sights on your opponent."

Sesshomaru glared at him and drew his sword. He ran swiftly up to Naraku and swung it.

A pale light surrounded Naraku and Hanako. Hanako suddenly screamed out in pain and fell to the floor trembling. Sesshomaru backed away. A barrier, but it was not Naraku's.

"So," Naraku said, staring at Hanako quivering with pain, "Making barriers does hurt you after all…" He lifted her back up again. "You can do it, just not well. When struck, your barriers cause you pain."

Hanako regained her consciousness from the unbearable blow. It was the worst pain she had ever felt. She shivered close to Naraku, almost feeling that he was to protect her.

"Do you hear that, Sesshomaru?" Naraku called out to him, "You cannot win. Every blow to this barrier causes the girl unimaginable pain. Is that what you want?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Naraku. How he detested him; using Hanako as a shield. "You expect me to care about that?"

"You answer your own question. You have not struck another blow." He held Hanako's quivering body outward. "Just look at that face. Do you really want to hurt this female?"

Hanako looked at Sesshomaru with deep agony. "I'm so sorry, Lord Sesshomaru… This is my entire fault… I'm so sorry…Please do not give up because of me…" she wept.

Sesshomaru lowered his gaze to the ground. He wanted to slash through the barrier. He could do it too, it was quite weak. But he could not find it in himself. He could not hurt Hanako. He could not hear her scream like that again. He said nothing in response.

"Do it," Hanako said to him, "Its all the pain I deserve for not listening to you."

"Do not tell me what to do, Hanako. I believe you have done enough already…"

She looked away.

Naraku smirked. All was going as planned. Now, to take what was rightfully his. He undid Hanako's ropes. She turned around in complete surprise.

"I know why you came here," he said to her, trying his hardest to make his voice sound soothing and kind, "You came to find out about your past… you came because I know."

She looked straight into his eyes. How did he know this?

"How do I know this?" he said with a smirk, "Why, I know all about you. Everything there is to know, in fact. Your past, and your present. I know them"

She gasped. Her eyes widened. _How?_

"How?" he said, reading her every thought through the mystic bead he now clenched in his pocket, "Because you are mine. My property. My possession."

Sesshomaru became angered with Naraku's babbling. "She is my possession. I bought her at a slave traders. You do not own her."

Naraku cackled. "Correction: You took her."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. How did he know this? No one had been there, no one had been watching. Or had they? He became confused. Naraku had tried to drown Hanako in a pond. Why was he now acting so possessive of her? It disgusted him. She belonged to him and no one else.

"I've been keeping a close eye on you," Naraku said, "I have seen _everything_ you've done. I have watched your _every_ move"

She backed away from him. She was terrified. She wanted to run to Sesshomaru, but something deep inside her stopped her. It was unexplainable.

His voice faded off into a cold whisper. "You wake up each night from nightmares of those who tortured you for so many years. You think about going to your Lord Sesshomaru for help, but figure he wouldn't care and don't want to bother him, and so you cry yourself back to sleep…"

Her entire body began trembling and tears streamed from her eyes and ran down her cheeks. Her chest ached. It was true, all so very true.

Sesshomaru looked at her, his eyes becoming large. She was still tormented by those memories even though he had killed the men? He felt a deep sadness that she had dismissed the thought of going to him.

He took her arm and brought her wrist to her face. "You plan to leave us all when your lord grows tired of you."

Hanako gasped. He even knew about her plans for suicide.

"No!" she shrieked. _It's as if you run through my thoughts…_

A wide smirk spread across his mouth. She was now beginning to understand.

"Just remember this Hanako," he said, still holding her wrist, "Go down the road, not across the street."

Sesshomaru became outraged, almost slamming through the barrier, but stopping himself. "Get your hands OFF of her NOW!"

Hanako turned to him. He appeared angered and stressed. "Lord Sesshomaru…" she said softly.

Naraku whispered in her ear. "I even know about your deepest sin… you are in love with him, aren't you? You lust after him… don't you? You want to spend the rest of your life with him."

Hanako's mouth fell ajar. She had never even spoken these words once. Had it been so clear in her actions? She trembled more. She had not expected him to know so much.

"Well let me tell you something:" he began, still whispering to her, "He doesn't care about you at all. He doesn't even like you."

She looked at the ground, and then to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru growled. "Don't listen to his words, Hanako," he said, trying to regain his calm disposition. Jaken stared at him and Naraku and Hanako with confusion, wondering how much he had missed.

Naraku backed away from her ear. "And I'll tell you another thing," he began once more, "This is your barrier. You can leave it too of your own free will, but no one can enter it."

He pushed her toward Sesshomaru. "Go with him, and continue your little lonely nightmare-filled life." He came up closer behind her. "Or, you can come with me and I will tell you everything. Everything that you have ever desired to know."

Kagura's eyes widened. She had not been allowed to tell her anything because it might fool with her progression in her power. _No… what if he is lying to her…?_

Hanako looked at him carefully, studying his gaze, examining his eyes. He nodded to her.

"Make your choice."

She gazed at Sesshomaru.

_He doesn't care about you. He doesn't even like you._

"Hanako," his voice boomed, "Come here now!" His heart pounded out of his chest. What was Naraku doing with her? Playing with her mind? What had he been whispering to her earlier?

She took a step toward him and stopped. He felt relief wash over him. She wasn't as dumb as Naraku thought.

She looked at him for savored moments. He appeared more stressed and angered than usual. He looked back at her. She closed her eyes and turned her head away from him. "I'm so sorry, Lord Sesshomaru, but I cannot continue in your services."

She turned around again and began to walk toward Naraku. Sesshomaru nearly fell backward.

Naraku smirked. Just as he had thought…


	35. Fractions of Memories

**Another chapter that has taken forever… ugh I hate real life. Hopefully things will calm down when school starts…**

**OH MY GOD school is starting! (Cries) no… my freedom… **

**Well anyway, here is your chapter. Review! **

Chapter 35: Fractions of Memories

"Hanako! Get back here now! Don't be such a fool and fall for that!" Jaken yelled at her.

Hanako glared back at him, her eyes flashing. "I thought I wasn't worthy of you, Master Jaken. Were you not speaking of selling me anyway?"

Jaken fell silent. Those were his words, and he could not argue.

Sesshomaru did not know what to say to her. He had had no idea that she was still so unhappy with her life. He had no idea that she could ever have the desire to leave him, and everything.

"You have made the right choice, Hanako," Naraku cackled. It had been easier than he had ever thought to get her on his side. What she did not know is that she had just ensured Sesshomaru's doom.

And now you doubt him… so if your power is activated again, he will not be saved… and neither will Inuyasha…

Kagura watched Hanako pathetically fall for Naraku's lies, believing every little thing that came out of his mouth. Was she that naïve to think that Naraku would be so kind as to grant her wishes, even after he tried to kill her once before?

Naraku continued to grin at her. She looked up at him, and then looked back again to Sesshomaru. He stared back. They exchanged glances for long moments, until Hanako looked away. She had to leave him. She had to know about her past. She knew she would never forgive herself if she did not. She would see him again anyway, right?

Naraku spoke to her, his voice becoming less friendly and inviting with each word he spoke. "Now… are you sure you do not remember anything? Nothing? Nothing at all? No strange dreams?"

She blinked, remembering how she had had a strange memory come to her before, but was not sure if it was just some dream. She looked up at Naraku, and he stared down at her. Her trust wavered slightly, but she ignored it.

"Once… I think I saw a dark room covered in vines. A tall man was talking to me with-" she examined his outer features, "Long… dark hair… just… like yours."

He cackled again. "So you recall that? That was I, yes it was." He smiled at her. "You remember me. I am flattered."

Sesshomaru glared at him, his anger becoming harder and harder to control. Naraku had been in on everything this whole time. He had been watching them. He narrowed his eyes.

Hanako gasped. "You were there… the day I lost my memory?"

He cackled again. "Lost your memory? I wouldn't call it that…"

She cocked her head to one side. What was that supposed to mean?

He looked deeper into her big eyes, staring up at him with deepest trust. "Anything else?"

She lowered her head. "Once… I saw visions of fire… and water… and a man."

Naraku's grin grew wider across his face. She had seen the time she was killed.

"Hanako!" Sesshomaru shouted to her, "Stop telling him these things!"

She did not respond. He could not reach her.

Naraku came closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Her entire body stiffened to his touch. She began to sense that something was not right.

"You saw a man? What did he look like?"

She narrowed her eyes; searching back into the images lodged deep within her mind.

"He had a kind face… soft and warm… and he looked happy to see me…"

Naraku nodded. She had remembered Riyu: the whole reason she had gone on that rampage so long ago. His passing had been so much for her to handle that she lost her mind. He knew that even his name would most likely get a reaction out of her… perhaps she would repeat that rampage again… which is what he wanted.

"Do you know his name?" Naraku asked, trying his hardest to make his voice sound kind again.

"No, I can't remember…" She could feel the information there. She felt as if she could reach out and grab it, but she was not tall enough to reach it. But she wanted it. She wanted to touch these memorizes of fire and water and the man with the warm face.

"Well…" Naraku said coldly, having completely given up on trying to be kind, "Do you want to know his name?"

Hanako's entire expression brightened. "Yes! Yes I do."

Naraku smirked. Now was the time. The time was now. He shifted his gaze to Sesshomaru for a few moments, looking at him alive for the last moments that he would be. Once Hanako heard this name now, she would lose everything that she knew of him.

Sesshomaru glared at Naraku one more, noticing the smirk that continued to spread across his face. He could tell. It was as plain as day. Hanako had been trapped.

"Hanako," he said, raising his voice, "Walk outside that barrier this instant or else I truly shall sell you!"

Hanako could not hear him.

Naraku continued to press the bead that held her inside of it. He enabled the barrier to block out sounds from outside of it.

"Please," she said, noticing the sudden dead silence, "I would like to know the name of this man."

He smirked again.

"His name is…Riyu."

Her eyes widened. The name had some sort of an edge to it; so familiar, so comforting, but at the same time painful. It seemed to echo through her mind. Heat rose up inside of her; the similar heat that she had felt when she had been "activated".

"Say it," Naraku said, placing his other hand on her shoulder. "Say his name."

She looked closer at him. His eyes had suddenly became deadly.

"…No… I don't want to…"

Naraku stopped. The friendliness completely left his face. "Hanako," he said, "Don't you want to know about your past?"

She tried to back away, but he held her in place. She became nervous. "…Yes…"

"Then say his name. You will find out soon enough if you do."

The word sounded so strange. It would not come off of her tongue. An instinct inside of her kept it from turning to words. "I can't…"

"Say it Hanako…" he said, lightly shaking her.

"I… just can't..."

He glared at her, his face twisting into an evil inhuman anger.

"SAY IT NOW!"

"I CAN'T!" she cried.

Sesshomaru nearly slammed against the barrier, but remembered it hurt her, so stopped. "HANAKO!" he yelled. It was no use. His voice would not reach her. It ate away at him to see Naraku playing around with her mind. He hated it. His mind struggled with ways that he could possibly get into that barrier and retrieve Hanako from Naraku's grasp. There had to be a way.

He went closer into her face. The only sight she saw now were his hateful eyes. She struggled to get away from him again, but his grip was strong and all tried were futile.

"Hanako," he said, calming himself, "I want you to say his name. What could be so bad about a name?"

She closed her eyes so she could not see him anymore. "I… just can't…"

"Say it: Riyu."

She said nothing.

"If you say it, then I will let you go back to Lord Sesshomaru in peace after I have told you everything," he lied. He had to make up something good to get her to say it.

She opened her eyes again. His face showed no trace of lying, but could she trust him? She tried to say it, if only to know whom she was, if only to have a past, if only to be someone…

"…Ri…"

Naraku grinned again. "Good."

"…yu…?"

"Now say it all together."

"…Riyu?"

The barrier around them suddenly pulsed. The name echoed in her head. Riyu…

All of a sudden she realized it wasn't an echo. Another voice was inside of her, saying the name over and over. Who… who is there?

The voice stopped. Her head was spinning and her body was so hot. She began to sweat. She felt another presence around her, no, inside of her. She felt another being using her eyes to see. She felt someone else thinking inside of her. She clung to the little sanity she had left…

Sesshomaru watched Hanako. He could tell something was wrong.

"Who's there?" she said aloud to herself, "Who is speaking? Who is thinking these horrible things…?" The visions of people burning in fire stuck to her head. Someone else was imagining them inside of her. She could never dream up something so horrible.

Jaken gaped at her. "She's talking to herself?"

She ripped at the hair on her head. "…Stop it…!"

Naraku watched with an amused look. She was coming in contact with her former self.

Her body ceased to be under her control. Her eyes closed and her hands fell to her side. She was still awake inside of herself. It terrified her that she could not move. Someone was thinking for her. Someone was moving her body.

Light began to surround her body, and her hair whirled around hr in a sudden wind that seemed to come from nowhere. Her eyes opened to reveal a blank stare.


	36. The Arrow

**It takes forever to write when school starts... I am now a freshman and I got four major projects assigned to me... ON THE FIRST DAY! I've been so busy writing essays and research papers. It sucks. But now we have a four day weekend so I finally found time last night to write the next chapter. YAY**

Chapter 36: The Arrow

"It's Naraku's castle, I'm sure of it!" Inuyasha said, running as fast as he could with Kagome on his back. He followed the foul scent of Naraku coming from straight ahead.

"But that doesn't make any sense," Sango said, riding on Kirara with Miroku behind her, "Why would he just show up all of a sudden?"

"It's not like he's never done this before," Miroku said. He placed his hand on Sango, and began making his way down to her rump. "But you know… if you are scared, you can always come to me and-"

Sango slapped him across the face. "No chance of it!"

Shippo rolled his eyes. He perched himself on Miroku's shoulder to keep a good watch over him for Sango.

"I can sense jewel shards…" Kagome said, sitting up on Inuyasha's back, "And they are really close…" She felt the air get thicker and thicker, and it became harder to breathe. She became tired and leaned in closer to Inuyasha's back, trying to stay awake.

Soon they were faced with Naraku's castle, towering in front of them, no barriers, no protectors. Nothing surrounded it except the many corpses of demons. Inuyasha stopped in mid step.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"Something's not right…" Inuyasha said suspiciously. He narrowed his eyes and sniffed the dead air around him. "Every barrier is gone. Nothing is hiding it at all…"

"You're right," Sango said, getting off of Kirara, "And nothing has attacked us yet… Usually even by now Kagura or someone would have come at us…"

Inuyasha began to walk forward to the castle. He looked behind him. No one was following him.

"Well…? Come on already!"

Miroku shook his head. "We cannot go any further than this, Inuyasha. We are only mortals, and would not be able to handle the evil aura inside the castle."

"Yeah?" Inuyasha said, "Well then what about Shippo?"

"He is just too scared."

"Hey!" Shippo yelled. He glared at Miroku.

Inuyasha growled. "Then what are we supposed to do? Just sit out here and just wait for something to pop out at us and-"

The walls of the far left of Naraku's castle suddenly collapsed. Hanako stood in the middle of the wreckage, light surrounding her body. Everyone stared.

"Is that… Hanako?" Kagome said with a puzzled look.

Inuyasha observed the scene before him with widened eyes. His gaze landed on Sesshomaru. He was there as well, which was expected.

"Very good…" Naraku said, pleased with what was happening. It was just as he had thought. His name did bring back some sort of memory to her.

Jaken backed away from Hanako, completely in awe of the frail girl who now possessed an aura of great power and evil.

Sesshomaru watched her, a bit confused at what was happening. Because of the name that she had been calling him, her power had once more been reawakened. Who was this "Riyu" and what did he have to do with her?

She rose off the ground, her body going aglow. Naraku watched her face closely. A glimmer of frustration and fear danced upon her eyes. It was as if there were tow people staring back at him.

"So, you still remain conscious in your mind, do you?" He took the bead out of his pocket, to try to detect her thoughts.

What have you **done** to me?

He smirked. "How amusing…" He came up closer to her. She tried to move away, but her body would not obey her.

"Give in, Hanako," he said with a cruel expression, "There is no use fighting your true self."

I won't give in…not this time… she meant to think, but Naraku could hear all of her thoughts.

The barrier dissipated into the air as Hanako went more and more of the ground. Sesshomaru watched her. He had seen a similar site before, only now she looked different. Her eyes showed some emotion. He knew that Hanako was still alive somewhere inside of her own body.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell is she doing now?"

Sesshomaru shifted his eyes to his right. Inuyasha and his mortal companions were running toward him. He did not respond to him.

"What is going on?" he asked again.

Sesshomaru looked away from him, once more attempting to hide his worry. "It seems that… Naraku knows Hanako…somehow."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Wouldn't she have told you that she knew him?"

"It's not that simple," he said, in no mood to explain himself, but did anyway, "Hanako does not remember any more than two years of her life." He looked over to his brother's face. His reaction was as expected: confused. He went on speaking anyway. "I now believe that Naraku had something to do with that…"

Kagome got off of Inuyasha, feeling the dark aura slide away into the atmosphere. "You mean… Hanako had amnesia?" Here eyes closed slightly from all the light. She had remembered Inuyasha telling her that Hanako had don't this once before. It had been the reason she had passed out that day…

Inuyasha looked at his brother's face. He looked as if he was trying to remain calm, but was once more worried for Hanako, just as he had been that other time she had done this.

Above us next to the sun

There lies the child of shame…

Kagome felt the same weight lower itself on her as she did when Hanako had sang last time. She wobbled a bit. "I'm… so tired…"

Sango and Miroku and Shippo all looked tired as well.

Let you hear his name, in heaven and our hearts…

"It's just as before," Inuyasha commented, catching Kagome as she fell, "That stupid song makes everyone fall asleep, and then she steals their souls…" Her narrowed his eyes at her. He had to stop her again somehow. She had mysteriously stopped the last time she had done this. If only he knew why she had…

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken next to him, collapsed on the ground. He was positive now. Naraku had something to do with her last activation, and he had been the cause of this one. Naraku and Hanako were linked.

Suddenly, a strange feeling overcame him. He felt as if someone was pulling on him. He nearly fell over. He felt as if invisible hands were grasping inside of his chest.

Inuyasha fell over and then staggered upward, wiping sweat off of his forehead. "What… what in all the hells…?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. Her power… it is effecting me now…and him…

Naraku cackled, walking under Hanako and over to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, tossing the bead up and down in his hand. It protected him from all effects of her power.

"I see you are both feeling a bit light-headed…" he said, laughing to himself.

Sesshomaru drew his sword. His hand shook violently, and his eyes would barely stay open, but he had to get rid of Naraku. He had gone far enough with his patience.

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha stammered, "You better not kill him… he's mine to kill… stay out of my battle!"

"I will do as I please," he grumbled, narrowing his tired eyes.

Naraku laughed at them both. They looked so pathetic threatening to kill him, as they were both about to die themselves at Hanako's hands.

"Naraku…" Inuyasha growled, "Why is it… that you are not effected…as well?"

"Me?" he said, holding the bead out in front of him, "You would like this, wouldn't you? It keeps me immune."

Hanako watched everything through her eyes, which were also being used by someone, or something, else. I… I have to… find a way to get out of this… or else they could end up dead…dead because of me…!

A brilliant idea suddenly struck her: The knife in her shirt.

If I could just… She struggled to get her own body back, but the being stopped her. She felt arms grab at her, arms everywhere squeezing her, keeping her still. But she could not see these arms.

Sleep, a voice said, sleep like everyone else is…

Huh? Who are you?

The voice did not answer.

Get out, Hanako said, This is my body, not yours. Get away… and stop hurting my lord!

Actually, this is my body. You are the one invading it. The voice sounded hauntingly similar to hers, only colder, and lonelier, and emptier.

She felt another strength rise up inside of her, one that felt different than she had ever felt before. I said…

She broke through the invisible arms.

GET OUT!

The voice laughed, sounding horridly amused. It continued to laugh coldly, its empty voice echoing through her entire body. Suddenly, her vision left. She stared into the darkest darkness she had ever seen.

You disgust me, it said, You don't even know your purpose… no, our purpose. You know nothing.

Well you disgust me! She shouted out in front of her, You are trying to kill everyone!

The voice faded. Kill… everyone… that's what they said too...

Hanako listened to what sounded like weeping inside of her head. It sounded just as she sounded when she cried…

I… I just wanted… to finish… so I could see you, Riyu…

Hanako watched as her vision began to come back, little by little, with a confused face. That name, Riyu… And whom had she been speaking with? It was a girl… but why would some demon-girl want to possess her?

Wait! She called to it, Who… who are you? Who am I?

The voice took a deep breath. That is nothing you should know… it's my burden. It exhaled slowly, before her vision blurred and went back to normal.

She felt normal. She could see. She could move her arms, and all the rest of her. She stared down at Naraku. She didn't care about him anymore. She just wanted him to leave her alone. He had been watching her, and knew too much about her. He tricked her and Sesshomaru, and who knows how many others.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both noticed that Hanako had stopped singing. Naraku had obviously not. He continued to laugh at them. Sesshomaru felt his strength returning to him. Him and Inuyasha watched Hanako behind him, her eyes normal again. She descended from the air, the tips of her toes touching the ground. She strode over behind Naraku, her eyes never leaving the back of his head.

"Soon, Sesshomaru," Naraku said, "Soon you and Inuyasha will both be dead…"

Hanako reached in between her breasts and pulled out her knife. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Where had that come from?

Naraku became aware of the dead silence from Hanako. He stopped laughing and turned around. Hanako stared back at him.

Hanako stabbed his chest with the knife.

Naraku's eyes widened slightly, looking at the knife lodged into him. He looked down at Hanako. She pulled it out, a bit disgusted and surprised at herself. Crimson blood gathered around the bottom of it, and dripped to the ground slowly.

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango and Shippo all awoke from their slumbers.

Naraku smirked and shook his head. "Your will power is almost amusing… do you not know that a stab could never defeat me?" He stood up straight again. His bangs covered his face. He smirked.

His body began to morph into something terrible: with many legs and arms of all kinds of demons. His clothes ripped off of him and he grew taller and taller, limbs of demons giving him height. The ground began to shake. Hanako fell over onto the ground, and backed away on all fours.

"I am the second man you have stabbed in the chest, eh Hanako? I recall you doing the same to Sesshomaru…" Naraku narrowed his eyes at her. Somehow she had escaped the fate he had given to her. He had underestimated her.

"Wh-what?" she stuttered, her hands shaking. That had been so long ago. He had seen it all. Had he even watched each of those men force themselves on her that day before Sesshomaru came? Pervert…

Kagome got up and ran to Hanako, helping her up. "Are you okay?"

Hanako turned her head. "Kagome-san… I should be the one who is asking you that! I did not mean to hurt anyone… I'm so sorry!"

"Shh…" Kagome said, helping her to her feet, "We know it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. Right Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, whatever…" He looked at her curiously. When had she stabbed Sesshomaru?

Hanako immediately ran over to Sesshomaru. He felt relief wash over him as he saw her smile.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she said, bowing to him. "I am SO sorry… I should have listened to you! If I had obeyed your wise decision, then none of this would have happened…"

Sesshomaru looked away from her and kept his focus on Naraku. "I will deal with you later." He pushed her away. Her eyes widened slightly. She lowered her head in sadness. He pushed her away…

Sesshomaru drew his sword. "This is the day, Naraku. I have finally ran out of patience."

"Have you now?" he laughed while looking down at him.

Kagome watched Hanako carefully, observing her reaction. That's so mean… she thought, she really loves him, but he only pushes her away…

She remembered back when she and Sango had seen them in the rain kissing…

Then what was that all about?

Jaken finally woke up from sleeping. He rubbed his eyes and looked around.

That's right… Hanako was singing and… what happened to me?

He saw Hanako looking sadly at the ground. He got onto his feet and whacked her over the head with his staff.

"You have caused us a lot of trouble!" he yelled at her. She groveled to him.

"I'm so sorry, Master Jaken! It was wrong of me not to listen to you and Lord Sesshomaru… I swear that I'll never do it again-"

He hit her again. She whimpered and covered her head with her hands.

"And you better not think you are to stay with us any longer! Tomorrow, I will make sure that you are sent back to that slave traders where you will be starved and beaten to death like a wretched wench like you deserves!"

She looked at his face, scanning it over and over again. He was serious. Her eyes quivered, and tears streamed down her cheeks. She lowered her head and cried quietly on the ground.

Jaken's anger left his face. He lowered his staff. Aw… I made her cry?

"Um…" he said, feeling guilty, "How about a rich slave traders?"

She was still crying.

"A nice family in a peaceful village?"

The crying did not cease. He rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps… I will let you get away with it…" His anger returned. "Only this once though! Pull anything like that again, and I will have you beheaded!"

She looked up and nodded quickly. Kagome helped her up to comfort her.

Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga. He would never let Sesshomaru fight Naraku. He would be the one to send him to hell.

"Sesshomaru, back down!" he yelled, charging to Naraku. He sliced off one of his limbs. Naraku stared at him, his face not at all troubled. The limb that Inuyasha had cut off grew back immediately afterward.

"Do you understand now?" Naraku cackled, "I am invincible."

Hanako watched Sesshomaru and Inuyasha cut at Naraku, their efforts completely futile. Every part of him just kept on growing back. Hanako felt their anger, and her own anger. She began to understand why Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both despised Naraku. She was also angered by the fact that she could not fight. She looked around her, becoming frustrated with just sitting on the sidelines of the fight. This man had done something to her, and she was having other people fight for her. She wanted to fight him as well.

She looked at Kagome next to her. She had a bow and arrow with her, and yet she only stood and watched them fight with a worried expression. Why didn't she help?

"Kagome-san," she said to her.

Kagome turned to her. "What?"

"Can I borrow you're bow and arrow?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Hanako. "…you are not planning on shooting them at Naraku, are you?"

Hanako suddenly became serious. "I want to help Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."

"I don't think Sesshomaru would want any help from you…"

"I don't care!" she shouted, "I don't want to just sit here and watch! Naraku did something to me, so I should be doing something about it!"

Before Kagome could refuse any longer, Hanako had grabbed them from her and ran up closer to Naraku.

"Hanako!" she shouted, "Come back! You'll be killed!"

Sango watched her run off. "What… what is she doing!"

Miroku observed her strange actions. "It looks as if she wants to help them…"

Shippo popped up on Miroku's shoulder. "But that's stupid! A bow and arrow would do nothing to Naraku!"

"Hanako!" Jaken shrieked, "GET BACK HERE NOW!"

Hanako lifted up the bow slowly and loaded the arrow onto it. Luckily, Naraku, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha were all too distracted to notice her. She pulled back the string of the bow, hearing it creak. She kept her hand still and the arrow in place.

Here goes nothing…

She let go of the arrow. A blinding pale pink light followed its release. It pierced Naraku's lower stomach.

Inuyasha's head snapped around. "Kagome! What the hell are you thinking-"

Kagome's mouth fell open. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all gaped at Hanako, the bow in hand. She lowered it slowly, in awe of her own actions.

"It… wasn't me…" Kagome said quietly.

Sesshomaru's gaze fell upon Hanako with the bow and arrow. That was… the arrow of a priestess…

Hanako looked around at all of the shocked faces. She looked down at the bow and arrows. "Kagome-san… what kind of magic bow is this?"

Naraku cackled, his skin melting off of him where the arrow had hit. "So… you have chosen to reveal even more about yourself, have you?" He shook his head slowly. "Now they will never leave you alone…"

A dark gas became the air. No one could see two feet in front of them.

"That is all for now… I will let you be, for now… Hanako… but know that you cannot escape again… and you won't…"

A cold wind blew by. The smoke cleared, and revealed a blank field. The castle had vanished.

"…Huh?" Hanako said, looking for the castle walls.

"Hanako!" Shippo said, leaping to her shoulder from Miroku, "You never said that you were a priestess!"

"…A what?"

"Yes," Miroku said, looking at her closely, "It is true. You are a priestess, much like young Kagome here."

Kagome stared at Hanako. She still had no idea what they were talking about. She only remembered two years of her life. In her previous years, could Hanako have been a priestess in a village?

Sesshomaru came closer to her. The power she possessed was not that of a priestess. Now that he had experienced it himself, he was sure of it. She harbored some sort of unearthly power. But in her past life, she had been a priestess. He could only imagine the kind of things she must be able to do. And she belonged to him and him only, he owned her. He could do whatever he wanted with her.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said meekly, "I am willing to accept any sort of punishment you wish to bestow upon me. Whether it be a beating, being sold, or even death, I will do what you say with no complaint."

Sesshomaru looked down at her. How could she be so powerful?

Everyone waited.

"Just… never do it again." He smirked at her, a sort of kind smirk, like a smile. He turned away and began to walk. Jaken followed.

_Hanako stood dumfounded in the middle of the dry grass. Had he just smiled at her? She blushed. She began to run after him._


	37. Spiders

**wHoAh!**

**Okay, so if you did not read my profile, my floppy drive is broken so I could not upload this chapter. BUT my cousins let me use their floppy drive! In your reviews, say thankyou to Kelley and Chris! Yay to them, and here is chapter 37, a little filler chapter so its not even that great anyway... I thought Sesshomaru and hanako needed a little break! **

**Wellanyway, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 37: Spiders

"Across a pond?" Rin asked Jaken curiously, "But we don't have a boat… do we?"

"No, we don't," Jaken answered. He looked up at Sesshomaru, who was walking in front of him and Rin. He could see a human village drawing nearer that was once in the distance. "But… I think he's about to take care of that little problem…"

"How's he going to do that?" Hanako asked, looking down at Jaken.

"Eh…" Jaken said, remembering the last time he needed a boat. He had killed a number of samurai in order to obtain it. Is he really planning to kill an entire village in front of Rin's eyes?

"Well?"

"I'm not entirely sure…"

Rin sighed. "Why do we even have to cross over it anyway?"

"Because," Jaken lectured, "When we last saw Naraku, Lord Sesshomaru sniffed out his scent wavering across this pond." His eyes narrowed into a serious stare. "Legend says that this pond that we must cross is a burial ground for the dead bodies of demons who were killed in this village."

"Creepy…" Rin said becoming only slightly nervous, "But I should not fear the dead, right Hanako-chan? That's what you told me a little while ago."

Hanako did not respond. Death and ponds did not sit well with her. The image of the corpse that she had seen in that other pond came into the back of her mind.

The village was right in front of them now. Hanako stared at all of the women and children working in the fields, then to Sesshomaru. If it weren't for him, she would be doing that kind of work right now. But why were they here? Sesshomaru did not like humans, and would never set foot in one of their villages.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Hanako asked quietly, "How are you going to get us a boat?"

He said nothing as if he did not hear her. He began to approach the human village.

"Oh no…" Jaken said, a little shocked, "Shield your eyes Rin!"

"Why should she do that, Master Jaken?" Hanako asked. She re-thought the situation. Sesshomaru was most certainly not going to politely ask for a boat. He would most likely take it by force.

Lord Sesshomaru isn't going to… kill them is he?

Her eyes widened. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she called, running up behind him and grabbing the back of his shirt. He spun around immediately. Some of the villagers turned around from their labors to see a demon before them.

"A demon!" a man shouted, "EVERYONE HIDE! LEAVE THE VILLAGE! IT WILL DESTROY US!"

Everyone ran about in a panic. Sesshomaru stared at Hanako with an irked expression.

"W-wait!" she called to the screaming villagers, running halfway to them. They continued to flee, no matter how loud she yelled. "W-we just wanted to borrow-"

Everyone was gone. The village was bare. There was no sound.

She stood before the empty houses and abandoned animals in stalls and coops. "…A boat…" She didn't understand. Why did they react that way before they even knew for sure that he was to kill them? Were humans all so skittish? She was never that skittish. But then again, she may not be human. She stopped herself from recalling the memories of her meeting with Naraku…

Sesshomaru walked over to the boat, which was now completely available to him, thanks to Hanako's usual foolishness. He untied the rope that was holding it to a post. The boat was unusually small.

"No, this won't do at all!" Jaken exclaimed, running over to Sesshomaru, examining the boat, "This boat can only seat two!" He grumbled and glared at the creaky old boat. How unfitting…

"Then how can we all get in?" Rin asked innocently, "And what about Aun?" She held the demons ropes tightly in her hand. Aun moaned and gazed at him as well.

Sesshomaru glanced at the small boat, then to Hanako, Jaken, Rin and Aun. "Only two can ride this boat… one of you and I will share it." He pulled the boat over to the shore.

He could feel their eyes looking at him, wanting so much to get inside that old wooden boat with him. They were all thinking the same thing. He observed them, looking at each one of their pathetic little faces staring miserably back at him hoping to get the privilege of just sitting with him. Only sitting. And the choice was his. Who will be the lucky contestant?

"Jaken."

He perked up immediately, feeling triumphant that he was Sesshomaru's favorite out of the three. He beamed a proud smile. "Yes my lord! I am most pleased that you have chosen me to ride this-"

"You and Rin will take Aun across the pond by sky."

Jaken's excitement faded. His shoulders drooped. His smile left. His eyes lost their yellow-ish glowing delight. "I suppose… since Rin and I are less weight for Aun to carry…" And I wanted so badly to share a boat with Lord Sesshomaru… He lackadaisically took Aun's ropes from Rin.

Hanako's eyes widened. She could hardly believe her ears. "You want me to go on the boat with you Lord Sesshomaru?"

He turned his head. "Yes, in fact I do. And what of it?"

She blushed a deep red. She was so excited she could barely stand it. _A boat ride with Lord Sesshomaru… that's… so romantic… despite this pond being a graveyard for dead demons… and I know he doesn't mean it like that… but… but…_ She held in girlish squeals of pleasure. She happily ran over behind him. Jaken and Rin climbed on Aun. Rin watched Hanako and Sesshomaru closely before she took off into the sky.

"I don't think I've ever been on a boat before," she said, still blushing.

"You're scared of a tiny boat?" He eyed her with a look of teasing. "Should I go get Aun back for you then?"

She stopped herself. "Oh, no! I-I'm not scared! Not at all!" She was scared of the pond, but there was no way she would pass up an opportunity like this. She was afraid of looking into the water and seeing the reflection of that haunting corpse, whose image remained in the back of her mind…

Sesshomaru got in first and sat on one of the provided seats. Hanako got in afterward, blushing more and more, but her light bangs hid her face, and she put her head down to hide it even better. The ground of the boat was wobbly, and she could barely keep her balance, but she still managed to sit down. Sesshomaru pushed the boat away from the post and they glided upon the water.

She felt a bit nervous, and wanted to turn back, but she ignored her fears. She knew she would be okay. She picked up the paddle from the bottom of the boat and placed it in the water. She stroked through the thick water with most of her strength, digging through seaweed and lily pads, and the boat went forward. It was hard work, but it was okay. Each moment spent with him took her mind off the pain in her arms.

Sesshomaru was surprised at her actions. Why had she decided to paddle the boat? Normally, he would make someone else do the job, but it did not seem right in this case for some reason. It felt wrong, as if he made himself look weak by letting a woman do work that he was perfectly capable of doing. He had never felt that way before. He had never felt such unnecessary mercy.

"Hanako," he said, watching her struggle with the paddle, "Why are you paddling the boat?"

She looked up, sweat dripping down her face. "Why?" She thought it to be an absurd question. "Well… if I don't paddle the boat then we will just sit here in the middle of the pond and not go anywhere."

He shook his head. "That's not what I meant." His gaze hit her dead on. Sometimes she was afraid to look at him in the eye. "Why are you paddling the boat?"

She cocked her head to one side. "Well if I don't do it then who will?"

He rolled his eyes. Hanako could be so dense at times. "Give me the paddle."

"…What?"

"You don't have to do it. You are too weak to handle it."

"Oh, no," she said quickly, wiping the sweat off her face, "I'm fine. You don't want to waste you're energy on such a petty task, do you?" She giggled lightly and stuck the paddle in the water with all of her strength and rowed like she had never rowed before.

He took the paddle out of her hands before she could say or do anything else. "Yes. Yes I do."

She stared at him, completely dumfounded. "Really, Lord Sesshomaru, I can do it myself… Why don't you just sit back and-"

He began rowing with ease; the task not bothering him at all. He made it look so easy. She watched each stroke; each and every movement his arms made. The boat began to go faster. She sat in silence. She couldn't argue with his undeniable strength.

The sun beat down and warmed the water's surface. Hanako let her hand glide through the water along with the boat; it's cool wetness bringing her relief from the sun. She was growing tired of summer, and was happy that it was halfway over.

Sesshomaru watched her as he paddled the boat. Dragonflies buzzed around her and tried to perch themselves in her hair and she batted them away with a smile. She appeared to be enjoying her time with him. That pleased him as well.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she called to him, her gaze finally meeting his without fear. "Were you actually going to kill those villagers for this boat?"

He looked away from her. "If they did not oblige…"

"But Rin-chan was right there." She knew he never would have done it. There was another side to him that she could see plain as day, and there was no way he could ever deny it.

He said nothing back. She stared at his solemn face. He never showed any signs of emotion or thought. She had always wondered why.

"You don't talk much…" she said, letting a dragonfly land on the tip of her finger.

He looked at her again. She looked away from him, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Sorry… that sounded kind of mean. Should I stop talking now? If I'm bothering you, I'll just shut up. I know I can be a bother sometimes, well a lot of people can be a bother to you because lots of things bother you, I'm sure, but I know I can be a really big bother when I talk too much and usually I don't talk that much but right now I just feel like it I guess but if it bothers you I'll stop but if it doesn't bother you then I'll talk some more to make up for the silence but if the silence doesn't bother you then you can enjoy the silence because then you won't be bothered and-"

"The only time you bother me Hanako," he began, interrupting before she could babble on anymore, "Is when you accuse me of being bothered by you."

She stopped speaking at once. She was speechless, despite how fast she had been talking just a second ago. He had never said anything like that to her before.

"I don't talk much," he said, repeating the words in his head, "Because I don't trust anyone to hear what I have to say."

Her eyes softened. She had always suspected that maybe he was lonely, or sad. Even now he looked alone as he stared off into an unknown distance, gently paddling the boat. She had known loneliness, but did she really ever know it as well as he did? She had known sadness, but perhaps he knew it better? She knew very little about him still, the majority of the reason being that he never said anything, but the other part being that she never really asked.

"You can trust me," she said quietly.

His eyes shifted in her direction. She smiled at him; that same unique smile that she and only she seemed to possess. He liked her smile, but something was different about it now. Her eyes had lost their luster. Something else was behind them. Something sad. Something corrupted. He had noticed it ever since she had spoken with Naraku, and she had been proven that she was not human. The truth had devoured her child-like ways of innocence, and in some form she had grown up. He did have to give her some kind of credit though, for handling her life so well. So many terrible things had happened to her. She was not physically strong at all, but spiritually her strength could surpass perhaps a thousand men.

"And what reason would I have for doing that?" he asked, still looking into her eyes.

"Because I said so." She looked down at her feet. She could even feel her face getting redder and redder. "But don't think you have to obey me or anything…"

He looked away at last. She felt at ease. At times she feared what his deep amber eyes actually saw when he looked at her; as if she were a translucent silhouette, and every thought and feeling she had danced about it like some kind of ballet. He was the audience to this ballet, even though it was a forbidden performance that was only supposed to be shown to a private group of people, or rather just her. But he sneaked in through the back door. It sounded like something he would do anyway…

Once more, reality dawned on him again. Here they were, having a normal conversation like the two ordinary people that they most certainly were not. This wasn't allowed. And here he was, rowing her across a pond even though she should be the one doing the rowing, no matter how weak or strong she was. He tried to make himself regain his dignity, but something else dawned upon him…

Who cares?

He paddled the boat faster. He may as well grant her freedom, if that was even possible. He had never treated her for what she really was. He peered at her peaceful face gazing at the tall trees with glimmering eyes filled with wonder and question. He could never take that away. No one had noticed, and no one had criticized him yet. He would let her be for now. Perhaps forever?

They passed under a large amount of trees that blocked the golden sun. The air became slightly colder in the shade. The little boat that held them flew on water beneath them.

Hanako still refused to look into the water. She hadn't stared down at it the whole time, her mind becoming paranoid with pointless fear. At times she felt so scared that she wanted to jump into the water, just so she could never have to look at it. What would happen if she drowned herself? If she just jumped into the green-ish pond water without any warning? Would he jump in after her? Most likely not. Even if he did, it would be no use. She would tangle herself so furiously into the algae that no one could get her out, and not even her own instincts would bring her above water again. Her skin would turn the color of the pond water: a yucky thick stained green. Suicide: something she had begun to think of often. How exactly would she do it when the time finally came: when no one seemed to care anymore?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a huge, disgusting spider that propped itself onto her side of the boat from a tree. She screamed and recoiled by standing up and falling back down onto the small middle of the boat. The boat wobbled and Sesshomaru's head snapped around. She huddled near his legs on the floor of the boat.

"What are you doing?" he asked crossly, raising and eyebrow.

"I-it's a s-spider!" she trembled, her voice barely below a squeak, "A-and… I-it's huge… and it has FANGS!"

"A spider…?" he said calmly, feeling quite confused. He struggled to grasp the situation. It was a tiny insect that could easily be squashed without any effort. Why was that scary?

The spider was quite large for a spider. It crawled up closer to Hanako's feet. She freaked out again and went closer and closer to Sesshomaru, until she was on him, not noticing what she was doing. The only thing on her mind was to be as far away from the spider as possible. Her entire body was shaking. Sesshomaru glanced down at her, huddled in his lap, her face buried in his chest. She was actually scared of that little thing. He reached for the paddle. He scooped up the spider and tossed it out of the boat. He put the paddle down.

"It's gone," he said, looking down at her trembling body. She was practically on top of him. Se lifted up her head.

"Th-thank you…" she said. Her face, once pale with fear, now fell into a deep shade of scarlet. Great… he must think I'm an idiot now… She tried not to look at him, but realized where she was. She pulled herself upward and looked down at him.

She was pretty much straddling him; awkward position number one. Her arms pinned his shoulders down to the edge of the boat; awkward position number two. She was on top of him, and her face was almost directly above his, lips almost touching; awkward positions numbers three and four. Her once scarlet face went down another shade of red. He did nothing, but only stared back, almost as if he was unaffected by her actions. Either that, or he was enjoying them…

"I… uh…" she couldn't manage to think of any other words to say. _Actually… I feel… kind of lucky_… Despite how terrible it all was, it was like a dream come true, and it was. A terrible dream come true that was all too good to be actually happening. And yet it was. And he was allowing it. Why?

Sesshomaru's eyes held no depictable response. His once stern mouth softened into something that was neither a smile nor a frown; something somewhere in between. Something had possessed him. He knew exactly what he wanted to do. He knew exactly what he wanted to happen now. He had enough will power left to stop himself, but he did not want to stop himself. There was no denying the want. It was sitting there, staring him in the face, and screaming at him to just give in already. And the mood around them was perfect. No one was around. There was no stopping.

He lifted his arms and grasped hold of her waist. He held her close to him. Her entire everything froze. What was he doing? He turned her over. Now he looked down at her, his eyes clouded over with something she had never seen before.

Her first thought of reaction was to tell him to stop, but it all felt so right that she dismissed that reaction. His skin was soft for a man's, but firm and pleasant to touch. She felt his body press lower and lower onto hers. It was something that she would be uncomfortable with, but no, it felt good. But why? Why was he doing this to her? She could see his face coming closer and closer to hers, his perfect features now perfectly in perfect sight. And oh, what a sight it was…

He examined her, her fragile body lying daintily beneath him, her golden eyes staring curiously up at him. For a moment, he saw a glimmer of adoration. She didn't seem to mind anything that he was doing. Her hair was spread out around her. He leaned in closer to her. Closer…

Another spider dropped from the tree. It landed on her chest, close to her neck.

She shrieked and batted it away furiously, getting out of Sesshomaru's grip. She pushed him off of her. His eyes widened in slight surprise. She had stopped him over a spider. Disappointment overcame him.

He re-thought the entire thing, realizing his actions. He shook the disappointment away in disgust. Some form of lust had taken over him and he had forced himself upon his own servant girl. A terrible act, and must unlike anything he had ever done before. What had happened to his pride? His dignity? What would she do about it? His heart raced. Why had he done this? What had driven him to? He could not stand himself.

She stood up and slapped it off of her, shrieking as she did so. The spider fell into the water at last. She sighed.

"Hanako!" Sesshomaru shouted, "You are not supposed to stand up in the boat!"

But it was too late. The boat wobbled. She lost her balance and fell out of the boat and into the water with a splash.

The warm, slimy water greeted her with an unpleasant surprise. She felt the humiliation. She should just drown herself now. There was no use in taking the "walk of shame" back onto the boat. She stayed under the water, almost actually wanting to commit suicide now, even though she had planned it all for so much later.

But another body emerged into the water. She felt arms grab her from the algae and pull her upward. She had to work on the "furiously tangling" part. Someone had ruined it. She reached the surface and gasped for air, feeling the gross water in her slicked back hair. Who was holding her? She opened her eyes to meet her savior.

Sesshomaru lifted her out of the water and back onto the boat. He then lifted himself onto the boat as well. She gazed at him with deepest adoration.

He had dived in after her when she had fallen into the water.

Both of them, soaking wet, sat in silence, refusing to look at eachother. Sesshomaru was almost thankful for the spiders dropping from the trees, and the boat tipping over. If those had not happened, who knows what he would have done to her? He looked deeper into himself to find the source and cause of these actions. He found no answers. But she had not been afraid of him and was pretty much normal, despite the awkward silence, which was bothering him after all. He would pretend it never happened. He rowed the boat until they at last reached the shore.

Hanako stared behind her at the water lilies. She felt confused. Had she just been daydreaming when he had had her on the boat like that? But it had all felt so real… had it been?

Jaken and Rin waved to them from the shore. The boat pulled up to some rocks and they both got out, still not saying a word, and still not looking at each other.

"Did you and Hanako have a good trip, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked happily while dancing around him.

Neither of them said anything.

"Eh, Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said, looking quite confused, "May I ask why you and Hanako are all wet?"

Hanako looked at the ground. Sesshomaru glanced at her, then looked forward, keeping himself calm.

"I don't want to talk about it."


	38. Crimson Secret

_Long wait... yes I know. High school is a bitch... This has been done for a while, but I have put the entire story file on this computer so no more floppy disk problems because the file is on my hard drive down here with internet! Yay!_

Chapter 38: Crimson Secret

Words echoed through her mind; words that hadn't in so long. Rain poured down and drenched the earth, her footsteps splashing in the many puddles. She ran. She ran far away. Running from what chased her through her mind.

It was IT. She could see IT again. IT had found her. IT wanted her kimono off. IT wanted to caress her tender young body. IT wanted her to caress his old wrinkly one. She had thought she had escaped IT. But IT had found her, yet again, as IT always did. There was no hiding from IT.

She panted and ran and ran and ran. The rain flew down at the ground like shards of glass being thrown. She hid under a rock; gaining control over herself again. This hadn't happened in so long. Why now? Why did IT have to come again even though Sesshomaru had killed IT? Where were the comforting arms she could throw herself into?

No where. There were no comforting arms. There never had been any comforting arms. The only love she received was the false love that had been made to her by IT and IT's little bastards that IT called friends. She mourned. Mourning for herself. Mourning for the person she always wanted to be. Mourning for the life she would never have because of IT. How pathetic. What a life she lived through. She hugged her knees under the rock, which provided perfect shelter. She had had another nightmare. She liked this rock that secluded her from the air, from the cold rain, from the truth that lay in the sky. From her tiny future that lay in the stars that did not show in this stormy night.

It was dead silent other than the sound of rain and her chattering teeth. It was dark, oh so very dark. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness and still all she saw was nothing but dark, black, off black, a very very very dark gray, and even more black. She closed her eyes, No difference. She kept them closed, for they sagged with fatigue. It had to be the middle of the night. It was dark, and when she had run, she had caught a glimpse of Rin and Jaken sleeping against a tree. If they were there, then where had Sesshomaru been? She prayed that he did not see her, and would not see her now. He hadn't spoken to her much ever since the incident with the boat. He most likely hated her now.

Her mind ran wild with disturbing thoughts and twisted feelings of hate and love and broken peace. There was no word to describe the feeling. She grabbed for the knife inside her shirt. Her mind ran away with her. IT had ruined her life. Anger overcame her. IT had taken away her life. If it hadn't been for IT she would be happily asleep right now against that tree with Rin and Jaken. She could feel the hot blood pumping through her veins, rushing through each artery. Blood that needed to be set free.

She lost herself.

(…)

Rin awoke at the sound of the rain around her. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. The tree branches acted as a protection from the rain. It was cold, and she had to go to the bathroom.

She sat up immediately and pulled herself upward quietly, not wanting to awaken Jaken. She reached for her blanket and wrapped it around her body and over her head. She rubbed her freezing hands together to retrieve warmth from the friction, but that never worked. She tiptoed away from the tree and through the puddles and mud.

She put out her hands in front of her to feel for anything that she could possibly bump into. Thunder cracked and lightning flashed, bringing temporary light to her. She made her way through trees and twists and bends. Over the pouring rain, she could hear rustling noises, and what sounded like someone cutting at a tree branch. She stopped walking and squinted, trying to see through the opaque dark.

"Who's there…?" Rin asked quietly to the sound. She knew that if it were a demon of some kind, Sesshomaru would come to save her, so she acted without fear. "…Hello?"

The cutting stopped immediately. There was a long period of silence, which was followed by gasps for air. Rin listened to the breathing.

"Hello?" Rin asked again to the darkness, "Um… are you okay?"

"R-Rin-chan…?" a strained voice said back to her. It was Hanako's voice.

"Hanako-chan!" Rin gasped, "Is that you? What are you doing out here!"

The lightning flashed again, followed by thunder. In the fleeting light, Rin could see Hanako kneeling on the ground, her entire arm sliced open with an even cut. Blood stained the ground, and her clothes.

"HANAKO-CHAN!" Rin screamed, "WHO DID THIS TO YOU!"

Hanako panted in and out. It was becoming harder and harder to breathe. What had happened? She remembered running away and hiding, but nothing else. She glanced at the knife next to her.

She had lost control. She had done this to herself. It all began coming back to her in flashes: chopping at the trees, then at her own wrist. Anger had taken her and commanded her to do so. It was as if she had been sleep walking. She shook with fear, and hot tears escaped from her eyes.

"Go back to bed, Rin…" she said, her eyes never blinking, her voice becoming empty.

"No! You're bleeding! You are going to bleed to death!" Rin panicked. She began to cry. "Who did this to you?" The only thing she could imagine was some terrible bandit grabbing hold of her in the dark and cutting at her limbs.

"I won't bleed to death…" she said quietly, feeling her blood fall from her. "Just… go back to bed…"

"But your arm…" A sudden idea came to her. "I will go get Lord Sesshomaru! He could bandage it for you… or something!" she began to take off into the woods and was about to shout his name.

"NO RIN!" Hanako shrieked, "You mustn't! You cannot! Just go back to bed and I'll be fine by the morning!" Sesshomaru thought that she had stopped cutting, when meanwhile she had been slitting open all parts of her body that were under her kimono. She did not want to see the disappointment in his face when he found out. She did not want that kind of attention. She did not want him to think badly of her. She did not want him to possibly sell her…

"Why not!" she said frantically, "If I don't you'll…"

"Just don't Rin…" she said. Rin could here the utter pain in her voice. "Please… if you ever had any sort of liking for me… then please go back to bed…"

Rin stood in silence. She could hear Hanako cursing under her breath. Rain beat down on the ground around her, and the freezing air bit at her face. Rin took off into the forest, calling out Sesshomaru's name.

"Rin-chan…" Hanako whispered, unable to scream anymore. The loss of blood had taken so much out of her. She felt herself almost melting into the ground. Would she really bleed to death? "Please… come back… don't get involved…" Her mind arose in fear of what Sesshomaru would do to her if he found out… She grabbed the knife and returned it to its right place and pulled herself across the ground with her one uninjured arm, determined to hide from him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted into the air. Her voice echoed, but no one responded. "Lord Sesshomaru?" No one answered. She gasped for breath and stopped running and fell to her knees on the ground. Rain beat down all around her, drowning out her voice. It was so cold, and she was so tired. She used every bit of energy she had left…

"LORD SESSHOMARU!"

She felt a presence behind her. Strong arms picked her off the ground. Sesshomaru stared down at the terrified little child. She was most likely lost in the dark. He could see perfectly fine for his eyes were far better since he was a demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin said with relief, her hands patting at his familiar clothing. "You came…"

He began to carry her back to where he had left her, Jaken and Hanako. He could see Rin staring up at him with worried eyes. He peered at her with increasing curiosity to what she was so afraid of.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Hanako-chan is hurt very badly! Her arm is badly wounded… and she's lost a lot of blood…"

He paused. His expression became serious. "…What?"

Rin tugged on his shirt. "You have to go help her! I think a bandit attacked her! Please!" She began sobbing again. "She's going to bleed to death if you don't help her!"

His eyes widened, but something wasn't right. If there had been a bandit around, he would have smelled it, and heard it.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin begged, "What if she already passed out? Why aren't you going?"

"Where is she, Rin?" he asked, his voice sounding calm, but Rin could hear the smallest trace of worry in it.

"I don't know… its dark… I can't see…"

He scanned the air for any trace of her scent. He could smell her blood further away, but it would be a hard scent to follow since it was raining and the water was already cleaning it from the earth. He began to walk briskly forward. It wasn't that far away…

He could see blood mixed in with rainwater. The trees were all cut up around the area, which was a most peculiar sight. A trail of blood led a little further away. He walked along it with curious eyes, still carrying Rin, who clung to him with her small hands. The blood led to behind a rock. The scent around that spot was stronger.

He could hear heavy breathing from behind the rock, deep and stressful pants for air. He knew it was Hanako, for he could sense her aura. He could tell by the nervousness in her presence that she had not wanted anyone to find her. Why?

"Hanako," he said calmly, "I know you're there. Why do you hide from me?"

Hanako refused to budge from her spot behind the rock. At that moment, nothing in the world could have gotten her to move. _Maybe if I stay here long enough, he will go away and leave me alone… _

Sesshomaru did not understand her way of thinking. If she was hurt, why was she hiding? He walked to the other side of the rock. It was that simple to find her. He gazed at her.

She felt his eyes looking at her. She turned away from that direction, hiding her arm, which only continued to bleed profusely.

"Why do you turn away?" he asked her. This was completely unlike her. He went over closer to her shivering body. The scent of blood in the air was so thick it was almost tangible. She had a deep cut, and she was refusing to have it treated.

"Go back to Jaken, Rin," Sesshomaru ordered. Even he could tell that something wasn't right.

"But… what about Hanako-chan?" Rin looked upward blindly, trying to see Sesshomaru's face. "I want to know if she will be okay…"

"Go back to Jaken."

Rin nodded and climbed out of his arms. She would never disobey him. She looked around through the darkness. She wasn't sure how she even managed to get through the woods without bumping into anything or getting lost, but she had to manage it again. She knew something was wrong with Hanako, and she did not want to disturb her and Sesshomaru. She made her way through the seemingly never-ending darkness.

"Hanako." He could even sense the fear in her presence. She was afraid of him.

"…"

"Where did you get that cut?"

"…"

"Did a bandit attack you?"

"…" She could not think of anything to say. She did not want to lie to him and say that a bandit truly did try to kill her, but she did not want to tell him the truth either. Thunder rumbled in the distance, the storm becoming further away. A thickness hung about the air.

He had had enough of her toying with his patience. He became slightly annoyed.

"Hanako," he boomed, his voice becoming firm, "I _order _you to turn around."

An order. She could not resist an order from her lord. Such an act was punishable by law. She turned her head slowly. Lightening flashed, revealing his unchanged, calm yet stern face, staring straight back at hers. She turned her entire self around slowly, clutching her wounds hoping that would somehow ease the pain. Sesshomaru gaped at her bleeding arm.

"Do you know who it is who did this?" He stared at the wound. It was most strange how whoever did do it chose an exact vein that would lead to a long and painful death. Someone had tried to kill her. That angered him especially and his mind was plagued with worry, but he held it in. He would proceed to find her almost killer after he could reassure the worry in the back of his mind that she was okay. He removed his sash that was tied around his armor. He held her arm in place and began to wrap it around her bleeding arm, but he stopped suddenly. He gaped at the remainder of her arm that was left underneath her sleeve that his hands held onto. He could feel many gashes, slices, and dents on her arm. He began to lift up her sleeve.

Her eyes widened at the feeling of her sleeve being lifted and she pulled it back down. Her heart raced with fear. He could never see under there.

He stared at her with a look of surprise while observing her look of guilt. He began to lift up her sleeve again, but once more she stopped him.

_Oh no… _she thought_, he knows! I can tell that he could feel the cuts… oh no…_

She pulled herself upward quickly and staggered away from him as fast as she could. She began to run, as if her legs were wings and she flew across the ground. Blood poured faster and faster from her, and Sesshomaru's sash fell to the ground as she ran. She did not stop, as if all of the energy in the world kept her going, despite how tired she was. Her mind spiraled…

Sesshomaru got up immediately and sprinted forward. He caught up to her with ease and grabbed hold of her. She tried to break free of his grasp, but it was so dark and she couldn't see where his arms were and were not, and the thick air made it hard for her to catch her breath. She wriggled in his arms, but finally calmed down out of exhaustion. He looked down at her with confusion. What on earth was wrong with her?

He took hold of her uninjured arm, once more feeling the dents underneath her sleeve. She had reacted with guilt and fear. She was hiding something.

"Please let go," she said quickly, "You're hurting me…"

She began to pant for no reason. He could tell something was seriously wrong with her. She was overreacting, as if she were having some sort of mental breakdown. Without another moment's hesitation, he lifted her sleeve.

He gaped at it for long moments. Hanako's pants quickened and he could hear and feel her heartbeat pounding louder and louder. Her arm had been exposed to the eyes of another...

What he saw would have made anyone else gag. Her entire upper arm was completely marred with deep cuts that looked severely infected; some of them were even turning green. He couldn't even see her normal skin anymore. Scar after scab after fresh new cut. All of them that looked like they were done with a knife. All of them that were lined up almost perfectly. All of them that looked like they were all made with the same knife.

"Hanako…" he began, his eyes never leaving the billions of scars. He looked them up and down. "…What… is this…?"

She looked away from him, her face wearing some unknown and abnormal expression. She pulled down her sleeve. She began to escape him again, but he once more grabbed her back. She shuddered.

"It hurts…" she said again, "you're hurting me… _they all_ hurt me!" She began to sound like she was insane.

"What hurts?" Her cuts obviously, but it sounded like she meant more than that. "Who has been doing this to you?" Now he was truly angry. Was someone coming by night and torturing her and she was not allowed to tell? That was the only explanation he could think of. Whoever this was would most definitely die by his hand.

"No one," she said. Nothing could make her tell him.

"Nonsense." He could not understand her. Why didn't she just say who had done it? She should know by now that no one could possibly harm her for telling him, for whoever tried to harm her would never live to see the sun rise.

She once more broke free of him and began to stagger away, but tripped over a rock and fell onto the ground. The knife that had been hidden in her shirt slipped out from between her breasts and fell somewhere into the grass. She panicked and her hands fumbled about the ground looking for it. It was too dark. She could not see. The knife lay somewhere on the ground and she could not locate it. Her mind went frantic.

Sesshomaru walked over to her. She did not get up off of the ground. She was so physically and mentally exhausted that she could not continue running. She would die at this spot. She would die running from him. She would die running from the truth.

He stared down at her, sprawled out on the ground, her arm still bleeding. She had stopped moving. Why was she being so foolish? He glanced over next to her. A knife lay on the ground not too far away from her hand. He picked it up reluctantly. It was covered in dried blood. Hanako's dried blood. Why hadn't he seen this before?

"This knife was used to cut you…" he said with a softer tone.

Hanako's entire body stiffened. He had found the knife. She felt the need to sit up. It was all over now. She pulled herself upward, her mind spinning in turmoil. She could not run anymore. Her legs hurt far too much.

Sesshomaru became completely confused. _She_ had had the knife with her. This knife had obviously been used to cut open her arm. It didn't make any sense.

Her mind spun in unknown directions. Flashes of memories came back to her more and more. She hadn't thought of these things in so long. It was time. Now is where she would die. She couldn't take the pain any longer: the pain of broken skin, the pain of being lost and alone, the pain of losing her child…

She blindly grabbed the knife from Sesshomaru's hands and cut the wound deeper; Right before his very eyes.

He gaped at her. She sat there, the look of a rabid animal on her face. Her eyes looked wild and desperate. All she needed was foam coming out of her mouth. He grabbed the knife away from her, in complete shock. He threw it behind him. Nothing would come out of his mouth. Blood flowed all over the ground around her. Did she want to die?

_Wait… _he thought.

It had finally hit him.

Those cuts had been self-inflicted by Hanako.

He stared at her with widened eyes. She felt him looking at her. She cursed herself for doing that right in front of him. She smirked slightly at the satisfying site of her tattered arm; a suiting punishment for all of the wrong she had done. The high came to her, seeping up into her mind, giving her temporary relief. It all felt so good. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

"A bandit did not attack me," she said. Her voice did not even sound like her own. It lacked emotion. "…The person who detests me most attacked me. The person who detests me most wants me to die… I am the person who detests me most." She began laughing at herself; an inhumane cruel laugh that laughed at something so incredibly and darkly funny or perhaps ironic. It wasn't funny in the least bit, but she laughed anyway.

Sesshomaru gaped at her. It was horrifying. She was laughing at her own demise. She was welcoming it. She actually wanted to die. His eyes quivered slightly.

What he had done for her had not been enough to soothe her pain. Those men who had raped her: had it never stopped bothering her? He had stopped thinking of it too soon. Perhaps if he had seen it all sooner, this would not be happening.

Once he thought about it more, the signs had all been there. The time he had seen her bare stomach which was covered in scrapes. The things Naraku had said about her…

"_You wake up each night from nightmares of those who tortured you for so many years. You think about going to your Lord Sesshomaru for help, but figure he wouldn't care and don't want to bother him, and so you cry yourself back to sleep…"_

"_You plan to leave us all when your lord grows tired of you."_

"_Just remember this Hanako. Go down the road, not across the street."_

It was all so plain, even spoken aloud. He had ignored it. He gazed at her with seemingly painful eyes. She still laughed. He almost felt as if this were his fault. He pushed down any sort of feelings of grief and kept a straight face. He would not lose his dignity now.

She cackled to herself. All of it was so hilarious. She would die here before him. Now he knew her. Now he knew what she truly was. There was no way he would want her anymore anyway.

There was no way he would want her anymore anyway…

Her laughter was choked by cries. Tears ran down her cheeks. She buried her head in her knees. She sobbed again. She cried so much in front of him…

He could only watch her cry. There was nothing he could do for her. A similar happening had taken place a little while ago when he had found out that she had been abused. He had killed the men who had caused her such suffering. Now, the only person who was causing her suffering was herself. Only she could help herself.

"Hanako…" he said to her, keeping himself emotionless, "I thought we had gotten rid of this problem of yours. What I did not was not enough?" He took the sash and began wrapping it around her arm again. It was stained with red, and it most likely would not wash out.

She looked upward, her face bright red from crying. She sniffled, and searched for his face in the dark.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru…" she said softly, "…what you have done for me… is more than enough…" She tried once more to make out his face. She wanted to see him. She missed his face, and feared that perhaps she would bleed to death and never see it again. "and I… will always be… eternally grateful…" She could feel his body heat close to hers. She followed it over to him and found his body. She nestled herself into it. She sobbed into his chest.

His eyes widened at her actions. She lay in his lap, crying into him. She just wanted comfort. She sought it from him. But he did not know comfort. He did not know what to do.

"And so you inflicted pain upon your own self? " he said to her. He could not understand why anyone would want to do that.

"I know!" she cried, "and I'm sorry… it's just…" She shivered close to him. "You got rid of what was on the outside… but no one can get rid of what is on the inside…" She clung to him. "All memories I have to reflect on are bad! There is nothing good… I am nothing good." She could almost see him now, partially because she was now so close to him, but also because her eyes had started to adjust more to the sheer darkness. "It has stopped… I have nothing more to fear… and yet…" She gazed at what she thought was his face, "It all happens again and again in my head. And no one can ever stop it… because its me who makes them come and I don't know why. So I thought that maybe… if I hurt the person who makes them come…" she broke down again into sobs, "then they would all go away!"

Her way of thinking was distorted. Why she did this made some kind of sense, but it was all distorted. He still felt odd with her cuddled up into his lap, but let her be. He did not want to hurt her anymore than she already was.

"You are a fool…" he said to her, "such a pitiful fool…"

She shivered. She looked for his face again in the dark, trying so desperately to see it, but there was nothing. She spoke directly to his body heat.

"You mean… you hate me now and you don't want me anymore?"

He looked down at her, staring blindly off into the distance. So this was Hanako: paranoid and suicidal. She had so many problems, so many flaws, and so many bad things about her. You get what you pay for. Any other lord would have gotten rid of her long ago. She would have been such a bother to anyone else, and on most days to him.

But she was not a bother. Not even close. He _enjoyed _her company and _enjoyed_ that she fit so perfectly onto his body.

"You will not be sold," he said. He had to reassure her of this too many times.

Her face became more relaxed. She listened to his heartbeat, its steady rhythm soothing her.

Several moments of silent rainfall passed. She lay in his arms for what seemed like hours, never saying a word. She looked so deep in thought, her eyes glittering as they stared off into an unknown distance. He gazed at her the entire time. She lay still and quiet. Her only movements were her deep breaths; her chest moving in and out. The sun began to come up over the forest, the darkness dissipating. They could see eachother perfectly now.

"You're lucky…" she said suddenly, her voice breathy and quiet.

He spoke without looking at her. "Am I now?"

"Yes…" she said again, finally closing her eyes. She kept her head rested on his chest.

"And why is that?"

She was silent for a few moments, and then spoke.

"You have fond memories to look back upon… you can view your past in a positive way… you have good memories… a full past…" she opened her eyes slowly, "…and I don't."

"How selfish of you to say that," Sesshomaru said. In some way, she was somewhat ungrateful. She needed to stop being sorry for herself, even thought she had every right to be. But it was so long ago, and the time was coming to move on.

Hanako looked up at him. Why was this? "Huh?"

"After everything I've done to make sure you are in good care… I have been wasting my time?" he paused and looked down at her. She was looking at him as well. "Does anything please you, Hanako?"

She continued to stare at him with a confused face. Where had that all come from?

He sighed. "I am sure that somewhere in your little mind there is a memory worth remembering."

She cocked her head to one side. She had no memories worth remembering. All of them were bad and worse. Nothing had ever improved in her miserable life up until Sesshomaru had taken her from the slave traders…

Recently. That was recently. Did those all count as memories too? Memories: fragments of the past. All of those happy times could be memories…

The time she met Rin: that was a happy time. She remembered the warm spring air through her hair as her and Rin talked together for the first time and ate fish around the fire.

The time Bo had come and made Sesshomaru jealous: Maybe it wasn't funny for Sesshomaru, but it was funny for her.

The time Sesshomaru had "given" her the jingle bell necklace around her neck: she loved that necklace. It still was around her neck, or the remains of it at least.

The time she had met Sesshomaru's younger brother Inuyasha and his friends: They had made her laugh so much, even though that entire thing was connected to a more negative series of events.

The time she had kissed Sesshomaru: Perhaps it was bad and all, but like it or not, to her it was a VERY good memory…

And all of her other days spent with Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin: every moment with them made her happy.

And the only person who had been ruining it all was herself.

Tears fell down her cheeks once more. They wet Sesshomaru's clothes. He looked down at her. Her face was becoming even redder from crying. She had been crying the whole night.

"You are crying again," he said, "Why must you always cry?"

She returned his gaze with a smile. "These… are not tears of sadness… but tears of joy."

Sesshomaru stared at her as she continued to smile to herself, completely oblivious to the revelation that had just taken place inside her mind.

Peace. Her mind was finally at true peace. IT was gone. They were gone. Everything was gone. Sesshomaru had done it again. She would be so lost without him…

How she loved him so…

Sesshomaru observed her silently, for some reason enjoying their intimacy; her body pressed against his. It was a comforting feeling. Her shivering ceased.

She rested her head on him again., a smile still dancing upon her lips. She closed her eyes, her fatigue overcoming her, and fell asleep: the deepest, most peaceful sleep of her life.

She had asked herself earlier where the comforting arms were to throw herself into. She had found them.


	39. A Familiar Face

_Ah! I took a nice long break from writing (more like the worst case of writer's block I've ever had). Did you miss me? Probably not… ah well._

_I completely edited the story's ending for like, the 10th time. I love how much this thing has changed ever since I first began it. I started creating it on Christmas of 2004 when I read the 14th manga where Sesshomaru heals Rin. It was then I decided he needed a girlfriend, since he was capable of feeling compassion. Did you know that Hanako's name before it was "Hanako" was Koryu, the name of her dead daughter? Then it was Kanna, until I realized that there already was a Kanna in Inuyasha. Then it was Momo for a day until I realized that Totosai's cow thing was named Momo… haha._

_Before manga number 14, Sesshomaru never had much of a character, huh?_

_But yes, this story has come that far. I wonder if I'll actually finish? Would you all kill me if I just randomly decided "Uh… yeah I'm not gunna finish it cuz I'm too damn lazy…"?_

_Don't you just love how I blabber on about nothing before every chapter? Oh come on. Admit it. My gay little author's notes make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :)_

Chapter 39: A Familiar Face

"Hanako-chan", Rin said to her, "It's time to change your bandages!"

Hanako sat down on command and took new gauze that Rin had been carrying. She removed her old bandages and carefully wrapped the new, clean ones around her wounded arm. Her arm had only just begun to heal. Jaken gaped at it with confusion, wondering where the gash had come from.

Sesshomaru watched her wrap the bandage around her cut, inhaling the smell of her blood. There was another scent along with it that lingered in the surrounding air. Naraku.

"Both of you, stay here," Sesshomaru said, suddenly becoming more serious than usual.

Hanako and Rin looked at him with equally confused expressions. "Why?" Hanako said, "Is something wrong?"

"Don't ask questions of Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said sounding annoyed.

"Sorry…"

He ran into the woods, refusing to hesitate or even think about the situation. In their previous meeting, Naraku had gone too far, and had gotten Hanako involved somehow. What he had done angered him, and this time, Sesshomaru would not hold back. The scent drew nearer.

His demonic energy grew to a greater form as he ran. His eyes narrowed, and his keen senses scanned the area before and around him, looking for some sort of clue. He darted through trees and bends, over rocks and mud, through the woods around him.

Deeper into the forest a man dressed in a white baboon skin fled from the demon that now flew toward him at full speed. He ducked near a river. He had not expected Sesshomaru to react that way, or even find him.

(…)

"Why did Lord Sesshomaru leave all of a sudden?" Rin asked Hanako. She kicked up loose rocks from the ground as they walked along a dirt road, following where Sesshomaru had run off.

"And why didn't he take me with him!" Jaken exclaimed, feeling quite hurt that he had been left behind with these two pathetic girls.

"Dunno," Hanako sighed, "But there must have been a good reason, I suppose."

The late summer humidity caused beads of sweat to gather and drip down their faces. The sun beat down such unbearable rays of heat, that shade was not even a sanctuary. The three of them made their way through the hot grass.

"Master Jaken?" Hanako called, her voice sounding tired.

"What do you want?" he responded, kicking away tall weeds that nearly grew over him.

"May I get a drink of water? It's really hot…"

Recalling what had happened the last time that Hanako had not gotten a drink of water, he let her go. She dashed off into the woods to where she knew a stream was located. She had been there once before.

(…)

Sesshomaru glared at Naraku, his eyes burning his image. How he detested him…

"Sesshomaru…" Naraku said, trying to sound pleasant, "How very nice to see you again so soon."

"And you thought you could run away…" Sesshomaru growled, cracking his knuckles.

"Now, now…" Naraku laughed, "Why don't we talk in a more… peaceful manner?"

Peaceful was the opposite of what Sesshomaru wanted. He had kept his cool before. He had held in his sheer anger. Enough was enough. He was sick of holding back when one cut would get rid of Naraku for good.

In a flash, Sesshomaru was in front of Naraku. He whipped off his head with his claws. Naraku's body toppled over and turned to dirt. A small wooden doll lay in the middle of the mess.

_A golem spell again… _Sesshomaru thought with anger_, That coward. I should have known… _

(…)

Hanako stepped over puddles of mud, humming a pleasant tune to herself. The sun beat down, and she wondered with desperation how much further the stream was. She sighed and trudged on dragging a stick behind her, marking her path so she would not get lost.

She lifted the stick and hit away at the thick bushes in front of her, making a pathway to where she remembered the stream was. She kicked through the brush and made her way out of the bushes to the other side.

Sesshomaru stood near the stream, his back facing her. He stared at something on the ground that looked like a pile of dirt with a small wooden doll planted in it.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru!" she called happily, "I found you!" She ran up behind him and tapped on his back. "Why did you run away?"

He looked over his shoulder at her; his face not turned enough for her to see. He glared at her.

"Lord Sesshomaru…?" Her happy smile fell to a concerned frown. "…Are you okay?"

He turned around to glare at her. She gasped. His face was not his own.

His eyes were a blood red crimson, and he showed his teeth, his fangs shining. He was terrifying. She backed away, her eyes widened in fear. The shock caused her to fall backward. She backed away on all fours. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. He came closer to her.

"…Hanako?" he said, recognizing her through his anger. His voice was not his own either. It sounded angry, demonic, possessed.

His eyes faded back into their normal color, and he closed his mouth, once more revealing his usual frown. He stared at her, her entire body shaking as she looked upon him. He had frightened her.

_Oh great…_he thought, _she has seen my demonic form. She's afraid._

He came closer to her. She covered her eyes and brought her knees closer to her chest with a whimper.

"I told you I was a demon, did I not?" he asked with indifference, even though he truly did not want her to ever fear him, "Why are you so surprised? I'm not going to hurt you."

She did not respond. She was scared stiff, the image of his face, raging with anger, still stuck to her mind. He was a demon, she had always known that, but had never thought about it. The true reality began to dawn upon her. Is that what he really looked like? His eyes, instead of their usual beautiful amber color, were actually that bloody red? She could still feel the evil energy coming from him. He still had not cooled down.

At that moment, Jaken and Rin came through the bushes. Rin stopped and stared at Hanako and Sesshomaru.

"There you are Lord Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed, her eyes never leaving Hanako. She looked upon her with confusion. Why was she on the ground?

Jaken walked straight forward to Sesshomaru. Without any hesitation, he began interrogating him, which brought on great annoyance to Sesshomaru, but he said nothing.

"Where did you go all of a sudden, Lord Sesshomaru? Why didn't you say anything before you left? Why is Hanako all curled up on the ground? Did something happen to her? Well, aren't you going to scold her for being foolish?" And he babbled on and on.

Sesshomaru glared at Jaken, his eyes revealing that he was fed up with his talking. Jaken silenced immediately.

"It seems," Sesshomaru began, to answer at least one of his questions, "that Hanako has come upon me in a more… demonic state…"

Jaken and Rin both gaped at Hanako. She looked up at them, and then her eyes met Sesshomaru's for only a moment. The warm wind blew the hair out of her face, making her unable to hide the fear that was clearly visible across it.

"Are you afraid of Lord Sesshomaru, Hanako-chan?" Rin asked, a form of comfort in her eyes, "You don't need to be."

Hanako peered at Sesshomaru's face again, observing it carefully. He still showed the same expression: complete indifference; really nothing about him to fear. But his face at the previous moment…

Hiding behind his indifference was a hint of shame and sadness. He never wanted Hanako to fear him in any way. He almost felt ashamed of his demonic self, but he quickly effaced the feeling. There was no reason for him to feel shame over his greatness and power.

"I see…" Jaken said at last. Hanako's eyes shifted over to him.

"Every demon that possesses great power, as Lord Sesshomaru does, appears to us in a disguise: a human form." Jaken became serious while discussing the matter. He felt like gracing the world with his vast "intelligence".

Rin sighed. She felt a lecture from Jaken coming on.

"All demons that appear in a human form have a true demon form as well. They only take upon this form when it is necessary." He paused and gazed at the people who unwillingly became his audience, expecting to see their interested faces gazing back at him. Instead, Rin and Hanako stared at him with identical dumb expressions and Sesshomaru looked past him, not even paying attention. Jaken sighed.

Despite their short attention spans, he continued. "For instance, Lord Sesshomaru's true form is of a giant dog."

This caught Hanako's attention. "…Giant dog?"

"Yes, that's right. And quite frightening he is: a beast. Perhaps Lord Sesshomaru doesn't look it now, but in reality he is a raging, foaming, angry, ferocious, wild-"

Jaken's rampage of adjectives was put to and end by the bottom of Sesshomaru's foot. Hanako and Rin watched with little amusement. This they had seen too many times before.

The more Hanako thought about it, the more it made sense. Whenever she thought of a demon, she pictured a fearsome beast. It was only logical that Sesshomaru also was this. But it hurt her that he was in truth terrifying, when right now before he appeared calm and controlled (and most appealing). She hoped that she would never have to see this form of his. She got up off of the ground. All eyes were on her.

"I supposed… I'm okay…" she said quietly, wanting everyone to stop looking at her.

"We are off then," Sesshomaru said, his solemn expression still never changing, but Hanako caught a glimpse of something else in his eyes before he turned away. It caught her by surprise.

_He almost seemed… sad… _

She stood silent, wondering why he had looked at her like that. Could it be that he actually did not want her to feel any fear toward him?

She looked up at him, observing his back in front of her and his long silver hair trailing in back of him. Who cares what he was? All that truly mattered to her was who he was, and she loved who he was.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Can I ask you a question without you getting mad at me?"

He looked over his shoulder. She looked at him with serious eyes that pleaded to him.

"What is it now, Hanako?" he said, his tone becoming slightly softer.

Suddenly, the seriousness left her eyes completely. She smiled at him and giggled.

"Since you're a dog demon and all…" she began, holding in bursts of laughter, "Do you think that… sometime we could play _fetch?"_

Rin giggled and Jaken widened his eyes in disgust.

"…Never say that again Hanako," he grumbled while glaring at her.

"Aw, but why not? It would be so cute!" She clapped her hands at the adorable image that danced through her mind.

"You dare to say such things about Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken blurted in Sesshomaru's defense, "Why, you dirty little retch! You foolish wench! When did you even begin to think you had the right to address anyone in that manner?"

Hanako regained her self-awareness and bowed. "I-I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I honestly don't know what came over me! Please forgive me…"

"Forgive you!" Jaken growled, continuing his rage, "You want us to have mercy? You're pathetic! Worthless!"

"Master Jaken…" Rin said, silently defending Hanako.

"Silence Rin! You know nothing of this matter!" Jaken yelled.

"Jaken…" Sesshomaru's voice boomed with an irritated tone.

Jaken looked up at his lord with fear. His eyes widened. Sesshomaru simply shook his head. Jaken gulped. He was being passive aggressive, which was never a good thing. He began estimating the number of years he had left to live as they walked onward: Sesshomaru leading the way, Jaken following behind him holding Aun's reins, Rin on Aun and Hanako walking beside them.

(…)

It was a dark summer night, and yet bright at the same time. The moon was full and bright yellow, and it seemed that every star was visible and glittering in the sky. The wind twirled every strand of hair on each of their heads. The air hung thick, and yet it was pleasant. Fireflies danced around the wet, dark, green grass, as if music was their guide.

Rin snored quietly on Aun, soundly sleeping on her stomach. Hanako focused on trying to catch a firefly using her hands. Sesshomaru watched her, completely entranced by each of her not-so-graceful movements, fascinated by her. Jaken watched him gaze at her with mystified eyes, wondering what was running through his mind to make him stare at her so lovingly.

Hanako grabbed at a firefly that was obviously beyond her reach and fell to the ground, getting grass stains all over her white kimono. She looked down at it, regretting her actions for fleeting moments, but soon shrugged and kept on trying to retrieve a firefly, the damp wind brushing against her face.

Ahead of them, a human village seemed to be celebrating an event. It almost looked aglow with all of the lights that glittered around the tops of the buildings and huts. From a distance, people could be seen about the streets and running around. Hanako ceased her attempts at catching fireflies to watch them.

"Is it a holiday, Lord Sesshomaru?" Hanako asked him, turning her head to look at him.

His glance snuck away from hers and to the people a little ways ahead of them. He eyed the village for several moments before responding.

"Why would it be a holiday?" he asked her, keeping himself from getting lost gazing at her again. He did not know what was making him want to look at her so badly.

"Look at all the people dancing in the streets. And the lights…"

"Are you blind?" Jaken exclaimed, "Those people are not celebrating! That village is under attack!"

"What…?" She gasped, taking a closer look at the village.

It was true. The dancing people were actually running away from what looked like a pack of demons. The lights on the rooftops were fires that had been set. Screams could now be heard since they were coming closer, and smoke rose to the sky.

"Oh no…" Hanako said silently, her eyes widening, "I… I have to do something…"

"Heh…" Sesshomaru cackled, almost chuckling, "I do not know why you feel such pity for humans, Hanako. They are not your kind. They are bugs to beings such as you and I."

She turned to him, anger glittering in her eyes. "Just because I have some stupid healing power thing doesn't mean that I'm not human."

"You are not human Hanako. I have thought of more proof than just your supernatural abilities."

"Like what?" She challenged him to prove it.

He gladly accepted the challenge. He knew he would win. "That time you were in Naraku's castle… did you feel any sort of pain?"

She cocked her head to one side. "…Pain?"

"Yes. Any sort of discomforts?"

She shook her head. "No I did not. What does that have to do with anything?"

He smirked. "Then you are not human." He came up closer to her. "No human could ever survive such a terrible demonic aura and such poisonous toxic vapors as the ones that infected Naraku's castle. And yet they did not bother you at all."

Her eyes widened more and she looked down at the ground. That was true…

She shook her head. "Well… fine. Maybe I am not a mortal girl." She began to take off toward the village. "But at least I am human enough to help others… even not of my own race!" She ran from him.

"You retch!" Jaken shrieked. "Get back here now!"

She ran faster until she was at last in the burning village. A woman hiding under a wagon caught her attention. She sprinted to it and ducked under the wagon as well.

"What is going on here…?" Hanako whispered, guessing that the woman was probably hiding from the opposing demons.

The woman, who was actually a young girl, was in tears.

"Th-the demons of the Northern lands…" she wept, "Have come to take our land as their own!" She shivered and curled herself into a ball. "They… they took my baby!"

"They what?" Hanako watched the weeping girl who had lost her child. Her, of all people knew what it was like to lose a child; how painful and agonizing it was. After her daughter Koryu had frozen to death, she had seen life from a new pair of eyes. She had only had the child for a few hours, so the effect had not been as huge. It must be worse for this girl.

"The demons!" the girl cried louder, "They took my daughter, Riku…!" The woman looked desperate.

Hanako became determined to retrieve this child.

She got up slowly from her spot and crouched near the wagon. She peered at the demons terrorizing some children near a burning hut. The demons looked like people too, just with pointier ears.

Sesshomaru also looked this way: like a person with pointier ears. Was there a time when he terrorized innocent villages as well? She could never imagine it.

She stopped staring off into space and looked around. To her left she could see Sesshomaru coming into the village, most likely to get her away from the fire. He obviously didn't understand.

To her right was a demon that was piling up people to throw in a fire. In the mix of people there was a small female toddler that was all by itself, crying for its mother. Could this small child be Riku? The girl and the child did sort of look alike…

Hanako made herself hidden and then sprinted over to the crying child. The child looked at her.

"You are Riku…?" Hanako whispered in the child's ear. She nodded.

"I can't find my mum…" she whimpered, "How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"Go on," Hanako whispered to her, bending down lower so she would not be noticed, "Run over there under that wagon. You're mum is there waiting for you."

The child flew away from the line and under the wagon. Hanako crouched and made her way away from the line and closer to the wagon. The girl embraced the child and cried happy tears. Hanako smiled to herself.

"There's a mighteh-fine lookin' lass, my lord!" exclaimed a hideous voice from behind her. She felt hands rub down her back and grope her rump. She gasped and turned around, only to find herself in the arms of the oldest and ugliest thing she had ever laid eyes on. It smirked, revealing broken yellow teeth.

"Hm," said a voice of a man who sounded younger, "You are right. She's adorable!"

"She's a keeper?"

"Indeed, good fellow, indeed!"

The ugly thing laughed lecherously and pulled her along. Hanako scratched and bit the thing's arm, but he would not let go. She began to cry, and looked around her. Sesshomaru was so far away, and had not seen her yet.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" she shouted.

His head turned immediately. His eyes widened at the sight of her being carried off by some fat demon. He sprinted over to her, cussing to himself about how she always got into trouble. What would she do without him?

The fat thing threw her to the ground. Her face landed in sharp rocks. Pain was stabbed up her face and blood dripped from her nose. The ground was spotted with red.

"Here. This one can be yurs for da night. I awready 'ave five girls… an' I don' wanna look like I'm hoggin 'em er nuthin…"

Hanako froze in fright. What did they mean by that…?

"Ugh!" exclaimed a kinder but strangely familiar voice, "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want a hoe? I think it's terrible! And I also thought it was terrible to even slaughter these people in the first place! They didn't do anything to us…"

Hanako peered up at the man who had just spoken. He sounded so familiar and she did not know why. He looked down at her as well. His eyes widened with surprise.

He had perfect emerald green eyes, and thick black hair that was pulled back. His skin was dark and tan and he had the broadest shoulders that she had ever seen.

_Wait… I know him! I know him! He's…_

He continued to gaze at her in shock. "…Hanako-chan…?"

Sesshomaru ran up closer to her through smoke and dead bodies of slaughtered humans. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw whom she was talking with now…

Hanako was just as shocked as he was. She had never expected to see him again.

"…Bo-chan…it's you…"


	40. Someone Terrible

_Wow… 40 chapters… sure is a hell of a lot. _

_Well, it's an ongoing tradition of mine to thank my readers and reviewers so… _

_Thank you for enjoying my fanfiction thus far!_

Chapter 40: Someone Terrible

The fire grew larger around them. People went up in flames and were whipped. The raid continued, but Hanako and Bo's glance did not waver. His eyes looked so different than how she had remembered: older, like they had witnessed a thousand deaths.

"Hanako…" he said again, "…I…it's nice to see you again…" He did not know what else to say. What would she think of him now, after seeing his people slaughtering innocent humans like herself? She would have been killed if she had not been brought to him.

"Y-yeah…" she responded, completely surprised to see him again. He outstretched his hand to help her up. She took it and grasped it tightly. He tugged her upward, their eyes never leaving their gaze. She stood up straight before him. He didn't let go of her hand.

Sesshomaru watched the scene with narrowed eyes. He could even feel the growing chemistry between them. Old forgotten feelings of darkened envy flew through his mind. He clenched his fists through the painful uneasiness in his chest. No one was allowed to touch her hand. **No one**.

Her face was slightly flushed. It was her who broke their gaze by looked down at her feet, hiding her reddened face.

"Huh?" the fatter demon said with confusion, "You guys _know_ each other…?"

"Yes," Bo said with a lighter tone, "We know each other quite well…" His eyes softened. He had given up hope looking for her, the maiden who had stolen his heart with just one glance. How he had longed to see her face again; maybe even just once. He had seen her many times in his dreams, but had unfortunately awoken from them.

Sesshomaru had granted them enough time together. He walked with a faster pace than usual over to them. He grabbed Hanako by the back of her kimono and dragged her away from him. Her hands slipped out of Bo's.

"That's enough now, Hanako. We are leaving," he growled loud enough to be heard. She turned her head, taking notice to the anger in his voice. She knew why, too. Sesshomaru had always been jealous of Bo because she paid less attention to him when he was around. She would never let that happen again.

Bo eyed Sesshomaru. How he remembered him as well. He could feel Sesshomaru's hatred for him rising once more. A tension filled the air, but Bo would not lose Hanako again.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Hanako whispered to him quite loudly, "I don't want to be rude…"

Sesshomaru sent a glare back at her. She knew exactly what he was trying to say to her. A part of her wanted to listen to him, but the kinder, more polite side of her wanted to greet Bo and talk with him. She made her way out of Sesshomaru's grasp. Sesshomaru was surprised by her actions.

She walked back over to him. His heart beat faster as he watched her. She managed a weak smile. She bowed to him, as a sign of politeness that she had always been well known for.

"It's very nice to see you again Bo-chan."

He stared at her for a few moments before bowing to her as well. She bent back upward. He took her hands and gazed straight into her vast golden eyes. Her gaze softened. Sesshomaru fumed.

"I… have missed you so much, Hanako. More than… you could ever imagine." The pain in his eyes greatened. "I really need to clear things up with you. Can we talk?"

She turned to Sesshomaru, who did not look too pleased. His arms were straight at his sides, and he stood stiff. He felt completely uncomfortable, and it was obvious.

"…Only for a moment…" she said quietly, trying to be kind to Bo and respect Sesshomaru's feelings at the same time, "I'm afraid that my lord is feeling impatient today…"

"That's okay," he said, his eyes falling on Sesshomaru again. He knew. Bo could tell that Sesshomaru had feelings for Hanako, his own slave, which was absolutely disgusting. He should know better than to chase after women he could not have. Hanako should be Bo's for the taking, but Sesshomaru had not allowed it all that time ago. He returned Sesshomaru's feelings of hatred, but did not show it. If he did, Sesshomaru would most likely kill him. He would probably already be dead if it were not for Hanako being there. He turned around and signaled for Hanako to follow. She reluctantly began to move forward.

They walked away from the fires and people. Some demons turned to look at them as they passed.

One girl whispered, "Hey… isn't that Bo's girl? The one he couldn't have 'cause her lord was too greedy?"

"I think so…" said another, "I hope she didn't live in this village that we're torchin' right now… Bo would sure give us hell…"

Hanako followed Bo to a bush halfway up a hill. It was darker and away from the fire. Everything, aside from some background noise, was silent.

"I just want to clarify this for you," he said in a whispery tone, "…I'm sorry."

She looked at him. "…why?"

"I made things between us go to fast…" He looked down at the ground in shame. "I was just so caught up in the way you made me feel… I'm so sorry…"

Hanako was shocked at his sudden maturity. He had changed so much since they had last talked. "…Bo-chan…"

He laughed lightly. "Even looking back on those times, you didn't truly love me back… did you?" He looked back at her skeptically. She did not respond. He knew what that meant.

"I should have waited instead of being so… foolish…" he sighed. "I just… really needed to get that off of my chest."

She stared at him. He had changed so much. Even just the way he looked before her now, he looked so different.

"Can I just ask you something?" she said. He nodded, almost looking embarrassed.

"Why are you doing this… attacking this village I mean?"

Bo looked down at the ground. His face cringed slightly, as if remembering something terrible.

"My brother… Awane. I believe you met him before." He closed his eyes. "…He died. And his friend took over the clan, even though I was supposed to be his heir. He decided that our pack needed more land to call our own. And so… we have been attacking many villages… and I have not been taking part."

Her eyes softened. "I'm… so sorry, Bo-chan… if there is anything I can do…"

He took her hands again. "Come with me…"

Her eyes widened. "I… I don't know…"

He let them go and looked down sadly. "I'm sorry, I'm doing the same thing all over again… you don't love me, and I understand that. It's just… I have no one left…" He looked away from her. She could see tears gathering in his eyes.

"Bo-chan…" she said softly, trying to comfort him, "…maybe… you could stay with us for a little while… until things die down for you?"

He looked at her with widened eyes. "…You would do that?"

She gave him an expression of sympathy. "Of course."

"But what about Sesshomaru? He would not let me stay…"

Hanako looked away. She had forgotten Sesshomaru for a moment. Bo had a point; Sesshomaru would never let Bo stay. He hated Bo, and he would be angered if Bo were to join them. She sighed lightly.

"…I will try to get it past him…" she said quietly. She turned around and waved her hand. "Come… he is probably already angry with me for talking with you…" She began to walk back into the village, Bo at her side. She could see Sesshomaru in the distance, eyeing them with anger. They grew closer.

"That was more of a moment than I wanted, Hanako," he grumbled.

Hanako glared at him. _Now he is just being stupid…_

She closed her eyes and concealed any annoyance. "Lord Sesshomaru…" she said, bowing to him, "I need to ask you a very big favor…"

He raised an eyebrow. He looked at Bo for a moment. His eyes pleaded to him as well. He knew exactly what she was going to ask him.

"…Can Bo-chan stay with us for a little while…?" She glanced up to observe his facial expression. Usually when she expected him to be angry, he wasn't. But this time was different.

"No," he said. He turned around and began to walk away. "I expect you to follow, Hanako. Do not think I shall hesitate to leave you behind."

She bent upward, hurt by his words. She laid her head down low. Bo looked at her sympathetically and put an arm around her for comfort.

"You mean… you don't even _care_ if I'm there or not?" She lifted her head to look at him. He stopped walking. His back was facing her.

"… What does that have to do with anything?" he said with fleeting nervousness, "I believe we have different matters on our hands at the moment." He turned his head, seeing her hurt expression. He felt a pang of regret for his previous choice of words, but pretended it was non-existent, and went on speaking.

"Enlighten me," he said to her, "Why is it that I should allow him to stay with you?"

"Because…" she stammered, "He lost his elder brother… he's all alone…"

He could have laughed if he was not so upset with her. "And so you expect me to feel pity? You expect me to have mercy on him? You expect that to make a difference…?" He challenged her. He dared her to talk back to him. He knew her well enough to know she would never do it.

Her face went serious. Her glare deepened.

"…It should make a difference." She spoke with a cold tone, one he was not used to. "The only being it would not make a difference to is someone who… is just _terrible_."

His eyes widened. He waited for an apology. She never stopped glaring at him. No apology came. She did not regret what she had said to him. He glared back at her. Still, her sudden attitude was unflinching.

…_Just **terrible**… _The words rang through his head like bells.

He closed his eyes in disgust and turned away. "…Do what you want. It makes no difference to me…"

Her eyes widened. "…Really?" She pondered what she had done to convince him.

Bo came forward slowly, his eyes at the ground. "…Thank you… Sesshomaru…"

One demon from the tribe looked at Bo with a skeptical face. "Bo… Where're you off to? You goin' somewhere?"

"Go on without me… I'll catch up… eventually…" his voice was far away. His gaze was set on Hanako. He still felt the same. He was still in love with her…

Sesshomaru said nothing and began to walk away. Hanako began to follow, Bo close behind her. They both followed him up the hill, where Jaken was waiting with Aun. Jaken nearly fell over at the sight of Bo.

"We will be walking through the night," Sesshomaru said over his shoulder, eyeing Bo one last time before he completely blocked out everything behind him and looked forward. He sensed bad things coming his way. He loathed him and Hanako together behind him. He grit his teeth and went forward.

Hanako could sense his anger. She felt terrible about calling him terrible. She did feel bad for Bo as well, but she almost felt worse for Sesshomaru. This was all her fault: and it was the last thing that he ever had wanted. Her eyes shifted to Bo for a few moments, and then to Jaken, who was asleep on Aun along with Rin. She looked to Sesshomaru.

_Lord Sesshomaru… I wonder… if sometimes you get lonely too…? _

She ran up to him, leaving Bo behind her. He stared after her, almost about to say something, but for some reason stopped himself. She ran up to Sesshomaru's side.

He was shocked to see her there. She looked up to him with glittering eyes. She smiled. His eyes widened and he looked away. He could feel his face getting red. Why did she smile at him, when not so long ago she was glaring at him? She was most confusing…

She looked down, a smile still on her face. She couldn't help but think it was cute when he was so surprised. It was an expression that he did not wear often. She wanted to see it again.

She moved her hand over to his and grasped it lightly. She clasped his hand in hers.

He felt her touch. His heart pounded faster and faster. His stomach churned. He looked at her with confusion. He was dumfounded.

She observed his seemingly displeased expression. The reality of what she had done came into her sight, and she pulled her hand away out of humiliation. She looked down at her feet, her face scarlet red.

She suddenly felt him grab her hand back. For a moment, he just clung to her hand. His fingers laced between hers. She looked up at him, returning his confusion. He was staring straight ahead, not even acknowledging her, but there was something about his face. For the first time, he appeared tranquil. His eyes were smiling. He was happy.

Bo walked behind them, burning the image of them holding hands. Why? What was this? What was happening between them? A similar jealousy arose inside of him.

Sesshomaru could feel Bo's tension in back of him. He was now satisfied. He held Hanako's hand tighter, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin against his. For the first time, he did not think about it, for it was what it was.


	41. Love and Downfall

_Um… yeah_

_Lucky for you I can't think of anything stupid to say before this chapter. _

_Mhm._

Chapter 41: Love and Downfall

The rising sun painted a once dark sky with an orange hue that became brighter and brighter with each minute that past. The trees were dark shadows, reaching into the dimming darkness with their many branches that acted as hands. Faint lights from a faraway village could be seen in the distance, becoming a guide for those who had poor vision in the darkness. A cool air blew through the tall grass as daytime animals came out of their burrows and tiny homes to start a new day.

Aun grew tired of walking and sat down, unable to go any further. On Aun's back were three persons: Rin, Jaken, and Bo, who were all fast asleep. Bo slept sitting up, leaning against one of Aun's necks. Rin slept on her stomach on Aun's back, Jaken behind her. Sesshomaru turned around and glared at Aun, pulling at his reins. Aun immediately stood up and kept on walking. The demon was not used to pulling Bo around instead of Hanako, who was much lighter and easier on Aun's back.

Hanako and Sesshomaru had both remained silent throughout the night, but it had not been an awkward silence that had been between them. It had been a comforting silence that rested in their company, as if they had been speaking to each other the entire time, but had not said a word. With their hands still clasped, they walked onward, toward the rising orange sun.

A ray of light cast itself upon Rin's face. Her brown eyes fluttered open. She brushed away clumps of thick black hair from her face. Looking around, and seeing how early it was, she did not want to be awake yet. She rubbed her eyes and curled back up into a little ball, only to see an unfamiliar body in front of her. She lifted her weary head, and stared at the sleeping face of Bo.

_Bo-chan…? _she thought in surprise, _…what's he doing here? Where did he come from…?_

She sat up further, about to call out to Sesshomaru and ask him. As soon as she saw him, she stopped herself, and gazed with widened eyes at the scene before her.

Sesshomaru and Hanako stood close together, their shadows cast behind them, holding hands. Rin smiled to herself. She thought they looked adorable. With that picture in her mind as a fading image, her fatigue struck her again. She closed her eyes and fell back asleep, a small smile dancing upon her lips for a few moments more.

Sesshomaru came out of his deep thinking, and shifted his amber eyes toward Hanako next to him. The sunlight lit her face, outlining every feature, orange colored shadows spread about it. Her white hair glittered behind her, with a few strands cast about her shoulders. He never thought something so simple could be so beautiful.

Breaking him out of his trance, she spoke.

"I'm sorry."

The tone of her voice was more whispery than usual. She sounded tired. "Why are you sorry, Hanako?" he answered her, the sound of his own voice sounding out of place in the middle of the morning's silence.

She looked upward to the sky. "I should not have invited Bo to stay with us… I knew how much you did not approve of it. And… I treated you disrespectfully…"

He sighed. Would she ever change? "You apologize too much…" he said quietly, remembering others were sleeping behind him. He looked down at her face, wanting to see it in the sunlight again, but much to his disappointment, she was looking the other way. He gazed at the back of her head.

She did not speak anymore. The silence once more overrode their need to talk, filling their ears with the sound of the wind, and the sound of each other's breathing. Hanako focused on the feeling of his lean hand in hers, their fingers still laced together. She closed her eyes, letting her true emotions overcome her sense of reality, which she let herself do once in a while. Her love for him had not wavered. It was no laughing matter, no joke, and no farce. It was for real. The man she held hands with now was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She would do anything physically possible for him.

But her reality stabbed her back. He did not feel the same way. He would never feel the same way. And he did not know that she felt this way, and he never could know. If he ever did know, she would most likely lose her life and then never see him again. She had envisioned herself telling him on her deathbed, as she would die much before him as well, which was a whole other matter she never let herself think about. But in the meantime, she would do whatever she could to please him, to at least win his approval…

_But… _she thought, _we are holding hands right now… and… we did kiss once… and he lets me hug him, and he got jealous over me… I think I already have his approval… what if…_

Her mind ran wild with possibilities. What if he liked her too? If he were not her lord, she would most definitely think so. Or does he treat every woman like this? She peered at him for a moment and then looked away. No. It was too much to believe. She also knew him well enough that he would never feel or show any sort of emotion like that. Tears formed behind her eyes, but she did not cry. He was there with her. What was there to cry about?

"Hanako…" he said suddenly, breaking the silence as she had done before.

She turned her head. "What is it, Lord Sesshomaru?" He was not looking at her. His eyes looked painful.

"…I do find it more favorable that you are in my company."

Her eyes widened for a moment. She recalled asking him if it mattered at all if she was with him after he had said that he would not hesitate to leave her there. She looked down and smiled. She had indeed won his approval. Her heart soared…

"Agh! I'm so sorry Lord Sesshomaru! I have overslept!" squawked an annoying voice from behind them.

Sesshomaru recognized it and let go of Hanako's hand immediately. He spoke to Jaken with his back turned to him.

"Yes… you are long overdue Jaken…" Sesshomaru said, his voice returning to its normal, cold tone. He had not even noticed how late he had overslept. Normally, if Jaken had done so, he would get the pleasure of retrieving some large, heavy object and chucking it at him, but he had had a new and better pleasure that morning…

Jaken grabbed his staff and waddled up to him. "Please forgive me sire! I… I didn't mean to!"

"Silence, Jaken. You are lucky that I had no use of you while you slacked…"

Jaken sighed. _This cannot be my life…_

Hanako gazed down at her hand that had once held Sesshomaru's. Making sure he was not looking, she touched her own face with it, smiling as she did so. She sighed again, ashamed of her own foolishness.

_Lord Sesshomaru…_

"Hanako! What are you doing awake so early?"

Hanako jumped out of surprise, and turned her head to see Bo, standing beside Aun. He had awoken.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he said, coming up closer to her, "I didn't mean to scare you like that!" He smiled warmly and put his hand on hr shoulder. "Are you okay?"

She smiled back shyly and nodded. "Mhm… I'm fine…" She was barely listening to him. In her mind, she envisioned her and Sesshomaru holding hands again. She wished they would all go back to sleep so they could be alone…

(…)

Far off into the darkened woods, an evil aura enveloped. Its evil was so evil that flowers wilted, animals choked, and a black mist formed around its source: Naraku.

Normally, Naraku's aura did not cause such terrible damage, but it did now since he had to enclose it so Sesshomaru would not sense it, therefore allowing him to watch Sesshomaru and Hanako from a far and safe distance. He smirked at the fact that their relationship was coming along so perfectly. He had so many plans to use it with, oh so many. When Naraku had first met Hanako, never had he dreamt that she would be so useful…

_Naraku stood in the room with vines all around, slipping the red bead into his pocket. He was now officially hers. _

"_Get up," Naraku said with an irritated voice. He looked down at the zombie-like girl before him, completely bare on the ground, observing the room around her, and then looking down at her own hands. _

"_Hanako, eh?" he pondered her name. Somehow he did not recall that being the name of the insane priestess who harbored that curse that was so famous all those years ago. He kicked her._

"_I said get up." _

_She wobbled upward, her hands hiding her breasts. Naraku could tell that she was gaining more self-awareness. She was beginning to understand that she was nude. _

"_Blanket…" she said in a monotone voice, "This Hanako… is in need of a clothing…" She pointed to a quilt in the corner of the room. "This… is a quilt. It will work?"_

_Naraku observed her low level of intelligence. She stared at him now with a dead expression. She waited for an answer. _

"_Fine. Take it."_

_She walked slowly with stiff steps to the other side of the room, picking up the quilt and wrapped it around herself. Naraku approached her._

"_Do you know who I am?"_

_She looked up at him with blank eyes. Her expression changed, and it looked as if she was thinking hard. _

"_You are… man with long black hair and have red sphere and kick this one very hard and give quilt."_

_He raised an eyebrow. Why was she so… stupid? Why wasn't her speech correct? Why didn't she just simply ask his name? Her legend told that she went insane, so that may be the reason…_

"_I am now your master," he said with a smirk, "You obey my every command."_

"…_man with long black hair and have sphere and kick this one is master who this one obey…?"_

"…_Sure."_

_She smiled and pointed at him. "Master!"_

_He narrowed his eyes. She was like a small child learning to talk. He had a suspicion, and it was not a good one._

"…_Tell me about yourself, Hanako…"_

_She stopped smiling. She looked down at the ground and her face was strained. She closed her eyes, and then opened them again. She looked back up at him with the saddest facial expression he had ever seen. She spoke to him like it was the end of the world._

"…_This one cannot answer question of Master. This one knows not answer of question of Master. This one know not Master of speak… This one feel sorry…"_

_His eyes widened in anger. It was true. She did not remember any of her past. Then how was he supposed to possess himself with the power she harbored if she did not remember how to use it? How was he supposed to use her for anything…?_

…

But that had been then. Naraku watched her eye Sesshomaru with a mystified expression. He had done so before as well. From what he could see, Hanako had succeeded in weakening Sesshomaru's heart…

…but he wanted more proof than just an assumption.


	42. Framed

_You know what I hate? When someone won't read a fanfiction just because the fic has an OC (original character) in it! I mean, come on… What's wrong with that? Yes, I know, most people think that all OCs are "Mary-sues" as they are called these days, with an unbelievably perfect character. Some people hate canon and OC love as well… poor my fanfic… it's so hated. :(_

_Anyway, to my point, how do you think I've done with Hanako's character? Is she believable, a likeable character, original, and all that stuff? How did I do with her character development…?_

_Well… I'll shut up now. Don't you love how I make these things so long sometimes? I guess its to make up for last chapter when there was nothing to say…_

Chapter 42: Framed

"Inuyasha, I'm tired…" Kagome complained for what seemed like the thousandth time, "Can we _please _rest now? My back hurts… and I'm hungry… and thirsty… and… and I have a headache…"

Inuyasha grumbled some undecipherable cuss word to himself, and kept on walking, lifting his sleeve to block the hot summer sun.

"…I have to agree with Kagome there…" Miroku sighed, his stomach growling, "I guess we could all use a little rest…" He shifted his eyes over to Shippo, asleep on his shoulder, for once envying his luck of being so small.

"Yeah…" Sango agreed quietly. She could sense Inuyasha's annoyance, and did not want to contribute any more to it, even though she was exhausted as well.

"Pretty please…?" Kagome pleaded, tugging on his clothing, "Just a little… tiny rest?"

"Ugh… do you EVER stop complaining?" Inuyasha growled. He stopped walking and scowled. "…Yeah, fine. Go sit somewhere, for all I care…" He slumped down on a nearby rock.

"What's _your_ problem…?" Kagome asked, sitting next to him.

"_My_ problem? _Your_ problem is that you're so goddamn lazy…"

Kagome glared at him. "Well then… _excuse_ me for being human and _not_ being all strong and mighty like you!"

"Why should I _excuse_ you?" He said angrily, taking Kagome's place in complaining, "I can't get anything done with you, always needing this and that and EVERYTHING!"

She looked away from him. She turned her body in the other direction. She lowered her head, her vision becoming blurred by tears. Why was it so bad that she was tired? Why did he always find something wrong with that?

"…Why are you always so mean to me…" She sniffled slightly. Miroku and Sango stared at her with worried looks. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"No… you aren't crying are you…?" he said, leaning over to try to see her face, wanting to know for sure. "Don't tell me just _that_ made you cry…" He tried to look disgusted with her, but it was obvious to his other companions that he felt bad.

"Do you really hate me that much…?" she sobbed. She was fed up with him always insulting her. Each day they had been getting into more and more fights. Her lip quivered. She looked at him, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Kagome… I…" Inuyasha stuttered. She had never looked at him with such an expression of true sadness. He still did not understand what he had done to make her cry.

Suddenly, the air went thick. In an instant, Inuyasha could not see in front of him. It was as if someone had grabbed the sun from the sky. No light seeped through the smog, which was highly unusual. The sun was so bright that day, and it seemed impossible that the brightness of the day would disappear that quickly.

"Kagome! Where are you? Are you there?" He could no longer sense her next to him. Inuyasha felt her presence slip away from in front him.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called with a sudden serious tone, "something is here in this smoke… I'm not sure what, but something is walking around us…"

Sango walked around blindly, looking for Miroku in the sudden darkness. She reached her hands out in front of her, searching for something. Nothing came into her grasp.

"Kagome…?" Inuyasha said again.

"…Inu…yasha…"

At that moment, the smog resided. The sun was bright in the sky. A warm breeze flew through the trees. Birds flew through the open blue sky, tweeting and singing as if nothing had happened.

Kagome was no longer on the rock sitting next to Inuyasha.

"Kagome…?" he called out again. He stood up, looking around him. Not even a trace of her scent remained.

"Kagome!"

"Looking for the girl… I presume…?" said a voice from behind him. It was a voice they all knew well…

Inuyasha spun around. His eyes widened in anger. Miroku and Sango both stared as well, preparing to fight. Each of their miseries rose up from the bottom of their hearts and lay in their minds as they saw the being that had caused the existence of their deepest fears and regrets…

"…NARAKU!" Inuyasha shouted, his eyes flaring with fury. He began to understand what had happened. Naraku had taken Kagome. He was outraged with confusion and hatred. He drew Tetsusaiga, only seconds away from butchering Naraku once and for all. He rethought the situation for a few moments, realizing it was best to let him live long enough to talk.

He grit his teeth, hatred pumping through his veins as his heart beat faster in his chest. "…what did you do with Kagome…?" he asked in a low voice, holding back his instinct to kill.

"Put away your weapon, Inuyasha…" Naraku said calmly, a smirk appearing on his face. So far, all was going as planned. "And perhaps I shall tell you the whereabouts of your mortal girl."

Inuyasha's eyes began to quiver. Naraku had never done anything like this before. Naraku had taken Kikyo from him, so he's never let him take Kagome. "I'm not kidding, Naraku… if you even lay one hand on her…"

"I assure you the girl is safe. She will not be harmed…" he said, thinking that sounded a little too kind, "…at least not much…"

"You bastard…" Inuyasha's face cringed. "Why are you doing this?"

"It was not my will for this to be done. I am simply following orders."

"Of _whom?_"

"One who has given me instructions." Naraku laughed to himself. Playing with Inuyasha's emotions was giving him great pleasure.

"Don't play dumb! Who is behind this!"

"Now, don't expect me to just go telling everyone around…"

"WHO!"

"If you must know…" he began, his plot unfolding, "It is none other than your dear elder brother…"

Inuyasha lowered the Tetsusaiga with widened eyes. "Wha… Sesshomaru…?"

Miroku was also shocked. "…But what would he want with Lady Kagome…?"

"It is quite simple…" Naraku began, enjoying their reactions. He loved how well they were buying his lies. "The girl Kagome can see sacred jewel shards… and now, that is what he is after…" He sighed. "And unfortunately Lord Sesshomaru is quite busy these days… so therefore I am here doing his dirty work…"

"That isn't true!" Sango blurted, "He has said in the past that he had no interest in the jewel!"

"It's not for him, of course…" Naraku lied, "He is giving them to Hanako. He plans to develop that power of hers…" He scanned their faces. Miroku appeared skeptical, Sango looked worried, and Inuyasha was furious. "I am also interested in her abilities, so I offered to help."

"Inuyasha, Naraku is lying to us!" Miroku yelled to him, "Sesshomaru despises Naraku as well, so why would he make him do his work? Why would they team up? And why is he standing here telling us this? None of it is true! Naraku is just trying to get you against Sesshomaru!"

Naraku eyed the monk for a few moments and then looked away. His plan was quite obvious, but if Kagome had something to do with it, would that truly blind Inuyasha's judgement?

Inuyasha shifted his eyes toward Miroku. What he was saying made sense. He glared at Naraku again. It was expected of him to lie anyway. It sounded just like something he would do. But Sesshomaru was not one to be trusted either…

Naraku looked Inuyasha straight in the eye. He knew Inuyasha well. He was sure of it now. If the situation involved Kagome, Inuyasha would come running.

"Don't believe what I say if you wish. But if you look for the girl Kagome, you will know where to find her…"

Naraku began to vanish into the trees, his image becoming seemingly translucent as he backed away. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and lifted his sword. Everything Naraku had done to him; he focused his strength into his arms.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" he shouted, letting loose the Tetsusaiga, swinging with all the strength he could muster.

He cut at the bushes that Naraku had been disappearing into. Had he cut him down? Leaves scattered about the ground, a crater from the blast being left in the dirt. Inuyasha approached the tattered bush. A small, broken wooden doll lay in soil in the bushes. Inuyasha's eyes quivered. He clenched his fists.

"A golem spell…" he said angrily, "Damn you Naraku… damn you to hell…"

"Inuyasha… what of Kagome…?" Sango asked sympathetically. She knew that Naraku could very well be lying, but what if he wasn't?

Inuyasha stared at the dirt, deep in thought. He would not let Kagome get away. And he would not let her leave with those last thoughts of him in her mind…

"…We are going after her, that's what…" he said, putting his sword in his sheathe. He turned around, away from the bushes. His face appeared stressed. If it were to be true, he would fight Sesshomaru to the death to get Kagome back. It did not seem like something he would do at all, but somehow it did as well. It was quite strange how he would all of a sudden take interest in the jewel: and not even for himself, but for Hanako, his slave girl that he dragged around with him. With the deadly power she possessed, the Shikon jewel would have a most negative effect. He closed his eyes.

"Sesshomaru won't be too hard to find," he said to Miroku and Sango, "I caught his sent a little further back."

(…)

Anger lurked on Sesshomaru's face. He could feel the discomfort arising in his chest. His eyes were dark and full of hatred, fiery with envy as he watched Bo and Hanako. He caught her looking back at him a few times, but she never came to see him. He decided it was either because she would feel guilty for leaving Bo, or she decided she preferred Bo over him. His mind dwelled on the second option…

Hanako picked the petals off of a flower on a tree above her, halfway listening to Bo, halfway thinking to herself.

_He loves me… he loves me not… he loves me… he loves me not…_

"I remember when we were kids too…" Bo sighed, a sadder look in his eyes than usual, "Awane and I used to fish a lot… and go to the ocean… have you ever been on the coast Hanako? I should take you there sometime…"

"Mhm… sounds like fun…" she sighed, gazing over at Sesshomaru again. She saw him look away quickly. She could see his envy. His eyes were narrowed at the ground.

"Bo-chan… I have to go see Lord Sesshomaru for a moment. I think he's… calling me…" She looked at Bo with a sorrowful expression, even though she was not that sorry. She grabbed a flower from the tree, looked away from him and stood up quickly, eager to see Sesshomaru.

Bo watched her leave. He had not heard Sesshomaru's voice calling to her.

…_Hers and Sesshomaru's relationship has grown into a vast one while I have been away…_

Sesshomaru heard footsteps coming toward him. He turned his head in surprise. Hanako ran up to his side and sat next to him, a smile across her face, as usual. She handed him the flower.

"I think you should wear it," she chimed, "It matches your kimono."

His eyebrow rose. "You expect me to wear this flower…?"

"Yup." She grinned.

He glared at her slightly, but she did not stop smiling at him. Her golden eyes shown with a playful mischief. She was teasing him. She wasn't in the least bit afraid of him…

Just then, a thick, black smog became the air. Sesshomaru's eyes shifted from left to right, observing the darkness that began to envelope him without fear, but curiosity.

"H-Hanako…?" Bo's voice called from afar, "Where are you…?"

Hanako blinked, trying to see past the blinding dark. She clung to Sesshomaru's sleeve, afraid that something may happen. She was not too shaken, for she knew nothing could happen to her with Sesshomaru around. "… what's going on Lord Sesshomaru…?"

Sesshomaru's eyes immediately shot in front of him. The scent of a mortal began to materialize before him. The smoke began to clear away.

Hanako rubbed her eyes on Sesshomaru's sleeve. She blinked for a few moments, her eyes getting used to the light once more. She looked over at Sesshomaru, who was staring in front of them, completely intrigued by something. She turned her head, wanting to see what he was seeing.

Kagome lay on the ground before them, asleep in the grass. Her eyes fluttered open almost immediately afterward. She pulled herself up with widened eyes. She looked around, scared and confused.

"Wh-where a-am I…?"

Hanako gasped, recognizing her old friend. "…Kagome-san…? Where'd you come from…?"

Kagome's widened. She gazed at her and Sesshomaru with confusion for countless moments. "Wh-what's going on…? How did I get here…?" She looked about nervously, looking for a sign of anything familiar. She searched her mind for anything that gave her a clue of where she was, and how she had gotten there. She remembered crying to Inuyasha and being upset, but nothing else after that…

_It's that mortal girl that always travels with Inuyasha… _Sesshomaru thought to himself…

(…)

No light seeped through the windows as Naraku watched Inuyasha through Kanna's mirror. He watched them running, tracing Sesshomaru's footsteps. He grew bored of watching them…

"Kanna… show me Hanako and Sesshomaru," he commanded with a sigh. The little girl in white closed her eyes with a solemn expression, the image on the mirror becoming Hanako helping up Kagome off of the ground, Sesshomaru observing them. Naraku watched them, still not totally amused.

_Because Kagome is now with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha should believe my tale to be true. If that becomes so, then Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will get into a fight… and Inuyasha will be enraged with Hanako as well since she has that power… _Naraku stared at them in the mirror, deep in thought…

_And if Sesshomaru's first priority seems to be keeping Hanako out of harms way, that will tell me for sure that he has truly fallen in love with her…_ _then without her, he will be desolate…_

He smirked, a coldness coming into his face.

_And that shall be the right time for me to take her from him for good, therefore hurting him, therefore allowing me to dispose of him at his weakest moment…_


	43. Betrayal

_Unfortunately I have nothing interesting or stupid to say because its 6:46 AM where I am and I have to go to school soon… happy chapter to you! _

Chapter 43: Betrayal

Bo sat quietly in the shade of a nearby tree. He observed Kagome's every move, finding her most captivating. He was most baffled by her strange apparel: a short green skirt and a stiff looking white shirt with a red tie in the front. Her shoes were like nothing he had ever seen before. He remained silent, unsure of what to say to the girl who had appeared out of nowhere.

"I don't understand…" Kagome said wearily, rubbing her head. Her face appeared exhausted. "How did I get…here…?"

"It was dark…" Hanako said while rolling up the sleeves of her kimono, preparing to catch fish, "And then… you were there… were you abducted or something?"

"Not that I remember…" she said with a confused expression. "I don't remember anything…"

Hanako sighed lightly, feeling the warm breeze against her arms. One was still covered in bandages from her cut. She stared down at it for a few moments, thinking about that time. She had not cut in a while. Had the addiction faded off so easily?

The warm sun beat down on the ground. Hanako took a pre-sharpened spear made of a fine wood, and stepped into the surprisingly freezing water of a river; it's blue color glistening in the sunlight. She kept still, watching fish swim about her bare feet. She almost felt sorry for having to kill them.

Kagome sat on a rock near the river, observing Hanako's silent motions in the water. A silence overcame them, and drifted its arms onto the grass and scenery around them. The day was peaceful and quiet. Not a cloud was in the sky. The grass was a vivid green to match the tall trees, standing out against the bold auburn color of the bark. A heat was in the air, but it was a heat so light that it almost seemed cool and relaxing…

Suddenly, Rin burst through the bushes, giddy and happy as ever, tearing apart the peaceful silence. She jumped into the river, splashing water everywhere and scaring away the fish. Hanako gaped at her.

"GOOD MORNING HANAKO-CHAN!" she exclaimed, "I feel SO HAPPY today and I don't know why!"

Hanako heaved a sigh, water dripping from her clothes. "…I'm sure you do…"

Rin turned her head, her facial expression changing as she saw Kagome. She stared silently for a few moments. So many old faces were randomly reappearing before her…

"Kagome? Why are you here? Are Inuyasha and his friends here too? Are he and Lord Sesshomaru in a fight?"

"No, Rin," Kagome said, "I don't know why I'm here… its hard to explain really…"

"But how do you know Hanako?" Bo asked suddenly, his voice returning. He was completely confused. What connection did Hanako have to this oddly clad girl?

Kagome gazed at him, returning his confusion. Why was this demon traveling with them? It did not seem like something Sesshomaru would tolerate.

"I met her a little while after I last saw you, Bo-chan," Hanako said cheerfully, trying to break the awkwardness between them. She had seen Bo in the corner of her eye gaping at Kagome, his mouth hanging ajar in wonder. She had puzzled him.

Rin's eyes shifted to Bo. _I still thought we weren't ever going to see him again… I wonder if he still loves Hanako-chan like he used to…_

"Rin-chan, would you mind stepping out of the water?" Hanako asked nicely, "I'm trying to catch us a meal…"

"Oh… sorry!" Rin said quickly, backing out of the river. She sat down on the rock next to Kagome. Hanako waited patiently for the fish to return around her, staring down at her reflection. Her eyes quivered.

Sesshomaru approached them, completely disgusted at the amount of people that he had following him now. Jaken trailed quietly behind him. All of their heads turned to look at Sesshomaru simultaneously. Why must he be so lenient with Hanako's wishes? He eyed her with a slight, yet non-existent anger. Her back was to him. She had not noticed him yet. Something inside of him would not let him be angry with her. He turned his back to them, not accepting their stares. Jaken noticed his anger and crept away, hoping that the anger would not be taken out on him.

Hanako stabbed a few fish with her spear as they swam by, their blood flowing down the river water. She slipped them into a basket that she had kept on the shore. She put the spear down on the grass and rolled down her sleeves, stepping out onto the grass. She picked up the basket, heading over to where she had left a knife to slice the fish. Her mind was deep in thought.

Without looking up, Hanako walked right into Sesshomaru. He spun around immediately. Her fish dropped all over the ground at his feet. She gasped and knelt down, fumbling about the grass, picking up the dead fish.

"I'm sorry!" she cried, "I'm really sorry! I should have looked where I was going…"

He said nothing and watched her scrambling to pick up the fish. One of them was quite cumbersome, and kept slipping out of her hands. He knelt down before her and picked up the fish. Their eyes met, and he handed her the fish. He noticed her face, bright red from embarrassment.

She was speechless, completely baffled at his sudden kindness. She stuttered a bit, thinking of something to say to him. He only stared down at her, a strange expression on his face. She lifted her hand and took the fish. Their hands touched for but a moment.

"Th-th-thankyou…" she managed to blurt. Her face was burning up. Normally she was not _this_ clumsy around him. She looked down at the ground and stood up, walking past him with her head held low and her shoulders tense, gripping the basket. He turned to her and watched her walk a little ways away, and then through some trees into the woods.

Kagome observed them with great interest. It was all very clear to her now, just watching that one scene of the way they interacted, she could tell. Sesshomaru was never that kind to anyone. She had seen them together once before, and this only further proved it. There was some sort of romantic connection between them.

Bo watched Sesshomaru angrily. He had known it before, and it had now made itself apparent. Hanako's lord did so have feelings for her. He could see it written all over his face. Bo had told Sesshomaru never to lay a hand on her. Who knows what he could have done to her while he had been gone? Bo knew know that he could never leave Hanako in his hands.

Sesshomaru felt the stares of many people behind him. He turned his head and shot them all a cold glare back. They looked away instantly.

Hanako took a knife and began cutting away at one fish vigorously. She heard bushes rustle in front of her. She stopped cutting and listened closer, seeing if the noise was merely her imagination. She heard it again, coming closer. A bit curious, she looked up. Her eyes widened at the figure before her. She nearly fell backward.

"…Inuyasha?"

He glared at her, his eyes seeming more hateful than usual. "Where's Kagome?" he asked angrily.

"…She's here…" Hanako answered nervously. She looked closer into his eyes. He looked a little too angry about the whole situation. She stood up and waved at him to follow. "She's this way… I don't know why she ended up all the way here," she explained while he followed, "Black smoke suddenly filled the air… and then Kagome-san was on the ground… do you know why?"

He looked at her skeptically. A similar happening occurred when she was taken. His eyes narrowed. By her nervousness, he was not sure if he believed her tale.

Hanako pushed away branches from her vision and came to the clearing. Sesshomaru's head was the first to turn. First he gazed at Hanako, and then saw Inuyasha behind her. He glared at him.

She waved to Kagome. "Kagome-san! Inuyasha is here!" she called to her. Kagome turned around immediately, happy to finally see Inuyasha. She knew he would come to get her, like always. She ran up to meet him.

Bo gaped at Inuyasha. "Who is that?" he loudly whispered to Rin.

"That's Inuyasha," she answered, "Lord Sesshomaru's younger brother. He's here to get Kagome, I bet."

Relief washed over Inuyasha as he saw Kagome rushing up to him. Nothing bad had happened to her. And yet, why had he gotten her back so easily? He looked at Sesshomaru for a moment, studying the expression on his face. He had done nothing to fight back. He turned his head to look at Hanako. She looked happy to have helped them find each other. He sensed no scheme to take Kagome and use her for jewel shards.

_But then why else would she have been brought here? Who else could have done it?_ he wondered. There was no other explanation. As clever as Sesshomaru was, he was most likely pretending not to care. And Hanako probably did not even know about his plans. She was much too kind to ever go along with something like that.

"Sesshomaru…" he said angrily. Sesshomaru's eyes shifted toward him. He awaited Inuyasha's statement.

"You bastard…" Inuyasha continued in his rage, "How dare you even think of something like that! Taking Kagome and using her! You disgust me!"

Sesshomaru just continued to stare at him. There was nothing to say about the nonsense that was dibbling from Inuyasha's mouth.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said, trying to quiet him, "I don't think its Sesshomaru's fault that I'm here…"

Hanako stared at Inuyasha in surprise. She had never expected him to lash out at Sesshomaru so easily. She had noticed that they had not gotten along very well, but she never knew it was to that extent. She wondered what had happened between then to make them hate each other. If they were brothers, shouldn't they get along a little better than how they did?

Inuyasha's fury only grew. Why didn't Kagome believe him? "He just didn't tell anyone! He wanted you to find the jewel shards for him so he could give them to Hanako!"

Hanako turned to Sesshomaru. That was a little mean of him. She looked at him skeptically. "Is that true, Lord Sesshomaru…?"she asked.

"Of course it isn't," he said, almost laughing at the thought. He glared at Inuyasha. "Why ever would you accuse me of taking your human wench to get jewel shards to give to _Hanako_, of all people?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Inuyasha growled, "You want to use them as fodder for Hanako's power! You and Naraku are both in this together!"

All eyes were on Inuyasha. Especially Bo's. What power of Hanako's was he speaking of? And who was Naraku?

Rin looked fearfully at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They were going to get into another fight; she could sense it. She was not sure if she should watch. In her mind, she hoped for their well-being.

Sesshomaru's amusement quickly left his face. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Heh… and now you are accusing me of working with Naraku. And for what? Jewel shards that Hanako and I both have no need for? You are a fool. Tell me, Inuyasha. Where did you come up with this information?"

At that moment, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo flew down on Kirara. Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu off of her back and jumped down, Miroku following with Shippo on his shoulder. They saw Kagome and ran up to her, glad to see her in one piece.

"Kagome!" Sango called, "You're here?"

"That means…" Miroku thought aloud, "That what we heard was not a lie…?"

Inuyasha's eyes did not leave Sesshomaru's face. "We all know what you've done…" he drew Tetsusaiga. "And I'll make sure you never lay a hand on her again! You bastard!"

Hanako had finally heard enough. She walked in between them, stepping into their fight. "Hey!" she shouted at Inuyasha. "I do respect you Inuyasha, but don't _ever_ say anything like that about Lord Sesshomaru _ever again_! If anyone here is the bastard, its you for falsely accusing him and swinging your sword in his face!"

Sesshomaru was quite surprised that Hanako had stood up for him. He watched Inuyasha's dumbfounded expression with some satisfaction, but not completely.

"Step aside, Hanako," he said to her, gently moving her out of the way. He drew his sword as well, a smirk coming across his face. "If Inuyasha wants a fight, he can have one." Sesshomaru suddenly threw a swing with his sword at Inuyasha. Inuyasha raised his sword in defense, but Sesshomaru through him back.

Hanako stepped backward toward where Bo and Rin were watching attentively. She automatically became fearful. The last time Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had gotten into a fight, it had not ended well at all. She closed her eyes out of worry for him. If he got hurt again, she did not know what she would do with herself.

Jaken crept through the leaves, around bushes and through twigs, wanting to see what all the noise was about. He gasped at the sight of Inuyasha, and wondered what he was doing there. He watched from a safe distance, knowing not to get too close.

"Inuyasha, please!" Kagome shouted at him, "There's no need for this! I really don't think Sesshomaru was behind it…"

"Lady Kagome," Miroku said to her, "It really could be true. Naraku came to us after you were taken and told us of your whereabouts…"

"So?" she cried, "That doesn't mean anything! All that even says to me is that Naraku could have been the one who brought me here! And he just lied to you saying that Sesshomaru did it!"

"We assumed that at first," Sango replied, "But… you never know… Sesshomaru has never really been on our side either…"

"Maybe that is true," Kagome said in Sesshomaru's defense, "But Naraku has always lied and tricked us! And Sesshomaru has even said before that he has no interest in the jewel!"

"But the jewel isn't for him," Miroku added, "It's for Hanako. He wants to use her power, and since she is under his rule, the power would all be his."

Kagome looked down at the ground, and then over at Hanako, who was looking longingly at Sesshomaru as him and Inuyasha fought. "…I don't think Sesshomaru would ever want to use her for something so greedy, or put her in any kind of danger…" Her eyes met Sango's. They both knew what they had seen of Sesshomaru and Hanako on that rainy day. Sango fell silent.

Miroku looked at them both. What were they suddenly so quiet about?

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's swords clanged over and over again, the noise ringing throughout the air. Sesshomaru once more succeeded in throwing Inuyasha to the ground. He panted lightly. His demonic energy began to rise. It surrounded him. He had officially become irritated.

"You…" he said in a monotone voice, "You are telling me that I'd have such _mercy_ as to team up with one of my enemies…" His eyes flashed. They turned a bright red. "You think I'd join forces with one who has dismembered my honor on many occasions…? _Heh…_" His voice had become cold and irate.

Inuyasha lay on the ground, catching his breath. He sat up without delay, taking notice to his brother's anger.

Hanako's eyes widened. A terrible chill ran through her body. He was becoming his true demon form. Her mind went in a panic.

Bo watched Hanako with concern. "Hanako… why don't you sit down?" He could sense her fear for him. It did annoy him a little bit. Sesshomaru was a powerful demon lord, who was battling a man who appeared to be a half demon. Nothing was going to happen to Sesshomaru. Why did she appear so worried for him?

"Lord Sesshomaru is really mad…" Rin murmured, "He always gets mad if someone says anything having to do with Naraku…"

"I don't want to sit down…" Hanako whispered. She watched his face become more and more demon-like, his true features showing. She did not want him to look like a demon. She loved the way he normally looked. She did not want to see him now…

She had to bring him back.

She ran up to him, away from Rin and Bo. Bo called after her, but she did not listen. She would not let him fight anymore. "Lord Sesshomaru! Please stop!" she cried to him. She finally reached him and clung to him from behind.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all watched with equally shocked expressions. What was she thinking? Did she think she could tame him? Kagome had hope for them. From what she assumed, Sesshomaru would stop fighting for Hanako's sake. She knew exactly what Hanako was thinking. She had felt the same way when Inuyasha had become demonic while fighting.

Inuyasha just gazed at them, a somewhat astonished expression on his face. The image was so odd: someone was hugging Sesshomaru. Someone actually cared about him.

"Please…" she said soothingly, "I don't like it when you fight… and your scary when you are angry… you're scaring me Lord Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru's anger seemed subdued. His eyes were looking straight forward. He made no movements. His breaths were steady and even. He was perfectly still.

"Its not that big of a deal…" she said quietly, "Don't be upset."

Kagome watched Sesshomaru's face. It still was distorted, terrifying looking. His eyes narrowed, his teeth clenched. She gasped.

"Hanako!" she cried, "Get away from him NOW!"

Hanako denied Kagome's request, and still continued in attempt to soothe him. "Please sto-"

She stopped in mid sentence at the feeling of something ripping through her stomach. Her eyes widened. Pain flew up her flesh, unimaginable agony. Her entire body throbbed.

"HANAKO-CHAN!" Rin cried out. Tears fell from her eyes. Bo's jaw dropped.

"Oh god…" Sango exhaled, gaping at what had just taken place. Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo were speechless.

Inuyasha watched with confusion. What had just happened to them hugging? His eyes were on Hanako, and then shifted to his brother. He had never expected this.

Sesshomaru had turned completely around. He had jutted his hand through her body. His demonic aura faded. His eyes returned to their normal color. He looked at Hanako's wincing face before him, and then down at his hand. He felt flesh around his fingers. His eyes widened at what he saw: his hand directly through her torso.

His entire body began to shake. What had he done? Had he killed her? Was this actually happening?

She looked up at him, pain still shooting up her chest and down her legs. She looked into the eyes of her killer: the man she had always put all of her trust in. The man she loved. Her body was aching in two places: her stomach, and even greater in her heart.

"…L-lord S-Sesshomaru…?" her voice chimed faintly.

His arm quivered as he pulled it out of her. She fell to the ground, completely in shock. He did not know what to do, or what to think. His mind went completely blank, completely empty. He lifted his hand before him. It stunk of her blood scent. With a blank expression, he watched her crimson blood drip from his fingertips. He had just killed her.

_But… _he thought_, I didn't want to go right through her… I was trying to move her out of my way… _

Bo couldn't breathe. He was too busy taking in what had just happened. At last he scrambled to his feet and sprinted over to her. He dragged her onto his lap, almost in tears. If only he could have stopped this somehow. If only he had thought to keep her away from the fight, instead of just yelling to her to come back. His eyes quivered as he held her tightly on his lap. Suddenly, he looked up at Sesshomaru with enraged eyes

"You… you're crazy…" he muttered, "you're… you're INSANE!" He raised his voice louder and louder. "SHE DID NOTHING BUT GIVE YOU HER ETERNAL LOYALTY AND RESPECT!" he nearly screamed, "AND NOW YOU DO THIS TO HER!"

Hanako's hands clenched Bo's clothing. She wriggled in his arms. "Bo-chan… I can't feel my legs…" she whispered. She opened her eyes slightly to look at him. "And… it's so cold…"

Bo's and Sesshomaru's heads shot downward. She was still alive and able to talk.

"Hanako…?" Bo said in surprise. He held up her face to his. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head a few times, but she managed to at least talk.

"…I'm not going to make it, am I?" she murmured. Tears streamed down her face. She shivered with uncontrollable sobs. She did not cry about death, but about betrayal.

Bo held her tightly and rocked her back and forth, continually wrapping her clothes around the wide open wound to stop the bleeding."You'll make it… I wont let you die… I'll keep you safe…"

Sesshomaru bent down to see if Hanako was okay. It had finally hit him, and he felt a pang of guilt. He had hurt her. She had only tried to help. He had been in a demonic state and had lost control of his power. His heart raced in his chest. A lump formed in his throat. It was the worst feeling he had felt in his life. He wanted to take her from Bo and hold her instead, and tell her that he was sorry, but his body made no movements. He tried to keep a straight face through it all, but it was more difficult than usual. His eyes were quivering. He put his hand on Hanako's shoulder. Bo lifted his head fearfully. Hanako weakly turned her head to look at him. Her eyes widened and she whimpered, flinching at his touch and going closer to Bo. Bo glared at him.

"_Stay away from her_," he growled, "Who knows how many more times you could lose control of yourself and _hurt her more_."

Those words stayed in his mind…

Rin and Kagome ran up to Hanako, asking if she was okay. Rin was crying. Kagome offered to give them medicine. All through the commotion Hanako's terrified and widened eyes never left Sesshomaru. He had traumatized her. Never before had she been afraid of him. He felt terrible. Nothing would be the same between them again, and it was his entire fault.

(…)

"You may rest now, Kanna," Naraku commanded, "I am through with you."

Kanna held her mirror tightly and rushed off and out of the room, leaving Naraku left to ponder today's happenings.

_Perhaps I was wrong…_ Naraku realized, _Perhaps Sesshomaru and Hanako need more time together before separating them would truly wound Sesshomaru's heart…_

Kagura had been watching from across the room. She sat in a corner hugging her knees. "Will Hanako truly die by Sesshomaru's hand…?" she asked herself aloud, not really expecting an answer.

"Most definitely _not_," Naraku replied, giving her an unexpected input, "Only I can kill her. If the deed is done by me, she can die. If anyone else harms her, she will stay alive through any condition. That is how much control I have over her. She even dies when I say so." He chuckled to himself, reaching and retrieving the red bead that resided in his pocket. It was because of this bead: her heart, mind, and soul crystallized into one, that he had full control.

Kagura slowly shifted her eyes to look at her abomination of a master. "What if she attempts suicide? All of those previous times that she has… would they have gotten her anywhere?"

Naraku cackled. "She would have stayed alive even when all the blood had drained from her body!"

Kagura looked down at the ground. She slightly pitied Hanako, her life so worthless and so cruel. She was just another one of Naraku's many puppets after all…


End file.
